


Harry Potter and the Icemaidens

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Multi, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-30
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-30 01:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 129,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10149734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Ever since the separation of wizard from normal in the 1690s, there has been a third power active in the British Isles beyond the Light and the Dark.  Thanks to the events on Hallowe'en night in 1981, that third power -- the Magical Shire Reeves of the Realm -- is about to be revealed as Harry Potter and a sister he never knew of for five years would be plunged head-first into their world . . .





	1. The Magical Shire Reeves of the Realm

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

London, King's Cross Station, Friday 23 June 1939 . . .

"I really wish you wouldn't go."

Hearing that pleading voice, the Japanese teenager tensed as he considered what to say in response to that, and then he sighed. "I'm flattered," he stated, his voice touched by the flowing tones of his native land, as he looked over his shoulder at the young raven-haired boy who had just disembarked from the Hogwarts Express onto Platform 9 3/4. Around them, students who had just finished the school year were disembarking from the old steam train, meeting family and friends before they would either apparate to their homes or pass through the barrier into the normal side of the station and return home by mundane means. "But you wouldn't be able to live full-time in my dimension, as much as I couldn't live full-time in yours." He then smiled as he knelt before Tom Riddle, reaching up to pat his shoulder as he gave the younger wizard a knowing look. "The society you became a part of last year has some rather odd rules. You obviously can't fully understand them now; you've only been here ten months." A wry grin crossed his face as he pointed to himself. "Look at me, Tom! I've studied here for a total of nearly **seven years**. In spite of all that, **I** still can't understand a lot of it!"

Hearing that, Tom laughed. "Is it that way where you come from?"

The older teenager took a deep breath. "In many ways, Tom, it's worse."

The younger man stared at him, and then he slowly nodded. Staring at Tom, Ryûji Hirosaki could only wonder. The boy before him had endured so much in his twelve years of life. Born of a normal father doused with Amorentia by his near-squib of a mother -- Albus Dumbledore had told him that -- he had been effectively orphaned when Merope Gaunt died shortly after giving birth to him. Thanks very much to his father's understandable refusal to have anything to do with a child effectively created out of rape, Tom had been forced to live in an orphanage until Albus found him in the early spring of 1938 and exposed him to a whole different world. In that situation, facing a combination of a seriously overworked faculty with too many orphans to deal with and bullying from older orphans, it was understandable for Tom Riddle to fight back. His magic gave him a terrible advantage that he immediately grasped onto and had used ruthlessly. Even in his first year of classes, from what Ryûji had seen, Tom had proved himself to be the perfect Slytherin; doing all to succeed and push forward his cause as best as he could. He could become one of the greatest wizards of all time . . .

. . . if he was nurtured properly.

A sigh. "Tom, I talked to Professor Dumbledore before I boarded the train in Hogsmeade. I told him to do his best to help you. He will try to get a wizarding family to foster you. But until that time, you have to remain in the orphanage."

Hearing that, Tom blinked, and then he nodded, an earnest smile crossing his face. "Thanks, Ryûji. I really appreciate it." He then shrugged. "I can take care of myself, though. I'll be fine." He then offered his hand to the older teen.

Ryûji smirked as he took Tom's hand in his own. "You take care, Tom." He then leaned over to whisper in the boy's ear, "Prove them wrong."

Tom blinked, and then he grinned. "I will," he vowed as he pulled his hand away from the older teen before gazing on the black crystal Ryûji passed to him.

"Consider that a gift," Ryûji stated. "It's from a crystal of alien origin in my dimension. I grew it here in this dimension, so you won't have to worry about it vanishing in the near future." He nodded at it. "You can sense its power."

Tom nodded. "I can. It's strong. Who gave it to you?"

"The man who helped me to come here in the first place," Ryûji said, and then he winked. "Want to know a secret?" As Tom nodded, the visitor from another dimension -- to many in the wizarding world, Ryûji Hirosaki had already earned the sobriquet "The Traveller" -- grinned. "Master Hosan is **five thousand** years old."

Tom's jaw dropped. "He's an immortal?"

" _Hai_ ," Ryûji replied in his native tongue before going back to English. "But fortunately, he's not the type of immortal who dies by getting his head taken off with a sword." On seeing Tom wince as his free hand grasped his neck, the older teen chuckled. "Immortality, as the Master told me, isn't as enjoyable as one might . . . "

"Ryûji!" a voice yelled out. "Shake a leg, lad! We gotta go!"

Ryûji looked over. "Just a moment, Glaston!" he yelled back at his best friend, who was standing near of the apparation point, and then he sighed before gazing back at Tom. "Remember, Tom," he repeated himself. "Prove them all wrong."

Tom nodded. "I will." He then straightened himself and bowed to the older teen. " _Dômo arigatô gozaimashita, Hirosaki-sempai,_ " he said in Japanese.

Ryûji nodded as he stood up and bowed in return. " _Dô itashimashite, Riddle-san,_ " he replied in his native tongue before nodding. " _Gambatte. Sayonara._ "

" _Hai. Sayonara._ "

And with that, Ryûji headed off to join Glaston Tore. Watching him go, Tom felt a sad smile cross his face, and then he opened his hand to gaze on the glistening black crystal he had just been given. Immediately pocketing it, he reached for his trunk and moved to head up to the stairs and through the barrier to the normal world. As he headed up, he stopped on hearing a cheer from nearby. Turning to look, he then grinned on seeing Ryûji and Glaston portkey away from Platform 9 3/4 to wherever they were going. Waving as the Traveller faded away, Tom climbed up the stairs and returned for his first summer back in the normal world in ten months . . .

**** **** ****  
 ** _Harry Potter and the Icemaidens_**  
By Fred Herriot   
**** **** ****  
Based on _Harry Potter,_ created by J.K. Rowling; and _Sister Princess - Onii-chan Daisuki,_ created by Sakurako Kimino and Naoto Tenhiro.  
**** **** ****  
Also including characters and situations from _Mahô Sensei Negima,_ created by Ken Akamatsu; _Star Trek,_ created by Gene Roddenberry; _Bubblegum Crisis,_ produced by Artmic and Youmex; _Highlander,_ created by Gregory Widen; and _Urusei Yatsura,_ created by Rumiko Takahashi.  
**** **** ****  
Also including characters and situations from the fanfic series _Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year,_ created by Mike Smith and Fred Herriot.  
**** **** ****

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a fan-fiction story written as one fan's salute to the creations of the above-mentioned writers and artists. It is not meant to infringe on any copyrights.

 **NOTE:** Writer's notes for this story will be at the end of the story text (when the story is in one single file) or on a separate page (when posted to fan-fiction websites).

**** **** ****

Godric's Hallow, Saturday 19 September 1981 . . .

"Well, it doesn't seem too bad, James. Just put this on the wound for the next week or so and let it sit there for an hour before washing it off."

James Potter blinked as he gazed on the magical salve that had just been placed on his burnt right arm, and then he breathed out as he nodded his thanks to the man hovering over him. "My thanks, Healer St. John," he said with a nod as Hamilton St. John moved to pack up his medical bag. "That last burn curse stung like hell."

"Well, next time, make sure you're using the right shield spells if you run across any of Voldemort's people," the healer, a crusty man who was a peer of Poppy Pomfrey, said as he stood up from the chair he had shifted over so he could get a good look at James' arm. A recent retiree from Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Hamilton was currently setting up a private practice which was under the Fidelius Charm set by the other guest to the Potter cottage today due to his being targeted several times by Death Eaters because of his muggleborn origins. "And remember, you have a wife and child to worry about, too," he added as he wagged his finger at the lord of the Noble and Most Ancient Magical House of Potter of Taunton Deane. "Think about them as well! Alright?"

A nod and a grin. "I always try to remember that, Healer."

"Good man," Hamilton said before looking over his shoulder. "Florence?"

A _pop!_ heralded the arrival of a beautiful raven-haired, blue-eyed woman in the modern uniform of a hospital nurse. "Yes, Master Hamilton?" she asked, smiling.

"Be a dear and take my bag back to the clinic, please."

"Certainly."

She took the bag, and then she popped back out. James watched her go, his jaw now hanging somewhere down around his waist, and then he stared at the man standing at the doorway to the cottage. "That was a house elf!" he gasped.

A laugh. "Don't be surprised about that, James," Glaston Tore said as he smiled. "I tend to go out among the normals a lot. How would I explain something like a house elf to them if one of them came out of nowhere to be with me?"

James blinked. "Isn't that what the Obliviators are for?"

Glaston's dark brown eyes flashed as a disapproving look crossed his face. "Lad, sometimes using solutions like _that_ creates more problems than it solves," he warned. "The normals aren't stupid. Sooner or later, people out there will start to put things together and get answers many wizards wish they wouldn't get. Or, God forbid, technology will finally catch up and surpass the power of the magic we use to hide ourselves from them." He sighed. "I found out long ago that it was actually a lot easier and less stressful to conform to the ways of the normals. Those house elves who work under me and those who live with me don't mind it at all."

"That's a good point, Sir Glaston," a new voice then hailed from the stairs to the upper floor as footfalls echoed on the old wood planks.

"Hey, Lils!" James said with a grin as he watched his wife come down, carrying their nearly-fourteen month-old son in her arms. He then held up his hand for her to see before she came up to share a kiss with him. "See? Good as new!"

"I can see that. Now, are you going to listen to Doctor St. John?" Lily asked.

A nod. "Yes, dear. I'll listen to him."

"And make sure you sit on him when he doesn't, Lily," Hamilton said as he walked over to give young Harry an appraising look. "Well, he seems healthy enough."

"He eats properly and he's growing properly," Lily said. Hamilton had been the healer who had overseen the birth of Harold James Potter the previous July.

"Well, make sure that if there are any problems, you get them looked at right away," the healer said as he reached up to rub Harry's forehead, which made the young boy giggle as he tried to reach the older man's arm.

"We will," Lily vowed . . .

. . . just as a _pop!_ echoed through the room and another elf -- this one shaped as a pale-skinned woman with long, wavy black hair and dark eyes, dressed quite normally for a muggle woman in modern-day Britain -- appeared next to Glaston. "Master Glaston, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but there's a problem," she said before she bowed politely to the Potters. "Master James. Mistress Lily. Master Harry."

James' jaw dropped even further, though Lily had smiled politely and nodded to the just arrived human-shaped elf. Glaston perked. "Oh, thank you, Tamara," he said as he straightened himself and reached for his folded umbrella. Gazing on him, Lily mused, one could mistake him for the actor Patrick Macnee playing the character of John Steed from _The Avengers,_ save for the difference of hair style and the fact that Glaston Tore had a moustache and goatee on his face. "I do apologise to you both, but I'm afraid that duty calls," he said as he doffed his bowler hat at them. "If you'll excuse us, we'll be on our way now." He then gazed on Hamilton. "Coming?"

"Of course," the healer said as he stood up. "James. Lily."

"Take care," Lily said as James nodded, and then she reached over to make Harry waved. "Say goodbye to your uncle Hamilton and your grand-uncle Glaston, Harry?"

Harry giggled. "Bye-bye!" he breathed out.

Glaston laughed as he opened the door. "Bright lad there! If he doesn't get into Gryffindor, he'll be a Ravenclaw for sure!"

James laughed in turn. "He'll be a Gryffindor, Glaston! Bet on it!"

The older man -- Glaston was a Gryffindor who graduated from Hogwarts with his NEWTs in 1939, the same year the Traveller did -- nodded. "So I will!"

And with that, the two wizards stepped outside and apparated away while the elf popped away. Watching them go, James could only smile as he headed over to close the door, drawing out his wand as he whispered commands to the house's wards to return them back to full strength. In these dark times, taking every precaution was not just being smart. It saved people's lives. Once he had done that, he gazed back at his wife. "I have a question," he said. "Why do you always call him 'SIR Glaston?!'"

Lily smiled. "You need to pay a little more attention to the muggle world, love," she advised him. "Sir Glaston told me himself. He's a Knight Bachelor. Knighted by King George VI in fact, just shortly after he graduated from Hogwarts."

James perked. "Is that what muggles always call people like that?"

A nod. "Yes. Girls knighted that way are 'dame bacheloresses' . . . "

Suddenly, the fireplace flared. "James! Lily!"

James looked over. "What is it, Paddy?!"

The face of Sirius Black appeared in the magical fire. "Just got a floo-call from Albus," he announced. "He wants you two and Prongslet to get to Hogwarts right away! Albus just found out something and it's really bad!"

James blinked, and then he stared at his wife . . .

* * *

West of Glastonbury (25 kilometres northeast of Godric's Hollow) . . .

"So this is the whole of Trelawney's prophecy?"

"It is," Wilma Skegness said as she sipped her tea. She and her host were currently seated in the living room of the five-floor Martello tower-like structure atop a small knoll of land overlooking the east bank of the Beck River just south of secondary highway B-3151, and north and west of primary highway A-39. The hill was beyond the urban area of the town located near the Tor that was the burial site of the mortal remains of Arthur, scion of the Pendragon family that had seized control of the old Roman province of Britannia in the wake of the Empire's collapse in the fifth century after Christ. To the wizards of the Western World, he was the royal patron of the first truly great master wizard, Merlin Ambrosius himself. "It took me a while to get it copied from her subconscious mind. Albus did a pretty good job in obliviating her memories after her job interview. Atop that, he does his best to keep her movements confined to Hogwarts or Hogsmeade." The lovely middle-aged woman -- she had been a year-mate of Glaston Tore's and Ryûji Hirosaki's -- then smirked as she gazed on her host. "But despite our former transfiguration professor's vast experience and knowledge, he doesn't have the power of the _Kokujun_ behind him."

"No, he doesn't," Glaston stated as he held out his cup.

Immediately, Bessie, one of the five human-shaped house elves that helped keep the Reevetor -- the Reeve's Tower -- of the Loyal County of Somerset intact and clean, moved to pour him a new cup of tea. Japanese _sencha_ green tea, which Ryûji had got his best friend hooked on when they had been living together in the Reevewick -- the Reeve's Village -- of Somerset, Beckery-Under-The-Hill, during the Traveller's seven-year stay in this dimension between the late summer of 1932 and the early summer of 1939. The elf cook then walked over to pour Hamilton St. John a new cup of tea. "So what does it say?" the doctor then asked as he moved to stir sugar into it.

" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches,_ " Glaston quoted one Sybill Patricia Trelawney from over a year before. " _Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives._ " He then took a deep breath as he placed the parchment on the table. " _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies . . ._ "

Silence fell over the room as the three people there considered what Wilma just brought to them. "Could be very vague or specific," Hamilton said. Divination wasn't his strong suit. "If we take it exactly as it says, given when Ms. Trelawney said it, it has to affect a child -- a boy -- born at the end of July last year."

"IF she was speaking of the current Gregorian calendar," Wilma objected. "The seventh month in classical times was September, not July. It's in the name."

Hamilton gazed on her, and then he nodded. "Well the part of 'those who have thrice defied him' is quite easy to understand," Glaston noted. "We've all watched the fighting between Tom's forces and Albus' forces ever since the insurrection started in earnest. There are a few couples under Albus' command and control that would fall under that." He then looked over. "Tamara, will you join us, please?"

A _pop!_ heralded the arrival of Glaston's private secretary and chief clerk. "You wished to see me, Master Glaston?" she asked as she bowed to him.

"Go to the Scrying Room and compile up a list of names of all married and/or engaged couples belonging to the Order of the Phoenix and/or Her Majesty's Ministry of Magic that have engaged in direct conflict with the organisation of arch-traitors and insurrectionists calling themselves 'the Death Eaters.' From the first engagement to now, only give me those who are still alive at this time. Be thorough."

A deep bow. "Right away, Master Glaston."

And with that, she popped out of the room . . .

* * *

Balmoral Castle, Sunday 20 September 1981 . . .

"We are most displeased to hear of this information, Sir Glaston."

A deep bow. "I am truly sorry to be the bearer of such terrible news, Your Majesty," Glaston said as he gazed on the diminutive woman standing before him in the main reception room at Balmoral. "But it clearly does show one of two things. Either the potential end of the rebellion launched by the arch-traitor who calls himself 'Lord Voldemort' against Your Ministry. Or it could lead to even more intensive fighting, especially if this madman succeeds in locating the person this prophecy speaks of and eliminating him in a pre-emptive strike to remove such a threat against him."

"And you have identified the potential targets for Riddle to seek out?"

"We have identified two of them, ma'am."

"Tell me."

"The first of them that was born is one Neville John Longbottom. He is son of Lord Franklin Raymond Longbottom of the Longbottoms of Bournemouth and his wife, the Lady Alice Mary Longbottom. Born on the thirtieth of July last year; birth time was around 11:22 PM that day," Glaston explained from memory. "The other one is Harold James Potter. He's the son of Lord James William Potter of the Potters of Taunton Deane and his wife, the Lady Lily Elizabeth Potter. Born on the thirty-first of July last year; birth time was around 2:16 AM in the morning. Both lads were born at Saint Mungo's."

The lady that was christened fifty-five years before as Elizabeth Alexandra Mary of the House of Windsor -- known to all her subjects in the United Kingdom and fifteen other nations across Earth these days as Her Majesty the Queen, Elizabeth II -- took a deep breath as she gazed on the parchment she just received from her Wizard of the Realm, reading once more the lines written there. While she was not a true magical in the normal sense of the term, she did have considerable magic in her body, which was to be expected of the descendant of a true blue-blood royal family. Technically, in the eyes of the Ministry of Magic, she -- along with her husband (as one of the House of Schleswig-Holstein-Sonderburg-Glücksburg [a cadet branch of the House of Oldenburg, who had provided rulers across most of Europe at one time or another in the last six centuries] which provided rulers to Denmark and had once done so to Greece), sister, blood-cousins, four children and current and future grandchildren -- would be seen as a squib. Of course, she held much greater power concerning most of the citizens of the wizarding world than the average squib even if she did exercise it.

And she could, too. Her Majesty's Ministry of Magic was -- unlike the normal elements of Her Majesty's Government governed under the direction of both The Honourable the Commons and The Right Honourable the Lords Spiritual and Temporal of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland in Parliament assembled -- directly answerable to her legally and could be compelled to obey her commands. Its ruling body, the Right Honourable the Lords Magical of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland in Wizengamot assembled (and before it, the Sovereign's Council of Wizards), had never agreed to the Magna Carta that had begun the development of true constitutional monarchy in England back in 1215. More importantly, because of that decision made by the Wizards' Council during the reign of King John, the Ministry of Magic was fully and absolutely answerable to her **magically!**

And while she could exercise that power at a whim -- and in the last few years, had become VERY tempted to do just that! -- the Queen normally didn't, trusting to her various Ministers for Magic and her many junior ministers to do their jobs. And from what she had heard through her many Magical Shire Reeves -- men and women who had sworn their magic and their lives to her direct service so as to protect ALL her subjects as well as ALL magical creatures living in the United Kingdom -- they had, over the years, done a pretty good job in keeping things steady for her magical subjects. But in recent years, as the insurrection launched by the man born Thomas Marvolo Riddle on New Year's Eve in 1926 (the Queen was older than the Dark Lord by eight months) gained steam and inflicted casualties on magicals and normals alike across the United Kingdom, her resolve had weakened when it came to allowing the Ministry to deal with this matter -- even when supported by Albus Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix -- on their own.

And now to learn of something like THIS . . .?

To know that a **baby** could be the direct target of that madman . . .?

To believe the Blood-Purification War (as the Queen had long come to understand what Voldemort's insurrection truthfully was) could either end or become worse . . .

. . . all on the whims of an uncaring Fate.

"What do you think I should do, Glaston?"

Glaston blinked, and then he sighed. The Queen was no longer speaking to him as the Sovereign of the Realm, but as a very human woman who had suffered every time he or any of his peers reported the ongoing bloody tragedy among the wizards and witches of the United Kingdom. "If you feel it necessary, ma'am, we can do a country-wide repeat of Romney Marsh." That had been a vicious and sudden lethal application of the _Kokujun_ ward stone network on the border between Kent and East Sussex two years ago. That action had slaughtered a whole raiding party of Death Eaters then intent on wiping out an isolated village of normal-born wizards and their loved ones, a village established away from the traditional wizarding habitation areas and the prejudices against "mudbloods" that was sometimes rampant in places like Hogsmeade. It had succeeded because the Magical Sheriffs had not done something like that before and it left a bleeding wound in Voldemort's fighting forces. "I've discussed this will all of your other Shire Reeves, Your Majesty. All it needs is four words spoken at the very same time." He icily smirked. " _Gunjun: Morsmordre Avada Kedavra._ "

"'Shield of the County: Death to the Dark Mark,'" the Queen translated the mixed Japanese, Latin, French and Aramaic magical phrase.

A nod. "Correct, ma'am. Every one marked with Riddle's tattoo on their arms would be dead within a minute of the spell being unleashed. That would take care of all his wizarding fighting forces, a vast majority of his intelligence network and an equally vast majority of his financial support base. Once that happens, Riddle's allies will immediately conclude that he isn't as powerful as he's always made himself to be. They'll back away from him right then and there. And once they're out of the way, it becomes a mopping-up exercise. Granted, hunting down one man -- especially one with Riddle's expertise -- will be difficult, but without friends in wizarding society, he will have no one to hide behind when it comes time for him to face his fate." He then took a deep breath. "There is the other side of the equation, of course."

The Queen nodded. "The instant the _Kokujun_ is unleashed in that matter, it will become glaringly obvious to all the wizards of Britain affiliated to the Ministry (and unaware of the existence of the Shield of Our Realm) that there is a 'third power' active in the land that is neither allied to 'the Light' or 'the Dark.' And while those who are normal-born or half-blood will realise that -- since I do legally and morally control the _Kokujun_ \-- I (through all of you) acted to save their lives from potential genocide, the 'purebloods' of the land might see things differently."

A nod. "Indeed, ma'am. Those who wouldn't die from the power of the _Kokujun_ might come to see renewed 'muggle' interference in their society as the same threat -- either immediate or potentially long-term -- that ultimately drove them as a society and culture to separate themselves as much as possible from normal society when the International Statute of Secrecy went into effect in 1692 and the Wizards' Council evolved into Your Ministry of Magic." Glaston took a deep breath. "While I am more than sure that you personally would rule fairly -- as do those wizards within the Ministry such as Headmaster Dumbledore who **do** remember that they are legally and magically answerable to you as their Sovereign -- there will be a pool of resentment within the hearts of many. Yes, you are the Sovereign of this land. But you are a squib, too. The prejudices of their society run very deep, ma'am. A squib ruling over wizards? The very concept is repulsive even in the eyes of almost all purebloods that have remained true to 'the Light.'" He paused as he closed his eyes. "You would have to become, in many ways, what Riddle wishes to be at this time. A magical dictator."

"And I do not desire to become one," the Queen then said as she gazed once more on the parchment in her hand. "What do you believe will happen in this case?"

"It will be a two-pronged attack, Your Majesty," he replied. "Tom Riddle is arrogant enough that he will delegate the death of the child he perceives as the true threat to himself, and then send his best fighters -- the Lestranges, most likely -- after the other. As to when this will happen . . . " He paused as he considered that, and then he smiled. "The night of Hallowe'en. It is a time when the magics of Your Realm will be quite high. Most of your magical subjects view it as a fortuitous night. Riddle believes passionately in those concepts. I believe it will happen then."

"Which one?" she then asked.

Silence.

"I would say it will be Harry Potter, ma'am."

She blinked. "Defend that conclusion."

"The phrase _And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal,_ ma'am. Harry is a half-blood; his mother Lily is normal-born. Neville Longbottom is a pureblood."

A nod. "Mister Riddle will be drawn to the one he would see as his spiritual equal, given that he himself is a half-blood, if what you told me of his ancestry is true." The Queen then hummed. "It amazes me that Albus Dumbledore has never released that information to the general public. He's long known of the true connection between Lord Voldemort and Thomas Marvolo Riddle. Any idea as to why, Glaston?"

A sigh. "Most likely because Albus knows of Tom being the direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin, ma'am. In effect, Tom is the last known lineal living descendant of any of the Founders of Hogwarts, who are practically worshipped as living gods these days. Even more so, Headmaster Slytherin has always been seen as the spiritual patron of the pureblood agenda." Glaston took a deep breath, and then shook his head. "That poor man's reputation has taken quite the terrible beating over the years," he noted before gazing once more on his Sovereign. "I'm sure Tom's earlier followers -- people such as Abraxas Malfoy, for example -- might have suspected the truth about him. But I think they would have seen his descent from Slytherin as being powerful enough, spiritually and magically, to erase his 'muggle' origins. And given how much he has changed in the years since his graduation from Hogwarts, if there's anything left of his father within him genetically, I will be personally quite surprised, ma'am."

She took that in, and then she sighed. "Very well, then." Turning around, the Queen then fixed her Wizard of the Realm with a steely gaze. "This is Our Desire, Sir Glaston. You and your peers will hold off -- save for protecting that which has always been under your direct charge -- until such time as the arch-traitor Voldemort makes his attack on either Harry Potter or Neville Longbottom. If he, by any chance, falls that night, We will allow Our Ministry to deal with the aftermath of it and allow things to return to as they were before this all started." Her eyes then narrowed as ice entered her voice. "If he succeeds, however, then you and your peers will unleash the _Kokujun_ on his followers within the hour of the deaths of those poor boys. I want them all eliminated in one fell swoop. Do you understand Us, sir?"

He bowed his head. "It will be as you command, Your Majesty. And afterward?"

The Queen then sighed. "Once that is done, you will force Our Ministry and the Wizengamot at wandpoint to surrender to your supervision. We will issue Letters Patent that will strip the powers of Our Ministry and bestow them directly onto Us until a new Ministry can be constructed and the Wizengamot either reformed or forever disbanded. You will then do all to eliminate all the magical controls and restrictions Our Ministry has forced on Our magical subjects that violate their basic human rights. I will have a letter hand-carried by Sir Xavier Roper to Chief Director Ragnok at Gringotts that will declare Our Desire that all treaties between Our Ministry and the Goblin Tribe of Britain -- especially those that force restrictions on the goblins' magic and their ability to wage war in self-defence -- to be shredded, no longer given the force of magical law. To prove Our Desire, Dame Wilma will seize the Sword of Gryffindor from Hogwarts and publicly return it to the Chief Director. In effect, Sir Glaston, you and your peers are authorised by Us to do EVERYTHING in your power to totally crush ALL potential sources of future threats against Our magical subjects and all magical beings that live in Our Realm. Do you understand Us, sir?"

A deep bow. "It will be as you command, Your Majesty."

Once that was said, the Queen then took a deep breath, a weary look appearing in her eyes. "For so long, I have agreed to the ideas that forced the magicals of this land to separate themselves from the normals so long ago," she then said. "Even with the closing gap between magic and technology, I realise that there are still too many people in this land who would view wizards, goblins, house elves, dragons, centaurs and all the rest of those beings as too strange to accept even if people shouted themselves hoarse in an attempt to make all understand. Keeping a solid fence between magical and normal protects both sides. The theory is sound. And in practice, has often been proven to be sound." She closed her eyes. "But recently, I have begun to wonder if the wizards of this land are capable of ruling themselves. If they can't see what is so wrong with their society -- cronyism, racism, elitism, the complete inability to accept that change MUST come if they're to survive! -- and strive to repair it . . . " A pause, and then she turned away from him to gaze out a window, her eyes misting.

"If they behave like spoiled children, then We will force them to grow up."

Glaston nodded. "So we will, Your Majesty. So we will."

* * *

Near Glastonbury, later . . .

"You're JOKING!"

Glaston sighed as he sipped his butterbeer. "I wish I wasn't."

Staring at him, Hamilton could only shake his head before sipping his tea. Both of them were currently relaxing in the community hall of the small wizarding village north of Beckery Hill, where the Reevetor Somerset stood. The village was quiet these days. Despite rampant terrorist attacks all over the United Kingdom by Death Eaters, any attack on Beckery Hill and its surroundings was next to impossible. The wards that defended this place from outside normal observation also pretty much blocked it from observation by the Ministry of Magic and mainstream wizarding society. That had, for a long time, been facilitated by the hard work of Glaston Tore and -- before him -- his predecessors as Her Majesty's Magical Shire Reeve of the Loyal County of Somerset.

These days -- ever since the spring of 1939 -- the wards protecting Beckery Hill had been augmented with the power of the most remarkable and powerful defence system ever devised. The _Kokujun,_ the Shield of the Realm. A combination warding and spell-transmission system invented by Glaston's best friend from his Hogwarts days, Ryûji Hirosaki, the Traveller from Another Earth. A man who, thanks to his deep belief in his native faith of Shintô, viewed magic and its relationship with all living things in such a radically different way than what was seen as "normal" among wizards of the Western world that it simply guaranteed that everything he had created would be markedly different than anything even the best genius currently working for the Ministry of Magic's Department of Mysteries in London couldn't come close to conceiving.

A way of viewing magic that was based on the simple premise that ALL living beings, even those that would be seen as "normal," had magic in them.

Magic that could be tapped into.

Magic that could be then channelled to the service of all.

And it had to be ALL.

There could be NO break between magical and "muggle" in this case.

Reflecting on that, Glaston could only smirk.

Even the most radical thinker among the Unspeakables would NEVER accept that.

The average run of that lot would immediately scream "Heresy!"

And then urge the whole of "mainstream" wizarding Britain to move to destroy it.

What would happen then?

Gazing around him, taking in the presence of all the vast plethora of magical beings that called Reevewick Somerset their home, Glaston could only sigh.

There were too many selfish and self-centred people among Britain's wizarding population. Too many "mudbrains" -- Glaston didn't know who had first coined that interesting counter-insult to the ugly epithet of "mudblood," which was applied to purebloods (and those who pretended to be same, like one Tom Riddle) who couldn't see the reality of what was around them, both within and beyond wizarding society, even if it suddenly came up to smack them right in the face! -- in the world to muck things up. Too many people who would view ANY change in their lives as a dire threat to their sense of security, who would gladly grasp wands and fight with all their power to keep the status quo even in the face of a massive drop of pureblood births thanks to decades of inbreeding and a flat refusal to see the growing normal-born, half-blood and half-breed population of wizarding Britain as the true salvation for their society.

"Not everyone can be Albus Dumbledore, old friend."

Glaston perked, and then he smiled as he gazed on Hamilton. "True. And so much the pity. A toast, Doctor." He hoisted his bottle. "To Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. The greatest Magical Shire Reeve that never was."

The doctor hoisted his tea cup. "To Albus."

They clinked their drinks, and then took a sip from them . . .

* * *

Hogwarts . . .

"AH-CHOO!"

Minerva McGonagall spun around. "Merlin, Albus! Are you alright?!"

The headmaster blinked, and then sniffed back the jarred mucus in his nose. "I'm not so sure, Minerva," he admitted before turning back to his paperwork.

The deputy headmistress hummed . . .

* * *

Beckery Hill . . .

"So when will you tell everyone else of Operation: Wizards Fall?"

Glaston smirked. "Is that what we should call it?"

Hamilton sighed. "Well, given that Riddle and his cohorts are now expressing the very same type of beliefs to all not like them as Hitler and his bastards did to the Jews, the Gypsies and everyone else four decades ago, Her Majesty may have made the right decision." He waved to himself. "Look what happened to me, Glaston. For decades, I dedicated myself to caring for all individuals that needed my help and I cared not what they were. That's the bloody oath all healers take when they become healers, for God's sake! And then Nancy Snagge got turned into a werewolf and the idiots that run Saint Mungo's these days wouldn't spend any damn coin funding my efforts in getting the materials necessary in helping her -- AND OTHERS LIKE HER! -- control her transformations just because she WAS a werewolf!" A snort. "What was it Lincoln said all those years ago? _When it comes to this, I shall prefer emigrating to some country where they make no pretence of loving liberty,_ " he quoted -- the doctor was a fan of the sixteenth president of the United States -- before finishing off what had been said in a letter Abraham Lincoln wrote in 1855, " _To Russia, for instance, where despotism can be taken pure and without the base alloy of hypocrisy._ "

"But how many will suffer if we do that?" Glaston asked. "We're the guardians of the Great Wall between the magical and the normal, Hamilton. Are we going to be like Julius Caesar before he crossed the Rubicon and moved on Rome?"

"No, you're going to be Dwight Eisenhower when he led the formations to free Europe from Nazi tyranny. Or Douglas MacArthur when he led the formations to free the lands of the Pacific from the tyrants running things from Tôkyô in their Emperor's name." A sigh. "Deep down, I despise this talk, Glaston. I'm a doctor for Heaven's sake! The idea of killing someone sickens me!" He then breathed out, "But what's going to happen if Riddle does take a fall?! Nothing's going to change, Glaston! It's still going to be the same damned bigoted nonsense that I and every normal-born that's ever gone to Hogwarts or ever will go to Hogwarts have had to face!"

"Might not be that way for long."

A snort. "Oh, bloody hell, Glaston! The mudbrains aren't THAT stupid! Even if they DO clue in to how badly their birthrates are going down, they're not going to bend over for the 'mudbloods.' Not in a million years! They'll damn hell turn around and enact marriage laws to force poor girls to be with some old sod just to give up their wombs to birth a new generation of snobs so they can keep their glittering castles and all their gold! Even if we make all the normal-borns swear the oath to the Crown, it won't stop them! They'll try to find some way around THAT, too!"

A tired sigh escaped the doctor as he looked up at the ceiling. "I've been through a world war, Glaston. Not the hidden side of it Dumbledore and his friends fought against Grindelwald. A REAL war filled with MESSY and GORY death and destruction beyond what the eye could see! And a war that affected a lot of the magicals on the Continent! Most of them clued into Reality after 1945 and moved to make things more egalitarian. The idiots running Durmstrang might still be holding out, but the Norwegian _Magidepartementet_ are on the verge of establishing a whole new school to take in the normal-borns so they don't have to go to Denmark or Sweden to study magic!"

The doctor sighed. "I'm afraid it has to happen here, too, Glaston. Shocking as it sounds coming from *me* of all people, it HAS to happen HERE!" He pointed down at the table. "Cut loose and wipe them all off the damned map! If Riddle goes down like that prophecy says will happen, I guarantee the Ministry won't crack down on people like Malfoy and those bastards! They've got too much gold in their vaults in Gringotts and they'll spend it to stay clear of Azkaban! What happens then?! Nothing changes . . . " A deep sigh. "And all the resentment and all the frustrations people like me feel will continue to build and build until people like me start migrating out of this country bloody hell _en masse!_ What will the mudbrains do THEN?!"

Glaston smirked. "Maybe." He drank the rest of his butterbeer. He liked the philosophical arguments he often had with Hamilton St. John. Like Leonard McCoy was to James T. Kirk, Glaston looked on the doctor as his own personal moral compass, one he could fall back on to remind him of the REAL reason he had taken that oath back in 1939 to succeed his mother Avalona as the Magical Sheriff of Somerset.

Magic was a gift that ALL could use if they were given the chance and the gift to tap into it. Ryûji Hirosaki had ruthlessly rammed that concept into Glaston Tore's head many times over the seven years they had been students at Hogwarts between 1932 and 1939. Coming from a society that viewed the gift of magic as a Gift of the Gods Themselves, Ryûji had found the prevalent attitudes of the pureblood elite of British wizarding society shocking. To spit on the Divine Gift of the Gods was, in his eyes, a way of courting a future holocaust, Ryûji had once told Glaston.

In Ryûji Hirosaki's homeland on that parallel Earth, there were no "purebloods," "half-bloods," "muggleborns," "half-breeds," or "muggles." There were just the "gifted" and the "normals." Even the encroachment of his dimension's International Confederation of Wizards -- thanks to early European trade during the Tokugawa era having spread Western wand-style magical theory to a land whose natives based their magic on enchanted ofuda charms; furthermore, they often interacted frequently with that dimension's counterpart of the _Mundus Magicus,_ the Magical World that orbited the Sun between Earth and Mars but was in a pocket dimension which was undetectable by magical means, to say anything technological -- hadn't changed that outlook on life.

Even better, the normals of Japan held the Shintô priests, priestesses and shrine maidens and the Buddhist priests, monks and nuns that were often the users of magic in that land with great respect. They never feared them as Western normals came to fear the wizards of their homelands. Without that fear in Japanese society, there could not develop the "fortress" mentality dominating Western magical societies to this day. The need to keep normals at arms' length that had, over the last three centuries, lead to the current situation that was now ripping apart the British wizarding world.

A sigh. "We'll just have to see," Glaston noted as he stood.

"Mark my words, old friend," Hamilton said before sipping his tea, a tired look crossing his face. "It will have to happen, Glaston. It will have to happen."

Glaston stared at him, and then he nodded, heading off . . .

* * *

_**To be continued . . .** _   



	2. The Surprise At Godric's Hollow

  
Author's notes: It is the night of destiny. As the Dark Lord prepares to make his attack on Godric's Hollow, the Magical Sheriffs move to intercept. And when something incredible is learned about Lily Potter, the Traveller's best friend makes a choice that will change everything . . .  


* * *

Beckery Hill, Saturday 31 October 1981 . . .

"Good morning, everyone. Feeling chipper today?"

"We're alright, Glaston," Wilma Skegness said as Glaston walked into the community hall in the Reevewick, accompanied by Hamilton St. John. Seated around several tables were all the Magical Shire Reeves of the United Kingdom. Forty of them represented the counties of England; thirty-nine for the historic counties and one -- Xavier Hogan Roper (he preferred his middle name) -- representing the County of London, which had been granted its own Magical Sheriff in 1889 by Queen Victoria. Thirteen represented the counties of Wales. Thirty-four represented the Scottish counties. And there were six from Northern Ireland, the last remnants of the thirty-two Magical Shire Reeves that had watched over the Emerald Isle even when the Irish Free State had been allowed to become its own dominion within the British Empire and, these days, answered to the President of the Republic of Ireland as His Excellency's Magical Sheriffs.

A quick glance to everyone before Glaston earned them a nod from Her Majesty's Wizard of the Realm. All of them looked alert, rested, ready and determined. They knew today would be perhaps the most important day of their lives. Either Voldemort was going down . . . or the whole Ministry of Magic and the Wizengamot would be made to surrender their power and authority at the ends of wands welded by people that -- if they were even known at all -- were seen of as fictional characters in children's bedtime stories told by those who remembered the ancient magical sheriffs said to be the servants of the Sovereign and the old Wizards' Council. And if that happened, Voldemort would be defeated anyhow; the society he had sought for so long to conquer would be nothing but a memory within a week. Her Majesty had been VERY explicit about that. If the magical citizens of the United Kingdom couldn't clean up the mess they had allowed to accumulate over the years due to arrogance, blind fear and criminal levels of ignorance, they would soon learn how small they all were.

"I contacted the Chief Sheriff in Dublin, Glaston," Seamus Kirk, the Magical Sheriff of County Fermanagh in Northern Ireland, then said. "Éamon told me President Hillery has released a magical writ allowing all our cousins across the Line to join in just in case things go south and we have to take the Ministry down. The President also told Éamon he'll instruct Minister O'Kelly to inform the International Confederation of what will happen with our Ministry in case we have to move in." Like the British Shire Reeves with the Queen, the Irish Magical Sheriffs were directly answerable to their President with no interference whatsoever from the Irish Ministry of Magic.

A nod. "Éamon's a good man. First in his class as I recall." Glaston then took a deep breath. "Selena, any change concerning the Longbottoms?"

A shake of the head. "No, Glaston." Selena Lovegood -- recently married to the editor of _The Quibbler_ and having given birth to their daughter Luna on the fourth of April this year; Glaston was Luna's godfather -- was one of the new generation of Magical Sheriffs. She was responsible for Devon, home to the large magical communities in Bournemouth and Ottery Saint Catchpole. Not to mention two centaur herds, a dragon preserve, a unicorn herd, a tribe of wild forest elves and a merman colony in one of the bays in the Channel. All of which was totally unknown to the Ministry of Magic and would stay that way; they were protected by Royal Warrant. "Augusta still doesn't want to put her house under a Fidelius; the wards around her house have been improved by Frank and Alice since they were warned to be extra cautious by Albus. I say that, unless Bellatrix has a few surprises up her sleeve, they can withstand siege until the Aurors rescue them." A sigh. "When I asked her about it, Augusta told me she felt it wouldn't be necessary since most people know where they live." A shrug. "I actually offered to set up a _Kokujun_ -based Fidelius -- not telling her about the Shield, of course -- to protect her family. She refused, unfortunately."

"Understandable," Glaston noted with a nod.

"Another thing, too: Alice is pregnant."

Silence.

"That's wonderful!" Napaeae Runcorn, the Sheriff of Cheshire, gasped.

"You better be extra careful there, Selene," Hogan Roper then stated. "Bella's good with the Cruciatus. If Alice gets nailed hard, the baby's in danger . . . "

"Oh, my God . . .!"

Eyes locked on Hamilton. "What?!" Hogan demanded.

The doctor looked horrified. "I just remembered!" he exclaimed. "I sensed it when I went over to the Potters to help James heal from wounds in his last fight with Riddle's people!" As Glaston made an urging motion with his hand, Hamilton took a deep breath. "Lily's pregnant, too!" As shocked gasps echoed from all over the room, he added, "I think she was over two months along when we went there!" Like any wizard, the Shire Reeves and those affiliated with them could be affected by the power of a Fidelius Charm. It could be overridden -- the spell used was " _Gunjun: Fidelius Evanesco_ " -- but only a Magical Writ from the Queen would allow them to do that.

Glaston gaped. "Dear God . . .!"

"Glaston, my area is clean of Riddle's people," Napaeae then offered. She had been a year-mate of James Potter and Lily Evans, though she hadn't been close to either of them. "I can stay here and watch your back if you have to go in after them!"

The older wizard nodded. "Appreciated."

The others in the room tensed, many handling their wands. Attacking a pregnant woman was beyond the pall in the eyes of mainstream wizarding society; even many of Voldemort's rank-and-file were wary of doing that even if the mother was a normal-born. But Voldemort himself wouldn't care. He knew the first part of Sybill Trelawney's prophecy thanks to another of Napaeae's year-mates, Severus Snape. He would be more than desperate enough to do all to kill Harry Potter and be done with it. And Bellatrix Lestrange was totally insane; she wouldn't care at all about killing an unborn child as long as she succeeded in the mission her master set forth for her.

"When will Riddle move?" Orion Matthews, who watched the West Midlands, asked.

"As close to midnight as possible, I think," Glaston said, and then he took a deep breath before gazing on the others. "Alright, we know Her Majesty's orders in this matter. Many of us, I realise, will feel VERY wary about exposing ourselves like this if everything goes south. A lot of magical beings are under our protection, beings that have remained -- either by choice or by Fate -- free of the Ministry's notice. If we expose ourselves, we risk THEIR exposure as well." He took a deep breath. "Deep down, however, I feel that if we are forced to attack the Ministry after tonight, it won't cause too much of a problem. Statistically, the 'elite' of the wizarding world are twenty percent of the total population. Once we proclaim Her Majesty's Desire and get the goblins to march out of Gringotts in our support, most of the half-bloods and all the normal-borns will fall in behind us, not to mention those purebloods who have strove to stay neutral in this fight and have the connections to keep Riddle at bay."

"People like Malcolm Parkinson and Cyrus Greengrass, you mean?" Hogan asked.

A nod. "Exactly. Too many people rate Malcolm and Cyrus as 'dark.' Even Albus has dismissed them as that without any understanding of what they do. Given their connections in normal society, I'm sure they'll fall in alongside once they understand what's going on." Glaston then grinned. "Besides, with Lucius out of the way, Malcolm literally becomes the richest man in wizarding Britain, with Cyrus a close second. They'll DEFINITELY like that!" As laughter filled the room, Glaston took a deep breath. "May our magic and luck be to us all," he then said. "Let's go."

Everyone nodded as they all stood to leave . . .

* * *

"She looks exactly like Lily."

Glaston looked over from the notebook he had been reading. It was now evening, the sun having set in the west and a clear night overhead, the sliver of a dawning crescent moon high in the sky. "Yes, she does, doesn't she?" he mused before turning back to the book. He and Napaeae were relaxing in the living room of the Reevetor. She was sitting on a couch beside what looked like a spitting image of Lily Potter herself, dressed plainly. "I actually named her 'Lilian' in Lily's honour; it shocked me when I subjected her to _Aelf Evolutio_ and she turned out like this." The Elf Evolution process was a combination charm and potions regime developed by Ryûji Hirosaki in his NEWT year to give house elves the ability to transform themselves, physically and mentally, into perfect replicas of human beings (even if they still remained bound by the innermost core of their magic to serve a master) and keep their powers. "Got her out of an abusive house in Mould-on-the-Wold." That was a wizarding village in West Somerset on the coast of the Severn estuary near the border with Devon. "Her mind was so badly shattered by her owners that I had no choice but to obliviate what was left and give her the knowledge subsets I gave my other elves. She's coming along."

The younger woman gazed at him. "What about her old owners?"

He smirked. "I obliviated them. Made them totally forget they ever had an elf in the first place. I then contacted Gringotts and suggested to Erlking that if they ever came around Diagon to get money to buy a new elf, they should be audited."

Hearing that, she laughed. Erlking, one of the senior directors at the bank, was one of the most feared goblins in all of Britain. He was the one who handled the foreclosures for defaulted loans, which had made him hated by most wizards but there was nothing they could do since everything Erlking -- whom Glaston and Napaeae saw as a very good friend -- did was totally legal under current treaties between the Ministry and Gringotts. No one wanted to provoke another goblin rebellion given all the damage the Death Eaters had unleashed in the last decade. She then gazed once more on Lilian, her hand reaching out to gently stroke the transformed elf's cheek, which made Lilian look at her. Noting that, Napaeae smiled. "How do you feel, Lilian?"

A light smile. "Lilian is alright, Mistress. Master is a good wizard. Lilian loves Master. He likes Lilian very much." Hearing her speak in third-person, Napaeae could only sigh. Her own house elf had been that way for a few weeks after he had been subjected to the _Aelf Evolutio._ "Lil- . . . " She paused, and then she shuddered before she sighed. "It's hard, Mistress," she then said in a perfectly normal voice. "I . . . " A light smile crossed her face. "I'm trying to accept what Master wants of Lil- . . . " Another pause as she stuttered, her body quaking as she fought generations of conditioning, both magical and genetic, that dominated her kind to this day, drawing on the nexus of human-type magic that had been given to her weeks before. "Of m-me, but . . . " A helpless shrug crossed her face as her eyes teared.

"Tommy went through the same thing," Napaeae told her. "So did all of Glaston's other elves, not to mention all your brothers and sisters who serve our other friends all over the country. Let it come." She then laughed. "Hey, let's do this! When we get the chance, we'll go over to Godric's Hollow and introduce you to Lily and . . . "

Silence.

"Godric's Hollow . . . " Napaeae then whispered as a look of shock crossed her face. "Oh, no!" she breathed out. "Glaston! The Fidelius . . .!"

The older wizard was already on his feet and running downstairs . . .

* * *

Godric's Hallow, 11:42 PM . . .

"That bloody IDIOT!" Glaston hissed.

Napaeae grimaced. "He always was a cocky son-of-a-bitch!" she snarled.

The two Magical Sheriffs were now in the bushes close to the Potter cottage, an obscuring charm covering them to keep them out of sight from the half-dozen black-robed wizards now standing in the front yard, watching with delight and admiration as their master was engaged in a very epic duel with James Potter by the front door. "I bet they didn't have to do a damned thing to the wards," Glaston mused, a tightness in his voice as he witnessed Voldemort wear the younger wizard down. While he could easily take the monster out with a combination _Gunjun: Morsmordre Crucio_ (to disable his companions) and then an _Avada Kedavra_ to Voldemort's back to kill him at last, he was under Royal orders not to interfere unless Harry Potter died. THAT, he long ago learned, was the truly awful side of the job of Magical Sheriff. "Albus should have warned him to be extra cautious even if the Fidelius was placed over this house!"

"Who betrayed them?" Napaeae whispered. "Sirius?!"

A shake of the head. "Doubtful. He loathed everything Riddle stands for." A smirk then crossed the older man's face. "Pity for Walburga that when Sirius and Andromeda left the family, Calvin declared them both Magical Wards of the Crown due to parental incompetence, so she wouldn't be able to use her family magics against either of them." Calvin Hobbes was Hogan Roper's predecessor as Magical Sheriff of London -- the former had been relieved of service at his personal request three years before -- under whose jurisdiction the Noble and Most Ancient Magical House of Black of Grimmauld fell under. "When she finally dies -- and she's getting there -- he'll inherit the whole pot AND the headship of the family. Imagine the looks on Bellatrix's and Narcissa's faces when Sirius turns around one day and allows Andromeda to come back into . . .?"

" _ **AVADA KEDAVRA!**_ "

Both jolted on hearing that shout, and then turned to see James collapse to the ground beside the patio. As a cheer escaped the Death Eaters, Voldemort moved into the house . . . just as a sudden burst of light shone through the windows of one of the upstairs bedrooms. Looking up, Glaston blinked, and then he breathed in as his face paled. "Oh, Lily! That's GENIUS!" he hissed out as he drew his wand.

"What?!" she hissed out.

"Never mind," he mused, a determined look crossing his face. "The situation has changed, Dame Napaeae." Seeing her stiffen on his addressing her by proper style, he took a deep breath. " _Gunjun: Ductor Libertas!_ " he then hissed out.

Napaeae jolted as she felt a tidal wave of magic roll through her -- the very type of magic that she had first felt back at her home when her father-in-law had done that same spell before she took the oath as Magical Shire Reeve of Cheshire in 1978 -- and then she dropped onto her buttocks as she stared at the older wizard. "Glaston . . .?"

"You know what to do," he said before rising and racing off to a nearby tree.

She watched him go, and then shuddered as she drew her wand, a deadly smile crossing her face as she stood up and walked over to where the Death Eaters were . . .

* * *

_It's been a very good war so far,_ Mason Burke mused as he watched his master walk into the living room of the Potter cottage and begin to attack the defensive charms that had been layered inside the house to prevent the Dark Lord from getting upstairs and strike down his ultimate target. Despite the considerable casualties that they had suffered -- especially in that debacle at Romney Marsh two years before; _How in Merlin's name did the mudbloods do THAT to a dozen purebloods?!_ \-- they were within a hair's breadth of forcing the Ministry to finally submit. Already, there was talk in the _Daily Prophet_ of seeking terms with the Death Eaters. If they didn't have to worry about this possible threat from the half-blood baby son of the blood-traitor Potter and his mudblood wife, they would soon walk down Diagon . . .

"Hey, Mason! Long time, no see!"

He gasped on hearing that cheery woman's voice, and then spun around to see a lovely woman in her early twenties leaning against a tree, with cinnamon hair and dark brown eyes, her arms crossed and a friendly smile on her face. Staring at her through her mask for a moment, Mason blinked, and then his eyes widened as recognition dawned. "Napaeae Collins . . . " he breathed out before relaxing slightly, sensing the others with him having turned to gaze her way, their own wands drawn and levelled at her. "What in Merlin's name are you doing here?!" he demanded.

A shrug. "Oh, I just came to see the Dark Lord finally put down Potter," she admitted as she glanced around him at James' unmoving body. "He and I didn't get along with each other back in school. Believe me, an arrogant berk like him won't be missed THAT much!" She then spat on the ground nearby before she shrugged.

Seeing that, Mason smiled as he shifted off his mask to nod at her. "I remember that," he mused; he had been a year ahead of Napaeae at Hogwarts. "Well, I'm sure the Master will be interested in seeing you as soon as he's done with the mudblood and her brat." He nodded back towards the Potter cottage as he laughed, the others nodding as Napaeae was quick to sense them relaxing even more. Pity. "A good pure family like yours?! We've missed you and the Runcorns in the ranks! Pity your husband decided to serve the blood-traitors, but he'll learn soon enough! Don't panic about that . . .!"

" _ **SÔSETSU-SHI!**_ "

* * *

A minute before . . .

"I pray to God you were right, old friend . . . "

Glaston had been prepared for this since Hamilton had told the Magical Sheriffs what he had sensed about Lily Potter over a month before.

In a way, he had been prepared for this for years.

To be a Magical Sheriff meant being as open-minded as possible when it came to all living things, magical and normal. In other words, people like Glaston Tore had to treat all those under his/her watch equally. There could be no discrimination, no prejudice, no racism, none of the other "-isms" that had haunted humanity for ages. And while he had been born the son of a Magical Sheriff, he had never really come to appreciate that sentiment until he met Ryûji Hirosaki.

Ryûji . . .

Glaston bit his lip as he took position behind a thick tree, looking around the trunk to gaze through the window of one of the upstairs bedrooms. He could see Lily behind the curtains; she was currently in a stance with her wand pointed at the doorway. If what he had sensed of the interior of the cottage was true, Voldemort would have to penetrate several shield layers to get to that location. This would be easy for a man of his training and experience to do. _Pity none of us ever fought him directly,_ he mused to himself as he heard the sparking noises of shattered wards going down and the muffled shouting from inside the house as the Dark Lord chanted the necessary incantations to break the wards down and get to his target. _If we knew his strengths and weaknesses -- sparred with him in battle while others were scanning him with the_ Kokujun _\-- we could have learned some things and given the Queen some more options to pursue when she finally decided to put this thing down!_

Relaxing himself, he paused to stare at his wand. It was his original wand from Ollivander's, 14 inches long, made of yew with a dragon heartstring core. On recalling that, Octavius Ollivander's voice then echoed in his mind: "A curious choice for you, Mister Tore." He remembered that an amused smile had crossed the older man's face as he gazed on the young boy that summer of 1932. "A steadfast wood with the heart of a dragon that had guarded an enchanted forest in Romania according to my sources. I suspect that whatever you do in your future endeavours, young man, you will always succeed in them."

"About to prove you right, Octavius," he whispered as he gazed on the tip of his weapon, where a small ebony crystal the size of a knut coin was located.

That had been a gift Ryûji had given him before he had gone home.

A crystal grown from the very material -- its name, Glaston suddenly remembered, was something he never bothered to ask his friend about -- the Traveller had used to come to this dimension in the first place, one that had been created in this dimension (again, Glaston had no idea how Ryûji had done it) and had been with him since.

In the forty-two years he had that crystal fixed to the tip of his wand, Glaston hadn't taken the time to analyse it himself at his home, much less get someone who was an expert in magical jewels to take a look at it. He had just used it.

And it had served him very well.

NO spell that he had ever cast had ever missed or misfired.

And hopefully, this one last time, it would stand up to it . . .

Glaston tensed on hearing a muffled blast from inside the cottage. Looking up, he watched Lily stagger back as a cloaked figure stepped inside, wand drawn and ready. As the younger woman tried to keep her attacker back, her free hand held out towards him, Glaston grimaced as he felt a sense of peace come over him. With that, he took aim.

"Into Your Hands, oh Fates, I commend my spirit," he whispered as he watched Voldemort straighten his wand out at Lily's chest, and then he breathed out.

" _ **SÔSETSU-SHI!**_ "

* * *

" _  
**AVADA KEDAVRA!**  
_ "

* * *

Everyone froze as heads snapped around just as a flash of bright light exploded from one side of the cottage. "What was THAT?!" one of the Death Eaters exclaimed.

Napaeae smirked as her wand aimed to the ground. "Your defeat, mudbrain."

Mason blinked on hearing that insult, a surge of sudden indignation flooding him as his mind first equated that word to "mudblood" -- which he certainly was NOT, being related to the Black family through his paternal grandmother, Belvina -- and then time seemed to slow down as he turned around to see a lethal smile cross her face. As he then noticed something bright, curved and glittering appear in her left hand, he saw Napaeae licked her lips. " _Sayonara,_ " she hissed out.

" _ **GUNJUN: MORSMORDRE CRUCIO!**_ "

And ALL six of the Death Eaters there screamed in mortal pain . . .

* * *

It had happened all at once.

Voldemort's green Killing Curse beam leapt out through the point of his yew wand to slam into Lily Potter's chest, instantly causing the electrical impulses in her nervous system to shut down right then and there. With that, her heart stopped beating as her body -- no longer responding to any commands from the brain through the nerves -- began to collapse to the floor. At that very instant, a black-tinged silver bolt of energy exploded through the window to slam into her side at the point where her liver was, which flooded her body with a tsunami of magic and life energy that started up the nervous system and forced the heart to beat again, though the brain would take a couple of minutes to reboot and begin to communicate with the rest of the body.

It didn't mean that Lily would fully revive, though. She had just been struck by a spell originally designed centuries ago to kill cleanly and painlessly; the _Avada Kedavra_ had been originally used to humanely slaughter animals so they could be cultivated for meat. And since magic is ultimately about intent, the intent of the spell -- to end the life of one Lily Elizabeth Potter -- would be carried out.

However, for over the last four months, Lily had not been the only life contained in her body. There was someone else there, too.

And this is where the other spell that just struck here would come into play.

Officially, despite the Japanese incantation _Sôsetsu-shi_ that Glaston had used to send it forth, the spell was called _Desidero Infantis._

The Lost Child spell.

It had been designed by Ryûji Hirosaki in his OWL year when he and Glaston -- as a study project -- began to wonder if it was possible to actually create a spell that could act as a counter to the Killing Curse. While their studies had not produced anything that could have actually rendered obsolete the Killing Curse as the "one use, kills what it hits" spell it was, they DID discover something quite interesting.

If there were TWO or more spirits within the target body, it was theoretically possible to use a power-sharing spell to save the life of ONE of those spirits.

In nature, a two spirit-in-one body situation only occurred ONE way.

Hence, the title "Lost Child."

But in testing it on rats he had captured, Ryûji soon learned that just using a spell like this would not totally fight off all the effects of _Avada Kedavra_ (or the Cruciatus; he and Glaston had tested that one, too) on the unborn foetus within the mother's body. As it had long ago been established, any child born of a woman who had been subjected to intensive Cruciatus exposure would be pretty much a squib, which was one of the reasons that attacking a pregnant woman had become quite frowned on in wizarding society, even with normal-borns. In realising that, Ryûji then came to one conclusion, which was quite easy to conclude in theory but not test in practice:

The spell would have to be one of total, absolute SACRIFICE.

And given that Lily had just invoked ancient blood protections learned from Albus Dumbledore on herself to protect Harry from the wrath of Voldemort . . .

. . . the sacrifice of one Sir Glaston Bernard Tore, Her Majesty's Magical Shire Reeve of the Loyal County of Somerset, would have VERY interesting consequences.

* * *

In orbit over Britain . . .

 

"« _What was that?!_ »"

The cosmonaut that was currently in command of Salyut 6 turned as he gazed on his companion. "« _What is the problem, Leonid Ivan'ch?_ »"

The other cosmonaut shook his head. "« _A curious thing, Viktor Petrovich,_ »" he said as he gazed on his comrade. "« _I was looking down on Britain when I saw a weird shockwave of energy -- like the waves you see when someone drops a pebble into a still glass of water -- burst out from somewhere in the southwest of the country and wash all over. Even over the part of Ireland that they control!_ »"

Floating over to gaze out the portal on the planet far below, Viktor looked, and then he shook his head. "« _I don't see anything. You must have imagined it._ »"

Leonid blinked, and then he sighed. "« _Maybe I did . . ._ »"

* * *

Voldemort turned to look out the shattered window as Lily collapsed to the floor, and then his blood-red eyes widened as he watched a man in a grey suit and bowler hat fall to the ground, his now-burnt wand rolling away from dying fingers as he sank into the grass. Focusing on his face, he felt his jaw drop in disbelief as the Dark Lord immediately recalled who that was.

"Glaston . . .?"

Surprised to recognise someone whom he hadn't seen in over four decades -- what HAD happened to the man ever since he left school? -- the Dark Lord then moved to walk back to the bedroom door so he could shout to his companions.

" ** _GUNJUN: MORSMORDRE CRUCIO!_** "

Voldemort jolted, and then he grimaced as he heard the screams of his men from the front lawn, yells that could only have erupted from the massed use of the Cruciatus on them. "Damn! Ambush!" he hissed as he turned to gaze on Harry Potter, who was staring at him curiously, clearly not understanding what was happened or what had just made his mother go to sleep. Noting that, the Dark Lord felt a smile cross his face as he levelled his wand on the boy's head. Dumbledore had probably planned something like this so that he could catch Voldemort in the act.

Too bad.

And too late.

" _Avada Kedavra!_ "

* * *

As six men dropped to the ground, curling in on themselves as their hands grasped their left arms and they screamed their heads off as their bodies were wracked with pain, Napaeae smiled as she held up the deadly kukri in her left hand. She had been given that by a grateful Gurkha staff sergeant, Haria Thapa, who had lost his magical daughter (a first year student at Hogwarts at the time) to the Death Eaters three years before, just right after she became the Magical Sheriff of Cheshire. She personally hunted down the monster responsible -- it was none other than Mason Burke's own cousin, Joseph, yet another relative of the Black family that had been born as a useless sack of flesh in her eyes -- and tortured him for an hour using the _Morsmordre Crucio_ in front of a delegation of the deadly warriors of Nepal before dispatching him by slitting his throat with Haria's own service kukri. The sergeant -- who was quite impressed to learn that not all magicals were arrogant sods who didn't give a damn about normal people -- then gladly arranged to have a specially-forged kukri made by a friend in the old country, a Buddhist Kami blacksmith who also was knowledgeable in magical weapons and had ensured this blade had been dipped in the blood of a yeti before it was presented to Napaeae Runcorn, thus giving it a very deadly edge.

She hadn't had the chance to use it yet, but now . . .

Before she could draw up Mason's sleeve so she could get at the Dark Mark, Napaeae jolted as an explosion ripped off half the roof of the Potter cottage, a geyser of magical flame and shattered debris showering over the back lawn. "What the hell . . .?!" she gasped before standing and moving towards the house, allowing the Death Eaters to continue to scream as they were tortured by the _Morsmordre Crucio._ Jumping over James' unmoving body, she looked around, tensing on seeing smoke billowing through the upstairs stairwell. "LILY!" she screamed as she raced upstairs, hopping over shattered wall panels that had been torn out by Voldemort as he charged upstairs, and then she got to the upper floor hallway, tracing the smoke to one of the bedrooms. Looking in, she then stopped. "Oh, my God . . .!"

Despite the smoke and fire that had just broken out, she could see Lily lying on the floor nearby. Her body was glowing to Napaeae's enhanced magical eyesight, which told her she was in some sort of stasis, but still alive. As was the precious life within her. Wordlessly shrinking her kukri and slipping it back in the pocket of her jacket, she took a moment to look around her. In the middle of the room, there was an empty cloak and a dropped wand, the former starting to burn. A glance around didn't reveal anything of a crib or anything else through the smoke. "Damn!" she hissed before lunging over to grab Lily and pick her up. "Tommy!"

A _pop!_ heralded the arrival of her family house elf, now in the form of a very handsome teenage boy with black hair and dark blue eyes. "What is it, Mis- . . .?" he began, and then his jaw dropped on seeing the empty cloak on the floor. "Oh, my!"

"Get Glaston's body! Take him to Reevetor Somerset!" Napaeae snapped. "Move!"

Tommy disappeared with another _pop!_ Napaeae then grunted as she boosted Lily into her arms, and then carried her out of the bedroom, heading downstairs. Leaping once more over James' body, she muttered, "Sorry to leave you behind, Prongs . . .!"

"Nappy!"

She looked over. "Hogie!"

Hogan Roper walked into view, wand drawn. "Dear God!" he gasped on seeing the destruction around him, and then he came up to stare at Lily. "What happened?!"

"She got hit by an A-K," Napaeae said. "No sign of Harry; I think Riddle got him, but something happened and he bought it, too!"

Hogan gaped. "WHAT?!"

A nod. "It's true!" Napaeae said before her ears picked up pained moans from nearby. "Damn! Forgot about them! Here, hold her for a moment," she grunted as she handed Lily to Hogan, and then she drew out her wand and aimed it in the direction of the still suffering Death Eaters. " _Gunjun: Morsmordre Avada Kedavra!_ "

All of them seemed to freeze for a moment, and then the strength in their bodies disappeared. "There!" Napaeae breathed out. "Tommy!"

_Pop!_ "I took Master Glaston to see Master Hamilton, Mistress!"

"Good," Napaeae said as she thumbed the Death Eaters. "Take their bodies and dump them into the Atlantic somewhere. Let's give the krakens a snack!"

Tommy turned to glare at them, scowling. "I only hope the sea krakens won't get indigestion," he said before snapping his fingers.

Instantly, the six bodies vanished from sight; they would later reappear in the Atlantic some distance from Land's End, in a place the Magical Sheriffs knew a colony of sea krakens lived, krakens that liked the taste of human flesh and didn't mind how it was delivered to them. That place had been the dumping point for dead bodies killed by people like Napaeae and Hogan for years. There was nothing that could hurt a wizard worse than making a relative disappear without a trace, to learn of their deaths only when the charm runes at Gringotts told the tale to the goblins and they sent out the notices for wills to be read. Ragnok had actually once confessed to Hogan that he actually LIKED delivering death notices to grieving relatives of Death Eaters; seeing those people -- who often turned out to be as pompous as their slain kin -- break down and cry was worth a lot to the chief director of Britain's goblin tribe.

"So what happened?" Hogan asked.

Napaeae gazed at him. "Glaston used _Sôsetsu-shi._ "

Silence.

Hogan's jaw dropped as he looked at Lily, whom he could tell was breathing, though not doing anything else at this time. "Oh, my . . . "

"She's alive. So's the baby inside her," Napaeae said as she moved to take Lily back. "You get over to Windsor Castle to tell the Queen! I'll get Lily to Hamilton!"

"Right!"

And with that, both people apparated away and Tommy popped away as the distant rumble of a motorcycle echoed through the air over Godric's Hollow . . .

* * *

Windsor Castle, Sunday 1 November 1981 . . .

"How are you feeling now, Hogan?"

Hearing the Queen address her by his preferred name in lieu of the more formal style of address she used with him, Hogan blinked as he wiped his dark eyes clear and slid his hand through his black hair. "Still tired, but a little bit of pepper-up potion from Doctor St. John will resolve that, ma'am," he said.

A butler came up, tea tray in hand. "Some tea, Sir Xavier?"

Hogan blinked, and then he nodded as he took the cup that was there. "Thank you," he said as the butler step back, and then he sighed. "To say that last night was one of the oddest nights in my life, Your Majesty, is putting it quite lightly."

"What do you believe happened?" the Queen wondered as she took her own chair, and then nodded thanks as the butler prepared tea for her.

"From what little I could sense of the scene when I was there, it appears that Lily did something that managed to force the Killing Curse Riddle unleashed on young Harry to bounce back and strike him down." Hogan took a moment to consider that. "I would believe it to be a blood magic-based form of defence. Outside using the _Kokujun_ to power a personal _Protego_ shield, it would be the only way, I believe, to defeat the Killing Curse even from someone as strong as Tom Riddle." After coming to the ancient castle west of London to report to the Queen -- who had been awaiting the results of the previous night's events -- Hogan had been allowed to collapse in a guest bedroom and rest up before making his full report after a filling breakfast the following morning. Of course, waking up to the news -- delivered by a courier from Gringotts sent directly by Ragnok -- that Harry Potter himself had survived the attack on Godric's Hollow had truly made Hogan's day. Prophecy had been fulfilled.

The Queen closed her eyes. "Thank Heaven for that," she whispered before standing up and walking to the window to gaze outside. She had already got reports from representatives of the Prime Minister's Office and MI6 who were fully aware of the wizarding world's existence on spontaneous celebrations that had started to break out near known wizard habitation areas. A call from Hogan's friends had confirmed that the Ministry of Magic was already hard at working getting those celebrations contained and making sure the normals didn't ask too many questions about what was going on. They were also moving to round up Death Eaters -- all of whom appeared shocked and stunned over the fall of their master -- and prepare for mass trials that would no doubt fill up the cells in Azkaban Prison soon enough. "We will award the Lady Potter the George Cross for her bravery and sacrifice in helping put an end to this terrible insurrection against Our Ministry, Sir Xavier," she formally declared as Hogan straightened himself. "We strongly doubt Our Ministry will do such a thing for her."

"Agreed. And Sir Glaston, Your Majesty?" he asked.

A nod. "He will also be so awarded. What of Lily, Hogan?"

A sigh. "So far, Hamilton has no idea what to do, ma'am. This is the first time EVER than anyone has been saved via the _Desidero Infantis_ spell. From what Glaston once told me, Ryûji Hirosaki himself dared not try to test it on a subject." He sipped his tea. "On the one side, what we believe are the remnants of the Killing Curse are still striving to finish the job Voldemort tried to do last night. Lily's chances of ultimately surviving the birth of her child are, in the doctor's eyes, slim to nil. On the other side, however, Glaston's magic is fighting to keep the baby in Lily's womb alive and well, thus ensuring that Lily herself remains alive to give birth." A helpless shrug touched his shoulders. "I can't say anything more."

"And maybe it's best not to speculate further," she noted. "What of young Harry? I confess I do not know the Ministry's laws concerning orphans."

"Well, in this case, it's questionable. I know through Napaeae that James and Lily selected Sirius Black as Harry's godfather, so he would possess a very strong case when it comes to claiming Harry as his adopted son. And I'm sure the Ministry will perhaps allow him to do that. James has no immediate living relatives and Lily's only living relative is her elder sister, Petunia Dursley. Who's a normal and is known to hate everything magical." He sighed. "Petunia and her husband Vernon live in Little Whinging, which is in Surrey just west of the M-25 motorway."

"What would stop Mister Black from adopting young Harry?"

A grim look crossed his face. "If -- as we believe -- he was the secret keeper for the Fidelius charm that was over Godric's Hollow until late last night, Your Majesty, that means one thing: He sold out two of his best friends and their child to Riddle. The Ministry of Magic does frown quite heavily on oath-breakers, ma'am. Especially people who break their oaths when it comes to THAT."

A nod. "So be it, then." A sigh. "Well, other than the tragic loss of Sir Glaston, I think we weathered this whole incident quite well."

"Except one thing, ma'am."

"Being?"

A sigh. "Napaeae told me this, ma'am. Last night, just before he moved to use the _Desidero Infantis,_ Glaston released the locks of the _Kokujun_ in Somerset which made him the only user of the power of the ward stones in that county. That's to be expected in cases like that; you've seen it many times when previous Magical Shire Reeves have retired and been replaced. This allowed Napaeae to deal with Riddle's companions while she was there. But he did not utter the specific release spell that would allow us to seek a new Magical Shire Reeve to serve Your Majesty in Somerset."

She gazed at him. "Which means?"

"That the magic that gave Glaston overall control over the _Kokujun_ rune stones in Somerset is now part of that wild mix of magic currently active in Lily Potter's body. And will, I am more than sure, be then passed on to her child once said child is born." A sigh, and then Hogan wryly smiled. "For the first time ever, someone is going to be BORN to be one of Your Majesty's Magical Shire Reeves, ma'am."

The Queen blinked. "I see . . . "

* * *

**_To be continued . . ._ **   



	3. The Girls Who Lived

  
Author's notes: The attack is done and Voldemort has fallen. A dying Lily Potter is taken to Beckery Hill, home of Glaston Tore, where she would be allowed to give birth to her daughter in peace. But as the wizarding world celebrates the defeat of the dark, surprising news comes from other quarters . . .  


* * *

Beckery Hill . . .

"Where . . .?!"

Green eyes flew wide open as the person now on the examination table found herself staring at a ceiling partially covered in glowing tubes of energy similar to modern florescent lights. Blinking in confusion, she then shuddered as she felt bits and pieces of her nervous system respond to her mental command. A moment later, a face appeared in her arc of vision. "Ah! You've come back to us, Lily!"

Her jaw lowered as surprise crossed her face. "Doctor St. John . . . "

He smiled. "Yes. You're in my private clinic right now." The smile then slipped as he gave her a look. "What do you last remember?"

She blinked, and then breathed out. "I remember casting the blood ward around Harry," she slowly said before a cough shuddered her. "And then the Dark Lord broke into the room. I . . . " Another cough. "I tried to hold him off, but he . . . "

More coughing. Hamilton whispered a spell that eased the pressure on her throat. "He struck you with the Killing Curse, didn't he?"

Lily blinked, and then she slowly nodded. "Y-yes . . . " she breathed out, and then her eyes widened. "Harry!" she croaked. "What . . .? Is he . . .?!"

"He's alive," the doctor stated. "Save for a scar over the right eye where the curse was believed to hit, he's not hurt." A smirk. "That's according to the special edition of the _Daily Prophet_ that just came out around noon today." A sigh. "Right now, I suspect your son is currently at Hogwarts under Poppy Pomfrey's care, as well as Albus Dumbledore's." He closed his eyes. "Before you worry more about him . . . "

"I'm dying."

He stopped, staring at her, and then he nodded. Hamilton had been quick to sense that his patient's words were not a question but a statement. "I'm afraid so."

She blinked. "Did I do something wrong . . .?"

"I can't say," the healer replied, shrugging. "I don't have access to whatever you used to set up the protection that saved your son -- and did in Riddle as well, by the way -- but I'm afraid that within about five months or so, you will expire."

Lily stared at him for a moment, and then she shuddered. "I was prepared to die," she admitted. "I had to die . . . it was the only way . . . to save Harry."

"You succeeded. But there was another life that had to be saved as well."

She blinked. "Who . . .?"

Hamilton smiled. "Lily . . . you're pregnant."

Silence.

More silence.

Still more silence.

And then . . .

"Wh-wh-what . . .?" Lily stammered before her eyes rolled into her head.

He gazed on her, and then he sighed. "She took that well," he mused . . .

* * *

Beckery Hill, Monday 2 November 1981 . . .

"Mistress?"

A moan. "Wh-where . . .?"

"Are you alright, Mistress?"

Green eyes fluttered once more, this time opening to gaze on a roof of solid flagstone over her head. The glowing lights of torches shone at the periphery of her vision. As Lily felt her lungs draw in air, she then blinked on seeing a face loom over her. A face that made her jaw drop in stunned disbelief.

It was her own.

"Wh-wh-who . . .?"

The other her raised up her finger to her lip as she shushed the gasping woman now on a bed in the middle of the master bedroom of Reevetor Somerset. "Don't exert yourself, Mistress," she advised in that eerie voice of hers. "You're in the Master's bedroom in his home now. You'll stay here for now and we'll take care of you."

Silence.

Lily blinked. "You're a house elf . . . "

A nod. "Yes. My master called me 'Lilian' in your honour, Mistress Lily."

A blink. "Who's your master?"

Hearing that, Lilian's eyes teared. "Master Glaston . . . "

She squeezed her eyes shut as her hands flew up to her face and she began to cry. Immediately, another woman -- one Lily was quick to recognise as the elf that had popped into the Potter cottage when Glaston and Hamilton had been there -- came up to gently guide the weeping Lilian away from her. At that moment, another woman with brown hair and brown eyes behind reading glasses, dressed in what seemed to be a maid's uniform, came up to her. "Please don't be mad at Lilian, Mistress Lily." Lily was quick to see the tears in her eyes. "She just came to us a short while ago. And now that Master Glaston is d-d-dead . . . " The tears began to flow. "She's just f-feeling very s-sad right now." A sniff. "I'm sorry, Mistress Lily . . . "

Lily's jaw dropped. "Sir Glaston's dead?!" she gasped. "What happened?"

A deep sniff from the maid. "Well, t-two nights a-ago when th-the Dark Lord came to you . . . " A sniff. "Master Glaston was there. And he kn-knew from Master Hamilton th-that your were pregnant w-w-with a child." Another sniff. "And s-so he took a spell h-h-he learned from th-the Traveller . . . and he gave up all h-h-his magic and his l-l-life to save your baby!" Another sniff. "I'm sorry, Mistress Lily . . . "

Taking that in, Lily blinked several times as her mind tried to wrap around THAT concept, and then another pained moan escaped her before she passed out.

"AH! MISTRESS LILY!"

* * *

Beckery Hill, Tuesday 3 November 1981 . . .

"Hey, Tiger Lily. You still in there?"

Where was she . . .?

"I hate this . . . " she groaned.

A wry chuckle. "If I was in your shoes right now, Lils, I wouldn't blame you."

Lily's mind quickly locked in on that voice, her eyes opening. "Chessy . . .?"

She blinked as a familiar face loomed over her. "Hey, Tiger Lily!" Napaeae Runcorn said with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

A sigh. "My nose itches."

Napaeae grinned as she moved to scratch it. "Other than that?"

A moan. "Thanks . . . " Lily then tried to shift her arms and move herself. This time, her body didn't respond. "Why can't I move . . .?"

"Hamilton's put a full-body bind on you," Napaeae replied. "Lils, you're the first person ever to have been hit at the same time by both an _Avada Kedavra_ and a _Desidero Infantis_ spell. No one has any IDEA what to do now, except make sure that your baby is alright." On seeing Lily slowly nod in understanding, the other woman took a deep breath. "Lily, I've got a question. Who was your secret keeper?"

A blink. "Secret keeper . . .?"

"For the Fidelius over Godric's Hollow?"

Silence.

"I . . . " Lily's eyes then widened, and then her mouth fluttered. "I . . . "

Napaeae took that in, and then she sighed. "I see."

"I . . . it was . . . " Lily then shook her head. "I'm sorry, Napaeae . . . "

"Hey, don't worry about it," the other woman stated. She had come to Beckery Hill after learning of what happened in Birmingham earlier in the day. There, Sirius Black had been caught by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement after a battle with Peter Pettigrew where the latter had been killed, to say anything of twelve normal bystanders dying thanks to a blasting hex. The Ministry of Magic had been quick to arrest the deranged wizard and send him straight to Azkaban.

And that didn't count what just happened at the Longbottom mansion . . .

But Lily didn't need to hear that right now.

Lily gazed on her old schoolmate. "So what happens now . . .?"

Napaeae grimaced. "Well, right now, we do all we can to keep you and your baby alive. You're in a place where the Ministry can't trace you down. And since this IS the first time the _Desidero Infantis_ was used, we don't want to risk telling them about it. Things at the Ministry are a bloody mess right now." A shrug. "It's to be expected in that case. Riddle had you all on the ropes and he was about to deliver the final blow before he came after Harry." A sigh. "They need time to recover."

Lily blinked. "What about Harry?"

Another deep sigh. "He's at Hogwarts." That was a lie, of course, but Napaeae didn't want to burden Lily with more worries. "Albus is taking care of him."

"Can't you tell him what happened to me?"

Napaeae gazed at her, and then she shook her head. "I'm really sorry about this. Albus is part of the Ministry because he's in the Wizengamot, Lils. Until such time as Her Majesty gives us the right to tell him about what happened to you, then as far as he's concerned, your dead and your body's gone missing."

Silence.

"The Queen . . .?"

A nod. "Yes. Glaston, myself and many others have sworn ourselves magically to her direct service. We're known as Her Majesty's Magical Shire Reeves of the Realm. The Magical Sheriffs, if you ever read those old children's stories about them."

Lily blinked. "I thought we were all separated . . . even from her . . . "

A shake of the head. "No. All wizards and witches born in this country are the Queen's subjects, just like the normal subjects who live in this country." Napaeae took a deep breath. "Many in wizarding society just find it very convenient to forget that fact. Much less the fact that the Queen can literally order the disbanding of the Wizengamot and the Ministry if she felt it right and proper."

Lily's eyes widened. "Really?"

A nod. "Yeah. But don't worry about it. Her Majesty does understand the fears a lot of people have about normals learning about wizards. That's part of the reason we exist. We help maintain the separation." A sigh. "At the same time, though, we also know that the Ministry doesn't cover everything. So we get involved."

Silence.

"Romney Marsh, you mean?"

A nod. "The people there had elected to form their own community away from other wizarding communities. They didn't like being seen as a coven of 'mudbloods' dirtying up 'respectable' communities such as Hogsmeade and Ottery Saint Catchpole." A wry smirk. "What did you expect from a pack of mudbrains, anyway?!"

Lily's eyes widened in shock, and then she laughed until her body was wracked with a storm of coughs. Immediately, Napaeae moved to comfort as Lily's eyes closed and her mind once more slipped into blissful unconsciousness . . .

* * *

And time began to march on . . .

As the wizarding world began to recover and take stock of what had happened at Godric's Hollow on Hallowe'en night, Lily Potter drifted in and out of consciousness as she remained in the master bedroom of the Reevetor Somerset, waking to be cared for by a sextet of human-shaped elves who were ready to do everything to make her comfortable. Not to mention being monitored by Hamilton St. John, who did everything he could to try to find some way to keep Lily alive after her child was born -- the due date was sometime the following March -- so that she could care for her and find a way to get her son back.

Despite the elements of memory that had been lost when she had been struck down by the Killing Curse -- which was understandable given the temporary shutdown of her whole nervous system when it struck her -- Lily began to show signs of recovery by the end of November. She was confined to a magical wheelchair, though, which had been created by Hamilton with help from Glaston's elves -- who were pretty much treating her as their new mistress -- so that she could get around the Reevetor, even go up and down the stairs to the various levels and get out onto the lawn so she could get fresh air and discover what was hidden in this place that she had never heard of before.

And when she went OUTSIDE the Reevetor . . .!

Even for someone who had lived a decade in the wizarding world, who and what now lived around Beckery Hill had been quite the eye-opener to her.

A village of magical inhabitants whose breadth and variety had totally taken her by surprise. Among the beings that lived in the "Reevewick Somerset" -- she had been told all the titles and what they meant by Napaeae Runcorn on a series of visits following Lily's move to Beckery Hill -- were a herd of centaurs who inhabited the small forest to the west and south of the Hill. Unlike those she once encountered in the Forbidden Forest near Hogwarts, this herd was led by a very polite fellow named Cyllarus and his equally lovely mate, Hylonome. Much to Lily's shock, the couple had been pleased to use their divination powers to predict that her daughter -- the sex was determined by magical scan at the start of December -- would be born on Saint Patrick's Day in 1982, which pleased Lily a lot; she was part-Irish through her mother's family and was glad that her baby would come into the world on such an auspicious day.

In discussing that, something else was mentioned . . .

* * *

Beckery Hill, Saturday 19 December 1981 . . .

"You will not live to see your child grow up, I am afraid," Cyllarus warned.

Hearing that, Lily -- whose wheelchair was now poised in the glen to the east of the Hill – nodded, wrapping the knit scarf around her throat as she gazed upon a vast circular patio at least ninety metres in diameter, taking up most of the space in the magically warded-off area of Beckery Hill, right almost to the west side of Middle Drove, which was one road to the west of the urban part of Glastonbury. The patio came complete with seventy-two seven metre-tall, three metre-wide sets of solid marble trilithons -- a modern version of Stonehenge, Lily had concluded when she first laid eyes on it -- ringing its outer edge, each of the marble slabs etched with runes of a complexity she had never seen before.

Taking a deep breath, Lily then nodded. "I know."

"You're brave to accept what has happened to you," Hylonome said.

A wry grin. "As soon as I heard that prophecy for the first time in Albus' office, I knew my life expectancy would be shortened," Lily admitted. "But it helped me focus. It helped me make sure that when the time came, Harry would be safe." She knew that Harry was now living with her sister and brother-in-law, but there was nothing she could do about it. She had been declared dead by the Ministry even if her body had not been found in the wreckage of the Potter cottage at Godric's Hollow and having her suddenly show up alive at the front porch of the Dursley home -- she could not remember exactly where they lived (another element of memory lost when she had been struck by the Killing Curse) -- would cause all sorts of problems for too many people. And such could threaten her daughter's future.

The world that Glaston Tore had been part of was much more open and accepting than mainstream wizarding society.

She wanted her baby girl to be part of THAT world.

Not the one Lily Potter had lived in for a decade.

Not the one she had married into three years ago.

Not the one where she had been called "mudblood."

And targeted for death because her parents had been normal people.

THAT world, she now realised, was dying.

THIS world her daughter would be born into was alive and vibrant.

That made it acceptable to her.

Harry was safe for the time being.

And when the time _did_ come, Harry would be united with his sister.

And they would both have a future.

Together.

* * *

November flowed into December and then into the year 1982.

As the wizarding world began to make a steady recovery from the Purification War, life began to return to normal for many people. Death Eater trials were quick and swift, especially for those who never repented their beliefs in blood purity and the elimination of all normal-borns wizards and witches. Chief amongst them were Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband Rodolphus and his brother Rabastan -- along with the junior Bartemius Crouch, son of the director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and one who fought hard to bring down the Death Eaters -- for their attack on the Longbottom mansion in the wake of the Dark Lord's fall. That had left Frank and Alice Longbottom in near-comas and their son Neville effectively orphaned, left in the custody of his grandmother Augusta. What was worse, Alice was discovered to be pregnant with a daughter. In learning that, people realised one tragic thing: The daughter of Alice Longbottom, a woman exposed to the Cruciatus to the point of near-insanity, would most likely be born a squib and never follow her parents into Hogwarts.

In a hideous show of vengeance, the senior Barty Crouch would declare that Bellatrix -- who had been discovered to be pregnant herself with a baby due sometime in April of the new year, which shocked EVERYONE as she had been badly roughed up by the Aurors when they caught her at the Longbottoms -- would be made to give birth to her child in Azkaban. As that decision sent waves throughout the wizarding world, the Director of the D.M.L.E. would release this statement in the _Daily Prophet_ sometime before the turn of the year: "A fine couple who fought hard and well against the forces of the Dark may never leave Saint Mungo's again, be there as their son grows up and takes his place in our world. What is worse, a child yet to be born will never be cared for by her parents. Never discover the joys of magic and stand with her fellow wizards and witches to give joy to her family and our world. I think it's perfectly reasonable to force the monsters that did that to such a fine couple to give birth to their own child in nearly the same way. Exposure to Dementors has the same affect on newborn children as the Cruciatus Curse. If Alice's daughter will be born a squib, then so shall Bellatrix's. That's one LESS monster to fight for the Dark!"

Screams for pity and mercy to the unborn Lestrange -- also discovered to be a girl -- came from all directions, but would not move either Barty or his boss, Minister for Magic Millicent Bagnold. Finally, Albus Dumbledore interceded directly by secretly meeting with Bellatrix's younger sister Narcissa Malfoy -- she herself pregnant with a girl that would be born sometime either in late April or early May of 1982 -- to vow that he would be at Azkaban to help shield Bellatrix and her baby from the Dementors, then ensure said child would be given over the Malfoys to be raised. Narcissa, who was quite overjoyed at the fact that she was carrying a _second_ child, was more than happy to agree. "Even if she does become a squib, she must know of our society and be part of us," she vowed to the headmaster. "I will raise her as she was my own."

"I believe we may be in for more surprises," Albus then told her.

Narcissa nodded in understanding. Having one child with her husband had been wonderful. Having TWO children with him had been nothing short of a miracle . . .

* * *

Lily Potter would remained confined in her wheelchair as she watched her stomach and the precious life within it grow. As time marched on, Hamilton St. John saw her every day, doing his best to determine if it was possible to keep her alive once the baby -- she had elected on a name for the child, but was staying mum over it -- was born and the effects of the Lost Child spell would drain from her body. While he tried his best to be upbeat about her chances, she could read between the lines. Her chances were well to the left of "very slim," so she began to dedicate her energies in preparing things for her baby girl's future without her, both as a witch and as Her Majesty's future Magical Shire Reeve for the Loyal County of Somerset.

Here, Lilian became an indispensible assistant as she helped get things together for her mistress. Since the basement of the Potter cottage in Godric's Hollow had remained intact -- the house itself was pretty much ruined and had been left abandoned -- Lilian had been able to recover Lily's old school trunk, which contained all her magical notes, her post-graduate studies in Charms that might have given her a mastery in the subject hadn't the Purification War got in the way, not to mention her studies in potions and ancient runes. Once she had that in hand, Lily began to spend time deciphering the runes of the Scrying Room, Glaston Tore's base for keeping watch on all things within the limits of Somerset on behalf of the Queen. By the time the year turned over, she believed she had discovered enough to use the room . . .

. . . and prepare her legacy.

* * *

Beckery Hill, Saturday 9 January 1982 . . .

"Lilian?"

Lilian perked as she looked up from the notes she had been taken from her mistress' dictation to see Lily now at the window of the living room, gazing out into the glen, the Garden of the Galaxy -- Lily had yet to understand what the name of the patio with its strange trilithons meant -- and the evening lights of Glastonbury beyond. It was well past nightfall, the full moon shining down on the Somerset Levels. In the background, the howls of werewolves could be heard; atop Nancy Snagge, there were now five other former Aurors who had fallen to the claws of Fenrir Greyback during the war with Voldemort and had relocated here. All six were now in a special containment shed in the Reevewick to await the morning and a day at Hamilton St. John's clinic recovering from their monthly ordeal. "What is it, Lily?"

Lily smiled; she had finally got the human-shaped elf to finally stop calling her "Mistress" (though she had yet to make headway with the others in the Reevetor). "You realise that once I'm gone, you will be, in effect, my baby's mother."

Lilian blinked, and then she sighed as she stood up and walked over to stand beside the crippled, pregnant and dying witch. "Lily, no one will be that girl's mother other than you!" she said. "Yes, I know that I look like you, but still . . . "

A hand reached over to gently grasp hers, making Lilian fall silent as she knelt beside Lily. "I know that. But still, I want my baby to look on someone to be her mother. I've already decided Doctor St. John will be the godfather, but still . . . "

"Couldn't you ask Mistress Nancy to be her godmother?"

A sigh. "She will be. But given her monthly 'furry problem' . . . "

In almost perfect timing to that statement, another howl split through the night air. "That's a good point," Lilian noted as she gazed out the window, and then she turned back to stare at Lily. "But still, I'm an elf, Lily! Yes, I think I'm getting used to living as a human and behaving as a human, but still . . . " She shrugged. "What happens when the baby starts developing magic? Human magic and elf magic are as different as day is from night! How can I train her in using her magic before she goes to Hogwarts and gets formal training? She'll be upset that she won't be able to snap her fingers and pop-teleport wherever she wants to go! What happens then?!"

"I know." Lily reached over to pat the elf's knee. "But I think there's a way to give you the knowledge you would need to expect what will happen."

Silence.

"How?"

Lily sighed. "For that, we need the Scrying Room . . . "

* * *

And so the winter of 1982 marched on towards spring.

By the time the New Year had come, Millicent Bagnold had released a message through the _Daily Prophet_ proclaiming that the Purification War was finally in the past. "We have walked through a time of great darkness," she declared in her special editorial that went out on the New Year's Day edition of the _Prophet._ "We have sustained losses of unprecedented magnitude, both in lives and in knowledge. But we have prevailed in the end. The Darkness has been chased back into the shadows, never again to haunt us. Let's look to the future in the Light, a future that will be dedicated to the losses of the past and a vow that this will never happen again."

Of course, many people were capable of reading between the lines. While many who had fought for the Dark Lord wound up in Azkaban -- chief amongst them being the Betrayer himself, Sirius Black, for what he had done that made Harry Potter an orphan -- others who had been caught with the Dark Mark imprinted on their arms had gone free after vociferously claiming, "I was under the Imperius! I was FORCED to serve the Dark Lord! I would never do THAT to the muggleborns!"

Chief amongst those who used "the Imperius defence" was Lucius Malfoy, who -- on being absolved of all charges of fighting for and financing Voldemort's war -- claimed his family's seat in the Wizengamot and became a political and social force to be reckoned with. Thanks also to many charitable contributions from his very own vaults, Lucius soon earned a reputation -- especially among the members of the Wizengamot and various departments in the Ministry -- as a man who was the person one needed on his or her side to advance his/her career. He would soon ally with the junior minister of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, Cornelius Fudge, promoting him among friends and allies as a potential future Minister for Magic. Atop that, Lucius' contributions would soon win him a coveted place on the Board of Governors at Hogwarts, which placed him administratively in charge of Albus Dumbledore and gave him a very prominent place to influence the lives of growing wizards and witches now striving to finish their lessons and take their place in society.

That would have potentially tragic circumstances in the distant future.

But most people in the wizarding world weren't thinking about the distant future. More immediate events held greater places of prominence, especially when it came to birthing the next generation of wizards and witches to allow the population to rebound from the bloodbaths of the previous decade. A mini-baby boom had begun in the wake of Voldemort's fall as people pushed themselves away from thoughts of simply surviving to see the next day to guaranteeing a legacy for themselves, their families and their prodigy.

It soon came to the point where the headmaster of Hogwarts, in a very jovial mood one day, declared in the Wizengamot that, "With the rate the Roll Book is adding new names to the list, I dare say that we may soon have to consider EXPANDING the campus at Hogwarts so we can take all those people in!"

Many loudly cheered that statement.

But in one place in Somerset, cheers would be mixed with sorrow.

* * *

Beckery Hill, Wednesday 17 March 1982 . . .

"Now push, Lily! The baby's starting to move!"

"I AM pushing, Doctor!" Lily screamed before a jolt of hard pain ripped through her body at the terrible abuse it was currently enduring. She had been in labour for the last three hours, keeping most of the Reevewick up as the people who lived there waited for news on what was happening with their current guest. "Damn . . .!"

"Easy! Easy!" Nancy Snagge said as she rubbed the panting woman's forehead as everyone busied themselves around her. Atop the werewolf -- Lily had, in the last couple of months, caught onto the normal term applied to people like Nancy at Beckery Hill and among the other Reevetors and Reevewicks throughout Britain, "lunar canine therianthrope" -- the pregnant witch also had Napaeae Runcorn at her side to be there as the baby was being born. "Just a couple more times, Lils! You're doing it!"

"I . . . I . . . I KNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW . . .!" Lily then screamed out as she gave one good push on her muscles.

"Good! The head's starting to clear!" Hamilton said as his fingers danced over the glowing pentagram floating over his patient's crotch. "Take a deep breath and try again, Lily! We're almost there! A deep breath and push!"

Lily groaned as she took several shallow breaths, and then she breathed in deep before giving another push. "ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSE!" she wailed as she felt something move very quickly between her legs, and then she gasped.

"There! Okay, the head's clear!" Hamilton then whispered a spell.

Instantly, the wail of a baby echoed all throughout the clinic. Hearing that, Lily cried out in relief as she felt Nancy and Napaeae hug her. "How is she?!" she then pleaded. "Is she alright, Doctor?! Tell me! Is she . . .!"

Her voice then faded into another scream as she felt her muscles move once more. "And there we go!" Hamilton declared as he moved to gently cradle the wailing baby in his arms, lifting her up so that Lily could see her. "You have a very healthy baby girl, Mrs. Potter! Congratulations!" he said as people around them whooped.

Staring at her, Lily blinked as her eyes began to cloud over. "Rose Jamie . . . " she whispered as she felt the strength in her body fade. "Rose Jamie . . . "

Hamilton nodded. "Florence!"

"Recording the name and time of birth now, Master," Hamilton's elf nurse said as she wrote it down on a piece of parchment. "Rose Jamie Potter, born at 5:18 AM."

Hearing that, Lily stared at her daughter as she began to feel something pull at her. "I love you, my beautiful baby," she whispered as her eyes closed.

_Lily . . ._

"Hamilton! Something's happening to her!"

_Lily . . ._

"Dear God! Florence, take the child!"

"Yes, Master!"

_Lily . . ._

"Lily! Oh, Merlin! Lily, hang on!"

"Her pulse has stopped!"

_C'mon, Lily . . . it's time for the game . . ._

Her mouth widened into a smile as the light loomed before her closed eyes.

"Oh, James . . . I want to stay under the trees . . . "

_We'll always be there, Lily . . ._

"Lily!"

"Dear God! All her body functions are shutting down! Stand clear!"

She couldn't feel the spells fall on her as she ran into the light . . .

" ** _LILY!_** "

* * *

Buckingham Palace . . .

"Your Majesty, announcing the presence of Your Majesty's Magical Shire Reeve for the Loyal County of London, Sir Xavier Hogan Roper."

"Thank you. You may go."

The butler bowed, and then he marched out. The Queen was standing by the window of her office, gazing onto the courtyard. Also present, Hogan was quick to notice, was the Archbishop of Canterbury, the administrative head of the Church of England and the spiritual leader of the worldwide Anglican Communion. "What news, Sir Xavier?"

Hogan took a breath, and then he bowed. "Your Majesty, it is my pleasure to announce the birth of Your Majesty's Magical Shire Reeve (Presumptive) of the Loyal County of Somerset, the Dame Rose Jamie Potter, at five-eighteen this morning at the clinic of Doctor Hamilton St. John in Your Majesty's Loyal Reevewick of Somerset."

Silence fell. "We are pleased. And the Dame Rose's mother?"

Hogan closed his eyes. "With profound regret, I must also inform you that the Dame Rose's mother, the Lady Lily Elizabeth Potter, passed into the next life not two minutes after the Dame Rose was born, Your Majesty. Her death, as far as Doctor St. John could determine, was painless and she was at peace when it happened."

The Queen closed her eyes. "Unto Your Hands, Oh Lord, we commend such a brave woman's spirit," she whispered as she bowed her head. "Robert?"

The Archbishop tensed. "We will all pray for her, Your Majesty."

"Thank you." A sigh. "Sir Xavier?"

Hogan tensed. "Ma'am?"

"We will attend the Lady Lily's burial beside her late husband in Godric's Hollow when Doctor St. John is ready to commend her remains to the earth," the Queen stated. She knew that even with Rose's birth, the power of the _Kokujun_ in Somerset had not been officially versed into the person of the presumptive Magical Sheriff of the County; that could only be done when the Queen would knight the child many years hence, when she gained her OWLs after five years of study at Hogwarts. "From that point onward, the gravesite and the Potter family cottage are to be totally sealed off under the power of the Shield of Our Realm. They are not to be violated ever again unless Dame Rose or her brother -- when they are mature enough to understand -- allow it."

A deep bow. "It will be as you desire, Your Majesty."

* * *

Godric's Hollow, Friday 19 March 1982 . . .

Ever since the previous Hallowe'en, the site of the Potter cottage and the place where James Potter's mortal remains had been interred -- it was in a lovely grove near the cottage atop a small knoll, on which stood a statue of he and his wife (Lily holding Harry) to mark that place -- had become something of a place of pilgrimage for visitors from all over Britain and beyond. It was an understandable reaction to the events of Hallowe'en 1981, of course. While Harry Potter's current location had been kept secret from the wizarding world at large -- many in places like Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley had come to accept that the chances were there that those who still believed in You-Know-Who's cause might try to seek him out and kill him in vengeance -- the place where he performed his great deed was certainly no secret.

The Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland didn't care for that this crisp spring morning when she, along with her husband the Duke of Edinburgh, stood before the freshly dug grave beside James Potter's resting place, a casket having been lowered into it moments before. As a piper -- John Dumfries, the Magical Sheriff of the old Scottish county of Bute on the shores of the Firth of Clyde -- played _Amazing Grace_ after the Archbishop of Canterbury had given Lily Potter last rites and several of the more traditionally-minded Magical Sheriffs had blessed the grave using ancient Celtic rites to keep the evil spirits away before the grave was sealed, she exchanged a knowing look with her husband before walking over to where a red-haired, green-eyed house elf in human form now stood, a bundle of joy in her arms. She was currently accompanied by five other house elves (also in human form) and six werewolves that formed the local militia of the Reevewick Somerset.

As she approached them, all the men bowed while all the women curtseyed. "Hello, Miss Evans," the Queen said as she approached Lilian Elizabeth Evans. "I trust things aren't too cold for young Rose this day?"

"No, Your Majesty," Lilian said as she gazed sadly on the now-sleeping girl. "Doctor St. John made sure all her blankets and clothes had warming charms on them." It had been a brisk day throughout most of England. "Ma'am, may I ask you something?"

A nod. "You may."

"Why do this?"

The Queen gazed on her, and then she said, "Walk with me."

The two walked back towards the gravesite. "The people your kind -- your Tribe, if I may -- have been made to serve are sometimes a very ignorant lot when it comes to seeing all that is before them," the Queen stated as she watched the grave be covered in dirt, the sod replaced and layers of protective charms placed over the gravesite to ensure it would never be violated. "Their possession of magic gives them enormous power and capability. But I sometimes believe that having that power and capability at their beck and call blinds them at times. While Rose's mother was still with you, she explained to you of all the work she did to keep her son safe, did she not?"

A nod. "Yes, ma'am, she did."

"Has the Ministry recognised those efforts?"

A shake of the head. "No, ma'am, they didn't. It seems as if that the instant they learned Harry survived what the Dark Lord tried to do, that's all that mattered to them. It was Harry who was the true hero of the hour, not his mother."

"And that, in my eyes, is wrong," the Queen stated. "That is why we are doing this. Since those people refuse to acknowledge Lily's actions publicly over what she did to save them from Riddle, then I will not allow them to come here and turn this place into a memorial while believing something that is, if not a total lie, at least a gross over-simplification of what happened on Hallowe'en evening last." She indicated the sleeping Rose. "To her, it is not some grand battle against the forces of Darkness that saved her home society. To her, it is simple: Mother is dead. And while I know how much Lily prepared you to take her place, Lilian, that is one inescapable truth that will haunt Rose -- and Harry when he comes to join her -- for a long time."

Lilian considered that, and then she gazed on the headstone:

Here lies  
 ** _LILY ELIZABETH POTTER, G.C._**  
30 January 1960 - 17 March 1981  
 _She died for the betterment of All_  


Underneath that inscription was engraved the insignia of the George Cross.

Gazing at that, Lilian could only sigh before she gazed on Rose before looking back on the grave before her. Seeing that insignia there, reading the post-nominals **G.C.** behind Lily Potter's full married name, she then felt a frown cross her face. "I can understand that, ma'am," she then said as she gazed on the Queen.

"Then please do this," the older woman said. "As you are raising her, make sure that Rose understands what will one day be called of her. Make her understand that when it comes time for her to interact with her father's society, she must rise above all factions. To learn how to treat them all with fairness and without prejudice, bowing not to any particular group or species." The Queen then sighed. "And if it ultimately must come to that, Rose must be prepared to JUDGE without prejudice."

Lilian blinked, and then she nodded. "It will be as you say, Your Majesty."

The Queen nodded . . .

* * *

In the days after Lily was physically reunited with her husband, people living in and visiting Godric's Hollow, whenever their course brought them close to the site of the Potter cottage, would find an empty field before them where there was a burnt shell of a beautiful home and a simple memorial to a lost couple. Before they could contemplate what happened, they would feel their thoughts turn away from seeking the place of pilgrimage to the downfall of the Dark Lord and go about their business, never thinking again about violating the peace of this place ever again.

And never would they speak of it to anyone they met . . .

* * *

Time continued to march on . . .

Among the new generation being born throughout the wizarding world in 1982 -- and even within the normal world that Fate would decree would find their way into the wizarding world within a decade -- were five beautiful girls:

Cameron Charlotte Crabbe actually proceeded Rose Potter into this world by eleven days. As was tradition for her family -- who could trace their ancestry all the way back to the eleventh century and a cadet line of the House of Slytherin -- she had been born in the Crabbe mansion in the wizarding section of Aldeburgh, on the coast of Suffolk overlooking the North Sea. The firewhiskey flowed freely that evening at the Crabbe mansion as friends of the very happy parents, Vincent and Helena, loudly and lustily celebrated the first second-child birth in their family in six generations.

The day after Lily's burial, Rio Ariel Goyle, the second child -- and the first second-born child in THAT family for FIVE generations! -- of Lance and Phillipa Goyle of the Goyles of Hampton Loade in Shropshire was born. Like their friends the Crabbes, the Goyles went all out to celebrate their pride and joy with a party that made the gossip pages of the _Daily Prophet_ and even had _Teen Witch Weekly_ \-- a publication that wouldn't concern Ariel (as she would soon elect to call herself) for years -- to begin predicting who would claim her hand in marriage when she became of age.

On the twelfth of April, on an island in the North Sea well to the east of the Shetlands, Cassiopeia Ursula Lestrange was welcomed into the world in the seldom-used medical centre of Azkaban Prison. As he promised Narcissa Malfoy months before, Albus Dumbledore was there, using a Patronus to keep the excited Dementors away from the newborn child, making sure she was taken clear before any of the soul-eating wraiths could have their way with her. Much to Albus' surprise and delight, Bellatrix -- who certainly had more than enough reason to hate the man -- muttered a tearful "Thank you!" to him as he whisked Cassiopeia off to be with her relatives.

On the fourth of May, Cassiopeia was joined by her cousin, Raven Chandra Malfoy, who was painlessly delivered by her mother at Malfoy Manor near Carlisle in Cumbria. The top healers of Saint Mungo's -- who were more than happy to come over at Lucius' beckoning thanks to his many contributions to their facility in the last year -- were in attendance to ensure the newest member of the Noble and Most Ancient Magical House of Malfoy was born amid the magics of their ancestral keep. The party that was then thrown in the wake of Raven's arrival was a double celebration, attended by all the friends of the Lestranges as well as the Malfoys as toasts were hoisted to the Dark Lord's memory and vows made to continue the crusade they had launched years before.

Finally, Grace Augusta Longbottom was born on the second of June at Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries to a current resident of the Janus Thickey Ward, the home for patients who had incurable spell damage to their bodies or minds. Much to the relief of the healers, Alice Longbottom had not died due to complications in the birth of a daughter that was named by her own mother-in-law from a list Frank had compiled of names for future children before that awful November night. Still, the silence that came from the nearly-comatose former Auror had clearly unnerved all of the healers attending her birth.

No one would notice how special these girls were -- much less the bonds they would all be discovered to possess with each other, as well as one unknown to all -- for years to come . . .

* * *

**_To be continued . . ._ **   



	4. Family Union in Little Whinging

  
Author's notes: Four years have passed since Rose Potter's birth. Thanks to a friend, she learns she is not alone in this world. And when she (accompanied by her adopted mother, Lilian) heads to Little Whinging to find her brother Harry, other things are discovered as well . . .  


* * *

Life at Beckery Hill went on . . .

Rose developed quickly for a magical child born, in part, thanks to the ultimate sacrifice of a powerful wizard who gladly gave all he had in magic and life to ensure she would have a place in this world. She began to teethe at three months, could walk upright on her feet by ten, was speaking her first clear words at eleven months and became potty-trained by eighteen months. Noting this, Hamilton St. John could only conclude that, somehow, the magic Rose had inherited from Glaston was forcing her own magic – and, by extension, everything about her body -- to mature much faster than what was normal even for a budding young witch.

(Unknown to the doctor, four families living in mansions across England were discovering the very same thing about their own children . . . much to the total delight of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy concerning their niece Cassiopeia; to say anything of how Augusta Longbottom was reacting to what was happening with her granddaughter Grace!)

And for a witch that was living in a place like Beckery Hill . . .

. . . her magical life was even MORE magical.

Lily Potter never learned in her short time at the Reevetor Somerset that the Garden of the Galaxy to the east of the tower was actually a magical gateway that could allow travellers to penetrate to other dimensions. The site of the Traveller's return to his own dimension in the summer of 1939, it was normally used these days to form a bridge between Earth and the _Mundus Magicus,_ the magical world discovered by Glaston Tore and Ryûji Hirosaki three years earlier while both were attending Hogwarts. While that discovery WAS a known historical fact to the wizarding world (one could look it up in _Magical Events of the Twentieth Century,_ available at Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley), what happened in the wake of that discovery was lost to the history books thanks to the war with Gellert Grindelwald that corresponded with World War Two. Which is how King George VI wanted it when he had learned of the construction of the Garden and even toured the place in 1939, staying there several days during and after Ryûji's final departure for his home dimension . . .

. . . and the first ever meeting between the natives of Earth and the natives of another planet (not just another dimension's Earth) in recorded history.

Many times would Rose watch from her bedroom or living room window as the rune markings on the trilithons of the Garden lit up, a space warp appearing over the patio to soon allow strange humanoid beings to walk onto the grounds to be greeted by people who actually lived in the Reevewick or had teleported there from elsewhere in Britain (usually from Gringotts) or beyond. Seeing the many different magical species -- on the _Mundus Magicus,_ they were individually called "Tribes" -- that came through her own east yard, Rose was soon impressed by their intelligence, friendliness and willingness to accept the magical beings native to Earth like centaurs, goblins and house elves in the spirit of equality no different than the culture shown in that American science-fiction television series she got totally hooked on when Tamara, one of her elves, brought in a television so Rose can watch the local channels and she got a chance to see episodes of _Star Trek_ rerun on BBC2.

Of course, as Rose was the woman who would one day inherit the position of her "Grandpa Glaston" and run everything at Reevetor/Reevewick Somerset -- Rose learned of the man who had saved her life thanks to a variation of the magical painting concept which had been loaded into the runes of the scrying room on the second floor of the tower -- she would often be brought from the tower to meet the people who lived in or near the Reevewick, not to mention those who were passing through on their way elsewhere. Those that actually lived close to Rose became her honorary "uncles" and "aunts" ("grand-uncles" and "grant-aunts" for those of more advanced age), which made many of them -- especially those who weren't human -- feel warm in their hearts as they found themselves hugged by a little red-haired, green-eyed bundle of joy.

Even the feared goblin director Erlking -- who often went out of his way to make others NOT like him! -- was totally gobsmacked when Rose had hugged him and called him "Uncle Erlking" right in front of Chief Director Ragnok himself the day the leader of Gringotts' British branch had come to the Garden to greet the Chief Sorcerer of the Magical Academic City of Ariadne (the _Mundus Magicus'_ main centre of learning), Master Eric Hornhill, one day after her third birthday in the spring of 1985.

Of course, Erlking then got the chance to see his own boss be gobsmacked -- and right in front of a madly-grinning Chief Sorcerer Hornhill! -- when Rose then went to him, gave him a big hug and kiss on the cheek, and then called him "Grand-uncle!"

Sometime later, a STILL-blushing Ragnok called together his directors in his office at Diagon Alley and immediately declared Rose Potter a "True Goblin Friend." "Anyone who does THAT to ME of all goblins in the world – and calls me THAT, too! -- is someone we want on our side!" he loudly declared as he tried his best not to grin.

Fortunately for him, his subordinates clearly understood his feelings.

They ALL had met Rose at one time or another . . .

* * *

It was not all sweetness and light at Beckery Hill, of course.

As Rose matured, many people who lived in the Reevewick soon discovered that the redhead had inherited something that seemed quite common to all with her hair colour.

Rose Potter had a TEMPER.

And it could explode without much provocation.

And it would be one particular outburst that would provoke her first open show of accidental magic to all those who had been long watching for it . . .

. . . and began the path that would turn British wizarding society upside-down.

* * *

Beckery Hill, Thursday 31 July 1986 . . .

"Uncle Steve, what's that?!"

Steven Burke was one of the werewolves that lived in the Reevewick Somerset. A forcibly-retired Auror like his pack-leader Nancy Snagge, he was a distant relative of one of the founders of the Borgin and Burkes bookstore in Knockturn Alley, just off Diagon. A firm supporter of the Light -- which had got him thrown out of his family after he had graduated from Hogwarts -- he had been targeted by the forces of the rogue lycan Fenrir Greyback to "punish" him for his "treason against his blood," ruining his life along the way. Nancy had brought Steven to Reevewick Somerset after Voldemort's fall to give him a chance to live and enjoy life. And now that the Wolfsbane potion was available -- and at the Reevewick, free thanks to extra work done on it by Hamilton St. John -- his life was far more easier to enjoy than it had been just four years ago.

He perked on remembering the doll that he had purchased in Diagon -- he and Rose were currently in the village community hall, where Steven was having a butterbeer -- and then he said, "Oh, it's a doll of your brother, Rose."

Silence.

More silence.

Still more silence.

And then . . .

"My brother . . .?"

It was a rare sight to see Rose Potter utterly gobsmacked.

Steven then blinked, quite surprised to see her reaction, and then he blanched as he suddenly recalled what he had just said. _Oh, bloody hell!_ he cursed as he mentally braced himself for the three-way yelling session he would be in for once Hamilton St. John, Nancy Snagge and Lilian Evans found out he had broken the Ultimate Taboo of the Reevewick:

NEVER tell Rose Potter anything about Harry Potter!

"W-well . . . " he then stammered before sighing as he realised it was just too late. "Yes, Rose. You have an older brother. He was born well over a year before your dad died and your mom was badly hurt while she was carrying you. His name is Harry." He waved to the doll he had actually bought for his niece, who lived in Godric's Hollow, whom he always bought birthday presents for. "This is a doll showing what he looked like when he was attacked by Voldemort. He survived what Voldemort tried to do with him. Look for yourself."

Rose blinked several times as her mind tried to wrap around that, and then she blinked as she took the doll off the table and held it close to her as she stared at his face, and then her eyes focused on the scar -- all doll-makers always included the lightning bolt-shaped scar over the right eye -- where, on the real boy, a Killing Curse had landed and rebounded back on the man who fired it at him. "My brother . . . " she whispered as her eyes began to tear, and then a shudder ran through her. "I have a brother . . . " she said as she moved to hug the doll close to her and then she sniffed before a mixed hurt and angry look then crossed her face. "A brother . . . "

Steven blinked as he watched her. _Damn! She's actually taking this pretty good!_ he mused to himself as he moved to comfort. "Now, it's alright . . .!"

He then stopped on hearing a distant rumbling noise. Seizing his wand, he looked around, quickly seeing that other people were doing the same, many grasping wands or other weapons as they tried to find out where the source of the shaking and rumbling was coming from. Steven then jolted on hearing his half-full bottle of butterbeer explode behind him as the table he sat on quaked. Looking around, he then tensed as his eyes fell on the young girl standing nearby.

A girl whose green eyes were now GLOWING.

Steven felt a lump in his throat. "Oh . . . bloody . . . hell . . . "

* * *

Edinburgh, the Palace of Holyroodhouse . . .

"Her first display of magic?!"

"Her first CLEAR display of magic, Your Majesty," Napaeae Runcorn said as she stared at the Queen, a grin on her face. The Magical Shire Reeve of Cheshire -- and the Acting Magical Shire Reeve of Somerset (until Rose became eleven and could then be made the Magical Shire Reeve [Apparent] of Somerset) -- had come to her Sovereign's main residence in Scotland to brief her on what she had just sensed when she had been at Beckery Hill not an hour before. "From what I've learned from Doctor St. John and Lilian Evans, there may have been a dozen other displays since her fourth birthday."

The Queen took that in, and then she nodded. "Most impressive. If I recall correctly, Napaeae, pre-Hogwarts displays of magic normally occur in times of great stress or great excitement. Was it such a situation with Rose?"

A nod. "I'm afraid so, ma'am. One of the forcibly-retired Aurors who lives there, Steve Burke, had a Harry Potter doll with him he was going to give to his niece in Godric's Hollow for her birthday." A sigh. "Rose now knows about her brother."

"Oh, dear . . . "

"Yes, ma'am."

"Has Major St. John subjected Rose to that new magical ability test that just came out in Germany and seems to be making quite an impression in America?"

A shake of the head. "Not yet, ma'am. But from what I could sense -- and I was in the forest to the east of the Garden of the Galaxy checking the ward boundaries of the Reevewick -- it was quite spectacular." Napaeae sighed. "She got a lot from Glaston."

"So it seems." A nod as the Queen gazed out the window at the outer courtyard of the palace. "Well, I do believe it is time for a family reunion."

Napaeae blinked. "And the Ministry, ma'am? Much less Headmaster Dumbledore?"

The Queen looked over. "Napaeae, does it really matter?"

The younger woman blinked, and then shook her head. "No, ma'am."

A smile. "We will pass on the information once it is obtained from MI6."

Napaeae nodded. With the blood wards Lily had set up to protect Harry, even the Magical Sheriffs now had a hard time tracking him down. "Of course, ma'am."

* * *

Little Whinging, Tuesday 19 August 1986 . . .

"Mama! It looks so _plain!_ "

"Yes, Rose. I know," Lilian mused as she gazed down Privet Drive. Little Whinging was a community on the south side of the Surrey-Berkshire county line to the west of the M-25 south of Ethan and north of the interchange with the M-3. Seeing what was now around her, the human-shaped elf tried not to frown too much as she felt a curse crawl up her throat. Everything around here was so PLAIN! Noting that, Lilian shook her head as she found herself wishing that she had thought of _some_ way to have approached the Queen to retrieve Harry from this place earlier. Still, it had been hard to think of Rose's brother. Like everyone else who lived at Beckery Hill, Lilian had been affected by the after-effects of Lily's sacrifice for Harry; the blood ward-magic had, in many ways, worked just as well as a properly-cast Fidelius charm. Well, now that they were here . . .!

"People who live in these places don't like anything in their lives that goes against what they see as 'normal,'" she added as she beckoned Rose down the street. "And what you -- and your brother -- are like . . . "

"Isn't," Rose finished for her guardian.

Lilian nodded. She then tensed on sensing something from one of the tile-roof brownstones nearby. Turning to walk a couple steps towards it, she then jolted on sensing a powerful magical ward slam into her face. Feeling her body about to revert to her birth-form, Lilian gritted her teeth and firmed her magic before pushing through the ward, finding herself right at the end of the driveway leading onto the property of Number 4 Privet Drive. Blinking for a moment as she got her bearings back, the transformed elf then stared at the house before looking back. "C'mon, Rose."

The young girl walked over to join her. On reaching the ward line, she just walked through it without sensing it there. Noting that, Lilian nodded. Since Rose did share her mother's blood with Harry, she hadn't been affected by the wards now protecting the Dursley home. Pausing a moment to quietly admire what Albus Dumbledore had done with what Lily Potter had left behind by her death at Godric's Hollow (despite the fact that poor Harry had been placed in such a dull-looking neighbourhood!), Lilian could only take a deep breath before walking up to the front door and ring the bell.

Footsteps soon echoed from inside, and then the door opened. "Yes . . .?"

Lilian could only blink on staring at Petunia Dursley, who hadn't aged gracefully since the last time the latter had been anywhere close to Lily Potter. "Hello, Mrs. Dursley," she stated with a smile. "Where is Harry Potter?"

Petunia blinked for a moment as her mind tried to lock in on who was standing before her, and then her skin went totally white before her jaw dropped and a shriek of horror escaped her. Lilian winced before she watched as Petunia's eyes then rolled up into her head and she dropped in a dead faint to the living room floor. As Rose came up to stand beside her guardian, Lilian could only shake her head.

"She took that much better than I expected."

* * *

"Petunia?"

No . . .

"Petunia? Can you hear me?"

No, it's not possible . . .

"Petunia?! Wake up!"

No! He said she was dead . . .!

" ** _PETUNIA!_** "

Petunia's eyes snapped wide open before they locked on the green-eyed redhead leaning over her. A second later, her brain kicked back in, and then she screamed again, " ** _NO! YOU'RE DEAD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, FREAK?! HOW DARE . . .?!_** "

A snap of the fingers later, Petunia's lips flipped open and closed, but no sound came out of her. She jolted on sensing her yelling was producing no noise before laughter echoed from somewhere to her right, the direction the stairs to the upper floors. She spun right . . .

. . . to see her nephew -- hadn't she locked him up in his cupboard not an hour ago, after he got finished with the garden?! -- standing there beside a red-haired, green-eyed, bespectacled version of Lily Potter, appearing to be when she had been in the first year of infant school ages ago, dressed in a pinafore with a flower-embossed blouse underneath it. Both were holding hands and smiling -- well, the girl was snickering, while Harry seemed divided between smiling and keeping his face still -- on seeing the older woman flap her gums with no tangible result. After taking a moment to absorb that, Petunia turned to gaze once more upon the living ghost now standing before her, a chill running down her spine.

"That's better," Lilian then said as she crossed her arms. "And don't worry about your husband or your son. Both of them are locked in their bedrooms right now while we have a little chat." She paused to allow Petunia to hear her husband bellowing from somewhere upstairs -- his words echoed with heavy _thumps!_ of flesh ramming into unyielding wood -- and the wails of her son from his own bedroom. As Petunia took that in, she began to quake as she looked back on Lilian . . .

. . . just as all humour disappeared from the latter's face as a look of outrage replaced it, the transformed elf leaning down to glare into Petunia's eyes. "What in the name of the Heavens is to stop me from delivering unto you all the things you've done to Harry a hundred -- No! A THOUSAND! -- fold, Petunia Dursley?!"

Petunia shuddered as she rapidly shook her head, a pleading look crossing her face. "Should I call Uncle Reggie, Mama?" Rose helpfully asked.

"Please do, Rose."

"Okay!"

"Who's Uncle Reggie, Mama?" Harry hesitantly asked. When this girl -- His very own SISTER! He didn't even know he actually HAD a sister! -- had opened the door to his cupboard and walked him out after Lilian vanished all the locks, Rose had told him right then and there that this woman was NOT his mother. But it was okay to call her that.

"He's a very good friend of ours, Harry. He'll like you, too," Lilian said as she smiled at him as Rose reached into her dress pocket to draw out a capped vial of green powder. "And he'll be VERY interested in learning what's happened to you."

If Petunia continued to pale even more, she would be as white as a ghost. Harry blinked as he took that in, and then he nodded as Rose walked to the fireplace. Uncorking the vial, she drew out a long match. She struck it against the brickwork around the fire pit to light it up, and then she held it out sideways in the area over the fire pit before sprinkling the powder over the flame. Instantly, a green flame gushed forth to fill the fireplace as Rose called out, "REEVETOR SURREY!"

"Wow! That's cool!" Harry gasped.

Rose giggled. "It's magic, big brother!"

His jaw dropped. "Really?! But Uncle said . . .!"

Her nose scrunched. "He's a moron, Harry! He lied to you!" Rose glared at Petunia with all the anger a four year-old could deliver onto such an obviously wicked and evil person. "Just like this creep's a moron, too! And their son's a pig!"

Petunia jolted on hearing that insult delivered onto her sweet Dudley, and then she moved to strike down this impudent brat. Before she could get far, a powerful force slammed into her back and made her literally eat the fabric of the sofa she was on. "Sit down and behave," Lilian snarled.

"Who's there?!"

Petunia jolted up, and then she nearly dropped off the sofa as a male face appeared in the magical flames. "Sorry to bother you, Uncle Reggie!" Rose called out into the floo fire, smiling. "It's Rose Potter! Could you come to Number Four Privet Drive in Little Whinging, please?! Mama and I found Harry!"

The man's face seemed to brighten. "Found Harry, you said?! Stand aside!"

Rose backed off, pulling Harry back just as the flames flared, that followed by a very handsome man in his mid-thirties walking out of the fire and stopping in the living room. As Petunia nearly fainted and Harry gaped in awed disbelief at his sudden appearance, he brushed off the bits of magical soot from his quite normal knit sweater -- _Don't these freaks wear robes?!_ Petunia wondered to herself -- and then he nodded pleasantly to Lilian. "Hello, Lilian! I see you and young Rose struck gold! And it wasn't leprechaun's gold, either!" Laughing at his joke, he turned before leaning down, offering his hand to Harry. "And you must be Harry Potter."

Harry blinked, and then he nodded as he reached over to gently take the hand in his own. "Pleased to meet you, sir," he said, his voice picking up.

"A pleasure, young man," the older man said as he pulled his hand back, and then reached into the pockets of his slacks to pull out a business card. "My card."

Harry blinked, and then he took the card to read:

  
**_Sir REGINALD EBERT SPELTHORNE, Kt_**  
Her Majesty's Magical Shire Reeve of the Loyal County of Surrey, England

Beside it was the Surrey county shield capped with a crown and the letters **E II R** (the **II** small and bracketed between the **E** and the **R** ), two crossed -- wands? -- under it. Since Harry had never seen a coat of arms before, he didn't know what to think of that. Blinking several times as he took that in, he turned to gaze on Rose. "What does this mean?" he asked as he pointed to the card.

"It means he's a Magical Sheriff," Rose answered.

Petunia instantly shook her head rapidly as she tried to make her nephew not listen to what her niece -- Was this freak actually her NIECE?! How on Earth was THAT possible?! -- was saying. Unfortunately, whatever force was keeping her on the sofa, much less stopping her from speaking aloud, was not yielding one bit. Before she could try anything, the just-arrived man in the sweater and trousers spoke up, "What your sister is trying to say, Harry, is that I'm a wizard. Just as she is a witch and you are a wizard, too."

Harry's jaw hit the floor. "I AM?!"

"You indeed are, dear boy," Reginald stated with a nod. "And no, that doesn't mean you can just do those parlour tricks one might see the telly, what fellows like that chap from America -- Copperfield, is his name? -- do to entertain people."

Harry took that in, and then he nodded. "It sounds awesome."

"Indeed, it IS awesome." Reginald then laughed. "It was that way with me when I was notified that I was a wizard when I was eleven back in '67."

Harry blinked. "How did you find out?"

"All eligible wizards and witches get a letter from the nearest magical school -- or a magical school that their parents may have attended should they actually move to other countries -- when it's time for them to start schooling," Lilian explained. "It was that way with your mother when she got her Hogwarts letter in 1971." She ignored Petunia's confused look as the latter spun around to stare at her. "Chances are very good that when the summer of 1991 comes around, you'll get the same thing, Harry."

Harry blinked. "How can you be sure, Mama?"

"Have there been times that something very odd has happened to you, son?" Reginald asked. "Something that no one could explain to you."

The young man paused to consider that fact, and then he stared at the just-arrived wizard. "Aunt Petunia cut all my hair off last year. She didn't like how messy it was. But the next day, it had all grown back." His eyes flicked over to his immobilised aunt, a frown turning his lips. "She didn't like that."

Reginald took that in, and then he hummed as his eyes shifted to gaze on the unmoving Petunia Dursley. Seeing the pale and afraid look on her face, he paused before his magical sight clicked in and he was quick to see something wrapped around the woman like some faint shroud. Drawing out his wand -- to Harry, it looked like a slender stick just over a foot long -- from his right sleeve, he waved it in the air around the room, a faint chant escaping his lips. A moment later, he paused before staring at a lamp at one corner of the room. "My God . . .!" he breathed out as he aimed his wand at it. "Everyone duck!" he ordered. As Rose grabbed Harry and pulled him away and Lilian raised a shield over Petunia, he barked, " ** _REDUCTO!_** "

A bolt of energy leapt out of the wand tip to smash into the lamp, shattering it instantly. Before anyone could say anything, a silent cry of shock and pain escaped Petunia before she collapsed unconscious on the sofa. That was echoed by twin screams of pain from upstairs. "What on Earth . . .?!" Lilian cried out before she dispelled the restraint field around Petunia, and then she used her elf-sight to scan the fainted woman. "Oh, my God . . . " she breathed out. "Reggie . . .!"

"Calm down, my dear," Reginald stated before leaning into the still-burning fireplace. "Jo!" he called out. "Get your medical gear and come here quickly!"

"What is it?!" a woman's voice called back.

"We've got three normal victims of some sort of curse at Harry Potter's place!"

"Right!"

Harry blinked before he shared a confused look with Rose . . .

* * *

Later . . .

"So they were MADE to be mean to me?!"

"By the looks of it," Lilian stated. The Potter siblings and the transformed elf had shifted themselves to the back porch of the Dursley home. "I won't deny for an instant that when she first learned your mother was a witch, your aunt became quite bitter and resentful towards her and what she could do, eventually thinking of your mother -- and by extension, all wizards and witches -- as 'freaks.' That was passed on to your uncle; I will admit that he did -- and obviously still does -- love and care for her a lot, doing everything he could to make her happy."

"So who did it to them, Mama?" Rose asked.

"Well, that's for Reggie, Hogan, Dame Wilma and Napaeae to find out," Lilian answered. After Joanna Spelthorne had come to 4 Privet Drive with her medical bag, three other Magical Sheriffs -- Wilma Skegness, Napaeae Runcorn and Hogan Roper -- came to assist in the investigation of events at the Dursley home.

The back door then opened. "Harry?"

Harry turned as a downcast Dudley Dursley came out of the house. He was accompanied by two girls their age. Jane Roper, Hogan's second-oldest daughter, was a pretty girl with long blonde hair partially held back with a hair band and blue-grey eyes. Achelois Runcorn, the eldest of Napaeae's three daughters, was a thin girl with an equally thin face framed with cinnamon red-brown hair and chocolate-brown eyes. Both were dressed in normal clothes, just like their parents -- even the elderly Wilma Skegness -- had been when they came to the Dursley home. "What is it, Dudley?"

Dudley blinked before he shrugged. "I dunno. Ms. Skegness, Mrs. Runcorn, Mr. Spelthorne and Mr. Roper are still looking around the house. Doctor Spelthorne's still looking at Mom and Dad." He then stopped as he looked at Achelois, and then at Jane, before turning back to Harry. "Is it true?" he then wondered. "Are you really . . .?"

"A wizard?" Harry finished for his cousin. After Dudley nodded – he was not really sure what to say further about that -- the bespectacled teen considered that for a moment before he shrugged. "I dunno. According to Uncle Reggie, I should be. Remember when your mom cut my hair and it all grew back the next day?" After Dudley paused to think about it before he nodded again, Harry shrugged. "That's all the proof they need."

"Chances are, Harry, you might be a metamorphmagus," Jane noted.

Harry and Dudley blinked while Rose and Lilian exchanged surprised looks. "What is that, anyway?" Harry wondered as he stood up, brushing off the back of his pants from the dust and dirt that was scattered over the back porch.

"It's a wizard or witch who can change shape and become anything they want," Achelois replied. "It's a really, really, really rare power to get. Mom and Grandpa told me that only one in ten thousand wizards get that sort of power."

Dudley blinked. "Wow! You mean Harry's like the Martian Manhunter?!"

"Who's that?!" Rose asked in confusion.

"Comic book hero from America. He can change shape into anything he wants as well as fly and fight like Superman," Achelois replied as she gave Rose a look. "You should try to get out of your tower more often, Rose!" As Napaeae's oldest daughter, Achelois became Rose's first friend outside Beckery Hill. "You're gonna be as bad as the mudbrains who live in Hogsmeade and elsewhere by the time you go to Hogwarts!"

"HEY!" Rose yelped as Jane laughed. "I'm NOT a mudbrain!"

"'Mudbrain?'" Harry asked.

Achelois laughed. "That's the term people made up to describe people like us who live separate from normals like your cousin, Harry."

"What does it mean?" Dudley wondered.

"It means that they don't know anything about normal society. Wizards like that are usually those who have wizard parents and grandparents. They call themselves 'purebloods' because there's nothing 'dirty' in their blood," Jane explained. "My grandma's normal-born; her parents were normal folk like Dudley here. My granddad's a pure wizard, so Mom's a 'half-blood,' like you and Rose are, Harry. Many wizards call folks like Grandma 'muggle-born' if they're nice . . . "

"Or 'mudblood' if they're not," Achelois said with a sneer.

Harry blinked. "Does it really mean anything?"

"No, except that those who say they're 'pure' always think they're better than everyone else," Achelois stated, shaking her head. "Which is really dumb!"

"It is, indeed," Lilian stated.

"Are you a witch, Auntie?" Dudley asked. Since Harry and Rose -- his cousins -- called this person "mama," she had to be related to Petunia.

The older-looking woman shook her head. "No, Dudley. This is what I am."

Dudley and Harry blinked, and then their jaws dropped as Lilian changed into her birth-form. Atop losing over a metre of height, her jeans and button blouse transformed into a beautiful black robe with the coat of arms of the County of Somerset on her cape over her heart, the Royal Cypher of Queen Elizabeth II over it and crossed duelling wands underneath. That, of course, didn't count the changes to her head and face when she returned to her elf-form. Harry and Dudley gaped while Rose, Jane and Achelois all laughed, and then both boys breathed out, "Wicked!"

"What are you?!" Harry demanded.

Lilian smiled. "I'm what's called a 'house elf,' Harry. We're a race of domestic servants that normally serve wizards and witches in their homes and places of business. I was bonded to the man who saved your sister's life before she was born, then became bonded to her after she was born." She then shifted back to human form, her clothes going back to normal. "And I made myself look like this so that Rose, as she was growing up, would have a human face around her." A shrug. "These days, I stay so much in human form that going back to being an elf really feels weird."

"Our elves are the same way," Jane added. She then clapped her hand. "Tanny!"

"She won't come," Achelois warned.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Uncle Reggie put up a county-wide block to prevent anyone from apparating, flooing or popping in anywhere in Surrey," Achelois said.

Harry's jaw dropped. "He can do that?!"

"Any Magical Sheriff can," Rose stated.

Harry took that in, and then he breathed out, "Wow . . . "

* * *

"So you're saying that it was my brother-in-law that did this to us?!"

"Exactly, Petunia," Napaeae replied as the adults relaxed in the living room. The shattered lamp -- it had been a present from the Potters to the Dursleys at their wedding in 1978 -- had been vanished and tea had been made to allow Vernon and Petunia to relax after they had the magical charms and curses lifted from them. "I was a year-mate to both James and Lily. He always hated what she told him about how you treated her while you were growing up. And given what a prankster he was when he was in Hogwarts . . . "

"He probably felt that it would be poetic to ensure we would always hate and fear those of your kind," Vernon said before he sipped his tea. Like his wife, a look of anguished guilt was on his face, though he was trying to present a brave face. When the charms had been lifted from her, Petunia had broken down and cried, screaming out Lily's name and begging her forgiveness before Joanna had been able to get a calming draft into her to make her relax. "Pity he never thought about what might have happened to him and his wife with this Volde- . . . what was his name again?!"

"Voldemort," Wilma -- a woman who reminded the Dursleys a lot of Arabella Figg -- stated. "His real name is Thomas Riddle; he was a first year in my final year there." A shake of the head. "Such a bitter man, he was, even before he went dark and started changing himself like he did."

"It's amazing, Dame Wilma, that you're still alive since you remember him so well," Reginald stated as everyone gazed on the older witch.

A snort. "I became the Magical Sheriff of Lincolnshire just after I passed my NEWTs in '39," Wilma stated. "Even if Tom did remember me, he would have had no way to track me down to kill me just to keep me silent over his connection to Voldemort." She sipped her tea. "Still surprises me that Albus never let that go public."

"Let what go public?" Petunia wondered.

"That Voldemort is a 'half-blood' like Harry and Rose," Wilma answered. "Even stranger, Riddle is of 'less' pure blood than even your nephew and niece would be considered by the fanatics that later flocked to his standard back in the Seventies; his father was a normal, not a normal-born wizard." A snort. "If that had got out, a lot of the pureblood lunatics like Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange would have turned on him sooner or later. That would have put a stop to a lot of things."

"Unless they knew and didn't care," Napaeae noted.

"Is this fellow still alive?" Vernon asked.

Their guests all sighed. "We don't know," Hogan answered. "The chances are there that some part of Riddle might still be alive. If he was truly dead, the Dark Marks -- it's a magical tattoo Riddle's followers wear on their arm -- would have vanished altogether. From those I've seen, it's faded, but still present."

Petunia nodded. "That was in the letter."

"What letter?" Joanna asked.

"The letter Dumbledore left with Harry," Petunia answered. "He stated that part of the reason he wanted to leave Harry with us was that he was afraid that man's people might come by to try to kill Harry. And, by extension, us."

Reginald hummed. "Well, that's easily solved."

"What do you mean?" Vernon wondered.

A sigh. "Vernon, you and Petunia are the victims of a crime that is often called 'muggle baiting.' Were we Aurors -- police officers, in other words -- of the Ministry of Magic, it wouldn't sometimes even be _considered_ a crime. Atop that, the man who did this to you has been dead for five years. Still, I believe that, even if you both feel a lot of guilt over what you were forced to do to Harry, you would prefer not to have anything to do with people like us in the future. Correct?"

The adult Dursleys blinked, and then exchanged a look for a moment before turning back to the Magical Sheriff of Surrey. "Well, if all of your kind were like you people, we wouldn't mind it so much," Vernon stated, shrugging. "Let's just say that all of James' friends really didn't leave much of a good impression on us."

"Sadly, people like us are in the minority," Wilma warned before she stared intently at the younger wizard. "What do you have in mind, Reginald?"

"Turn Little Whinging into a complete magical dead zone."

Napaeae, Joanna, Hogan and Wilma took that in, and then they nodded. The Dursleys both perked. "What do you mean by that?" Petunia asked.

"What I mean, Petunia, is that once I'm done setting up some very powerful wards all around the village, there will be NO way that any wizard could come here to attack any of you," Reginald stated. "Their magic would be rendered totally powerless. No apparation (our version of self-teleportation), no portkeys (that's teleporting with a device magically charged to move people from place to place), no flooing (using the fireplaces to move from place to place) or even flying in on brooms, much less any wand use or even wandless magic." He then savagely grinned. "And **I** would be the one who would control the keys to those wards."

"Would people like Dumbledore try to stop it?" Vernon demanded.

A shake of the head. "No, he would not. Certainly, he would be very concerned as to what will happen to Harry, but even he doesn't have the power to override anything I do in my capacity as one of Her Majesty's Magical Shire Reeves."

"All wizards in this land -- even if they don't realise it -- are bound by oaths to the Crown," Wilma added. "Either those they made themselves (if they were normal-borns like your sister-in-law) or made by their ancestors."

Reginald nodded. "There's a squib that lives nearby: Arabella Figg . . . "

The Dursleys perked. "She babysits Harry from time to time!" Petunia exclaimed. "You mean to say she's actually one of your kind?!"

"She was born to a wizarding family, but she has no magic," Napaeae stated. "It happens from time to time, especially with those purebloods who marry close relations."

"Inbreeding, you mean," Vernon stated. On seeing their guests nod, he could only snort in derision. "My sister Marge always says that's the stupidest thing you could ever do to dogs. It makes them weak and useless. It's the same with people."

Nods around the room. "Well, I know there's a floo connection between Mrs. Figg's home and Hogwarts, so Albus might have been the one to send her down," Reginald stated. "I doubt she spotted Lilian and Rose; I would have sensed it through the Shield if she tried to make a floo call to Albus." A sigh. "And once I get the wards in place to disable all magic in Little Whinging, she'll never be able to do it again."

"So we won't have to worry about Dumbledore again, right?" Vernon asked.

"Exactly."

"But what about Harry?" Petunia wondered.

A sigh. "Wizarding law states that whenever a wizard loses his parents, he must be turned over to the custody of any living next of kin. If there are no magical relatives, it is permitted for normal relatives to take a child in. Thus, in Harry's case, he came to you," Wilma stated. "In the eyes of the Ministry, there can be no exceptions. However, we, as Magical Sheriffs answerable only to Her Majesty the Queen, are allowed to declare orphaned children like Harry as 'Magical Wards of the Crown.' Rose is in that position right now. Besides . . . " She then nodded in the direction of the back patio, where the children still were with Lilian. "Do you want to try to separate them now?"

"No, we don't," Vernon stated, a tired sigh escaping him. "Even if all of you say that what happened between us and Harry isn't our fault, the guilt of what we did . . . " He shook his head, squeezing his eyes closed. "I, for one, pray that I will never have to answer for it when I pass on to the next life. All I ask now is this, Dame Wilma: Will Harry be happy and safe if he goes to live with his sister?"

The Magical Sheriffs in the room all laughed. "Oh, yes!" Napaeae stated. "Believe me, Vernon, by the time Harry gets his Hogwarts letter, he will be more than ready to face whatever the wizarding world can throw at him."

"Even a reborn Tom Riddle," Wilma added . . .

* * *

Sometime later . . .

"Just a minute, please." The door then opened to reveal a woman appearing to be in her mid-fifties, dressed in quite plain clothes, her hair done up in a hairnet and tartan-pattern slippers on her feet. "Yes?"

"Mrs. Arabella Figg?" Reginald Spelthorne asked.

"Yes?"

A business card was handed over. Taking it, the woman gazed on what was written there, and then she blinked on reading the notation under the man's name. Turning to gaze with confusion into his eyes, she then asked, "Are you an Auror?"

"No, Madame, I am not," Reginald stated as he drew his wand from his sweater. "I am a loyal servant of the Crown charged by Her Majesty the Queen to protect all beings -- magical and non-magical alike -- within the borders of the Loyal County of Surrey to the best of my ability. Because of that -- and because of what I just discovered at 4 Privet Drive -- I'm here now to ask you some questions concerning what the devil is a **squib** doing living here. Acting as Harry Potter's babysitter when Albus Dumbledore seems to have done everything he could to cut Harry off from the wizarding world in the years leading up to when he goes to Hogwarts." His eyes narrowed. "And if you value whatever connections you still have with your parents' society, Mrs. Figg, you will explain EVERYTHING to me. Do you understand me?"

Arabella blinked before her face began to pale. "What about Harry?"

"What of him?"

"Will he be safe?" She then nodded towards Privet Drive, disgust crossing her face. "The Dursleys?"

Reginald blinked, and then he sighed, crossing his arms. "He will be safe from them for the rest of his life," he calmly stated. "Even more so, _they_ will be safe from all wizards who will wish them harm because they are Harry's relatives. Not to mention everyone else in Little Whinging." He then smiled. "Including you, I might add."

Arabella took that in, and then she relaxed. "Please come in, sir."

He nodded as he followed her inside . . .

* * *

**_To be continued . . ._ **   



	5. Beckery Hill

  
Author's notes: For as long as he could remember, Harry had never really had a home. Now, united at last with Rose, he learns what being in a home truthfully means.  


* * *

"I'm gonna miss you, Harry."

Harry blinked, and then he leaned over to embrace Dudley. The Dursleys -- along with Joanna Spelthorne, Wilma Skegness, the Ropers and the Runcorns -- were standing in the living room saying their goodbyes to the Potter siblings. "Me, too, Duds," he said as he patted his cousin's back. "Try not to make too much trouble, okay?"

"Sure thing," Dudley affirmed with a nod.

"Will Harry still be going to school?" Petunia asked Lilian.

A nod. "Yes. There's a preparatory school -- Millfield -- close to where we live. Rose goes there; she's going to be in the reception year in September. Harry should be able to slip into his second year -- they run a pre-preparatory program there -- with no problem when school starts up again. Some of the other elves who served Sir Glaston are experts in dealing with bureaucracy; it'll be quite easy to get Harry's records over there so he can fit in right away."

"Lucky thing, too. He's never had friends," Dudley said before a look of guilt crossed his face. "Not that I did much to help that . . . "

"Oh, enough, Dudley," Lilian said as she patted his shoulder. "It's over and you can get back to your life." She then winked. "Though I would recommend you try to eat better in the future. Our cook would be shocked to see how much weight you have. If you're not careful, you won't be healthy when you get to be your father's age."

Dudley blinked, and then he nodded. "Right . . . "

With that, Harry turned and hugged Petunia before shaking Vernon's hand. "Grow up to be a good man, Harry," the latter said as he knelt before his nephew. "Don't be like your father in the long run. Be like your mother." A hoarse chuckle. "Be like these good people here," he added as he nodded towards Wilma, Napaeae, Hogan and Joanna. "You wizards have a right to be scared of us normal folk, but it doesn't give you the right to rub in what you can do to us. Try to remember that, alright?"

"I'll remember that, Uncle," Harry vowed.

"Well, let's get you both home," Lilian stated. "Hogan, is . . .?"

"It's down for elves," Hogan stated.

"Alright. Hold my hand, Harry."

Harry took his new guardian's hand, and then the Potter siblings and Lilian vanished with a _pop!_ Dudley's jaw dropped in awe. "Wow . . .!"

"Yeah, it's amazing, isn't it?" Jane said before calling out, "Tanny!"

Another _pop!_ heralded the arrival of a lovely raven-haired, blue-eyed woman in her twenties, dressed casually. "What is it, Mistress Jane?" Tanny asked.

"Tanny, be a dear and see to it Jane and Achelois get home," Hogan ordered.

A nod. "Of course, Master Hogan. Come along, girls."

Jane and Achelois headed over to join the former's elf, and then all three vanished with a _pop!_ Once that was done, Wilma, Hogan and Napaeae all parted from the Dursleys before heading to the still-lit fireplace to take the floo back home. Once Vernon and Petunia were alone with their son and Joanna, the doctor/healer gazed on the young boy, smiling fondly. "Dudley, I'd like to speak to your parents alone for a moment. Would you mind going upstairs to your bedroom?"

"Okay!"

Dudley headed upstairs. "What's wrong?" Petunia asked.

A sigh. "There's something else I noticed in you two when I examined you to get rid of all the after-effects of those curses James put on you," Joanna warned, her voice touched with the flat accent of New England. Like her husband, she was dressed normally, wearing a blouse-and-business skirt combination with a doctor's smock over her shoulders. Atop being a trained healer who did her internship at Plymouth Magical Hospital in Massachusetts close to the Salem Witch's Institute (where she studied magic), she was a licensed M.D. who graduated from Harvard Medical School before setting up a private practice in Ripley, where she lived with her husband (Reevetor Surrey was located outside the village) and their son Tristan. "That curse also forced you to . . . well, put frankly, 'mark time' when it came to doing normal family things. Like having children." As the Dursleys blushed at the doctor's blatant words, Joanna smiled. "Don't worry about it. Petunia, you're more than healthy enough to have more children and I think you can use the chance to rediscover some things about yourself as you're raising them. And it will give Dudley a much better experience dealing with siblings." She reached into her smock and pulled out a card. "Here's my office number. If you feel you need to talk to me -- or to any other healer that works full-time in normal society -- give me a call and I'll make arrangements. Alright?"

"We really appreciate this," Vernon said as he took the card.

"You deserve it," Joanna stated. "There are people in this world that can accept the unusual and strange with considerable grace. There are others who can't. You fall now in the latter category, but I think you can eventually teach yourselves to be part of the former. It will take time. Most wizards in this country -- as I've long come to learn -- care very little for normal people. Look at the name they give you: 'Muggle.'" She shook her head. "Sounds like 'mugger' to me. That's a street robber where I come from." A sigh. "It'll take a long time for them to see the truth about people like you. Personally, I don't have much hope for a lot of them."

"Why did you come here, then?" Petunia asked; she had been able to guess Joanna's country of birth by her accent.

A smile. "Why did you marry your husband?"

The Dursleys laughed. "Good point!" Vernon stated . . .

* * *

Hogwarts . . .

In the headmaster's office, one of several devices Albus Dumbledore created in 1981 to monitor the general welfare of Harry Potter began to smoke and glow as a strange piercing noise filled the room. Unfortunately -- or fortunately, depending on one's viewpoint -- said headmaster was nowhere close by to see this happen; he was currently in London on business with the International Confederation of Wizards. Nor was a certain red-feathered bird there; Fawkes had recently endured a burning day and was currently flying around the country exercising his new wings and body . . .

* * *

Beckery Hill . . .

"We're here, Bessie!"

"Ah! Mistress Rose! Lilian! You came . . .!"

Bessie's voice caught in her throat as she noted that Lilian and Rose weren't alone today. Gazing on the handsome though thin boy to Lilian's left, the pretty brown-haired, brown-eyed elf (in human form, of course) with the round reading glasses could only gape before her eyes teared. "Oh, my . . .! Lilian, is this . . .?!"

A nod. "Yes, Bessie. This is Harry." Lilian stared at her ward's brother. "Harry, this is Bessie. Outside the Hill, she's known as Elizabeth Bunter."

Harry blinked. "Like in the novel?"

"That's right," Lilian stated. "Bessie, Harry's been badly malnourished and he'll probably need to get Doctor St. John to look at him. Can you make him . . .?"

A determined nod. "Of course I can!" Bessie asserted as she straightened her apron -- worn over a very pretty maid's uniform -- before she leaned down to gaze into Harry's wide eyes. "Don't you worry, Master Harry! I'll make sure you have all the good food you can eat!" And with a _pop!_ , she was gone.

Harry watched her go, and then he blinked. "Wow . . .!"

"They all do that," Rose stated. "C'mon, Harry."

She took his hand before dragging him out of the reception room at the bottom floor of Reevetor Somerset, where the elves that lived and worked here normally ported in and out when business took them elsewhere. Lilian watched them go, and then she ported out of the building to head into the Reevewick to get some presents for Rose's just-arrived brother. Going upstairs to the second floor, Rose led Harry into a dark room glowing with torches on all sides, the floor solid stone and carved up with intricate runes and other designs that Harry didn't recognise.

"What is this place, Rose?"

"This is the Scrying Room," Rose stated. "This is where Grandpa Glaston came whenever he was working so that he would know what was happening anywhere in Somerset." She then closed her eyes. "This was the place where he found out about Voldemort's attack on Mom and Dad, then headed off to try to save us."

He blinked. "Who's Voldemort?"

She sighed. "Room, display an image of the Arch-Traitor called 'Voldemort.'"

Magic sparkled on the floor, then rose up to form a semi-solid image of a very thin -- almost starving -- man with white skin, no hair, bloodshot red eyes slit like a cat's, almost no nose or lips, and very thin, skeletal fingers. He was dressed in a dark hooded robe, the hood pulled away from his head. Seeing that, Harry blinked before his eyes went wide, and then he shuddered as voices echoed in his mind . . .

** ** **

_"Not Harry! . . . please, no! . . . take me! . . . Kill me instead . . . "_

_"This is my last warning . . . "_

_"Please . . . have mercy . . . Not Harry! Please . . . I'll do anything . . . "_

_"_ **AVADA KEDAVRA!** _"_

_"_ **SÔSHITSU-SHI!** _"_

** ** **

"Harry!"

Harry gasped, his eyes wide with fright and horror, before he blinked and turned to stare in bewildered confusion at Rose. The younger Potter looked worried, her eyes wide and tearing, as she grasped his arms. He blinked before leaning over to embrace her, his body still stiff since being held like this still seemed so alien to him. "What's wrong, big brother?" she whispered. "What's wrong . . .?"

He blinked before staring once more at the evil image in the middle of the scrying room. "I remember when Mom died," he whispered, his own eyes misting. "Mom was begging the bad man to do something with her and then he . . . " He closed his eyes. "He shouted out two words . . . it sounded like 'Abracadabra' . . . "

" _Avada Kedavra?_ " she whispered.

He blinked again, and then he nodded. "Uh-huh."

"That's the Killing Curse," Rose said as she pulled away. "One shot and you're dead. It's like being shot with a gun." A lazy grin. "'Cept you don't bleed."

He nodded. "But there was something else, too. Someone else shouted something."

She blinked, and then she asked, " _Sôshitsu-shi?_ "

He nodded again. "Yeah. What was that, anyway?"

"That's Japanese, by the way," she said. "In Latin, it's called _Desidero Infantis._ The Lost Child spell. It's what Grandpa used to save me."

Harry blinked in confusion. "But you weren't born . . . "

Rose giggled. "I was still in Mom's body," she said before gazing towards the image of Voldemort. "Room, show the image of Her Majesty's late Magical Shire Reeve of the Loyal County of Somerset, Sir Glaston Bernard Tore."

Voldemort vanished to be replaced by a more healthy man appearing to be Vernon Dursley's age. He was dressed in very formal clothing: A grey suit with waistcoat, white shirt and tie, a bowler hat on his head and a folded umbrella in hand. Seeing that, Harry was immediately reminded of an old television series Petunia liked to watch reruns of. "This is Grandpa Glaston," Rose then said. "He graduated from Hogwarts back in 1939 and became the Magical Shire Reeve of Somerset."

"So what does a Shire Reeve do?" Harry asked.

She smiled. "I'll show you."

* * *

"So, young Sheriff. You've rescued your brother."

Harry's jaw was now somewhere down around his knees as he gazed on the handsome man -- if one could really call this being a "man" given that everything from waist down was in the form of a very sturdy draft horse -- standing beyond the open doorway of Reevetor Somerset. He was dark skinned with a fine coat of very thin fur covering the human parts of his body and face, his hair coarse like a horse's mane, wavy black. His eyes were the deep blue-green of the ocean, taking in all he saw with ease. "Yes, Uncle Cyllarus, I did," Rose stated before she blushed. "Well, actually, Uncle Reggie, Uncle Hogie, Auntie Napaeae, Auntie Jo and Grand-auntie Wilma helped, too!" She then gazed on her brother. "Harry, this is Cyllarus. He's the leader of the centaurs that live here in Reevewick Somerset. That's the village there." She pointed down the hill to their north, where a quaint village that wouldn't be out of place centuries ago was located. "Uncle Cyllarus, this is my brother Harry."

A nod. "A pleasure to meet you, young Harry," Cyllarus stated as he smiled, reaching over to gently grasp Harry's hand in both of his own. "It is good that you are now able to live with your sister. It was wrong for the wizards of the Ministry to try to separate you, much less force you on your relatives."

"Thanks." Harry then blinked before he asked, "Are you really a centaur?!"

Hearing that, Cyllarus laughed, a booming sound that made Harry duck. "You are quite observant, young Harry!" he declared as hoof-falls heralded the arrival of someone else. "Ah! This is my wife, young Harry. May I present Hylonome."

Harry turned, nodding pleasantly as he took in the lovely centauress. Like her mate, Hylonome was quite muscular as human women could be in the primate side of her body, with long, wavy hair that was discretely draped over a pair of round breasts. Her skin appeared to be a more fair shade of golden brown in comparison to Cyllarus', which matched the colour of sunflowers when it came to her head. Her eyes were the same shade as her mate's. "Hello, Harry," she said, her voice friendly. "Young Rose is quite lucky to have a very handsome young stallion like you as her brother."

Harry's cheeks reddened. "Now, dear, that's enough," Cyllarus advised as he gazed fondly on Hylonome. "This is his first day here and he needs much time to adjust to being where he should have always been. Don't tease him."

"But he's so cute, love!" Hylonome stated.

"Hylonome . . .!"

Rose sighed. "Grown-ups . . . "

Harry blinked as he stared at her . . .

* * *

"How long's this village been here?" Harry asked.

"It was first founded in 1692, the same year the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy came into effect," Hylonome replied as she, Cyllarus, Rose and Harry walked down the cobblestone main street of Reevewick Somerset. "It's proper name, even to this day, is 'Beckery-Under-The-Hill.' But ever since your King William III and Queen Mary II bestowed Sir Glanmore Peakes the duty of being the first Magical Shire Reeve of the County of Somerset, it's always been called 'Reevewick Somerset.'" She indicated the stone statue of a handsome man in his late twenties with a thick beard and dressed in a naval uniform of the era, a wicked dagger in his hand, standing in the middle of what seemed to be a small market square, gazing in the general direction of London. "He's known to the wizard humans who see themselves loyal to the Ministry of Magic; he slew the Sea Serpent of Cromer back in . . . " She hummed. "Oh, it was 1699, I believe. He was visiting his counterpart in Norfolk, Dame Elena Peach -- the two were classmates at Hogwarts, in fact -- when a badly wounded and diseased sea serpent washed ashore and began scaring the normal fishermen who lived there. Dame Elena stunned the creature unconscious, but couldn't bring herself to put the poor thing out of its misery. Sir Glanmore used a Reductor Curse to rip open the serpent's neck and allowed it to bleed to death, then he teamed with Dame Elena to obliviate all the normals so that the Statue of Secrecy would not be violated."

"'Obliviate?'" Harry asked.

"It means to suppress or remove the memories from someone, young Harry," Cyllarus stated, and then he perked as someone approached them. "Director Erlking. A good day to you, sir. May your gold always flow free," he stated with a bow of his head and torso.

Harry turned to see someone about his height stop before him. The man -- as what Harry felt he should be -- was fully humanoid, almost similar to a house elf in some ways, but with greater muscle mass and ears that stuck straight out (instead of drooping as Lilian's ears did when she reverted to elf-form at the Dursley home). He was a black-eyed fellow with a full head of silver hair. He was dressed quite formally in a style that had been in fashion during the Age of Enlightenment. "Lord Cyllarus, Lady Hylonome, a good day to you both. May your vision be always true and bear fruit for your herd," he stated as he gazed on the centaurs, and then he bowed to Rose and Harry. "Dame Sheriff Potter, Lord Potter. Lord Potter, I bear greetings to you from Chief Director Ragnok, the leader of all goblins in the United Kingdom. May your gold always flow free and may your enemies always fall before you."

Rose bowed her head. A second later, after noting what his sister was doing to the goblin, Harry did the same. Noting that, Erlking nodded in approval; he knew Harry had just arrived at Reevewick Somerset and was just now getting acquainted with the magical society he had been separated from for the previous half-decade. "I thank you very much for your greeting, Director Erlking. May your gold always flow free and may your enemies always fall before you," Rose answered politely as she had been taught, and then she straightened herself, gazing fondly on him. "How is Grand-uncle Ragnok, Uncle? I trust everything's okay in Diagon."

The goblin laughed. "Again, Rose, you flatter me by addressing me as kin," he stated as he stared fondly at her. "Everything is well. We sensed it when Sir Reginald set up the null-magic shield around your brother's former place of residence, so we'll know to avoid the area in the future. Still, I should warn you all that the Ministry -- not to mention Albus Dumbledore and his friends -- will take notice of what he did, then go into a panic over what might have happened to your brother."

"Can't you just tell them that I'm okay, Uncle?" Harry asked.

Erlking blinked, and then he smiled. "You also flatter me by addressing me as your kin, Lord Potter. May I call you Harry?" After Harry nodded his permission, the goblin continued, "With you, my boy, it's not so simple. You're quite well known among the wizards who live full time with other wizards and allow the Ministry to govern them. Almost as well known as Albus Dumbledore and Voldemort." He stared knowingly at Harry as they walked towards the community hall. "Just saying that you're 'okay' will not be enough for most of your kind in places like Hogsmeade, much less those currently attending Hogwarts. They will wish to know EXACTLY where you are, Harry. And some will not stop until they get an answer. And while I don't believe Rose or your guardian have had the chance to explain things to you about this, there is a stronger veil of secrecy between the Ministry of Magic and Her Majesty's Magical Shire Reeves as a whole than what exists between magicals and normals. A veil that has been kept rigid and unbreakable since the first Shire Reeves were appointed three centuries ago."

"Indeed, Master Goblin, you are quite correct," a new voice called out from somewhere ahead of Harry. "And as long as the Ministry does not properly represent the wizards and witches of Their Majesties' Realms, it must always remain that way!"

Harry blinked as he looked around in confusion before he noticed his companions all staring at a portrait located on one wall of the community hall's entranceway. It was an image of the man whose statue he had seen outside on the main street, in full living colour! As his jaw dropped in awed disbelief on seeing the man in the picture actually MOVE, Rose walked up to bow her head to him. "Good afternoon, Grandpa Glanmore. How are things between yourself and Grandma Elena today?"

"As delightful as passionate as always when we were still among the living, young Rose," the picture-spirit of Sir Glanmore James Peakes -- Harry was quick to read the name under the picture, followed by the post-nominals **K.G.** and **M.O.(III)** , that in turn over the caption **First of Their Majesties' Most Noble and Just Magical Shire Reeves of the Loyal County of Somerset (1677-1761)** \-- stated as he nodded pleasantly at her before his eyes locked on Harry, a delighted grin crossing his face. "Ah! And you have your brother finally with you as well! Smashing! Simply smashing!"

"You're a _picture!_ " Harry exclaimed.

Laughter echoed from the crowd around them. "How very astute of you, young Harry!" Glanmore stated. "I know from Glaston that you've just returned to the magical world today, so a lot of things, I believe, will be quite strange to you. Keep an open mind and heart, lad!" he said as he raised a finger in warning. "Even if you are not bound to become one of Her Majesty's Magical Shire Reeves as your delightful sister is, it will do you much good if you always accept things as you confront them."

Harry took that in, and then he nodded. "I'll remember that, Grandpa."

"Good lad!" The portrait's smile then turned lurid. "Now, if you will both kindly excuse me, dear Elena wishes me to go visit her. Cheerio!"

And with that, he literally walked behind the right side of the frame and disappeared. Harry watched him go, and then he gasped, "Wow!"

"That is quite amazing, isn't it?" Cyllarus asked.

"Can your people do that, Uncle?" Harry asked as he pointed to the now-empty portrait frame before he followed everyone else through one of the wide -- and quite TALL -- doors into the main hall. "I mean, do you actually . . .?"

"Hello."

Harry stopped before staring ahead to gaze on a pair of legs covered in furred boots then went to mid-calf. He blinked for a moment before his eyes turned up . . .

And up . . .

And UP . . .!

. . . to stare at the face of a very pretty woman with flowing golden brown hair and deep brown eyes, looking pretty much like a girl from Scandinavia.

If you ignored the fact that said woman was also _six metres_ tall!

Harry blinked, and then he gulped. "Um . . . h-h-hello . . . " he sputtered.

Rose sighed. "Relax, Harry. She won't step on you," she said before looking up. "Hi, Auntie Skadthi. Did you just come back from the mountains near Ostia?"

The giantess smiled. "Oh, yes," she replied with a voice that, despite its gentle nature, seemed to rattle hard in Harry's ear canals. He tried to not wince too much at it. "It was good hunting; I got myself a couple nice ice mammoth cloaks." She thumbed the silver fur covering her body. "Zthrymr and Freyja were with me. He carved up the tusks to make new knives for me." She indicated the leather scabbards hooked to her belt, each of which were almost as long as Harry was tall. "He's so sweet."

"Be careful, old friend," Hylonome warned as she wagged her finger. "I sense he's still trying to decide which of you he desires as his mate."

Skadthi shrugged -- and then, to Harry's surprise, literally shrank before his eyes to a closer-to-human height of two-and-a-half metres -- before she leaned over to whisper in the centauress' ear, "Actually, Hylo, Frey and I decided to share him."

Hylonome blinked, and then she laughed, a sound that had the touch of a horse's bray in it. "Well, if THAT works for you, Skad, I won't say anything more!"

Cyllarus also howled with delight as Erlking shook his head, his mouth wide with a very amused grin and Rose rolled her eyes, muttering, "Grown-ups . . .!" As Skadthi walked out of the hall and reverted to her normal height before heading off down the street, Rose took a deep breath before beckoning Harry with her. "C'mon. I'll introduce you to some of my friends here, big brother," she said.

Harry blinked, and then he sighed as he followed her inside . . .

* * *

Two hours later . . .

"Are you sure the food's good, Master Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Yep!" he said through a mouthful of mashed potatoes. "It's great, Bessie!" He then reached for the gravy to pour over his roast beef.

"Don't speak with your mouth full, Harry," Lilian advised.

Bessie beamed with delight before turning to her own food. Everyone was in the dining room of the Reevetor, on the fourth floor of the five-level tower. The Potter siblings had returned from the community hall a half-hour before, after Rose introduced Harry to many of her friends, including Hamilton St. John, Nancy Snagge and the leader of the local vampire clan, a lady from Hungary who fled to England before the Grindelwald War, Kamila Báthory. And that did NOT mention representatives from a dozen magical species, some of which were unknown to mainstream wizarding society!

All of the elves that worked at Reevetor Somerset were at the table enjoying food; even if house elves normally didn't have to eat as humans did, the elves at Reevetor Somerset normally remained in human form for Rose's sake and acted as humans did. Sitting beside Lilian now was Modesty (who used the outside name "Modesty O'Donnell"), who served as the driver for the 1929 model supercharged Bentley 4 1/2 Litre -- also known as a "Blower Bentley" -- when she took Rose (and soon would Harry) to Millfield Preparatory School, located on Route A-361 to the southeast of Glastonbury Tor. She was quite pretty in a tomboyish way, with raven black hair cut very short and very dark brown eyes. Beside Bessie was blonde, blue-eyed and downright sexy Jane (who used the outside name "Jane Porter"), who served as Rose's teacher when it came to all things magical and intended to do the same with Harry. Also present was the groundskeeper of the Reevetor, a very stern-looking woman with dirty blonde hair and blue-green eyes named Clare ("Clare Phillips" to those humans outside Reevewick Somerset who knew her); and the "social secretary" (Harry didn't really understand what that meant), Tamara (known to the outside world as "Tamara Simmonds"), a woman with wavy raven hair, almost black eyes and very pale skin which gave her a slightly sickly sheen. All were dressed normally -- or at least as normally as Harry could understand the concept -- and enjoying the wonderful food Bessie had made.

"How soon will you be able to get Harry's records, Tamara?" Lilian asked.

"I'll pop over to his old school and get them after supper," Tamara replied. "It should take a couple of days to get everything straightened around."

"That's good."

"Is it a good school?" Harry asked.

Rose nodded. "Yeah, it's pretty okay. I don't have many friends, though."

"You should try to make more friends, Mistress Rose," Jane noted.

"Jane! Mistress Rose's destiny is already set!" Clare stated. "As much as Master Harry's destiny is set, too! There's no sense in forcing them to try to make friendships when they'll be going off to Hogwarts when they become eleven!"

"Clare, even if they do go to Hogwarts, they still have to decide which world they're going to live in," Lilian stated, moving in to cut off the growing argument between Jane and Clare, which had repeated itself every week for the last year. "And I doubt that, given that Rose WILL take Sir Glaston's place as Her Majesty's Magical Shire Reeve of Somerset, Harry will move anywhere else for the time being."

"Does Rose _have_ to be the Magical Sheriff?" Harry asked.

Lilian sighed. "Yes, she does, Harry. One of the things Jane will teach you is the concept of magical life debts. Your sister owes Sir Glaston -- even if he _is_ dead -- her life when the Dark Lord came to kill your parents and must honour that debt if she doesn't want to lose her magic." She held up a finger. "You'll have to be careful when you do things after you go to Hogwarts, Harry. You're quite famous among wizards in Britain. There are a lot of people who are grateful for what you 'did.'"

Harry looked confused. "What did I do?!"

"You survived the Killing Curse, big brother," Rose said, and then she pointed to his head to indicate the scar over his right eye. "That's where you got this."

Harry blinked. "Oh."

* * *

"So if the Killing Curse always kills, why am I still alive?"

Lilian smiled as she placed a glass of orange juice -- pumpkin juice always gave Rose an upset stomach -- on the table before him before sitting in her chair. The Potter siblings and the elves had, with dinner complete -- and after Harry had moved to clean up before a teary-eyed Bessie stopped him -- relocated to the living room, located on the same floor as the dining hall but overlooking the eastern side of the clearing around the Reevetor. Looking out the window, Harry knew he could see a big circular courtyard similar to what could be seen at places like Stonehenge. When he had asked about it, Jane told him the patio was called "the Garden of the Galaxy." She had also told him something incredible happened there in 1936 and that it was a very sacred place to all the beings living at or around the Reevewick. She didn't explain further, but promised Harry that he would soon understand the whole story.

"Because your mother did something very remarkable to keep you alive when the Dark Lord came to kill you," Lilian stated. "Sometime before you were born, a woman named Sybill Trelawney made a prophecy. It's a prediction about something that could happen in the future," she explained on seeing Harry's confused look. "In that prophecy, Sybill predicted that someone would be born at the end of July of 1980 with the power to defeat the Dark Lord. This person would have been born of those who had stood up to and fought the Dark Lord three separate times, defeating his forces every time that happened. Of those who were fighting the Dark Lord at the time, there were two couples expecting children who matched that prediction. Your parents were one of them. The other couple was Frank and Alice Longbottom, who graduated from Hogwarts a few years before your parents did. You were born on the thirty-first of July that year. Frank and Alice's son, Neville, was born the day before you."

"So why did Voldemort pick me?" Harry asked.

A sigh. "It's hard to say, Harry. No one knows what the Dark Lord was thinking at that time. Even now, people still don't understand how a brilliant man like Thomas Riddle evolved -- or perhaps, _devolved_ \-- into the monster who had killed so many for so long." Lilian closed her eyes. "Your mother discovered very special magic based on her own blood -- which you and Rose have -- that she hoped would protect you if the Dark Lord came." She then smiled. "And it did. After your mother was struck down, the Dark Lord attacked you . . . " She pointed to her forehead over her right eye. " . . . but the bolt hit your mother's magic blood-shield and rebounded back."

"And it either killed the Dark Lord or made him become a bodiless spirit," Jane finished. "No one is actually sure of which, though many of the older Magical Shire Reeves like Mistress Napaeae believe the Dark Lord is still alive."

"But he doesn't have a body to use," Rose finished.

"So where is he?" Harry asked, fear crossing his face.

"No one knows," Tamara stated before sipping the rest of her juice, and then she stood up. "With your permission, Master Harry, I'd like to get your school records and move them over to Millfield so that you can go to school there in September."

He blinked, and then he nodded. "Okay."

One _pop!_ later, Tamara vanished. "Will I be safe here, Mama?" Harry asked as he looked at Lilian. "I mean, if Voldemort's alive -- he's probably mad 'cause he doesn't have a body -- what's to stop him from . . . w-well, you kn-know . . .?"

Instantly, five pairs of warm arms embraced him, which made Harry jolt before he felt tears in his eyes. "Don't worry, Master Harry," Bessie stated. "You still have your mother's blood-protection. You'll still be safe from the Dark Lord."

"And with you now living with Rose here, the protection your mother gave you will now mix with the protection Sir Glaston gave her, not to mention all the wards that protect the Reevetor and Reevewick from the outside," Lilian added.

Harry blinked. "'Wards?!'"

"You ever see _Star Trek_ before?" Jane asked.

He blinked. "Um . . . I don't think so."

Lilian laughed. "Modesty?"

"Tapes?!" Modesty asked.

"What do you think?"

"Right!"

_Pop!_ And away she went. "Wait until you watch this, big brother," Rose said as she leaned over Bessie's shoulder to gaze on Harry. "You'll love it."

* * *

_**To be continued . . .** _   



	6. The Boy-Who-Lived-And-Vanished

  
Author's notes: Now that the Potter siblings are living together at Beckery Hill, Rose introduces Harry to what life in the world of the Magical Shire Reeves is like. An introduction that would soon have implications for "mainstream" wizarding society . . .  


* * *

Night soon fell over the Somerset Levels. In the living room, popcorn was being passed around as eight people -- Tamara had returned an hour before sunset, having finished getting Harry's school records out of Little Whinging Primary School and having them deposited in the offices of Millfield Preparatory School, plus left charms at both places to ensure that the staff, when they went to work the next morning, would believe what would be required of them -- relaxed as they watched the first season episode _The City on the Edge of Forever._ All the women there were quick to note that Harry had tears in his eyes as he watched Captain Kirk hold back Doctor McCoy from the street after the latter had tried to save Edith Keeler from an oncoming automobile.

_"I could have saved her . . . do you know what you just did?"_

_"He knows, Doctor," Mr. Spock then advised. "He knows."_

"Master Harry? Are you alright?"

Harry blinked, and then he shuddered slightly as Bessie hugged him from behind. Everyone else gazed at him, and then Rose crawled over to grasp his hands. "Are you okay, big brother?" she asked as the scene on the television switched to the plains of the planet Gateway as Kirk and Spock emerged through the mists of the Guardian of Forever, they soon followed by McCoy. "Do you want to stop . . .?"

Her voice was interrupted by a howl from outside. "What's that?!" Harry gasped.

Lilian looked through the living room window to see the full moon. "It's Nancy and her pack. I hope Doctor St. John gave them enough Wolfsbane over the last week so they won't be hurt when they return to normal in the morning."

Harry blinked, and then he stood, walking to the window to gaze outside. In the bright light of the full moon overhead, he could see a half-dozen wolves scamper around the perimeter of the Garden of the Galaxy, never penetrating into it. Watching them, he blinked as tears flowed down his cheeks. "Are they hurt?" he wondered.

Lilian walked up to stand behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It doesn't hurt them, not unlike other weres I know of. The magic of the Hill is a lot stronger than most other magical places in Britain, even Hogwarts. With the Wolfsbane potion Doctor St. John makes, they transform into normal wolves that won't hurt anyone that lives here. Rose normally goes out on the nights of the full moon to give them fresh meat to eat and pet them before she goes to bed."

Harry looked at his sister. "Are you going out now?"

Rose blinked, and then she exhaled as something came to her. Standing up, she turned to head out of the room. "C'mon, big brother."

He watched her head to the stairs, and then ran off after her. They descended to the second floor and walked into the Scrying Room. Once there, Rose headed to a stone shelf anchored in the wall on the west side. Pulling up a small dagger -- it was solid silver -- she beckoned Harry to the middle of the room. "What are you going to do?" he asked as his eyes locked on the gleaming surface of the weapon in her hand.

She took his left hand in her left (the right held the dagger), and then she stared into his eyes. "Do you want to come out so we can be with Auntie Nancy?"

He blinked, and then he nodded. He had come to like Nancy just as much as she did. When Harry had met Nancy Snagge earlier in the day, he had been inundated with tears from the woman as she recalled James and Lily Potter (they were a year behind her at Hogwarts) and what they had done for her after she had been bitten by Greyback, losing her job and pretty much all of what had made her life meaningful (she was a normal-born) until that day. That brought her to the attention of Glaston Tore; the Potters had helped Nancy resettle in Godric's Hollow, providing a place for her monthly "furry problem" until they had to go into hiding and Glaston moved her to the Reevewick so she could live her life in peace. As a former Auror, Nancy had been made the Chief Constable of the Reevewick and Glaston had actually been sizing her up as a potential successor when Fate -- and Voldemort -- got in the way. Since that time, Nancy had whipped the five other werewolves -- all wizards and witches, all Hogwarts grads from the previous decade, all of whom had good lives until Voldemort's werewolves under Greyback had cruelly altered them -- under her charge as the Reevewick's local militia force.

"What do I have to do?" he asked.

Rose sighed. "This is gonna hurt a bit."

With that, she turned the dagger down and gently pressed the tip into the centre of Harry's palm. He hissed as the tip lanced in and produced blood, which streamed down his skin to dribble on the floor. Once the first blob of red made contact with the magical stone, the runes in the floor lit up like the noon sun as energy began filling the room. Harry gasped in awe as the warmth of the floor flooded him from head to toe, the pain in his hand fading immediately as Rose slipped the dagger into her dress pocket. "Wow . . .!" he breathed out before staring at his sister.

Rose raised her right hand. "Raise your hand."

Harry did as she bade him. "Say after me: 'I, Harold James Potter . . . '"

"I, Harold James Potter . . . "

"'Do solemnly swear . . . '"

"Do solemnly swear . . . "

"'That I will be faithful . . . '"

"That I will be faithful . . . "

"'And bear true allegiance . . . '"

"And bear true allegiance . . . "

"'To Her Majesty . . . '"

"To Her Majesty . . . "

"'Queen Elizabeth the Second . . . '"

"Queen Elizabeth the Second . . . "

"'Her Heirs and Successors . . . '"

"Her Heirs and Successors . . . "

"'According to law.'"

"According to law."

"'And that I swear my magic . . . '"

"And that I swear my magic . . . "

"'To this oath . . . '"

"To this oath . . . "

"'And pledge my magic . . . '"

"And pledge my magic . . . "

"'To the defence . . . '"

"To the defence . . . "

"'Of Her Majesty . . . '"

"Of Her Majesty . . . "

"'And to the peace . . . '"

"And to the peace . . . "

"'Order and good government . . . '"

"Order and good government . . . "

"'Of Her Majesty's Realm.'"

"Of Her Majesty's Realm."

"'This I swear.'"

"This I swear."

"'So mote it be!'"

"So mote it be!"

The room then was bathed in blinding light . . .

* * *

Five hundred kilometres to the north . . .

"I'm glad that session is finally over with, Minerva."

"You look very tired, Albus. I hope you'll go to bed soon . . . "

Hearing his deputy's concerned words, Albus Dumbledore nodded as he walked into his office, and then he tensed on sniffing something burnt from a shelf to one side of his desk. "What on Earth . . .?" the headmaster gasped as he slipped his hat and cloak off, and then he walked over to stare intently at one of the devices there.

Minerva McGonagall walked in right afterward, and then she blinked. "What's wrong, Albus?" she asked before staring at the device that had caught his attention. "What is that thing, anyway?" she wondered. "I've always wondered . . . "

"It's one of the devices that I use to monitor Harry Potter," he replied. "This one indicates if he's left his relatives' home. Why would it burn out?"

She shuddered. "Albus, I still think . . . "

Her voice then trailed off as she sensed a growing wave of energy emanate not just from the broken object that now held Albus' attention, but all the other objects on the same shelf. As smoke and fire began to erupt from all of them, she whipped out her wand and grabbed the headmaster, yanking him back. " ** _PROTEGO!_** "

The shield charm came just in time; with a thunderous _**CRACK!**_ , all of the objects there exploded in a wave of fire and magic that disintegrated not just them, but the shelf they were placed on and everything within a metre of them! Despite Minerva's spell, the concussive force was enough to smash down everything in its path right to the windows, shattering them instantly as a geyser of fire and spent magic billowed out into the dark sky over the north shore of Loch Eigheach . . .

* * *

Back at Beckery Hill . . .

Two laughing children had run out of the Reevetor some minutes before to find themselves romping amidst six yelping and barking wolves, all of whom were trying to playfully grab the Potter siblings and force them down to give their faces a good tongue-washing. Watching this from the windows of the living room, six human-shaped elves could only smile with delight on seeing Harry and Rose play . . .

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts . . .

"Albus! Minerva! What happened?!"

A cough escaped from the heavy smoke now pouring out of the opened door of the headmaster's office. "It's alright, Filius!" Albus called back before summoning a wind silently to blow the smoke and soot out of his office. "We're alright!"

Quickly walking into the office, Filius Flitwick instantly drew his wand to add to Minerva's as both worked to douse the fires still burning up what was left of a certain shelf and what had been sitting there. With the diminutive retired duelist's help, the fire was soon put out. The headmaster then summoned another cleansing wind to vent out what was left of the smoke before turning to stare at the ruined shelf and what little remained of the instruments that had given him solstice for so many years. "Dear Merlin . . . " he breathed out, shaking his head.

Minerva gazed at him, and then looked once more at the shelf there. "Don't tell me that ALL of those things were meant to track Harry, Albus!"

Filius perked. "Harry?! You mean Harry Potter?!"

"The same."

Both professors tensed on hearing the voice of ashes that had just escaped their leader. "Albus, what's wrong . . .?" Filius asked as he grasped his friend's robes.

Albus blinked, and then he stared absently at the diminutive man beside him before slowly turning and walking to his desk. Filius and Minerva watched as he sank into his chair, their eyes wide with fear and disbelief on seeing Albus Dumbledore -- the rock that had kept the wizarding world together in the face of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and the Death Eaters, who had been a rock in the earlier war against Gellert Grindelwald when the muggle world had been fighting their Second World War -- look like he had just had everything important in his life ripped away from him. "Albus . . . " Minerva breathed out as she grasped his shoulder. "Albus! What does it mean . . .?"

He looked up, shocking the transfiguration mistress into stunned silence on revealing tears in his blue eyes and no sparkle within those orbs that often showed delight even in the smallest of things. "Harry is dead, Minerva . . . " he said, his voice now the hollow tone of a man who had lost it all. "What have I done . . .?"

Minerva blinked before she collapsed to her knees, a look of total disbelief on her face as her own eyes brimmed with tears. As Filius walked over to comfort her, a pained sob escaped the headmaster as he allowed his face to sink into his hands . . .

* * *

Beckery Hill, Wednesday 20 August 1986 . . .

"Look at them," Jane whispered.

Lilian could only nod as she gazed on two beautiful children, both asleep with smiles on their faces. Around them were five sleeping wolves, all curled up around their new two-legged pack-mates protectively, their fur providing wonderful warmth . . . even though the bedroom they were sleeping in was quite warm thanks to the outside air and the fireplace nearby. The sixth of the pack of transformed werewolves -- Nancy Snagge, the elves all knew -- was awake and lying on the window ledge, gazing outside on guard duty, though she turned from time to time to look upon her pack-mates. The two human-shaped elves could easily sense the protective glare in the werewolf's dark green eyes as she looked on her late schoolmates' cubs.

As if they were Nancy's cubs.

And in a way, they were.

"Let's let them sleep," Lilian stated.

Jane gazed on her, and then she nodded . . .

* * *

Hogwarts, approaching dawn . . .

"How is he?"

"He's asleep now," Poppy Pomfrey stated as she walked around the bed now holding a comatose Albus Dumbledore. "Severus and I were able to get a Dreamless Sleep potion into him before he dozed off around 1:30 or so." The nursing healer then blinked before she stared wide-eyed at Minerva McGonagall. "Is it true, Minnie?"

The deputy headmistress blinked, and then she sighed. "I pray not, Poppy," she whispered. Her own face was still damp with tears. "Dear Merlin, I pray not . . . "

The doors to the hospital wing then opened. "I'm back!"

Both women spun around as Filius Flitwick walked inside. "Filius! What did you find?!" Minerva gasped as she got to her feet, and then she paused on seeing the confused look on his face. "Oh, Merlin! Did you find Harry . . .?" she pleaded.

A shake of the head. "No, I didn't, Minerva. As a matter of fact, I wasn't able to get anywhere inside Little Whinging whatsoever."

Silence.

" ** _WHAT?!_** "

The diminutive charms professor and leader of Ravenclaw held up his hand. "Calm down, dear!" he said as he moved to guide her to a bed close to where Albus still slept. "It's true. I tried to apparate straight to where Harry's relatives lived. I wound up nearly falling right into Longside Lake, the lake beside that motorway that goes past the east end of the town. So I tried to portkey into the place. The portkey didn't work. I then apparated to Diagon Alley to use Tom's fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron so I could visit Arabella Figg; you told me she lives close to where Harry lives." He then shook his head. "The floo wouldn't operate."

More silence.

"Sweet Morganna! How's that possible?!" Poppy demanded.

"Please calm down, Poppy!" Filius urged.

"It must be something Amelia's people are doing," Minerva then said. "Anti-apparation, anti-portkey and anti-floo blocks are normal for the Aurors . . . "

"It's not the Aurors!"

Still more silence.

"Oh, Merlin, no!" Minerva breathed in as she gazed on Filius. "You mean . . . "

"Minerva, relax! It's not the Death Eaters, either!"

And still more silence.

"What do you mean?" Minerva asked.

The charms professor took a deep breath. "I did a scan of what magic was in the air around the town," he stated. "And there's a ward there. A ward as powerful as those that protect Hogwarts itself, Minerva. A ward that literally cancels out any magic that happens within its boundaries." Filius smiled, a look of sheer admiration in his dark eyes as he warmed up to the topic. "And I've seen that type of ward once before! Do you remember during the war with You-Know-Who? That incident near Hastings? I think it was in early 1979, around that time . . . "

Minerva blinked, and then her jaw dropped open. "Yes, I DO remember that!"

"As do I."

All three turned to see a raven-haired wizard in solid black walk into the room. "Severus!" Filius called out as Severus Snape moved to sit down beside him.

"What do you mean?!" Minerva demanded.

A sigh. "As you know, I was on the other side during that war," Severus began. "I was in a raiding party that was sent to a small village of known Muggleborns located close to Dungeness the Dark Lord wanted destroyed." He ignored the shocked looks on Poppy's and Filius' faces on hearing him admit that. "When we got there, we ported in just east of where their outer ward boundary was located. The team found the wards easy to take down, and then moved in . . . " He stopped. "And then . . . "

"They all died," Poppy stated. "All quite hideously, so I heard."

A nod. "Yes, they did," Severus stated. "All of them started to scream and grasp their left arms, where the Dark Lord put his mark on each of us." He reached to his own arm to gently squeeze the flesh over the magical tattoo hidden under his shirtsleeve. "At first, I believed it was the Dark Lord that was summoning them for some reason. But I wasn't affected by it whatsoever. And before I knew it, all of them fell to the ground and died within minutes. When I saw that, I fled." As given what had happened to him during that awful time, Severus could not recall the blinding pain that had resulted from the Cruciatus that had been applied to him by Voldemort in the wake of that shocking failure. A failure that had ensured over two dozen first-generation wizards and witches -- and those pureblood and half-blood wizards and witches who had married them -- who had chosen to erect their own community in Romney Marsh, away from the traditional wizarding habitation areas, would live to see the Dark Lord's fall and the end of the Purification War thanks to Harry Potter.

Filius nodded. "I was part of the investigation team the D.M.L.E. sent down to look around where they fell, and then examine the bodies in a post-mortem," he then said. A tired sigh then escaped him. "It was as if all of them had been struck with a Cruciatus-like curse," he explained. "That was then followed by a direct use of the Killing Curse right on their Dark Marks." As Minerva and Poppy both gaped in shock, Filius closed his eyes. "What is strange about it is this: No one could find out where the curses had come from. Finally, Barty Crouch had no choice but to say that somehow, they had been struck from every place on the compass!" He then grinned. "But when I walked over the place where they fell, I felt a curious type of warding energy. And THAT is the same energy now that is surrounding Little Whinging!"

Everyone stared at him, and then they jolted on hearing a voice call out, "So our mysterious allies in that war have come back. And they're protecting Harry."

"Albus!" Minerva gasped as they turned just as the headmaster slowly began to rise from his bed. Instantly, Poppy was at his side as she began to scan him.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked as he, Filius and Minerva moved to gather around him. "Is there any chance you can find some way to track Harry?"

A sigh. "Well, as soon as Poppy certifies I am well, I will indeed go out to investigate what just happened. What time is it? _Tempus!_ " A ghostly clock appeared before his face, revealing the time to be 4:47 AM. "Well, I should get some sleep first," he then noted.

"But what about Harry?" Minerva demanded.

Albus held up his hand. "Calm down, Minerva!" As the transfiguration mistress took a deep breath, the elderly headmaster sighed. "I remember the incident Filius and Severus just spoke of quite well. It was actually one of several incidents in the war against Tom when those who fought under his standard fell dead or totally vanished under circumstances that defied all attempts by the Ministry -- even those parts of it Tom turned to his side -- to determine the cause and the parties responsible for it."

"Were you able to find out anything about them?" Poppy asked.

"Sadly, no," Albus stated. "As Filius no doubt realises now -- and Severus nearly learned to his cost seven years ago -- these people possess control over very powerful forces and operate behind an impenetrable veil of secrecy that has even earned the envy of the Unspeakables in the Department of Mysteries."

"They're that good?" Filius gaped, his eyes sparking with a level of glee that made those around him think of a child who had managed to get into Honeydukes in Hogsmeade with a bottomless money bag straight from Gringotts and no adult in sight.

"Yes, Filius. They are indeed THAT good!" Albus stated before taking a deep breath. "I will get some sleep right now. I suggest you do the same."

"What about Harry?" Minerva demanded.

A sigh. "Severus, do you still remember how to use the muggle post?"

Severus nodded. "Of course I do."

"Write a letter to Petunia Dursley and send it to her."

Minerva tensed. "Albus, what if she . . .?"

"Minerva, if these people indeed have thrown up protections around Harry that even are better than the blood-wards Lily's sacrifice gave him, then the chances are there that they'll either respond with a letter of hope or give us silence as they've done before," the headmaster stated before closing his eyes. "We must believe these people, everyone. While their allegiance may not fully be to the Light as they were quite willing to torture, kill and vanish Tom's warriors with deadly efficiency -- and do so from behind an unbreakable veil of secrecy -- they must be sworn to protect the defenceless and the innocent. Just like those people in Romney Marsh."

Minerva blinked, and then she sighed, rising as she moved to return to her quarters. "I pray you're right, Albus. I so pray you are right."

With that, she left the room. "I'll get that letter out to Petunia as soon as possible. You best get some sleep, Albus," Severus promised as he drew out a capped vial of potion from his robes to hand to Poppy. "This is a mix of dreamless sleep and calming draught for him, Poppy," he added before he stood up to leave.

A sigh. "Thank you, Severus," Albus stated . . .

* * *

Minutes later, Severus relaxed in his private quarters in the dungeons where the students of Slytherin normally were quartered during the school year. Several sheets of lined paper were on his desk, a pen he had purchased in a convenience store close to King's Cross Station in London on it. He wasn't writing the letter Albus had asked him to compose right now. Instead, the potions master was gazing at a framed picture he normally kept in his safe. A picture of a beautiful red-haired, green-eyed girl then dressed in a Hogwarts school uniform, taken when both she and he were in fifth year.

A year before he made a horrible mistake.

A mistake that had cost so much to this very day.

"I pray that he is safe, Lily," he whispered. "I so pray he is safe . . . "

* * *

Beckery Hill, sometime after dawn . . .

"Big brother! Harry, wake up!"

A moan escaped the lump on the bed. "Coming, Aunt Petunia . . . "

A sigh. "Harry! You don't live there anymore! Wake up!"

Harry then shot out of bed, and then blinked in confusion for a moment before he turned to stare at the red-haired, green-eyed girl beside the bed -- he was actually lying in a BED? -- in a semi-circular room with stone walls, floors and ceilings, windows open on the walls showing a beautiful view of the countryside around Beckery Hill and Glastonbury off to the east, St. Michael's Tower on Glastonbury Tor to the southeast. Taking a moment to consider what just happened to him, he then found himself smiling as tears formed in his eyes. "It was no dream," he whispered.

She blinked, and then she grinned. "Nope. No dream."

A shudder then rolled through him as he started to cry. Seeing that, Rose immediately scampered onto the bed to embrace her brother, her own eyes moist. Watching this from the entranceway to the stairwell, Lilian could only smile . . .

* * *

Little Whinging . . .

"Good morning, Pet."

Petunia blinked, and then she smiled as Vernon came over to embrace her from behind, landing a kiss on her neck which made her yelp. "Vernon!"

An amused chuckle escaped him as he moved to the dining room table as she turned back to preparing breakfast. Last night had been fun. "So what are we having today?"

"Hopefully, eggs Benedict with bacon and hash browns," she replied as Dudley came into the room. Vernon understood that statement; it had been a while since Petunia had cooked, the Dursleys having forced Harry to do it since he was old enough to make his way around a kitchen. "Good morning, Dudders," she said as he walked over to accept her kiss. "Have some orange juice. Breakfast will be ready soon."

"Thanks, Mom," he replied before heading to sit down at the table. "Where's Harry?" he then asked before blinking. "Oh . . . forgot."

Petunia laughed. "I was asking the same thing when I woke up. This is something we _all_ have to get used to, Dudley. Don't worry about it."

"What do you suppose he's doing right now?" Vernon asked as he picked up his morning copy of _The Times_ to gaze at the headlines.

"No doubt either sleeping in or having breakfast like we are," Petunia mused. "Last night was a full moon. Napaeae told me there's a group of werewolves who lives around Beckery Hill, so Harry and Rose were probably kept awake by the howling."

Dudley blinked. "Werewolves?! COOL!"

"Do you think Rose and Harry will be in danger from them?" Vernon asked.

"Oh, no! I asked Joanna about this when Napaeae mentioned them. A few years ago, a fellow named Damocles Belby came up with something he called 'wolfsbane potion.' It doesn't actually cure the victim of lycanthropy, but if it's taken in proper doses for the week before the full moon, the transformation will just see them shift into a normal wolf, not a werewolf. Totally harmless. In fact, the doctor who lives at Beckery Hill -- scarily brilliant fellow named Hamilton St. John; he once worked at their magical hospital, Saint Mungo's -- has even made improvements to the potion. I don't think Rose or Harry will have a thing to worry about."

"Are you okay, Mom?"

Petunia blinked, and then she sighed. "No, Dudders. I'm not okay." She sighed as she moved to serve the eggs Benedict on everyone's plates. "When your aunt Lily got her Hogwarts letter, I was quite jealous of her. Even wrote to Professor Dumbledore -- he's the man who brought Harry to us; he's the headmaster at Hogwarts -- asking if I could go to Hogwarts to study. Before then, Lily and I were very close." She sniffed back tears in her eyes as she placed the plates on the table. "He actually wrote me back, believe it or not. Was very nice and kind about it, but unless I could weld magic, I couldn't go there." A sigh. "And that's where it began."

"I wish I could go," Dudley mused. "It sounds pretty neat."

A shake of the head. "I doubt you'll like it, Dudley," she warned. "They have their likes and hates there, too. Your Aunt Lily was called a 'muggleborn.' 'Muggle' is their term for people like us, people who don't have magic. Some wizards and witches -- those who have parents and grandparents who were magical -- always see themselves as 'pure.' Above the rest of the lot." She closed her eyes. "That's what killed Lily in the end, Dudders. And if Dumbledore is right and this Riddle fellow might still be out there, ready to cause trouble . . . " Another shake of the head.

"Are we gonna be okay?" Dudley asked.

"We're as safe as we can be," Vernon assured him. "It's just like crossing the street. You look both ways before you do that, right?"

A nod. "Sure I do!"

"Don't worry about it," the older man assured him. "People like Mr. Spelthorne, Mr. Roper, Mrs. Runcorn and Ms. Skegness are out there keeping an eye on things."

Dudley blinked, and then he nodded as he moved to eat. "Dear, I'm going to visit Mrs. Figg after you go to work," Petunia stated. "I want to make sure she's fine and ask some questions. I wonder how many of Lily's friends are still alive."

"Sir Reginald warned us to keep it down, Pet," he reminded her.

"I remember. But isn't it odd that no one from their society ever came by here to look in on Harry? I understand keeping him isolated from what he was said to have done, but still . . . " Petunia said before shaking her head.

He hummed. "Good point."

* * *

An hour later, the door to 12 Wisteria Walk opened to reveal Arabella Figg. She then gaped on seeing who had come to call on her today. "Mrs. Dursley!" she said before waving Petunia inside. "Come in, come in! Is Harry with you?!"

Petunia smiled, ignoring the strong odour of cabbage that seemed to be a normal scent in the Figg home, and then she stepped inside. "No, Mrs. Figg. Harry's now with his sister in Beckery Hill as I'm sure Sir Reginald told you yesterday."

The squib stopped for a moment as she took that in, and then she chuckled. "I'm sorry about that," she apologised. "I didn't know what they had done to you; he didn't mention that to me yesterday. Would you like some tea or coffee?"

"Tea, please." Petunia then blinked on seeing the half-dozen cats that Arabella rose lounging on the living room sofa. She then paused as certain things about them began to make themselves apparent. "Mrs. Figg, I don't mean to be rude . . . "

A chuckle. "They're kneazles, Mrs. Dursley. Magical cats. I raise them and sell them in market at Diagon Alley so that the kids who go to Hogwarts can have them. They make excellent familiars and pets. That's how I earn my living."

Petunia blinked. "Aren't they affected by the magic Sir Reginald used yesterday to block off the town from outside access by your people?"

Arabella smiled as she waved her guest into the kitchen. "No, they're not. You have to understand some things about magical wards and how they work." She moved to prepare breakfast tea. "The wards Sir Reginald erected make sure that no one can use any form of magical transportation or communication to penetrate into the town. No apparation, no portkeying and no floo usage. Even owls or other magically-enchanted birds can't be used to deliver the mail. But it doesn't block out all access by wizards. All they would have to do is apparate to the edge of town and walk in. They won't be able to do magic here, but they can still come here if they're determined."

Petunia tensed. "So it's not a perfect shield, right?"

"It can be made so with just a phone call," the older woman assured her. "Sir Reginald told me about the Magical Sheriffs and what they do. And he's constantly monitoring movement by people who have the Dark Mark -- that's You-Know-Who's personal magical tattoo -- anywhere in Surrey. With just a command, he could have them portkeyed right out of the county. Or even kill them if necessary."

Petunia shuddered. "They're like the S.A.S., you mean."

"Somewhat. Personally, I feel quite reassured now that Harry's with his sister and safe in Beckery Hill." Arabella paused as the kettle began to whistle, and then she poured the water into the tea cups. "Sir Reginald told me about the fellow who was Rose's predecessor as Magical Sheriff of Somerset. He sacrificed his life to save Rose's life; did you know that?" On seeing Petunia nod, the older woman smiled as she took the cups over to place them on the kitchen table. "That must have been quite the spell he used, keeping your sister alive long enough for Rose to be born." She then stared at Petunia. "What does she look like, anyway? I never saw her."

"Like Lily at four, but with reading glasses," Petunia answered, and then she squeezed her eyes shut as another arc of guilt flowed through her. "Oh, God!" She then sipped her tea. "Wherever she is, I hope she'll forgive me . . . "

"I'm sure she will," Arabella assured her. "As for her husband, though . . . " A shake of the head. "I heard he was quite the prankster when he was at Hogwarts."

"Agreed." A sigh. "Mrs. Figg . . . "

"Please: Arabella."

"Petunia," the latter offered. "One thing I was wondering, though. Are there any friends of Lily's that might still be alive? It's rather raw, I think, for Harry and Rose to grow up and not know a thing about their parents. There's that elf who made herself look like Lily, but it's not . . . What?! What is it?"

Arabella looked gobsmacked. "You mean it's true?!" she gasped as she stared intently at her guest. "They can make house elves look human?!"

"She felt, sounded and looked as simon-pure human as you are!" Petunia replied. "Even when she changed back to her elf body, she still sounded normal! Why?!" A smirk then crossed her face. "Are you interested in getting one?!"

"Well, if one could live here now, I would. I doubt they would be able to survive with that ward up around town. Still, it does get lonely at times with my husband gone." A tired look crossed her face. "He was killed in the war with You-Know-Who. I've never told people this, but my parents were purebloods and early supporters of You-Know-Who. They were quite ashamed when I never got my Hogwarts letter, but couldn't find it in themselves to kill me. Banishment to the muggle world was good enough for them." A smirk. "They felt that I would just die living among the 'filthy muggles.'" She snorted. "I showed them, though. They wound up dead at the battle of Romney Marsh. Actually, 'Massacre of Romney Marsh' is more accurate."

"What happened?"

Arabella took a few minutes to describe what she knew of that event. Listening to that, Petunia closed her eyes as she imagined a map of the area around Dungeness. The county line between Kent and East Sussex came down by there, didn't it? ". . . so they all died and those muggleborns got to see the end of the war," Arabella finished, and then she perked on seeing her guest's face. "Petunia?" she called out.

The younger woman jolted, and then she sighed. "I'm sorry about that, Arabella. I was just remembering that the Magical Sheriffs are all assigned by county. Dungeness and Romney Marsh are on the border between Kent and East Sussex. I'm wondering if it wasn't one of Sir Reginald's friends who put an end to those murderers."

Arabella hummed, and then she nodded. "Maybe so. Well, thank the Heavens for that." She breathed out, and then sipped her tea. "Before I was thrown out of the house, I believed all that claptrap about blood purity and that rot. But living all these years as a muggle . . . " She grinned. "Excuse me, as a 'normal' . . . " She sobered. "It was rough at the beginning, but I got used to it. Still go to Diagon Alley every once in a while so people can buy my kneazles, so it's not a total loss."

"You seem to be doing well for yourself," Petunia mused as she gazed around the kitchen. Well lit, furnished and clean. A perfect middle-class house, a place Petunia could call home. "Tell me something, Arabella. What will Dumbledore do now?"

A sigh. "Your guess is as good as mine, Petunia. You know, I tried several times to warn Albus about what was going on in your house. I didn't know about the charms that James put on you and your husband, though. No doubt, if someone did come down, they would have discovered it sooner." Another sigh. "Unfortunately, every time I called him, he waved it off. I guess he couldn't begin to imagine something like child abuse." She then looked apologetic as a guilty look flashed across her guest's face. "Oh, I'm sorry about that, Petunia. I didn't mean to . . . "

"Oh, no! Don't apologise," Petunia said. "Lord knows, I deserve it even if it was Lily's idiot husband that started it. How could a person DO that to a helpless child?!" she then demanded before shaking her head. "Still, what will happen now?"

"Again, I can't say. He could try to investigate it. Or he could just simply wave it off and wait for the time Harry gets his Hogwarts letter. The wards around Beckery Hill won't stop a post owl from delivering THAT letter, I think."

"At least he'll be better prepared for it."

A nod. "That he will, Petunia. That he will. And when Rose arrives . . . "

Laughter filled the room, and then both sipped their tea. "Tell me something," Petunia then said. "Does Lily still have friends that survived your fight with Voldemort?" She then winced on seeing the older woman gasp. "Sorry!"

Arabella took a deep breath. "No, I'm sorry about that, Petunia! But PLEASE, don't mention his name! Even now, it scares people . . .!"

"That bad?"

"That bad."

"Sorry," Petunia repeated before sighing. "Well, let's call him by his real name then: Riddle. That shouldn't scare anyone, I think."

Arabella blinked. "Riddle?"

"Tom Riddle. He went to Hogwarts during the Second World War, I think."

Silence.

"My God!"

Petunia perked. "What?!"

"Riddle was a half-blood!"

More silence.

"You mean . . .?" Petunia began before her jaw dropped. "Oh, my . . . "

Arabella nodded. "How ironic."

They relaxed as they continued to drink their tea. After a moment, Petunia then stared at her host. "So is there anyone still alive that Lily knew?"

The squib breeder hummed. "Well, Alice Longbottom's in Saint Mungo's now; far too much Cruciatus exposure. Same thing as her husband. Sirius Black was the man who betrayed your sister and brother-in-law to You-Know-Who. He's in Azkaban; that's the wizards' prison, out in the North Sea. Peter Pettigrew died tracking Black down after James and Lily were killed. The Weasleys -- Molly and Arthur -- are still alive and well; they live down in Devon. But I doubt it'll be a good idea to expose Harry and Rose to them or their family; they're very close to Dumbledore and we have to keep the whole thing about the Magical Sheriffs a secret . . . " She then paused before her eyes widened in shock as it came to her. "Remus Lupin!" she gasped.

Petunia perked, and then she blinked. "Lupin . . .?" she breathed out, and then she nodded. "That's right! Lily said he was one of James' friends!"

Arabella nodded as she stood up. "Then let's make a call!"

* * *

Reevetor Chestershire . . .

The home base for Her Majesty's Magical Shire Reeve of the Loyal County of Cheshire -- the actual location was still addressed by the older name for the county -- was located on a hill overlooking the town of Runcorn, one of the urban sections of the borough of Halton. To the normals, the Reevetor was part of the ruins of Halton Castle, built in the wake of the Normal Conquest and given to one of William the Conqueror's many subordinates, Hugh d'Avranches, the first Earl of Chester. Part of the castle was given to the Rumcofan family, local wizards who became the magical assistants to the Earldom of Chester . . . and the ancestors of the Noble and Most Ancient Magical House of Runcorn, though its members do not use that title, even privately.

Unlike its counterpart on Beckery Hill, the tower housing Napaeae Runcorn's work place was buried underground, the upper section forming parts of the ruins of Halton Castle, which was visited by local archaeologists, though thanks to various spells and charms, they didn't dig too deep into this section of the ruins. The Runcorn family lived in a normal house on the Underway, which ringed the hill around Halton Castle to the north and east. An underground tunnel connected the basement to the Reevetor.

"So you think you have leads now on the smuggling ring?"

Napaeae was seated in the middle of her scrying room, speaking through a magical link to her work office phone in her home. The person at the other end -- while he did know certain truths about his co-worker -- assumed she was in the family residence. "We've got them to rights now, Nappy," David Gerrard, the supervisor of the Force Major Investigation Team of the Cheshire Constabulary -- Napaeae was a member of the part-time Special Constabulary as she couldn't give full time service to her normal friends and still perform her duties as the Magical Sheriff of Cheshire -- replied, the excitement in his voice plain. "We should be able to make the final move on them soon enough. The chief was wondering if you could provide . . . ah, well . . . "

Napaeae grinned. " _Special_ help?"

An embarrassed laugh. "Yes."

"I'll be there when you need me," she promised before a chime echoed around her. "Just a moment, Dave. I've got another call." She waved her wand to put David on hold, and then she tapped to her right to pick up the new communication. "Yes?"

"It's me, Nappy."

She perked. "What is it, Reg?"

"Just got a call from Arabella Figg. Petunia Dursley is wondering if we could find some way of tracking Remus Lupin and getting him over to see young Harry and Rose at Beckery Hill. I say 'Yes.' Given it WAS the full moon last night . . . "

Napaeae hummed. "I'll get right on it. Let me just close off with my friend from the F.M.I.T., Reg. I'll talk to you later."

"Right."

The link with Ripley was cut, and then Napaeae re-opened the link with the Investigation Team's supervisor. "Just a minor thing from one of my friends, Dave," she explained once the link was reopened. "How soon will you move?"

"I'll call ahead of time," David replied.

"Right."

That call was soon ended, and then Napaeae sighed. "Room," she called out before a grin then crossed her face. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

The room around her lit up as special runes activated. Soon enough, a voice that sounded very much like the late James Potter then spoke from everywhere around her, " _Mister Prongs is very happy to be able to assist you in your dashing career, Miss Cheshire. What sort of magical mischief will we be doing today?_ "

Napaeae grinned. She had not been part of the Marauders when she had attended Hogwarts with James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. As a Slytherin, descent of a long magical line and soon to marry into an even older line that had served the Crown for generations, she had been as much of a target of the Marauders' pranks as Severus Snape. Unlike Severus, though, Napaeae Collins gave as good as she got. By her third year, she had formed an "anti-Marauder" team of pranksters with her sister Slytherin Veronica Kelly (known as "Hunter") and two Hufflepuffs (who often found themselves as much targets of the Marauders as Slytherins): Corrine Stuart ("Princess") and Diana Faulkner ("Falcon").

As a group, they were known as the "Icemaidens."

"County map, please, Mister Prongs," she ordered.

" _Right away, Miss Cheshire._ "

Immediately, a holographic projection of the British Isles appeared before her. She then sighed. "Miss Cheshire requests the location of Mister Moony!"

Instantly, the map sparkled before lines of energy formed at the seashore edges of England and moved in to converge somewhere in the Midlands. "Leicestershire . . . " she whispered. "Somewhere close to the border with Staffordshire . . . " She then stood up. "Mischief managed," she ordered before heading out of the room . . .

* * *

**_To be continued . . ._ **   



	7. The Marauder and The Icemaiden

  
Author's notes: For years, he has been alone. Two friends dead and the third imprisoned in Azkaban. But thanks to an old school rival, Remus Lupin is about to reunite with his beloved friend's son . . . and learn a lot more than he ever dreamt possible!  


* * *

Charnwood Forest . . .

"Oh, Merlin . . . "

A tired groan escaped the dishevelled man currently picking himself off the ground deep within the old growth forest close to Leicester. As he brushed himself off, Remus Lupin could only breathe out in relief on seeing his clothes -- and even more important, his wand -- lying nearby, all intact. It had often been quite close whenever his "furry problem" got out of control and he was nowhere near a convenient place like the Shrieking Shack so he could transform and hope to NOT threaten any innocent person with the affliction that had haunted him since early childhood. Picking up his wand, he whispered a cleansing charm to clean the dirt and excrement all over his body, and then he moved to dress.

Just as he got his boxers on, a voice then called out, "Nice arse!"

Remus yelped as he spun around, wand at the ready. "Who's there?!"

A chuckle as -- much to Remus' shock -- a woman's lips seemed to float out from behind a nearby tree at the level of the mouth of a person his height. Seeing that, Remus blinked before a light smile crossed his face. "Miss Cheshire, I presume."

"You presume correctly, Mister Moony," the mouth called back before a mist formed around it to reveal the person those lips belonged to. "Hello, Remus."

The werewolf's jaw dropped in shocked disbelief. "Napaeae Collins . . . "

A laugh. "It's Napaeae Runcorn now, Remus."

He grinned. "You and Herodotus married?! Smashing!" He then blinked as a wind blew through the trees, and then his cheeks reddened. "Um, would you . . . "

Drawing her wand, Napaeae did a quick swish with it to better clean off her old schoolmate's skin. "You need to work on those charms better," she advised him as she held out a portkey in the form of a pair of handcuffs. "Get your clothes. I'll take you to my place so you can get a shower and some food into you."

Remus blinked, and then he nodded . . .

* * *

The Runcorn home, later . . .

"So you're a werewolf, right?"

Remus blinked, and then he stared at Achelois for a moment before nodded. "Yes, I am, Achelois. I was bitten by Fenrir Greyback when I was about your age."

"Did it hurt?" Cassotis, a girl a year younger than Achelois, then asked before she sipped her pineapple juice. "Last night?"

A tired nod. "Yes, it did. Quite badly, I might say."

"Why didn't you take your Wolfsbane?" Albunea, Cassotis' twin, wondered.

"Not all people like your Uncle Remus have access to that, Albunea," the patriarch of the Runcorn family, Napaeae's husband Herodotus, said from behind an opened copy of _The Guardian._ "Given the way most people, both wizarding and normal, tend to look on people like him, the chances of him having a decent job are small." He lowered his paper and smiled at their guest. "But at least we've got a good and honourable man here who's willing to work for his keep."

"You're too kind, Hero," Remus said as he toasted him with his cup of juice, which he was drinking after Napaeae forced-fed him some very powerful restorative potions to get his body chemistry back to normal again. "I do appreciate this."

"Pshaw! Don't mention it," the other man said. Herodotus Runcorn had been a Ravenclaw who had been in his sixth year of study when Remus and Napaeae were freshmen. After he graduated in 1973, he had become an Auror, serving on the front lines against the Death Eaters until he had been magically blinded and had his left lower leg severed in a fight with Voldemort's people five years later. He had been saved by Napaeae's sudden arrival, though Remus didn't know the exact circumstances of that incident. After Herodotus had his eyesight restored and his leg replaced by a magical prosthetic that allowed him to walk normally, the two married a year later and disappeared from mainstream magical society. Achelois was born on the new moon in June of 1980. "Not all purebloods are arrogant and short-sighted bigots, you know."

"Yeah, we're not all mudbrains," Achelois stated.

Cassotis and Albunea laughed. Remus looked confused. "'Mudbrain?'"

"Do you know the Mun family in London, Uncle Remus?" Achelois asked.

He perked. "The Moon family?"

"No! Mun!" Remus was quick to detect the shorter, deep vowel sound in the name. "They're Korean. They moved here from North Korea three years ago. They live close to where the Ropers live down in London." Achelois then giggled and her sisters laughed as she added, "Aesup -- she's a friend of mine and Jane Roper's -- called Draco Malfoy a 'mudbrain' when he called her a 'mudblood' after they met in Diagon Alley. Which was really dumb; Aesup's whole family are as pure as they come."

"Almost befitting," Napaeae stated before sipping her coffee. "Put an idiot like Narcissa in a normal situation and she wouldn't know what to do, I think."

Remus chuckled. "You have a point there."

"Jane said Draco's sister and cousin are okay," Albunea said.

Remus perked. "Draco has a sister?"

"Uh-huh. She's Raven Malfoy. And her cousin's Cassiopeia Lestrange."

The werewolf's jaw dropped. "Bellatrix and Rodolphus had a child?!"

"Yes. And a very beautiful girl she is, too," Napaeae stated, and then she blinked as something warped through her. "Oh, no . . . "

Everyone else tensed. "What is it, Mom?" Achelois asked.

Sighing, Napaeae stood up. "Excuse me, please."

She headed downstairs. "What's wrong?!" Remus asked.

Herodotus blinked, and then lowered her paper. "Come with me, Remus," the former Auror beckoned as he stood. "If you're going to be joining James' and Lily's young children, you'll need to understand what they're involved with now."

He headed to the doorway leaning downstairs. "Wait!" Remus called out as he moved to follow. "What's this about Harry . . .?!"

It hit him. "'CHILDREN?!'"

Achelois, Cassotis and Albunea all laughed . . .

* * *

Minutes later . . .

Remus tried not to reel too much as he stood in the scrying room.

A chamber -- and the surrounding tower -- that were almost as old as Hogwarts itself, held and used by Herodotus' family as they served first their local earl, and then progressed over the years to become avowed servants of the Crown.

And after taking a moment to scan the detailed runes on the floor and walls, Remus had started to suspect what Napaeae could DO with this chamber!

Like many who had been part of the Order of the Phoenix, Remus knew what had happened at Romney Marsh during the night of 21 March 1979.

He had actually seen the bodies.

The looks of mind-shattering horror frozen on their faces.

The flesh of their left arms bleeding from torn skin.

And the Dark Mark itself . . .

Twisted. Warped. Mutilated.

And since all of them had been bound to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named . . .

When the final curse hit them . . .

From where?

What curse had it really been?

. . . death had come to them all.

Painful.

Agonising.

Soul-shattering.

And now . . .

"You can actually track anyone with the Dark Mark in this thing?"

"Yes, I can. But only in within the old borders of Cheshire," Napaeae said, standing in the middle of the room. Remus and Herodotus were at the entrance, keeping clear of her. The children were back at the house. "I have the room automatically notify me if the _Kokujun_ rune stones detect the magic of a Dark Mark when it comes in range." She then scowled. "And right now, over in Neston, we've got one."

"Who is it, dear?" Herodotus asked.

"Let's find out. Room, image of the target now in Neston."

Sparks appeared in the air to Napaeae's front and right, which then solidified into a solid image. "That's Helena Gibbon! She's Marcus Gibbon's sister!" Remus snarled on seeing the rather plain woman currently dressed in something that would have been in fashion a hundred years ago. "They both got away from Azkaban . . . "

"By pleading they were under the Imperius, just like so many others did after Riddle went down," Napaeae finished for her guest. "Well, let's find out what she's doing here," she stated as drew her wand and also a small pressure ball Remus was quick to sense was a portkey. "Stay here. I won't be long."

And with that, she vanished. Remus watched her go, and then he gazed on Herodotus. "So what will she do?" the werewolf asked.

"Ask Ms. Gibbon what she's doing in the normal part of town," the retired Auror replied, pointing to the holographic map Napaeae called up of Neston, the icon of a skull and crossbones heading at walking speed down one street. "People like them wouldn't come to a normal zone unless . . . " He then paused before blinking. "Oh, Merlin, no! It couldn't be _that!_ "

"What?!" Remus demanded.

Herodotus' jaw set in place. "Room, show image of Orla Quirke."

Immediately, the image of a pretty three year-old child, dressed currently in pyjamas, appeared beside the image of Helena Gibbon. "A Muggleborn?" Remus asked.

"Yes! And her family lives in Neston!" Herodotus snarled as his eyes then fixed on the image of Helena Gibbon. "A lot of Napaeae's co-workers believe that, with Lucius Malfoy as one of the members of the Board of Governors at Hogwarts, the still-free Death Eaters and their friends now have open access to the Roll Book."

Silence.

"Merlin!" Remus gasped. "If that's true . . .!"

* * *

Neston . . .

"Going somewhere, Helena?"

Helena Gibbon jolted on hearing that cold voice, and then she stopped, glancing around as her hand reached for her jacket sleeve and the wand secured there. "Who's there?" she growled as she tried to scan for the source of that voice.

" _Accio_ parchment!"

The woman yelped as something leapt out of the cleavage of her dress top, sailing through the air to suddenly vanish near a tree. A second later, a tsking sound echoed from all around her. "Oh, Helena. Where on Earth did you get all these names? Was it Lucius? Amycus or Alecto, perhaps? Well, speak up!"

Growling, Helena yanked out her wand and aimed at the area where the parchment with the names of the mudbloods she had been asked to kill were written. Before she could chant a spell, that voice hissed, " _Gunjun_ . . .!

" _ **. . . MORSMORDRE CRUCIO!**_ "

And Helena's whole world suddenly exploded in waves of pain . . .

* * *

At the window of 7 Olive Drive, a very young girl dressed in pyjamas looked out the window onto the street beyond. Unlike anyone else that were staring out onto Olive Drive that day, Orla Quirke could -- even though she didn't understand it at the time -- see through the screen of the combination Muggle-Repelling Charm and Confundus Charm that had been set up minutes before by one Napaeae Runcorn to ensure that no one would see what was about to befall her chosen target, Helena Gibbon.

As Orla watched, the lady in the strange dress had collapsed to the ground as another lady -- a pretty lady that reminded Orla a lot of her own mother -- appeared nearby. As the woman who fainted tried to struggle back to her feet and aim a thin stick towards the other woman, the latter reached over and yanked the stick out of her hand, snapping it in half in her grip. The first lady looked very angry, as if the second lady had just broken her favourite toy. And then the second lady pulled out her own stick before she aimed it right at the first lady's face . . .

* * *

"You're that . . . blood-traitor who . . . married that Auror . . . "

Shuddering after finding herself being rudely reacquainted with the Cruciatus Curse -- who had cursed her? -- Helena tried not to scream in pain as she gazed at the business end of Napaeae's foot-long oak and dragon heartstring wand. "Yes, Helena, I am that person. And I'm a lot more, too. Remember Romney Marsh?"

Hearing that, Helena gasped before she hissed, "The Dark Lord will . . . "

" _Morsmordre Crucio!_ "

A howling scream escaped Helena's lips as her right hand shot over to her left lower arm to tear at her sleeve and get at the hissing, burning _thing!_ that was tearing up her muscles and sending pulses of sheer AGONY through her body. As Helena tried to fight off what was literally making her Master's mark eat her alive, her attacker knelt before her, a mirthless smile on her face. " _Finite,_ " she called out, making the spell vanish and Helena collapse against the sidewalk, her scream turning into a tearful moan of pain as she tried to cradle her arm.

"Doesn't feel so good when you're at the _receiving_ end of it, doesn't it?" Napaeae asked. "How many did your torture and kill over the years you were fighting for Riddle, Gibbon? Ten? A hundred? Even more? Did you honestly think you would get away with it?" she then wondered before unrolling the parchment she had seized from Helena's blouse and looking at the names. "My! My! My! What have we here? Orla Quirke. Andrew Kirke. Natalie McDonald. Kevin Whitby. Rose Zeller . . . " She sighed before gazing at Helena. "All normal-borns, I take it. All taken from the Roll Book at Hogwarts? No doubt provided to you by Malfoy, I believe."

"So what?!" Helena snarled. "They're mudbloods! Filthy little . . . "

" _Morsmordre Crucio!_ "

Helena screamed again . . .

* * *

From her bedroom window, Orla could only cover her ears.

What did the strange lady do that made the other lady so MAD at her . . .?

* * *

" _Finite._ "

Helena's voice dissolved into moans and wails of pain as the strength of her body faded. Staring at her, Napaeae could only shake her head. "Don't make this harder than it already is, Helena," she warned. "There's a confounding charm and a normal-repellent charm around us right now. Not to mention anti-portkey and anti-apparation wards to prevent you from running away. No one can hear you scream. And no one will come to your rescue, either. Your half-blood bastard child of a Dark Lord is without a body as we speak. His servants are either cooling their arses in Azkaban or pretending to be what they're not. The forces of Magic are far stronger than you could ever dare believe. Do you honestly think you'll get away with this forever?"

Helena shuddered. "H-h-how . . .?"

"Ah, that . . . "

The woman quaked.

Napaeae then smirked. "Is a secret."

A look of outrage then flashed across the Death Eater's face. "You . . . "

" _Morsmordre Crucio!_ "

Helena's voice disintegrated into a shriek . . .

* * *

In her bedroom, Orla could only shake her head.

Boy, was that lady sure mad!

* * *

" _Finite._ "

Helena was now a sobbing wreck on the ground, having curled up on herself as she tried to move any part of her body, especially her right hand so she could get to her portkey -- hidden in a pocket on her dress -- and try to escape. Before she could do much, Napaeae then smiled as she held out her hand. " _Accio_ portkey!"

Helena howled as the device -- it was an old family ring, Napaeae was quick to note -- flew out of her skirt and into the other woman's hand. As the latter stared at it, the former lunged over. Napaeae back-somersaulted to her feet, keeping well clear.

" _Morsmordre Crucio!_ "

Another scream of pain escaped Helena as her vocal chords were strained to the breaking point. Watching her, Napaeae could only shake her head as the Death Eater thrashed around on the ground, unable to do anything to fight off the curse that was brutalising the protean charm-based tattoo burned into her arm by the Dark Lord over a decade ago. After another minute, Napaeae called out, " _Finite._ " That made Helena collapse on the ground as her breakfast began to surge up from her stomach and through her mouth onto the sidewalk.

Napaeae tsked again as she knelt down. "Give it up, Helena. I just want a name. One simple name. Can't you give me that, Helena? Please?"

The Death Eater nearly choked on her tongue as she hissed out, "M-m-Malfoy . . . "

"Which one?"

"L-l-Lucius . . . "

Napaeae hummed, and then she nodded. "That's fair enough. I suspected it was him anyway. Like a friend of mine suspected the Carrows of trying to unleash Daniel Rosier on other normal-borns a year ago. Pity he didn't survive the experience."

Through the haze of the pain that was scalding her arm, Helena shuddered as her mind locked in on that information, a surge of panic and fear welling up deep inside her. Daniel Rosier had been one of the Dark Lord's first recruits and the father of a later servant, Evan, who had fallen at the hands of Alastor Moody sometime after the Potter brat had somehow defeated Voldemort in 1981. Unlike Evan, Daniel's luck at avoiding Azkaban had been better -- but a year ago, he had been found dead and crucified in Knockturn Alley, his body wracked with the same horrid wounds those brave souls that attacked that coven of mudbloods in East Sussex had suffered in 1979.

If only . . .

"Well, I'm more than satisfied right now," Napaeae then said as she stood up.

" _Gunjun: Morsmordre Avada Kedavra!_ "

And Helena howled as the Dark Mark on her arm suddenly glowed for a moment before it seemed to partially disintegrate. The scream escaping her throat suddenly was cut off as a look of surprise and shock crossed her face before her eyes closed.

"So quiet . . . "

With that, Helena Gibbon sank finally to the ground, her last breath escaping her as her life fled from her body. Staring at her, Napaeae could only shake her head before standing, reaching into her jeans pocket to pull out a bubblegum wrapper, and then she placed it on the body. " _Portus!_ " she called out. "Activate."

Helena's body then disappeared. With that, Napaeae took a deep breath before her eyes focused on Number Seven . . . and then she froze. "Oh, hell . . . "

* * *

Orla gasped on seeing the woman gaze right at her after she made the other woman who had gone to sleep vanish, and then she ducked from the window as she scampered to her bed. Before she could get far, a wand tip touched the side of her head.

" _Obliviate._ "

* * *

Minutes later, Jenna Quirke walked into her daughter's bedroom to see Orla asleep in her bed, hugging her favourite teddy bear, a smile on her face. Noting that, the older woman could only smile as she turned to leave, and then she stopped.

She quietly walked over to stare at the beautiful apple that was now standing on Orla's nightstand. _How did this get here?_ she wondered to herself . . .

* * *

Reevetor Chestershire . . .

Remus and Herodotus blinked as Napaeae appeared in the middle of the scrying room, a rolled parchment in her hand and her wand in her other hand. " _Gunjun: Confundo Finite. Gunjun: Repello Muggletum Finite,_ " she called out as the runes around them ceased glowing, plunging the scrying room into near-darkness save for the glow of the torches around the room. With that, Napaeae took a deep breath, and then walked over to allow her husband to hold her close. "I'm okay," she whispered.

"Who was it?" Herodotus asked. Napaeae handed him the parchment. Opening it, he scanned the names, and then he snarled, "Malfoy!" As he crumpled the parchment up, he glared at his wife. "I am SO going to love seeing his face when he sees Gibbon's body on a cross in Knockturn tomorrow," he added before storming out of the room.

Remus watched him go, and then a look of stunned comprehension came over his face. "My God! You're going to do the same thing to Gibbon as what happened to Rosier?!"

"Of course," Napaeae replied. "Tommy!"

A _pop!_ later, a very effeminate teenage man stood at the doorway to the scrying room, dressed semi-formally in slacks, button shirt and a pull-over sweater with the coat of arms of Cheshire on his left breast, the Royal Cypher over it and crossed wands underneath. "Did you want me for something, Mistress?" he asked.

Gazing at the boy, Remus blinked before his nose picked up the scent of a house elf emanating from him. "Yes, Tommy, I do," Napaeae stated. "There's the body of a Death Eater in the apparation room downstairs. See to it when the opportunity comes that it is properly crucified and placed in Knockturn when no one's looking."

Hearing that, the boy scowled as his eyes seemed to flash. "Another one trying to hurt the normal-borns?" he said, a snarl in his voice.

"Exactly."

A nod. "I'll make sure it's done right, Mistress. Excuse me."

With another _pop!_ , he was gone. "That was a house elf," Remus stated.

"Yes," Napaeae breathed out. "He's a sweet boy. The girls love him to death."

He blinked. "He looked human."

"Of course. We live in a normal neighbourhood and the girls bring their friends to the house all the time. How would you explain something like a house elf to them?"

A sigh. "Napaeae, all you need are . . . "

"Explain that to two five year-old girls who like Sindy dolls."

Remus stopped, and then he chuckled. "Good point." He then sobered. "Napaeae, what did you just do to Gibbon? I remember what happened at Romney Marsh. That could only have been done using dark magic! What happened today?!"

A sigh, and then Napaeae spun around to glare intently in the werewolf's eyes. "Yes, Moony! I used the Cruciatus! I used the Killing Curse! There! Satisfied?!"

His jaw dropped. "Napaeae! If the Aurors find out . . .!"

She winked. "On the Dark Mark."

Remus' mouth dropped open. " . . . WHAT?!"

A laugh. "First of all, Remus, I AM properly deputised by the Queen to enforce her laws and edicts in the County of Cheshire," she declared. "That's what they mean when they call me a 'Magical Shire Reeve.' One of Her Majesty's Magical Sheriffs, in other words. So everything I did today is totally legal as it IS sanctioned by the HIGHEST magical authority in this land. And there's not a damned thing the Ministry can do to stop it. Period, full stop, end of statement." She slipped her wand into her shirt. "And second, all I did was attack the Dark Mark itself. It's not MY fault that idiot allowed herself to be branded like a cow by that half-blood bastard child FREAK she calls a 'dark lord,' letting her very own LIFE FORCE be governed by that damned mark!" With that, she took a deep breath before she turned away. "Besides, if you ONLY count the purebloods, the number of wizards in Britain is going down to the point where it might NEVER recover. Like it or not -- and I sure as hell DON'T subscribe to Riddle's idiot beliefs -- we need the normal-borns to keep our society alive. You know that, Moony! So does Albus! What the hell's wrong with that?!"

He stared at her, and then he shook his head. "That's still grey, Chessy!"

Napaeae blinked on hearing the nickname often applied to her Icemaiden moniker, and then she nodded. "Yeah," she breathed out. "C'mon. Let me get you to Beckery Hill; that's where Harry and Rose are now. It's time for them to be reunited with one of their parents' best friends." She winked at him. "And no, I don't particularly care what that idiot Bagnold told you concerning your friends' son."

"Um, Napaeae . . . "

"What?"

"Minister Bagnold had a curse put on me about that."

Napaeae blinked, and then she sighed. "What?"

"I can't write to him even by Muggle post, can't visit him and I can't even speak to him. If I do, I'll find myself caught in a cloud of silver dust and I'll have the Aurors on my arse right away. They'll have orders to kill me right on sight." Remus gave her a wry grin. "It's what I deserve for being a 'dark' creature."

A snort. "Over here."

He followed her to the work shelf at one side of the scrying room. Opening the drawer there, she pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil. Writing down several lines, she turned the sheet over so he could read it. "Will you swear this oath?"

Remus read it over, and then he gazed back at Napaeae. "What will this do?"

"You will be declaring that from this point on, you will swear your magic to the service of the Queen. Once that oath goes into place, any magic forced on you by the Ministry of Magic will be eliminated," she told him, and then she winked. "Including a silly curse put on you for reasons that have no legal justification in the eyes of Her Majesty. As far as the Queen is concerned -- unless you break the laws of the land, both normal and _legislated_ laws by the Wizengamot; no ministerial decrees allowed here -- your 'furry problem' should not discriminate you from doing anything."

He blinked, and then a smile crossed his face. "Miss Cheshire, it is such a tragedy that you and your friends did not partner with us when we were at school. If we had done that, I don't think even You-Know-Who could have stopped us!"

She smirked as she drew a knife -- not a silver one -- from the drawer under the work shelf. "Mister Moony, in my experience, if a rule makes sense, it has to be supported. If it doesn't, then it deserves the respect it will get from me." A lethal look crossed her face as she leaned up to him and hissed out, "None."

A nod. "Good point."

* * *

Hogwarts . . .

"Millicent!" Albus called out as he stood.  "Come in! Come in! Excuse the damage, please, but we had quite the accident here last night!"

Emerging from the floo fire, Millicent Bagnold took a deep breath as she slipped off the shawl she normally wore over her head. "Good morning, Albus," she said before stopping and staring at the burnt wall on one side of the room. "Great Merlin!" the Minister for Magic gasped on seeing the scorched walls. "Don't tell me you went through the same thing we did?!" she asked as she moved over to sit down.

"What do you mean?" the headmaster asked as he took his seat. "Lemon drop?"

"No, thank you, Albus." A sigh. "Albus, I know you were very concerned about Harry Potter after his parents were killed by You-Know-Who. We at the Ministry agreed with you when you had him placed with his muggle relatives; it IS the law, after all." She then paused before shaking her head. "But he's gone, Albus! Totally gone!"

Albus blinked. "Who's gone?!"

"Harry Potter!"

Silence.

"How did you learn that?" Albus sternly demanded, the twinkle in his eyes vanishing as a look of sullen rage billowed on his face.

"People from the D.M.L.E. placed a monitoring charm on his home shortly after his relatives took him in," the minister explained. Quickly seeing her host about to explode over that revelation, she held up a hand. "It was a simple thing. Totally harmless. And controlled from Amelia's office; she and I were the only ones to know about this. But very late last night, the controlling mechanism for that charm exploded and nearly burnt Amelia's office down." Millicent blinked before she waved to the burnt wall in Albus' office. "I assume this happened around the same time."

The headmaster blinked, visibly relaxing. While Millicent was a politician and quite capable of all forms of skulduggery in her chosen field of battle, she was in essence a very honest person and dedicated to helping repair the hideous damage that Voldemort left behind when he was struck down by his own rebounded Killing Curse five years before. "Have you had a chance to go to Little Whinging to see what happened there?" he then asked. "Early this morning, Filius went down himself and found it impossible to apparate, portkey or floo into the town."

"The same thing with us," Millicent said with a nod. "Everything's down. And we've got all the Aurors accounted for." She then grimaced. "Do you think . . .?"

"Voldemort?" Albus ignored the shudder that ran through his guest on him saying that name. "I don't think so, Millicent. I believe it might be a third party."

She blinked. "WHAT third party?!"

"The ones responsible for Romney Marsh. AND Daniel Rosier's death last year."

Silence.

"Merlin . . .!" Millicent breathed out. "What are you saying?!"

A sigh as Albus took a lemon drop and placed it in his mouth. "What I am saying right now, Millicent, is a theory. Nothing more, nothing less. But ever since the war with Gellert ended in 1945, I've come to sense that there is a third power active in this country. On one side, the Ministry and the forces of the Light. On the second side, Voldemort . . . " -- Again, he ignored the minister's jolt on hearing that name. -- " . . . the Death Eaters and those who support them. But there is a third side. A side willing to operate in total secrecy and strike with deadly efficiency when they feel it necessary. And they are dedicated to protecting the innocents in this land. The muggles, the other magical races and the like. They showed it at Romney Marsh. And they showed it again when Daniel was killed and left crucified in Knockturn."

Millicent's eyes sharpened. The _Daily Prophet_ had raised a huge stink about that incident; the Rosiers were one of the older pureblood clans and Daniel had been one of its last surviving members. "What do you know about that?"

Albus sighed. "Five days after his body was discovered by the residents in Knockturn, we received an anonymous letter at the Muggle post office box where our muggleborns' parents send letters when they don't have owl access," he stated. "In it, Daniel was accused of obtaining copies of records from our Roll Book, and then using that to seek out muggleborns who will be scheduled to come to this school in the next couple of years, hoping to kill them in accidents and prevent their coming to school. Even more, he was able to get that knowledge thanks to Amycus and Alecto Carrow."

Her jaw dropped. "The Carrows?! Albus, they're untouchable! They were one of the ones who claimed the Imperius defence and got away with it! If I try to go after them with this, the Wizengamot will laugh me out of their chambers, then impeach me!"

A nod. Despite her shortfalls, Millicent was a very intelligent and observant woman. That was what made her dangerous in the eyes of the supporters of the pureblood agenda such as Lucius Malfoy. Albus had started to hear rumblings in the Wizengamot concerning a challenge to Millicent's tenure by Cornelius Fudge. "Yes, I know. I know. But it is there. These people, whoever they are, know what's happening. And in Daniel's case, they were able to get him and eliminate him, doing it in such a way that ensured their tracks were covered and left Voldemort's . . . " -- Again, he ignored her shiver on hearing that name. -- " . . . supporters wondering what was going on."

"And if they stay unsure, they won't do anything stupid," she finished.

"Exactly . . . "

The fireplace suddenly flared. "Millicent?!"

Both turned. "What is it, Amelia?!" Millicent called back.

The face of Amelia Bones appeared in the magical flames. "We have a problem."

"What?!"

"The device monitoring Remus Lupin has been destroyed."

Silence.

"WHAT?!" the minister screamed out. "HOW?!"

"It's the very same thing as what happened with the monitor on Harry Potter, Millicent," the Chief Auror of the Ministry stated. "It just exploded ten minutes ago."

Millicent blinked, and then she nodded. "Thank you, Amelia. Start an investigation. See if we can trace Lupin down and find out where he is."

"Of course."

The magical flames died down. "Millicent . . . " Albus began.

"No, Albus!" the minister said. "I know you trust Lupin, but the public will NOT condone the idea of a dark creature being close to the Boy-Who-Lived! You know that as well as I do! I had no choice, especially after what happened with Black!"

A sigh. "True, Millicent . . . "

The door then opened. "Albus!"

Both turned as Minerva McGonagall stormed in, a folded copy of the _Daily Prophet_ in hand. "Minerva, the Minister and I . . . " the headmaster began.

The paper was place down on the table. "She should see it," Minerva warned.

All three looked at the title. "Oh, dear . . . " Albus breathed out.

"Oh, no!" Millicent moaned as the headline screamed out:

  
**_HARRY POTTER MISSING!_**  
Muggle Village Boy-Who-Lived Was In Now Cut Off From All Magical Access!

Albus could only shake his head . . .

* * *

**_To be continued . . ._ **   



	8. Therianthropes

  
Author's notes: As a werewolf, Remus thought he was an expert on magical creatures. Coming to Beckery Hill after learning of Rose Potter, he gets a very interesting lesson in magical creatures from beyond Earth itself. In the meantime, Severus has a long-overdue reunion with the sister of a lost love . . .  


* * *

Beckery Hill . . .

"REMUS!"

Remus blinked, and then he jolted, crying out in shock as a dark-haired typhoon nearly bowled him down. "Hey!" he gasped before his lips were covered in another's. His eyes went wide for a second before recognition dawned on his face. "Nancy?!"

Nancy Snagge grinned as she pulled away from him. "Who did you think it was?!"

It took a moment for the visiting werewolf to take in the presence of the forcibly-retired Auror, and then he chuckled before embracing her. "Oh, it's so good to see you again!" he declared as he held her close, and then he blinked. "Steve?!"

"Hey, Remus!" Steven Burke said as he came up. "Long time, no see! How are you?!"

"Quite fine!" Remus stated as he shook the offered hand, and then he gaped on seeing the other four members of Nancy's pack of werewolves walk up to him. He was quick to recognise them all, accepting hugs and kisses from Catharine Kiddell and Wendy Mulpepper, and then firmly shaking the hands of Ian Flume and Leonard Potage. "Damn! It's good to see all of you! When did you all come here, anyway?!"

"Well, I was brought here by Glaston sometime before James and Lily died," Nancy said as the werewolves moved to sit at the table they had been occupying in the village community hall, Remus joining them. "I gathered the others just after Riddle bought it thanks to Harry and Lily was brought here to be watched over while she was carrying Rose."

Remus nodded. He had been apparated right into the village by Napaeae Runcorn, directed to walk to the community hall and absorb what he saw as he headed there before charging up the hill to the Reevetor to find Harry and his mysterious sister. The ten minute walk had been quite illuminating to the young werewolf. Before he could ask anything, a voice then called out, "Can I get you something, sir?"

He looked up . . . and then blinked in shock on staring at the lovely woman standing there in a waitress' dress. While she appeared human at first glance, one look at the sides of her head -- and the curled ram's horns sticking out of her hair -- quickly told him this lady wasn't human. Her ears were also different: Like a sheep's, they were long, furry and pointed. "Um . . . y-yes?" he sputtered out before shaking his head. "Oh, Merlin! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to stare at you like that! A butterbeer, please. You do take magical currency here, do you?"

"Galleons or pounds. We're quite flexible here," the waitress said. "And please, Mister Lupin, don't apologise. I would suspect almost all wizards in this land -- even lunar canine therianthropes like you -- would not be familiar with my kind."

Remus perked. "'Therianthrope?' I've never heard that word before."

"It's a word Sir Glaston first came up with to describe those such as myself when he and Master Ryûji first visited my world back in the summer of 1936."

Silence.

"Your WORLD?!" Remus exclaimed.

"That's right," Nancy said. "You ever read the story about Ryûji Hirosaki?"

"The Traveller?" Remus asked, and then he nodded. "Who hasn't? He's a wizard from a parallel dimension Earth who came to our dimension to study magic at Hogwarts. It actually struck the people in our dimension as quite odd since he reported that there was a Hogwarts in his dimension, but he wanted to come here instead. He did the full seven-year course, broke the records of number of OWLs and number of NEWTs passed. With marks of Outstanding and above, in fact! During the summers, he also travelled to other dimensions to learn more magic from many sources." He then paused as something came to him. "Wait a minute! You mean . . .?"

"In Master Ryûji's home dimension, there's a pocket dimension connected to his Earth where a world known as the _Mundus Magicus_ is located," the waitress helpfully cut in. "That is the same in this dimension, too. I'm from there. Master Ryûji and Sir Glaston came to our world in the summer of 1936 -- your time -- and made contact with many of the Tribes living there, mine included." She offered her hand, which he warmly took in his own. "My name's Elaine Buckshire. I'm very pleased to meet you, Mister Lupin. Nancy and her friends have told me so much about you."

"The pleasure is mine, Ms. Buckshire," Remus stated as he gave her hand a friendly squeeze. "Tell me, what do your kind call yourselves?"

"Well, as a Tribe, we call ourselves the Cornu. Sir Glaston coined the term 'ovisian therianthropes' since we appear to have the attributes of animals here you call 'sheep,'" Elaine replied. "Let me go get your butterbeer."

He nodded his thanks as she head off, his eyes staring appreciatively at her swaying derrière under the skirt she wore. Nancy quickly noted this, and then she smacked him in the back of the head. "Eyes in, Moony!"

"Ah . . .!" Remus yelped, and then he shook his head. "That was a surprise."

"It was the same to me when I first came here, too," Steven noted. "I thought we here on Earth had quite the menagerie of magical creatures. It's nothing compared to Elaine's homeworld. Everyone there is like her. Look over there."

Remus noted where he was nodding, and then he glanced over. At a nearby table were several semi-humanoid beings looking like a mix of North American grizzly bears and very muscular near-giants like Rubeus Hagrid. All of them were dressed in clothing that would have not been out of place in ancient Rome. "What are they?!"

"The Goms," Wendy replied as she sipped her butterbeer. "They're known properly as 'ursan therianthropes.' Race of warriors who could give the goblins a run for their money. They come here from their homeland on the _Mundus Magicus_ to trade raw metals for finished goblin steel. It's quite the lively exchange, so I've heard."

Remus blinked, and then took a moment to look around the room. Atop there being a couple of giants -- thus explaining how big the doors and main hall were in this place, not to mention the presence of rather LARGE tables (with stairs for normal-sized people so they could walk up to it and serve drinks) and chairs -- there were a considerable number of near-humanoids like Elaine as well as semi-humanoids like the Gom warriors Wendy had just described to him. As Elaine came back from the bar with a bottle of butterbeer, he then asked, "How did they get here?"

Elaine had heard the question. "Through the Garden of the Galaxy, of course," she said as she placed the bottle on the table. "Two sickles, please."

Remus put out a galleon and was given the 15 sickles' change for the butterbeer. "What is the Garden of the Galaxy, Ms. Buckshire?" he then asked.

"It's the stone patio with the ring of trilithons east of the Reevetor," Elaine answered. "It's an inter-dimensional gateway between your world and mine -- as well as to other dimensions (thought it's not been used _that_ way since Elder Ryûji went home in 1939) -- connecting the Reevewick with my home city, Ariadne."

"Tell him about Ariadne, Elaine," Leonard urged, grinning. He knew Remus had been quite the scholar at Hogwarts and would be interested in hearing this.

"It's the Magical Academic City for our world," Elaine explained. "Think of Hogwarts at the scale of London and you'll have the right idea of how many people go there." She then smirked on seeing Remus' jaw drop and his eyes swirl as he began to conceptualise that in his mind. "I'm a graduate of the general magical studies program and I'm working on my thesis for interspecies relations; that's why I'm here."

Remus blinked. "Working as a waitress?"

"Why not?" Elaine stated, a look of excitement crossing her face. "This is the only place where contact between my world and yours is permitted. Even if the contacts are quite limited, it's such an education witnessing all the things that happen in your society." She then blushed. "Excuse me. I have to get back to work."

Remus watched her go, again gazing briefly at her swaying buttocks before shaking his head and turning back to his companions. All of them were gazing at him with knowing leers on their faces. "She was flirting with him," Nancy noted.

"Oh, definitely," Ian said, nodding.

"Is it mating season for the Cornu?" Catharine wondered.

Remus' cheeks instantly reddened on hearing THAT question, and then he perked on hearing a muted but energetic cheer from the front door. Turning to look, he then felt his jaw drop to the floor on seeing what looked like Lily Potter's very own twin sister walk into the room accompanied by Napaeae, both accompanying a four year-old version of Lily with glasses . . . and a black haired boy with a scar and glasses over green eyes. "Oh, Merlin . . .!" he breathed out. "It's true . . . "

The other werewolves around the table grinned as he got up and walked over. Napaeae was the first to sense him approach, and then she nudged Lilian. The transformed elf looked over, and then she grinned. "Remus!"

He ignored her -- quickly sensing what she really was -- as he moved to kneel before Harry, gazing intently into his eyes. That made Harry wince as he backed away from this strange man with the messy brown hair, unshaven face and the haunted look in his dark orbs. Before Remus could sputter an apology, Rose immediately imposed herself between them, giving him a glare that -- despite her just being four -- was enough to make Remus wince; it was THAT similar to what an angry Lily Potter often looked like. "S-s-sorry . . . " he finally sputtered out before gazing hopefully at Lilian.

The elf was quick to step in. "Rose, Harry, this is your Uncle Remus. He was one of your parents' closest friends at Hogwarts." She then gazed on Harry. "When you were a baby, one of the first words you said was 'Moony.' That's his nickname."

Harry blinked, and then he blushed before walking around Rose to stiffly embrace Remus. The werewolf felt tears of sheer joy in his eyes, and then he gently returned that embrace. A minute later, Rose added her own hug as a cheer burst out from the crowd around them. Hearing that, Remus looked around to see many of the crowd on their feet clapping and whooping, and then he laughed . . .

* * *

Little Whinging . . .

"Whoever invented _this_ ward was a bloody genius."

Nodding in appreciation of what he had been able to sense when he had apparated at the edge of town before simply walking past the ward line, Severus Snape took a deep breath. Glancing down at himself, he nodded in self-admiration at his decision to visit Madam Malkin's in Diagon Alley to get a properly made two-piece business suit in black with a white shirt and green-and-silver tie (Slytherin colours, of course!) -- unlike most people in the wizarding world, Darlene Malkin was quite up-to-date on the fashions of muggle society -- before he visited the Dursleys. Feeling his hair tied in a stubby ponytail at the back of his head, he adjusted the tinted sunglasses over his eyes, and then looked at the street markers at the corner where he stood after a five minute walk from the edge of the ward. Several discrete tests with his wand showed that no magic whatsoever could be performed here, but there were no adversarial effects on himself, which was a relief. Before he could determine what to do next, he perked on hearing a voice call out, "Excuse me, young man! Are you lost?"

He turned, and then smiled as an elderly lady came up to him, carrying two plastic bags full of food. "Yes, ma'am, I am. I'm looking for Privet Drive."

She smiled, pointing down the street to the potions master's right. "This is Daffodil Street. You walk to the first street on the right. That's Privet Drive."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Stay safe."

Severus nodded as he headed down the street. _Seem to be quite friendly people here,_ he mused to himself as he took the chance to absorb his surroundings. He tried not to frown too much on what he was taking in. It was all so damned _same!_ Nothing at all like the charming menagerie of building designs one could find in Diagon Alley or in Hogsmeade. While he did understand Petunia Dursley's manic obsession with having a normal life given how she had ultimately reacted to her sister's magical abilities, he didn't realise it would have led her to a place like _this_. _What the devil will Harry be like when he finally comes to Hogwarts?_ the potions master then wondered.

Reaching the end of Privet Drive, he turned down the street and began scanning the numbers on the houses. Number Four was the second townhouse to his left. Noting that, he headed over, pausing on sensing the wispy remnants of the blood wards that had been erected here five years before. Feeling that, Severus' skin paled even further. "Dear Merlin! He IS gone . . .!" he whispered before marching straight over . . .

. . . just as the door opened, revealing a smiling Petunia Dursley. "Severus Snape!" she called out in delight before walking over to embrace him. "Oh, it's been so long! Come in! Come in!" she beckoned as she waved the slack-jawed Severus into the living room, closing the door behind her. As soon as that was done, she relaxed before staring with concern at him. "Are you hurt?" she asked.

He stared at her, cursing now that he didn't have anything that could overcome the ward surrounding Little Whinging so he could scan her mind and find out what the devil was going on, and then he sighed. "I'm fine," he said as he removed his glasses and stared intently into his host's eyes as he tried Legilimency. He was quick to sense nothing from the person before him. "The ward around this town doesn't affect me personally; it just blocks me from using my wand or anything else."

A breath of relief escaped her. "Thank God for that. I could have guessed your people would have leapt into a blind panic once the wards went up and Harry left, but I didn't want to see any of your people hurt or killed because of it." She then scowled. "Unless they were the monsters who allied themselves with Riddle, of course."

He blinked. "Where's Harry?"

"Safe," she replied before holding up her hand. "I can't say anything more to you, Severus. I can guess how concerned Dumbledore must be, but believe me when I tell you this: This is a much better solution than what he came up with given what Lily did when Riddle went to Godric's Hollow to murder Harry." She then nodded towards the kitchen, lightly smiling. "I've got some tea on. Would you like some?"

A nod. "Please."

Tea was soon served, and then Petunia drew out a folded piece of paper from her skirt to hand it to him. "Before you start asking questions, read that."

Severus took the paper and unfolded it. Gazing at the list there, he blinked before his mind clicked in on the specific combination of curses and charms that were at the top of the list, and then his jaw dropped. Looking at his host, he scowled on seeing the flash of both shame and anger in her own eyes. "Who did this to you?"

"James Potter," she replied.

Silence.

"Oh, Merlin . . .!" he hissed. "That _idiot!_ "

"Agreed," she mused, nodding. "It surprised me that he did this to us, then never later realised what your laws concerning what might have happened (if Riddle killed him and Lily) when it came to Harry." A sigh. "Given what happened to Vernon and I, I don't think Lily knew a thing. If she did, perhaps . . . "

"She would have warned James or Albus to remove whatever it was that was forcing this on both of you," he finished as he placed the paper down. "Are you alright?"

"We are," Petunia assured him. "The doctor who came to us yesterday to remove those charms -- she's trained in your medicine as well as ours -- gave us a . . . flushing draught, I believe she called it? . . . to get rid of any lingering effects once the lamp was destroyed." A tired sigh as she wiped her eyes. "This was the first morning in years that I woke up and never felt any resentment towards Lily. Or Harry for that matter. As for James, though . . . " She scowled before sipping her tea.

"As I was the victim of many of his pranks in school, I don't blame you for feeling that way," Severus assured her. He then took a deep sigh. "Where's Harry?"

"I can't tell you that."

He blinked, and then reached over. "Just let me do this . . . " He tensed on sensing a magical field around Petunia, one that had the same consistency as the ward that now protected Little Whinging as a whole. "Oh, Merlin!" he breathed out.

Petunia blinked. "You can sense it?"

"Yes, I can. My magical senses are not affected by this even if I can't use my wand or my wandless magic. It's a very powerful ward that's shielding the town. Did they tell you what might happen if you try to break this oath of secrecy?"

"There will be no effect on myself," she stated. "I'm more in control over myself than you might believe, Severus. What I _can_ say is this: The protection on me -- and Vernon, Dudley and Arabella Figg are affected by this, by the way -- will trigger if you try to force yourself on us even if any of us are outside Little Whinging. Once the protection triggers, you'll be facing an attack by the people who control them." She stared at him. "I know about Romney Marsh, Severus. Arabella's parents were killed there; she told me that. It's the very same thing."

He took that in, and then he nodded. He remembered Hercules and Morganna Figg. They had been as passionate in serving Voldemort as the Lestranges and the Carrows. "Very powerful people, they are," he mused before sipping his tea.

"They are that. But you can tell Dumbledore that they're good people, dedicated to protecting the peace, order and good government of Britain. ALL parts of Britain, not just the magical or the normal parts separately." She then smiled. "And Harry is safe, under the same type of protection. But he won't be cut off from your society. By the time he gets his Hogwarts invite, he won't be such a stranger to your ways."

Severus took that in, and then he nodded. He then perked on hearing the door open. "I'm home!" Vernon called out as he came to the kitchen, and then he stopped on seeing the dapper-dressed man seated at the kitchen table. "Who's this?"

Petunia smiled. "He's a childhood friend from Spinner's End in Accrington, Vernon," she said as Severus stood up. "He was also Lily's schoolmate at Hogwarts."

Vernon perked, and then he grinned. "You must be Severus Snape, then! Vernon Dursley," he said as he held out his hand, which Severus took in his own. "You didn't have any problems getting to us, did you? I know how powerful that ward is."

"Pleased to meet you, Vernon," Severus said. "I apparated to the edge of town and walked in. Other than I can't use my wand or wandless magic, I'm not affected at all." He indicated the sheet on the table beside his tea cup. "Petunia showed me this list when she invited me in. If you have a copy of it, I can take it up to Hogwarts and show Albus this. While he might think it better that Harry remains with you until he goes to Hogwarts, he'll understand your reticence once he sees that."

Vernon nodded as he took his seat, Petunia standing to serve tea. "Much that part of me would like to have allowed Harry to remain here, the last five years . . . " He took a deep breath. "I've never liked the concept of magic, Severus. I'm a working man. Always was raised to appreciate a good day's hard work for a good day's pay. All this wand-waving you people do . . . " He shook his head. "It's just too lazy in my eyes. I know you people have this gift, but still . . . "

Severus chuckled. "Be assured, Vernon, I do appreciate that attitude," he said before sipping his tea. "I always give a speech at the start of the first-year class in Potions; that's what I teach at Hogwarts." He paused, and then declared, " _You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering caldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death . . ._ " He then winked at his hosts, an icy smile crossing his face. " _If you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach._ "

"Oh, God!" Petunia breathed out, patting her heart. "I would never be able to take a class like that and that STILL sent shivers up my spine!"

"Really have to lean down on the kids, eh?" Vernon noted with a smirk.

"Unfortunately, yes," Severus replied. "Potions is our version of what you call 'chemistry.' Surely you understand the need for discipline when dealing with various chemicals. You run a drill factory as I recall. Clearly you must do things to ensure the safety of your workers around the equipment, correct?"

"Of course," Vernon affirmed. "Equipment safety is a very important thing."

"The same with potion-making."

A laugh. "I guess there are many similarities between us," Vernon stated before he reached into his shirt and pulled out two folded sheets of paper. "While I was at the office today, I typed this out. I understand you have newspapers in your world."

Severus nodded. "Yes. The _Daily Prophet_ is the main one." He then closed his eyes. "The early edition already has gone out with news of Harry vanishing."

"Is it bad?" Petunia asked.

"People are asking questions, which is always a good thing," Severus answered. "An informed public can make informed decisions about what to do with their lives. I'm not sure how many others will think of approaching you as I did: Apparating to a place just outside the ward and walking in. Albus actually asked me to mail a letter to you asking what was going on. Since I was raised in Accrington, I do remember a lot of things about muggle society. Others can think up the same thing."

Vernon hummed. "Including people who fought for Riddle?"

Severus took a moment to consider that, and then he shook his head. "I doubt it. There were many among the Death Eaters who were half-bloods, with immediate first- or second-generation Muggle parentage. The Dark Lord himself is a half-blood, as I'm sure you're now well aware of. But no muggleborns. That would NEVER be tolerated."

"So they'd prefer to fly in on brooms or teleport in, right?" Petunia asked.

"Yes. In that regard, I believe you'll be safe. Do the people that set up the ward around town keep constant watch on events here?"

"They do," Vernon said. "And from what I could sense of those who came here yesterday, they're very dedicated at their mission. Even swore life-oaths on it. I understand those are considered quite sacred amongst your kind."

Severus' dark eyes widened. "I see. Well, that will definitely reassure Albus. If you were a Death Eater, you normally were forced to swear service to the Dark Lord. There is one of the differences between the Dark Lord and Albus Dumbledore. He might sometimes believe he knows best -- almost to the point where he would refuse to take even good advice, I admit -- but Albus doesn't force you to do things at wandpoint."

A nod. "A good point," Vernon noted before handing the note over. "This is an explanation of what's happened to us over the last few years when we were under what James forced on us and how it affected Harry. It's a public apology to your people, of course, for what we did to Harry even if James ultimately instigated this. Hopefully, the majority of your people will understand what happened and why, then appreciate Harry when he starts interacting with your world full-time in a few years."

Severus took it, opening it to read what was there. A moment later, he nodded. "You might have made a good Gryffindor, Vernon." On seeing the confused look on his hosts' faces, the potions master explained what that meant. He then said, "Harry is a great hero in our society given what happened the night the Dark Lord fell. And with that list Petunia just gave me, even the most jaded of us would realise what happened and why. I'm sure you'll be left alone from now on, though you might get a visit from Albus in the future pleading with you to take Harry back."

"Then tell him this, Severus," Petunia stated. "It's not us anymore that Dumbledore will have to plead to when it comes to Harry. It's someone else. And in some ways, they are far less compromising than what we could have been."

Severus gazed at her, and then he nodded. "I'll tell him that."

* * *

Beckery Hill . . .

"My God! This is so beautiful . . . "

"What does it all mean, Uncle Moony?"

Remus blinked, and then he chuckled. "To be honest with you, Harry, I can't tell you," he admitted with an embarrassed smile before he turned to gaze on the runes carved into one of the trilithons surrounding the Garden of the Galaxy. "I was never good at runes; that's what these markings are called." He pointed them out. "They're special marks wizards many years ago came up with to make their magic work better. And if they were invented by Ryûji Hirosaki, they'd be based on Japanese runes, not Western ones." He then gazed on the Potter siblings. "Do you know him?"

Rose nodded. Along with her and Harry, one of the elves that served them -- Modesty, Remus remembered the raven-haired woman's name -- was present, standing close by as the werewolf examined the runes of the Garden. "He was Grandpa Glaston's best friend when they went to Hogwarts, Uncle Moony," she replied. "He came from an Earth that not only had wizards and witches, but also had metahumans, paranormals, contact with aliens -- they have their own _Mundus Magicus_ , too! -- and lots of other things!"

"You mean like in _Star Trek?_ " Harry asked.

Rose nodded. "Uh-huh! And Grand-uncle Ryûji even travelled to other Earths in different dimensions during the summers he was here to learn even more."

"That probably explains these runes," Remus then noted.

Harry blinked, and then he breathed out, "I'd like to do that."

"Do what, cub?"

"Go to other places. Like where Miss Elaine comes from."

Remus turned to Modesty. "Modesty, do the people of the _Mundus Magicus_ allow us to go visit them on their planet?" he asked.

A shake of the head. "Such must be approved first by the Magical Shire Reeve of Somerset, Master Remus. Even if Mistress Rose is magically seen as the Shire Reeve of the county, she has not been formally acknowledged as such by Her Majesty."

"When will that happen?"

"By the decrees first set in by King William III and Queen Mary II when the post was first created, it is when Mistress Rose passes her OWLs."

A nod. "Well, Harry, that's still some years away. The year you finally graduate from Hogwarts, in fact," Remus stated. "You'll probably need to learn a lot of things when it comes to magic before you could go there. From what I remember of Elder Ryûji and his stay with us, he didn't visit the _Mundus Magicus_ until the summer between his fourth and fifth year studying at Hogwarts."

"Grand-uncle told Grandpa he'd make his children go on their own Magical Quests when they could," Rose said as Remus walked out from under the trilithon he had been examining. "But according to Grandpa, no one's ever come from Grand-uncle's home."

"Yes, that's true, isn't it?" Remus noted. "Then again, World War Two happened just after Elder Ryûji left us. He came here and returned home in the same time-frame between our Earths. He might not have survived the war. Especially if he was in Tôkyô, Hiroshima or Nagasaki during the times the Yanks bombed those places."

Rose shook his head. "No. Grand-uncle actually sent a letter to Grandpa sometime after the war saying he was alright, but had to work hard on getting things all fixed up." She lowered her eyes. "That was the last time Grandpa heard from him."

"Well, I'm sure other things might have happened." Remus then chuckled. "Who knows. Perhaps Elder Ryûji's children discovered other dimensions with a Hogwarts in them. No sense letting them miss out on all the fun, don't you think?"

Rose giggled, and then turned as Modesty cleared her throat. "Forgive me for interrupting, Master Remus, but Master Hamilton would like to see both you and Master Harry as quickly as possible so he can determine what needs to be done with you."

Remus perked, and then he nodded. "Well, let's not keep him waiting."

* * *

Doctor/Healer Hamilton Colin St. John was a normal-born native of Hackney, one of the boroughs of London. He graduated from Hogwarts as a Ravenclaw in 1928, the same year as Poppy Pomfrey. Before taking a healer's internship at Saint Mungo's, he went to Oxford and got his medical doctorate, being hooded for that just as World War Two began. He served in the Royal Army Medical Corps as a doctor serving in one of the field hospitals supporting the Eighth Army in North Africa, Sicily and Italy, leaving the war as a major with the Military Cross and being mentioned in dispatches on six separate occasions. Returning full-time to the wizarding world in 1951, he became an accredited healer and one of Saint Mungo's stars. Many people who might have died in the war with Voldemort were saved by this very man, which made him all the more valuable to the Ministry. In the latter part of the 1970s, he had been attacked several times by Death Eaters, only to have them beaten back by very determined Aurors. But shortly before that famous Hallowe'en night in 1981, Hamilton surprised his co-workers by declaring he was going into private practice and then he disappeared from the wizarding world altogether. It would later be assumed that the Death Eaters had finally got him.

Remus now knew the truth. Hamilton had been befriended by Glaston Tore when the latter became the Magical Shire Reeve of Somerset in 1939, just after Ryûji Hirosaki went home. Given the chance, he actually became the second person from Earth -- after Glaston; as a visitor from another dimension's Earth, Ryûji didn't count -- to visit the _Mundus Magicus_ in known memory, studying his craft at a medical school in Ariadne between 1946 and 1950, being exposed to things that not even the most adventurous wizards Remus knew of ever encountered. His friendship with Glaston Tore remained solid right to the day Glaston enticed him to leave Saint Mungo's and apply his skill to a growing population from the _Mundus Magicus_ that was taking residence at Beckery Hill. He had been there when Lily Potter had been brought to the Reevetor by Napaeae's elf Tommy and helped keep her healthy until Rose was born. The healer was Rose's godfather, though he had left her being raised to the elves while he administered to everyone in the Reevewick.

"You've taken the common variant of Wolfsbane before, haven't you?"

"Yes," Remus stated as Hamilton's fingers flew over the glowing pentagram that was hovering before the werewolf's face. "But it's so expensive to purchase . . . "

A snort escaped the doctor/healer. "Good God! The normals have the N.H.S. to help those less in need! Pharmaceuticals available for free for those who don't have a job or a basic charge for those who do, one that won't put someone on the bloody street! Why can't those doofers in the Ministry finally wake up and do the same thing?!" Before Remus could answer, Hamilton said, "Because the stupid, arrogant mudbrains that run the Ministry can't stand the idea of shelling out coin for those who are not as 'pure' as they are! Selfish twits!" he spat out, shaking his head.

"Is that why you ultimately quit Saint Mungo's, Doctor?" Remus asked, grinning on seeing the older man use the "mudbrain" insult he first heard earlier in the day at the Runcorn home by Napaeae's daughter Achelois.

"Oh, yes," the older man breathed out. "I treated young Nancy after that monster Greyback got finished with her. Knew some good stuff I learned in Ariadne that could have helped eased the transformations. But would the hospital purchase the supplies I needed? Oh, NO! Of course not! Not for werewolves!" He snorted before his "business" face came back. "You're a very sturdy man, Remus. The transformations you've undergone without the Wolfsbane haven't permanently damaged you. I'll prescribe you a daily ration of healing potions for the next couple of weeks to firm up your immunity systems before you have to worry about the next moon."

"How are the ingredients paid for?" Remus asked.

Hamilton waved it off. "Don't worry about it. The Reevewick charges an import/export tax on all goods that move through the Garden of the Galaxy between the _Mundus Magicus_ and the _Mundus Vetus_. That's their name for Earth, by the way," he added on seeing Remus' confused look. "That atop the taxes paid to the Reevewick by all those who live here is channelled into paying for health care costs. Besides, half the ingredients I use in my version of the Wolfsbane potion are imported from the _Mundus Magicus_ ; grown in laboratories in Ariadne and other places. I get a discount from it and make sure that those other healers working alongside the other Magical Shire Reeves across the country don't have to pay more than necessary."

"Are there other weres -- excuse me, lunar canine therianthropes -- that currently live in the various reevewicks?" Remus then asked.

A chuckle. "Drop the 'canine' part of it. At least you're trying to learn the language we use," Hamilton stated, nodding. "Yes, there are small groups in other places. Matter of fact, the daughter-in-law of an old classmate of mine from Hackney, Jason Boot -- the girl's name is Michelle -- is a lunar feline therianthrope. In layman's terms, a weretiger." Hamilton then hummed as he recalled something else. "Jason's grandson Terry will be going to school with Harry, I think."

Remus' jaw dropped. "A WERETIGER?! They don't exist outside east Asia!"

"Her parents -- Michelle's a normal, by the way -- were missionaries in India when she was born. She was bitten around the same time at her age as you were." A chuckle. "Matter of fact, Ian married Michelle because she saved his life."

If the werewolf's jaw wasn't any lower, it would be on the floor. "Really?"

"Oh, yes. You see, Ian was a fence-sitter when it came to the fight between Riddle and Dumbledore. Riddle sent Greyback and a dozen or so of his pack to force Ian to come over and take his mark; he was apprenticing as an Unspeakable at that time and Riddle definitely wanted more information from the Department of Mysteries than what Augustus Rookwood was providing. Michelle was entertaining some of her friends from India nearby -- all lunar feline therianthropes, of course -- and they stumbled onto Greyback and his people attacking Ian. Full moon attack, of course, and both sides were doped up on potions that allowed them to keep control over themselves even when they were transformed." A shrug. "Well, if it was one feline against a baker's dozen canines, it might have been pretty dicey. With a baker's dozen both ways . . . " A wicked smile crossed his face. "Greyback was the only one who got away with his hide intact. And Ian swore a life debt to Michelle right then and there."

"I should say so," Remus stated, nodding in understanding. One had to be as bigoted as any of the Lestranges to NOT see what the doctor just described to him as a situation worthy of a magical Life Debt. "Is Ian aware of people like Sir Glaston?"

"He's friends with Hogan Roper, the Shire Reeve for London itself," Hamilton replied. "He's sworn the oath to the Queen, of course; Hogan did that for him to protect Michelle, Terry and Ian's parents. A healer Hogan knows in Diagon Alley supplies the potions -- it's not too different from Wolfsbane -- Michelle needs to control her transformations. He's the personal doctor to the Patil family, I think." A sigh. "Ian still works as an Unspeakable for the Department of Mysteries. I don't think he knows everything about what people like Glaston do, but he would have had to be a smart man to become an Unspeakable, so he probably suspects some things. His oath to the Queen, of course, doesn't come into conflict with his oath as an Unspeakable." A shrug. "Besides, all the Shire Reeves have been appointed by the Crown and the Ministry and all its departments are ultimately answerable to the Crown even if most of the people that work there don't realise it. What's the problem?"

"Some people might not like the idea of magicals with such power outside of Ministry control," Remus reminded him. "And thus, free of being bribed."

"Well, from what I've heard, they're going to get a very sharp object lesson about that tomorrow morning," Hamilton stated as he gave his patient a knowing look.

Remus returned that look, and then he nodded, remembering what just happened to Helena Gibbon not a couple hours before. At that moment, the door to the private office opened, revealing a pretty nurse -- another house elf, Remus could sense -- in a modern uniform. "Master Hamilton, the scan of Master Harry is complete."

"Thank you, Florence," Hamilton said. "Well, let's go see what's wrong with your friend's son, shall we?" he mused as he dispersed the scanning pentagram.

Both men walked into an examination room, where Harry was now seated on a bed, a pentagram in front of him and glowing, several energy rings rotating around his head and sending tender probes into his skin. Seeing that, Remus could only whistle in awe as he took a seat nearby beside Rose. Truly the magic of Elaine Buckshire's homeworld was quite different than what he was used to, though it clearly worked here.

"How are you feeling now, Harry?" Hamilton asked.

"Pretty okay, Uncle," Harry replied. "Bessie made a good breakfast for me."

"Well, that's good," the doctor stated as he scanned the readout on the pentagram. "Other than a little touch of malnutrition -- that's easily corrected -- the only major problem I see with you is the remnants of that Killing Curse strike on your forehead over your right eye. Something really strange is going on in there."

"Is it dangerous?" Remus asked.

"I can't say. Even in our part of the world, no one's ever encountered anyone who's survived a Killing Curse head on." The doctor hummed as he drew his wand and made a motion with it over the scar. "Yes . . . this is definitely quite unique to my experience," he mused before leaning back and humming. "Still, it doesn't seem to be doing much either physically or magically to Harry." He turned to stare intently at his young patient. "Harry, I'm going to monitor it regularly from now on; since you're back in a magically intensive area full-time, it might act differently than what it did when you were in Little Whinging. Did anything ever happen to the scar -- any pain or anything like that -- while you were with your relatives?"

A shake of the head. "No, sir."

Hamilton then nodded. "Alright. Florence?"

The nurse perked. "Yes, Master?"

The doctor quickly made some notes on a prescription pad. "This is for Remus," he said after ripping it off and handing it to her, and then he wrote another prescription. "And this is for Harry," he then said as he handed that to her. "Get them prepared right away so they can have them before leaving."

A nod. "I'll make them right away, Master."

With a _pop!_ , she was gone. "Is it safe for her to do that?" Remus asked.

Hamilton smirked. "Remus, they have potential that is barely touched by mainstream wizarding society. Too many people have kept them too bloody ignorant of what they can do, even if they still must serve a master. It's not my fault that most people simply refuse to see them as anything more than handy domestic servants!"

The werewolf hummed. "Good point."

* * *

**_To be continued . . ._ **   



	9. Revelations

  
Author's notes: As Severus delivers Vernon's letter to the wizarding world to Albus, another letter comes to Hogwarts warning of ugly tragedy. After viewing the scene at Knockturn, Albus then meets with Nancy Snagge . . . who delivers a bombshell: there was a Girl-Who-Lived.  


* * *

Hogwarts . . .

"So Petunia and her family are alright?"

"Yes, Albus, they're quite fine," Severus stated. "Under magical oaths to keep silent about their benefactors' identities and purposes; it's the very same type of magical energy that shields all of Little Whinging, in fact. Arabella Figg is also affected by this; Petunia warned me about it before I came back here. I couldn't confirm things through Legilimency, of course, but I'm more than competent enough in reading people's faces and words to see the truth there. Vernon and Petunia are very repentant over what happened to Harry and truly wish the best for him. And they're strongly convinced that whoever took Harry away from them have his best interests in mind. People who take life-oaths loathe doing otherwise, don't you agree?"

The headmaster nodded. "Yes, you're right about that. Tom never inspired that sort of loyalty with his followers, even the more extreme ones like Bellatrix." He paused to eat a lemon drop as he considered that, and then he nodded. "Well, we'll let things go at this time and trust to the better angels of their nature . . . " -- He always did like Abraham Lincoln's way with words. -- " . . . to keep Harry safe."

"And Vernon's letter to the _Prophet_?"

A nod. "I'll speak to Barnabas about this tomorrow. Publishing this letter, I believe, will go far to convince many in our society that muggles aren't the monsters many secretly fear they are; even those who hide their fear behind a cloak of 'respect' for muggle rights. For the fanatics that support Tom's views, I doubt there'll be a change, but most others will see what happened and understand."

Severus nodded. "I wonder if any of those people came here."

Albus perked. "What do you mean?"

"The people who were behind Romney Marsh and what just happened to Harry," the potions master explained. "Could they have been Hogwarts graduates?"

A nod. "Most likely, I believe. Why do you ask?"

A sigh. "Albus, much that I can respect -- even _admire!_ \-- the people who pulled off what happened in '79, then later dealt with Rosier, you have to admit that we don't know their agenda. If the Dark Lord does come back as you fear and we have to fight him again, knowing what our allies are ultimately after is important."

The elderly headmaster considered that for a moment, and then he nodded. "Yes, you're right about that, Severus. But where would we begin such a search?" He shrugged on asking that, and then he sighed. "Still, I am loathe to try to pry into people's personal business. And what of this oath you mentioned they took? Would our trying to learn more about them actually threaten them in some way?"

Severus hummed. "That is a point."

"Agreed. And we can infer by what just happened to Minister Bagnold's attempt at restraining Remus from seeing Harry that these people clearly do see peaceful and respectful relations between various parts of our society -- between ourselves and other magical species, and between ourselves and the muggles -- as truly a good thing. I can respect that . . . No! I ADMIRE that, in fact!" Albus sternly declared as he stared at his friend. "And if they learned that HERE, Severus -- no matter HOW they learned it! -- then . . . " He paused before smiling. "Then I truly have hope for us all."

The normally dour Severus could only nod in understanding. "I can support that, Albus. But there's a part of me that still is screaming out . . . "

The door flew open. "Albus!"

Albus jolted. "What is it, Minerva?!"

The transfiguration mistress handed him an envelope. "This just arrived at the post office box we have at the Mount Pleasant sorting office," she declared.

He took it, gazing at the front of the envelope, noting it was directly addressed to him at his office at Hogwarts. No return address or stamp. Placing it on his desk, he drew his wand and waved it over the envelope, muttering several spells as he tried to scan what might have happened to it before it had been deposited in Mount Pleasant. "Amazing," he breathed out, a touch of real admiration in his voice. "Again, not a single magical reading on this envelope that I can detect."

"Like the one from last year," Severus warned.

Minerva tensed. "Oh, Merlin! You mean the one that came . . .?"

"After Daniel Rosier was found dead in Knockturn," Albus finished as he took up the letter and opened it, pulling out the single page there. As Severus and Minerva circled around the desk so they could glance over his shoulders, he began to read:

_Headmaster Dumbledore,_  
It is with heavy hearts that we find ourselves forced to communicate with you in this manner again because of a problem that has its origins concerning the security and safety of the knowledge contained in the Roll Book at Hogwarts.  
Just this day, another supporter of the arch-traitor who styles himself "Lord Voldemort" was caught attempting to murder normal-born children -- one of which who has not even seen her first birthday -- to ensure they would never have the privilege and honour of taking classes at Hogwarts. And again, one of us was forced to use very extreme measures to ensure this traitor did not succeed in her monstrous task.  
We do not like taking lives like we did with the traitor Daniel Rosier last year. It is a hateful act, but necessary given that those who backed Lord Voldemort do, even now, present a clear and present danger to Her Majesty's magical subjects throughout the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, especially those who have yet to learn of the wonderful gift the all-seeing Fates granted them at birth.  
Again, we strongly urge you to place maximum levels of protection around the Roll Book. We are aware that Voldemort's chief assistant, Lucius Malfoy, is now part of the Board of Governors and thus has unlimited and unrestricted access to the Roll Book. Please, for the sake of those poor children who do not understand what is in their very own bodies and souls, shield the Roll Book or we will have no choice but to employ extreme measures against the arch-traitor Malfoy and all those who bribed their way out of the embrace of Her Majesty's Prison Azkaban with gold.  
We are aware that the arch-traitor Voldemort is alive though currently without a physical body to use thanks to what Lily Potter did to protect her son Harry. This is why we have taken him under our protection until such time as he is ready to attend Hogwarts. We are prepared to help you as we did at Romney Marsh in 1979 should the arch-traitor return to threaten us anew. We are prepared to fight if needed, though we cannot press it as we are few in numbers and have other responsibilities vested to us by oaths taken by our ancestors and predecessors over the last several centuries.  
Again hoping for a peaceful world in the future, we remain.  
May your magic remain strong and pure.  
Farewell for now. 

A pause. "It is unsigned," Albus declared.

"Interesting."

Albus and Minerva looked at the head of Slytherin. "What do you mean, Severus?" the latter asked as she crossed her arms.

"Whoever these people are, many of them might be muggleborns," Severus stated as he gazed on the head of Gryffindor. "Did either of you notice how the letter was phrased? 'Her Majesty's magical subjects throughout the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland.' 'Her Majesty's Prison Azkaban.' I know we all do still answer to the Crown even through the Ministry, but scant few of us . . . "

"Acknowledge that even privately," Albus finished for his friend. "Yes. And they did confirm that they realise Tom is alive and might be returning. And they have pledged us their support if Tom does return to cause more trouble."

"Who do you suppose it was this time?" Minerva wondered, a touch of a growl in her voice. The concept of actually hurting a defenceless CHILD of all things made her stomach turn. "There were a lot of Riddle's people who got away."

A sigh. "I fear we must wait for the morning and the news from Knockturn, Minerva," Albus stated, his own eyes flashing with outrage. Like his deputy, the headmaster just couldn't begin to comprehend attacking a helpless child. And for the simple reason of denying that child the right to a magical education because he or she was born of muggle parents! "In the meantime, ask Filius to join me in the antechamber, please. I think it's high time we do as our friends suggest and ensure the secrets of the Roll Book are not violated again."

She nodded as she turned to leave the room . . .

* * *

Diagon Alley, Thursday 21 August 1986 . . .

"Great Merlin, Professor! Is this for real?!"

Albus chuckled. "It is that, Barnabas. Vernon Dursley is protected by the wards now shielding Little Whinging even when he leaves town; Grunnings' local factory is in the Thorpe Industrial Estate just across the M-25 motorway from Little Whinging itself, outside the ward boundary. I scanned the letter after it was brought to me and could tell that he was quite serious about his feelings over what happened." He gave Barnabas Cuffe, the editor of the _Daily Prophet_ , a look. "I hope you will be able to replicate the letter's contents as precisely as it was written."

A nod from the former Ravenclaw (Class of 1947) as he gazed over the letter, and then he looked at the list that had been made of the charms and curses that had been used on the Dursleys . . . and thus, had come to harm Harry so much. "It should cause no harm, I think," he stated. "People have started to bombard us with owls. Screaming about Harry Potter's safety, wanting to know where he is and if he's alright. I've already sent Rita Skeeter to Gringotts to learn anything from the goblins. If anyone can find out anything about someone's fate, it's them."

"Yes, I was about to go down myself to talk to Chief Director Ragnok and see if he would let some information go free about Harry's family finances. Even a basic 'No comment. We protect our clients' privacies' will say much, agreed?"

Barnabas laughed. "Yes, that's true!"

"A favour, though."

"Being?"

"Would you please not let Rita write the story about this letter? Forgive me for saying this, but I do find that she does take sensationalism a little too far."

The editor smiled. "Quid pro quo, Albus." The headmaster nodded. "The people who took Harry away," Barnabas stated as he straightened himself. "Are they the same ones responsible for what happened in Romney Marsh in '79?"

Albus stared at him. Barnabas was a pureblood, but he had never subscribed to the "exterminate all mudbloods" agenda Voldemort had championed. Yes, he had buckled in to pressure from the Ministry of Magic -- the Ministry could bring down all forms of censorship by decree right from Millicent Bagnold's office AND owned a small percentage of the _Daily Prophet_ 's net worth -- when things had really got bad in the latter part of the war. But he also had a son, Ulysses, who had married a muggleborn girl from Wales, Katharine Lyons, shortly after their graduation from Hogwarts in 1975. Both currently lived in the wizarding village in Romney Marsh. "Yes, I do believe they are the same people. They also are the ones who dealt with Daniel Rosier last year."

Barnabas nodded. "Then the House of Cuffe owes these people, whoever they are, an honour debt we will never forget, Professor. Kathy fully accepted our ways and does her best -- even now! -- to respect our culture even if she does still hold on to what she learned from the muggle world." He smiled. "I even met her parents before they died in a motorcar accident some years ago. Charming people all around. Understanding of us and our desire to stay separate from their world." A shake of his head. "If only _all_ muggles could be like the Lyons." A smile. "And the Dursleys, too."

"Indeed if only," Albus said with an approving nod. "But there are very foul apples in _our_ courtyard as well, Barnabas. We must all clean our courts before lowering the fences, I believe. I trust this makes you quite happy."

"It certainly does, Professor . . . "

The door to the editor's office crashed open. "Chief!"

"Stop calling me 'Chief,' Braithwaite!" Barnabas growled as one of the newer reporters on the _Prophet_ staff, Betty Braithwaite -- Class of 1982, a Gryffindor, Albus immediately recalled -- stormed into the room. "And knock next time!"

"But Chief, I . . .!" Betty then stopped as her jaw dropped on seeing who else was currently with her editor. "Professor Dumbledore!"

Albus turned on his patented grandfatherly smile immediately as he stared at her. "Good morning, Miss Braithwaite. What seems to be so exciting today?"

A sigh. "Another crucifixion of a Death Eater, Professor. In Knockturn."

Albus blinked as Barnabas' jaw dropped. The editor then pointed out the door. "Get down there and go check it out, then!" he ordered. "It's a story! Get on it!"

"Yes, Chief!" And she was out of the room.

"Stop calling me 'Chief!'" he screamed after her.

Albus smiled. "I best get over there myself," he warned.

Barnabas smirked in return. "I hope they don't stop."

"They would prefer if they never had to do it again."

The younger man stared at him, and then smiled. "Is that another story, Albus?"

"One I regretfully cannot release at this time, my friend."

Barnabas held up a finger. "One day in the future, I hope."

"As do I."

* * *

Knockturn Alley, minutes later . . .

"Excuse me. Excuse me, please. Ah, good morning, Auror Shacklebolt!"

Kingsley Shacklebolt blinked on hearing that voice, and then he turned before a light smile crossed his lips on seeing the aged sorcerer pass through the crowd of gaping onlookers and the ring of Aurors now guarding his crime scene. "Chief Warlock Dumbledore," he greeted Albus with a respectful bow before gazing once more on the corpse nailed to a wooden cross right in the middle of Knockturn in front of Borgin and Burkes. "A most nasty business, I must confess," he then admitted.

Albus looked, and then he shook his head on recognising yet another soul lost to Tom Riddle's madness. "Helena Gibbon," he sadly stated on recognising the face, which appeared quite peaceful despite the obvious spell damage to the left arm, where the remnants of the Dark Mark -- as before when he had seen this, twisted and mutilated -- was burned onto her skin. "Have you been able to identify any sort of magic on her body when she was discovered? When was she found, anyway?"

"Just after dawn," Kingsley replied. "And no, we found nothing. Just like what happened to Daniel Rosier last year." The tall Auror -- he had graduated from Hogwarts the year Voldemort fell, so he had not been in the Order of the Phoenix, though he had been a good candidate for same -- was disguising it well, but the headmaster was quick to sense his true feelings about this death: _Another child-murderer taken down once and for all!_ "We'll conduct a full investigation, of course, but I doubt we'll find anything. Would you please excuse me, sir? I need to get the body moved."

"Of course, dear boy. I apologise for intruding on you."

Kingsley nodded as Albus turned to walk once more through the crowd. He was quick to note the scared looks on many people's faces, especially those who lived in Knockturn. Given the alley's dark reputation -- and knowing that Tom Riddle's post-Hogwarts quest to fully evolve himself into Lord Voldemort had started at the very bookstore now to his left as he walked back towards Diagon -- it was understandable. For so long, the forces of the Dark had acted with impunity when it came to striking down those they hated. Even if the people around him now hadn't fought for Voldemort, they had (for the most part) supported his goals. Even Voldemort's fall hadn't really changed their desires and hopes; it had, in essence, put them on hold for a time being until either the Dark Lord returned or another Dark Lord rose to take his place.

Daniel Rosier's -- and now Helena Gibbon's -- deaths had changed that. Hard!

"Professor Dumbledore?"

Albus stopped, and then he smiled. "Ah, Miss Braithwaite! Good morning. I trust you got what you needed for your story on this unfortunate incident?"

Betty nodded. "Enough to either make Page One or at least Page Two," she admitted. "What are your own thoughts about this incident?" she then asked as she moved to write down -- she was using a muggle pen and pad in lieu of a Quick-Quotes Quill as Rita Skeeter used with her interviews, Albus noted with approval -- his words.

"I totally abhor this type of death, even if it has now been revealed that Ms. Gibbon was a supporter of Voldemort," Albus said, ignoring the shudder in Betty's body on his saying that name. "Was this an act of vengeance over some atrocity during the late war? I pray not. Revenge is not a thing good people should seek even if they are struck hard by grief over lost relatives and friends." He paused to give her the chance to write that quote down before adding, "Vigilantism does not have a place in a civilised society, even if those they target are known or suspected criminals. We have a system of justice that has served us well these last few centuries." He paused again as she wrote that quote down. "To deny Ms. Gibbon her day in court is wrong in my eyes. She should have had her day in front of the Wizengamot. I only pray that whoever did this to her will acknowledge that and leave things be."

Betty wrote that down. "Who did it, Professor? Any ideas?"

A shake of the head. "Sadly, I cannot speculate on that and I refuse to do that at this time, my dear. It could possibly interfere in the Aurors' investigation and I don't wish to taint it with my theories and wild guesses."

She wrote that down. "So how do you think the victim was brought here to Knockturn from where she died without anyone noticing?"

"Again, my dear, I refuse to give a theory or guess at that."

She wrote that down, and then she nodded. "Thank you, Professor."

Betty headed off, her cameraman following her. Albus watched her, and then he nodded as he walked the last few steps and re-entered Diagon Alley. Pausing to gaze around him, he then nodded. While he had found it easy to lie to the young _Prophet_ reporter about what had just happened, he did understand quite well the need to do just that. He knew the war against the forces of the Dark was still on; it was presently just in intermission thanks to what happened to Voldemort five years ago. But given the chance -- and there would be chances, he knew -- it would flare again.

And given the Prophecy . . .

Albus shook his head. While he himself had considerable doubts about Harry Potter's muggle relatives when it came time for him to move the orphaned child to Little Whinging from Godric's Hallow five years ago, he hoped that he could give the poor boy something of a childhood before Destiny came crashing down on his head as soon as he came to Hogwarts in five years' time. And noting that deep down, Petunia and Vernon Dursley were good people at heart -- and people who simply wanted some control over their lives and fates, as all people did, magical and muggle alike! -- he hoped that a chance would come that Harry would be able to return to Little Whinging and reconcile with his uncle, aunt and cousin (if that hadn't have happened already). One of the things Albus had been afraid of was the fame that came with the moniker "Boy-Who-Lived" . . . and how much energy and faith the people of the wizarding world were willing to pour into that moniker and what it would mean for them as well as for Harry himself. How would Harry react to that? Would Harry's current guardians inform him of what had happened five years ago and how wizarding society had reacted to it?

How would he react . . .?

"Professor Dumbledore."

He perked on hearing that voice, and then turned as a woman in a hooded black cloak came up to him. A quick glance to her left breast revealed a complex coat-of-arms on the cloak, surmounted by the Queen's personal cypher and underlined by crossed duelling wands. Surprised by such an insignia -- it was one he was unfamiliar with -- he then gazed into the woman's face before recognition dawned. "Miss Snagge!" he gasped as Nancy Snagge smiled at him. "How are you, my dear?! I haven't seen you since James and Lily helped you relocate to Godric's Hollow! That was . . . "

"Seven years ago," Nancy said, gently grasping his hands in her own as her heightened senses quickly picked up something closing in on them from the direction of Gringotts. _Well, well, well. A certain illegal beetle animagus who can't keep her nose out of other people's business,_ she mused to herself. "I was actually going to have some coffee over at Cructan's. Would you like to join me?"

"Well, actually . . . "

Albus then paused as he felt Nancy's middle finger trace out the initials **H.P.** on his palm. Seeing the knowing look on her face, he smiled. "I suppose I could enjoy a good cup of coffee before returning to Hogwarts." He then offered his arm to her, which she gladly took. "A little break away from the office does wonders, really."

"I'm glad," Nancy said as she guided the headmaster down the street . . .

* * *

_Nancy Snagge. Known werewolf and a former Auror who was bitten by Fenrir Greyback himself before You-Know-Who was killed. Known friend to the Potters; they supported her after she got drummed out of the Aurors when she was turned into a werewolf,_ the transformed Rita Skeeter mused as she followed the couple down the street towards Cructan's, a coffee shop that had been recently opened close to Gringotts by a couple who had introduced the wonders of a beautiful brand of coffee -- named "Tim Hortons" for some odd reason; Rita still had to get that story -- to the citizens of Diagon. _So what is she doing here with Dumbledore?_

Shuddering with anticipation, the blue beetle raced after them . . .

* * *

Albus tensed on smelling the wonderful coffee -- he had visited Cructan's a couple times before after it had opened and (thanks to friends from Canada's own magical academy, the Institute of Science and Magic) he HAD learned of who Tim Horton had been; such a terrible tragedy to befall such a gallant sportsman, indeed! -- that was currently percolating in the cauldrons behind the counter. He then smiled on seeing the store owner, Henry Cructan, gaze his way. There was a small group of people there. "Professor Dumbledore! Nancy!" he called out. "What will you two have?!"

"One large with two cream and two sugar, please," Albus stated.

"One extra large with two milk and four sugar," Nancy said. "And a room."

Henry nodded. "Right away, you two."

Albus blinked on seeing the coffee shop owner produce a small key similar to the skeleton keys used by clients of Gringotts, handing it to Nancy. Soon enough, two mugs of the delightful brew were made and handed over to the customers. Nancy gave Henry the six sickles and sixteen knuts the coffee was worth, and then she took the key and beckoned Albus with her. Both walked upstairs to the upper floor of Cructan's, where there were private rooms for people to enjoy the coffee and spend time with friends; in effect, the coffee shop offered many of the services of the Leaky Cauldron, but didn't delve into providing meals or overnight accommodations. Reaching one room, Nancy unlocked it, and then beckoned Albus inside. Quickly sensing where the transformed Rita Skeeter was, the werewolf smiled as she gazed on the oncoming beetle.

" _Kôhiitenjun: Animagus Revelio._ "

She grinned as the beetle froze in mid-air, turning away just as it shifted into Rita Skeeter's human body, the reporter then dropping face-first to the floor! Before the stunned Rita could say anything, Nancy walked into the room, closing and locking the door behind her. Once that had happened, Rita looked dizzily up . . . to find herself staring into the face of Henry Cructan's wife, Allana.

"And what, Skeeter, are you doing in our coffee shop harassing our customers?"

Rita blinked before she passed out . . .

* * *

"Ms. Skeeter, I presume."

"Afraid so," Nancy said as she joined Albus at the window to gaze on Diagon Alley and the skyline of the area along Charing Cross Road beyond the many muggle-repellent wards that protected the main commercial district of British wizarding society from outside view, even from satellites in space. "I don't know if you know her little dirty secret, but she uses it pretty much to her advantage whenever she's sniffing for a story. My being a lunar canine therianthrope is known to most people and I was known to have stood up against Riddle and his arse-kissers."

Albus perked. "'Lunar canine therianthrope?!' I've never heard of a werewolf being addressed quite like THAT before, Miss Snagge! Who created that term?!"

A tender smile crossed her face. "The man who gave me my life back, even more so than James and Lily did, Professor: Glaston Tore."

He stared at her, his jaw dropping in surprise and delight, and then he smiled. "Glaston! Now there's a name I haven't heard for quite some time! How is he?!"

Nancy closed her eyes. "He died five years ago."

Albus blinked, and then sadness crossed his face. "How terrible."

"Not as terrible as you might think," she advised him before staring intently into his eyes. "Glaston was there when Riddle attacked the Potters. He sacrificed his life and magic in a spell the Traveller taught him for a very special occasion."

"What occasion?"

Nancy breathed out. "To save an unborn child."

Silence.

"My God!" Albus gasped. "Lily was . . .?"

"Four months pregnant with hers and James' daughter when Riddle came."

Hearing that, the headmaster seemed to age fifty years at once. "Oh, dear . . . " he breathed out as he walked over to sit on one of the couches lining the wall of the room. "Oh, dear! Lily, I'm so sorry . . . " he whispered, closing his eyes.

"The child is alive."

More silence.

Albus stared wide-eyed at her. "WHAT?!"

Nancy smiled as she reached into her robe to pull out a small vial of blood and a sheet of parchment, handing both to him. Albus took it, and then he read the note:

  
**_Name:_** POTTER, Rose Jamie  
 **Sex:** Female  
 **Born:** 17 March 1982 (Wednesday), 5:18 AM  
 **Sire:** POTTER, James William (deceased)  
 **Dam:** POTTER (née EVANS), Lily Elizabeth (died at birth)

Albus gaped. "Merlin! So that's what happened to Lily's body! The Aurors said . . . " He then stopped to stare at Nancy. "How was she kept alive?! We knew three Killing Curses were fired by Tom when he came to their house . . . "

" _Desidero Infantis,_ " she answered. "The Lost Child spell. When you cast it, you use the Japanese translation of it: _Sôsetsu-shi._ It's a spell Elder Ryûji specifically created when the caster senses an unborn or newborn child is in dire danger and there's just no other choice but to sacrifice all to save the child." She took a deep breath. "Since Rose was five months away from being born -- she was a beautiful baby, I'll tell you that -- that certainly qualified for this spell." A sigh. "Since it's a one-time use spell, no one -- not even Glaston -- had any idea what would happen when he cast it. But by God, it worked like a charm!"

He nodded, a grin crossing his face. "I see. I'd find it hard to believe that Lily had another child. No other child from her and James has appeared in the Roll Book." He then stopped as he stared at the capped vial that the werewolf had just given him, and then he nodded. "Ah, I see now. No doubt, Rose is shielded in such a way that even the charms of the Roll Book cannot sense her." He slipped the vial in his robe pocket before sipping his coffee. "I'll make sure the Book is updated."

"And make sure it's safe, too."

Albus stopped, and then he stared at her for a moment. "I see."

Nancy sighed. "Professor, believe me when I tell you this: All of us involved in our -- well, I'll call it an 'alliance' -- do want to tell you everything about what we are, who we actually are and why we can do what we do. And why we can get away with it. But you're right now politically the second most powerful and influential person -- in many ways, you ARE the most powerful and influential person -- in wizarding society today. We don't want to compromise you in front of the public; that would be disastrous. Your positions make you a prime target for Riddle's idiots that aren't cooling their arses in Azkaban right now. Right now, they're all laying low -- save for bastards who want to murder innocent babies to ensure they didn't get the chance I got and go to Hogwarts! -- but when that snake-faced bastard child of a doped-up normal and a squib comes back, they're gonna be on the move. We all know that."

A nod as Albus sensed the first true relief he had felt since James and Lily died and he had been forced to relocate the orphaned Harry with the Dursleys. "Your support is more than appreciated, Nancy. Tell me: Is Harry with Rose?"

"He is. Lily's sacrifice and Glaston's are now mixing together. It'll make one hell of a protective shield in case Riddle comes after them."

"And Remus Lupin is now with you, correct?"

"He is."

"Are you taking precautions for the full moon?"

Nancy smirked. "Remember Doctor St. John?"

Albus gaped. "Hamilton?!" He then laughed. Another good man he thought had died thanks to Voldemort, but had survived in the end. "How is he?!"

"He's well. Working on improving the Wolfsbane potion using some of his ideas. My pack-mates and I -- there are seven of us now with Remus -- are benefitting from it. So are the other packs that are under the protection of our friends." Nancy shook her head. "No way in hell will Greyback be able to muster them to his side."

"Can you track Fenrir down?"

"He's out of the country at this time." Nancy then smirked. "Two years ago, he was leading a pack on an orphanage to make new cubs so he could rebuild from the losses he suffered when he fought for Riddle and his idiots. One of my friends decided to gild them all . . . " Her smile then turned savage. "In _silver dust._ " As Albus winced on hearing that statement -- even if he himself was not a werewolf, he had used his Legilimency powers once to sense Remus Lupin's reaction to contact with silver; it was quite unpleasant -- the retired Auror added, "His pack died that night, but he was strong enough to survive and flee the country. No doubt he's somewhere far away, licking his wounds. If he comes back, we'll be ready for him."

He sighed. "A pity we must resort to such terrible measures."

"It's a war, Albus," she warned him. "A real war, just like what you fought against Grindelwald forty years ago. In war, there's only one rule in the end: _Win_ it! Do you think Riddle gives a damn about what he does to people who don't deserve it?" Nancy sighed. "I had all the dreams and all the illusions ripped away from me a long time ago, Professor. It hurt like hell -- in more ways than you can ever dream possible, sir -- but it made me see this wonderful world I was brought into all those years ago in a harsh and unforgiving light. And that makes me sad for those who still dream." She closed her eyes. "And it makes me -- makes us all -- determined to ensure there can be those who dream and can keep their dreams. That's why we do what we do."

Silence fell as the headmaster considered that. Nancy gazed on him, and then she drank the rest of her coffee. She then rose to leave, and then stopped before reaching into her robe to pull out a picture. "Here. Just keep this hidden, okay."

Albus took it, and then he smiled. Rose and Harry, Remus standing behind them both, in some sort of meeting hall whose location he couldn't recognise. The Potter siblings were waving at him. "How beautiful," he whispered.

Nancy smiled. "Take care of yourself, Professor."

"Nancy?"

She stopped. "Yes?"

"Please tell Remus one thing."

"What is it?"

Albus sighed. "I am convinced that Harry, once he comes to Hogwarts, will be forced to face Tom and his people almost as soon as he walks through the main gates." He stared at her. "I so much want him to have a childhood. To enjoy it. To play and be happy like other children. I also hope he won't allow his fame to get to him."

"You mean that whole 'boy-who-lived' nonsense?" At his nod, she laughed. "Don't worry about that, Professor. Want to know what Rose said when she was first told about how people think of her brother?" As Albus blinked, Nancy made a face as she slipped her voice into a very good imitation of Rose Potter's speech. "'What's wrong with people, Auntie Nancy? How could Harry do all THOSE things people say he did?! He couldn't even walk or talk! Are they a bunch of dunderheads?!'"

Hearing that, Albus gaped, and then he laughed.

_Oh, my! Severus will DEFINITELY love to hear this one!_

* * *

Hogwarts, later . . .

"She said THAT?!"

Albus nodded. "Yes, Severus, she did!" The four heads of houses and Poppy Pomfrey were enjoying afternoon tea with their leader as Albus relayed news. "I was able to sense Miss Snagge's surface thoughts when we talked. The inner parts of her mind were well shielded thanks to her affliction -- and, I believe, her affiliation with our mysterious friends, as well -- but what she said about Rose is true! I dare say she might one day become the new terror of the dungeons if you ever retire!"

Severus blinked, and then he roared with laughter. "IF she becomes a potions mistress, of course!" Pomona Sprout then affirmed as she gazed on the picture that Albus had brought with him from Diagon Alley. "If she's like her mother, she'll excel in Charms, I believe." She then smiled as she handed the picture to Filius Flitwick.

"Maybe," the head of Ravenclaw stated. "I believe that since Glaston is the greater spiritual influence here, young Miss Potter might excel in everything."

"A good point," Minerva mused. "Glaston was not so far behind Ryûji Hirosaki when it came to academics. Applied himself to everything he dealt with."

"He was that good?" Severus asked.

"Oh, he was that!" Poppy said, and then she smiled. "Ah! Here we go . . . "

Everyone watched as black ink scrolled over a blank page in the open Roll Book, displaying the information Nancy Snagge had given Albus earlier on. "I was actually curious as to why there was an empty space in that location in the Book," the headmaster then said as the ink finished running and then dried. "No doubt, the charms on the Book did sense Rose's birth, but couldn't lock in well enough to get all the necessary information that was required. Probably because of Glaston's sacrifice."

"A good man," Minerva said. "Do we let that go public?"

"No," Albus affirmed. "Not until Rose comes to school. Most likely things might come out when Harry comes, but let's wait until then to see what happens."

Nods around the room. "Albus, I'd like to analyse this blood sample," Poppy then said as she held up the vial with Rose Potter's blood. "There's something here I've never really sensed before when it comes to a student or potential student and I want to make sure everything will be fine when she does come here."

"Can you tell what it is?" Filius asked.

The healer shook her head. "No, not really. I'll probably need help."

The charms master then nodded. "I'll be happy to help out. Severus?"

"Of course," the potions master affirmed with his own nod. "In her own way, Rose is as unique as Harry. She is the first victim -- actually, 'beneficiary' -- of a very powerful self-sacrifice spell that's never been used before. When she comes here, the news of her survival and how she survived will get out. We need to understand the effects of the Lost Child spell before someone gets it into his or her head . . . "

"To use it again," Minerva finished.

"Exactly."

Albus nodded. "Alright, then. Keep your investigations quiet."

Everyone nodded. "Is the Roll Book protected now?" Pomona asked.

"It is," Filius said, a touch of a snarl in his voice. He had been beyond outraged when Albus had told him of how Helena Gibbon -- and Daniel Rosier before her -- had been able to gain knowledge from this book in an attempt to murder helpless children. "I think I was able to copy the warding matrix from what now surrounds Little Whinging into the wards that will be around the Roll Book. I've yet to discover how we could reproduce the effect that was used at Romney Marsh, but I have a monitor charm on the area right now. If Lucius or anyone else gets near this book . . . "

The others in the room grimly nodded. "Perhaps the next time you see Nancy or Remus, Albus, you might ask them if their friends' power currently covers Hogwarts itself," Severus mused. "And how to properly trigger it."

Albus hummed. "I'll keep it in mind . . . "

* * *

Carlisle, Malfoy Manor . . .

" ** _WHO DID THIS TO HER?!_** "

Lucius Malfoy sighed as he gazed in sympathy at Marcus Gibbon. They, along with a considerable group of friends, were gathered in the main reception room of the Malfoy estate. "I know, my friend. I know," the elder of the Malfoys of Cumbria said as he stood up to grip the shivering man's shoulder. "Believe me, I know. Losing Daniel last year was a hard thing for our cause. This is just as hard. But we can't turn away from what we've been striving to achieve because of this. Have faith!"

Marcus blinked as tears appeared in his eyes, and then he sniffed them back before nodding, and then he smiled as a sympathetic Alecto Carrow handed him a snifter of firewhiskey. "I'm sorry about that, Lucius," he said as he sipped the drink, and then he nodded to Alecto. "My thanks, Alecto." Walking to his seat, he sank down, and then nodded as Thorfinn Rowle patted his shoulder. "I know casualties was something we all had to be prepared for when we got into this in the first place. But still . . . "

"It always hurts," Thorfinn reminded him.

Marcus nodded. "Is there any idea as to HOW this happened?!" Amycus Carrow asked before he sipped his own glass of firewhiskey. "When they did the post-mortem on Daniel's body, they never found anything as to how he died or who did it to him!"

"Chances are, the D.M.L.E. decided not to look so hard," Alecto reminded her brother. "After all, the Master's mark was exposed for all to see when they found him in Knockturn. Another dead Death Eater. That's all they cared about," she spat out.

"No," Lucius said, shaking his head. "They did as full of an examination of Daniel's body as they could. Given the mysterious nature of his death, the actual post-mortem investigation was actually run through Cornelius' people with the help of the Unspeakables." Hearing that, the others in the room all perked. Cornelius Fudge was their man to become the next Minister for Magic and they were all prepared to do what they could to see him replace Millicent Bagnold. "I think that when they look at Helena, they'll find the same thing." A sigh. "We face a very powerful foe."

"But who IS it, Lucius?!" Walden Macnair demanded. "I've asked around about this since Daniel died. No one has a bloody idea who these bastards are! Not even the Unspeakables or the people close to Bones!" He exhaled as he drank his firewhiskey. "We need to find out more about them before we can stop them!"

"Agreed," Lucius said, nodding. "Thus, I propose this, my friends: We stop all attempts at going after the mudblood children for the time being."

Silence.

"WHAT?!" Alecto screamed. "You mean LET more mudbloods go to Hogwarts?!"

"If we do that, Daniel and Helena died for NOTHING!" Amycus snarled.

"WAIT!"

Silence fell as the patriarch of the Malfoy clan held up his hand. "I agree that this does run risks and it will allow more mudbloods to learn magic, which is always a bad thing. But Walden just made a very good point. We don't know ANYTHING about who we're up against and how they're able to get at us. We need that information to properly protect ourselves. If we don't get it, we'll all targets waiting for our turn to be nailed on a cross in Knockturn." As the people around him shuddered -- what had happened to Daniel Rosier had just been ghastly -- he took a deep breath. "We need to take time to gather information. And for that, we need to get control of the Ministry. To do that, we need Bagnold out. And we have the chance now to do that."

"With the Potter brat gone missing, you mean?" Lancelot Jugson mused.

Lucius smiled. "Exactly."

* * *

Unseen by any of the people in the reception room, a raven-haired girl of four stood close to the closed door, her head cocked to one side as she listened to the grown-ups talking in the next room. After a moment, she sighed before turning to walk down the corridor to the main staircase. Before she could head upstairs, a voice called out from the main library, "What are you doing, Cassiopeia?"

Stopping on hearing her aunt's voice, Cassiopeia Lestrange turned to smile at Narcissa. "I heard shouting from the reception room and I came down to see if Uncle Lucius and his friends were alright, Aunt Narcissa," she explained.

The older woman smiled at her niece. "They'll be fine, dear. Go back up to your room and continue your studies. We'll call you down for supper."

"Alright."

Cassiopeia went upstairs. Watching her, Narcissa felt pride surge through her. Bellatrix's daughter was turning out to be a virtual twin of her mother at that age. Already showing the signs of considerable magical power -- the incidents of accidental magic had gone past a dozen by the time the girl turned four in April -- she would be a powerhouse when she got to Hogwarts for the 1993-94 school year. Sighing as she found herself wishing Bellatrix was not in Azkaban so she could see the daughter she had been forced to give birth to in that dreadful place, Narcissa turned back to her book.

Meanwhile, Cassiopeia returned to her room, entering it to see her younger cousin seated on her bed, a book in hand. "So what was it?" Raven Malfoy asked.

A shrug as Cassiopeia walked over to sit on the bed beside Raven -- which had to be the oddest name to give the girl since her hair was as platinum-blonde as her parents' and her older brother Draco's, her eyes the grey of a cloudy sky -- before she picked up the book she had been reading. "It's your dad and all the others arguing about what happened to Ms. Gibbon," Cassiopeia replied. "They're still yelling about what to do with all the normal-borns that go to Hogwarts."

Raven blinked, and then she sighed. Like her cousin, she was also showing great promise when it came to magic, which made Narcissa and Lucius both very happy, even if it made Draco envious. "Why do they do that, anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"Worry about the normal-borns?" Like Cassiopeia, Raven found it impossible to say the word "muggleborn," to say anything of "mudblood." "They're wizards and witches too, even IF their parents were normals that don't have magic. Why?"

A shrug. "I dunno." Cassiopeia then blinked. "Do you think she's that way?"

Raven looked at her. "Who?"

"Rose?"

The blonde girl blinked, and then she shrugged. "I dunno. I know Grace is pure. Just like Lotti and Ariel are. Maybe Rose is, too."

"But what if she isn't?"

A shrug. "Who cares?"

Cassiopeia blinked as she took a moment to consider what Raven had said, and then she shrugged herself. "I guess you're right. Who cares?"

Raven gazed at her, and then both laughed . . .

* * *

**_To be continued . . ._ **   



	10. Vernon's Letter and the Neuwied Test

  
Author's notes: As the wizarding world frets over what happened to their saviour, a letter from Vernon is published in the _Daily Prophet_ which reveals a lot about how wizards as a whole interact with normals. Meanwhile, Poppy has discovered something that would have interesting implications , , ,  


* * *

The hopes of Lucius Malfoy and his allies to gain control of the political agenda -- and eventually the machinery -- of British wizarding society ran into a stumbling block thanks to the _Daily Prophet_ edition of 22 August 1986.

While the news of the death and crucifixion of Helena Gibbon had got out much earlier thanks to the Wizarding Wireless Network -- the news report at six o'clock the previous evening had been quite lurid about what had been discovered earlier in the day in Knockturn Alley -- the majority of the wizards and witches of the British Isles still preferred to get their daily ration of the news through the morning papers.

The Friday edition of the _Prophet_ would carry a blasting hex:

**__**

HARRY POTTER'S MUGGLE RELATIVES SPEAK TO WIZARDING BRITAIN!

Seeing that headline -- it was just simply UNHEARD of for the premier newspaper of British wizarding society to run an article concerning an open letter written to them from the muggle world, even if the writer was a relative of Harry Potter! -- readers from Diagon Alley to Hogsmeade were quick to locate the article in question:

 _By Andy Smudgley  
DIAGON ALLEY, London - In the wake of the shocking news of the disappearance of the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, a letter was given to Professor Severus Snape by Vernon and Petunia Dursley, Harry's Muggle uncle and aunt (Mrs. Dursley is the elder sister of the late Lily Potter). This letter contained a shocking and horrifying confession of an ugly set of magical curses and charms forced on them (and by extension, their son Dudley, who is Harry's age) by none other than the Boy-Who-Lived's own father, the late James Potter, when Mr. and Mrs. Dursley were married in 1978. Charms that ended up unleashing five years of psychological and physical abuse upon our saviour. This all stemming from the sad frustrations of a woman whose sister was blessed with magic and allowed to attend Hogwarts while the woman herself never got a chance.  
Said letter, which has been reproduced here for our readers' perusal, also contains an apology from the Dursleys (the letter was written by Mr. Dursley with his wife's full support) for what those curses forced them to do to the Boy-Who-Lived in the five years he was in their care at their home outside London. Also contained in today's edition of the _ Prophet _is a list of the charms and curses that were removed two days ago by an unknown healer from the Dursley home (please read_ Curses That Nearly Killed the Boy-Who-Lived _by Zamiria Gulch on Page One). The removal of these curses resulted in such a terrible backlash of guilt and shame that Harry's relatives felt they had no choice but to turn the Boy-Who-Lived over to the custody of magical friends (whose identities are unknown at this time) so he could be raised in a wizarding home and properly prepared for his future life amongst us, starting with his coming to Hogwarts in September 1991.  
The letter reads as follows:  
"To The Wizards and Witches of Britain,  
"Were this just a mere two days ago and I was writing this, I would have gladly, willingly written the salutation as 'To the Freaks of Britain.'  
"If you are insulted in reading that, I do sincerely apologise.  
"My name is Vernon Dursley. I am related by marriage to the late Lily Elizabeth Potter (née Evans), the mother of Harry James Potter, a boy whom, five years ago, was brought to my family for safekeeping in the wake of the defeat of Lord You-Know-Who. I understand that the person responsible for this was simply obeying your laws, which clearly state that an orphaned child **must** be turned over to his or her immediate relatives for safekeeping. Believe me, I applaud such a sentiment, especially when it comes to a child who lost his parents due to cold-blooded murder at the hands of an insane terrorist like You-Know-Who. And were my wife Petunia and I in our right minds at the time, I hope and pray that we would have gladly taken poor Harry in and given him a home he could call his own until the time he was to begin attending Hogwarts.  
"Sadly, that never happened. Please allow me to explain why.  
"I first learned of your people when I began courting one Petunia Evans for her hand in marriage. I fell in love with her as any man would fall in love with a beautiful woman. And as I came to know her better, I learned of her younger sister Lily. At first (in respect to your secrecy laws), Petunia didn't tell me the truth of what her sister was involved in. But as time went on, I learned the truth.  
"I must admit that I was shocked. I am a working man. I believe in a good day's hard work for a good day's pay and have done everything I could, even to this day, to ensure that for myself and my own. To confront the reality that not only did magic exist, but that there was a separate society of magic-users that could use that power, offended my sensibilities greatly. And because I did love Petunia and respected her, I began to see her opinion (born of childhood jealousy and a desire to actually have been born a witch like Lily) that all of your kind were just 'freaks' (again, I apologise if that offends you out there) that didn't deserve any respect at all.  
"If we had known what would happen to us after our marriage, I think our opinions might have been proven quite correct. At our wedding in 1978, I got the chance to meet not only Lily, but her then-fiancé, James Potter, who was (as you all know) born and raised in your society. And (no doubt, I believe, because of his love for the lady of his life) James took the chance to hex Petunia and I. He did that using a lamp (a wedding gift) that was filled to the brim with charms and curses that were meant to mentally make my wife and I (and later, our children) hate all things magical with a passion that You-Know-Who and his murderous hooligans showed over the last decade to all those among your kind they didn't consider 'pure' in blood.  
"Had that been the end of it, I doubt you would have heard anything from us ever again. But the events of 31 October 1981 changed everything for us. The night after my sister-in-law and her husband were murdered in cold blood by You-Know-Who, an orphaned child was left on our doorstep, with a letter from Albus Dumbledore explaining what had happened to Lily and James and imploring us to care for Harry 'as if he were one of our own' (those were Dumbledore's words, by the way) until he was old enough to live on his own. And eventually return to your society when he was ready to do so.  
"But thanks to Harry's very own father, that would never happen.  
"We (and this would later include our son, Dudley) saw him as a freak.  
"An intruder on our perfect, normal home.  
"Someone, SOMETHING, that didn't belong.  
"And we treated him as such.  
"We never got him any clothes save for cast-offs Dudley didn't need. We never allowed him to have his own bedroom. In fact, we banished him to the cupboard under the stairs to the upper floor of our house; in our eyes, he didn't deserve to be treated as a NORMAL boy. We never celebrated his birthday. We never got him proper care for his short-sightedness or got him proper dental care or medical care whenever he was hurt. We forced him to become what your people call a 'house elf,' cleaning the house, cooking our food, caring for the lawn and garden, doing everything we should have helped in doing while Petunia and I doted on our son. We never even called him by name. It was always 'freak' or 'boy;' he never learned his name until he began attending the local infant school and the staff there asked him about it.  
"He was a stranger to us.  
"And now I shudder to think as to what might have happened hadn't a very kind young witch (I won't say her name as she is a minor and protecting their identities is a very important thing in my society) discovered what James Potter did to us, then summoned aide in seeing those charms and curses broken and we freed at last to see the pain we had unleashed on a child who never did anything to deserve it.  
"The guilt Petunia, Dudley and I felt after we were freed of that was awful.  
"I pray no one, in your society or mine, will ever have to experience it.  
"To that end, on behalf of my wife and my son, I would like to express my deepest and sincerest apologies to all of you in wizarding society, who care so much for Harry Potter for what he did to You-Know-Who which saved so many, for what we did to him in the five years he was with us, even if James instigated it at the beginning. What we did was inhumane and criminal. And even if Harry forgives us for what we were made to do to him, I think it will be a very long time before we can forgive ourselves.  
"What you think about this, about us, I cannot and will not predict. What I hope, however, is that when the time comes that Harry gets that letter to invite him to Hogwarts in 1991, that you will welcome him back to your society and give him the chance that might have been denied him thanks to You-Know-Who and his hooligans. To ensure this will happen, we allowed those magical friends of that wonderful young witch (again, I will say no names as they all value their personal privacies) to take Harry away from us, allow him to grow up knowing his parents' society, its history, culture and traditions, so that when he gets that letter in the summer of 1991, he will be ready to be once more with you in the open as I'm sure Lily (may God ensure she now rests in peace) desired when she did what she did to help Harry survive that night.  
"Again, we are all truly sorry for what happened.  
"Be well, all of you.  
"And may You-Know-Who or his ilk never return to hurt you again.  
"Yours sincerely,  
"Vernon L. Dursley"  
On reading this, this reporter found himself shocked and awed by the sincerity of this letter. He also confirmed that Professor Albus Dumbledore, who analysed the letter after Professor Snape brought it to Hogwarts, had sensed through magical means that Mr. Dursley's words were quite truthful and sincere.  
"We must of course acknowledge what has happened as a terrible thing that I pray will never happen again," Dumbledore stated to this reporter after the letter was brought to the _Daily Prophet _for publishing. "It cheers my heart that Harry found it within himself to forgive his relatives for what they were made to do to him because of James' immature actions years ago. While I do wish that Harry could stay with them (as such is our law when it comes to orphans), I can understand the Dursleys' feelings on this matter. They were badly hurt because of this. Harry was badly hurt because of this. I am grateful to those good wizards and witches who saved the Dursleys and Harry from this terrible situation. And I admire Vernon and Petunia for their desire to protect their identities as there are still supporters of You-Know-Who out there who will do anything to avenge their master's downfall in 1981."  
Professor Dumbledore did not say anything about any theories he might have concerning who these mysterious saviours of the Boy-Who-Lived could be.  
[ **Editor's Note:** Both Mr. Dursley and Professor Dumbledore wrote and spoke You-Know-Who's name directly. We edited that out of respect for our readers' sensibilities.]_

The other article on Page One was under the headline **CURSES THAT NEARLY KILLED THE BOY-WHO-LIVED** , written by Zamira Gulch, author of the popular homecare guide _Practical Household Magic_ and a person who offered advice in her own column in the _Prophet_ on common magical problems. A Charms Mistress -- a Hufflepuff who graduated Hogwarts in 1955 and had a short career in the Department of Mysteries before she retired from government service in the late 1960s to write books -- Zamira had been quick to compose a damning report on what could have happened had the ugly situation at the Dursley home been allowed to continue unchecked.

The article ended with these words: " _This writer finds herself shuddering as she considers what might have happened had poor Harry, to say anything of his relatives and future generations of the Dursley clan, was not saved by that smart young witch who came to their home two days ago. What would Harry be like when he came to Hogwarts in five years' time? Would he be powerful psychologically as he clearly was magically when he faced down He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in 1981? What would his future life be like? And would future magical children be born of Dursley blood? I cannot say; for all my expertise, I am not a Healer, so I will not speculate. Still, I clearly join my co-workers at the_ Daily Prophet _in thanking the Fates that the events of two days ago did happen and that the Boy-Who-Lived and his relatives are free of such a careless, thoughtless prank forced on an unsuspecting Muggle couple at their wedding day. May we all look forward to the time Harry Potter rejoins us. I certainly am._ "

Page Two contained side articles by Rita Skeeter (who covered what Gringotts' reaction to Harry Potter's disappearance had been; it was exactly as Albus Dumbledore had predicted to Barnabas Cuffe the previous day), Reginald Amorin (the personal security columnist of the _Prophet_ ; he did a story on the current magic-blocking ward around Little Whinging and its effect on magical travel in and out of London to points west), Andrea Fenetre (who often did stories concerning relations between the wizarding and Muggle worlds; she did an analysis on what the Ministry's possible response to what happened to the Dursleys and Harry Potter would be) and Edward Limus (who got some on-the-street interviews from people in Diagon and elsewhere about Harry's disappearance).

Barnabas' editorial focused on the letter from the Dursleys. He started it by complementing the Dursleys for their "considerable moral fortitude" in speaking out like they did for what they had been forced to do to Harry Potter. He expressed his personal relief that no permanent damage had been done to the victims of James Potter's terrible prank. He then openly thanked the "wonderful wizards and witches" who came to the rescue of the Boy-Who-Lived and his relatives, ensuring all would recover from what happened and would live a happy and peaceful life in the future. He also called upon the Ministry of Magic to "simply accept what has happened to young Harry Potter," pleading with them to not go after the Dursleys for something that clearly wasn't their fault, much less trying to engage in a search for the now-missing Boy-Who-Lived.

He finished his daily writing with this: " _These people's actions were clearly that of wizards and witches who truly believe in the good of all beings, magical and Muggle alike. We should thank them for their actions, respect their desire for privacy (for that ultimately protects Harry Potter [who is, in the end, only six years old] from those who would seek to harm him in whatever way possible) and ensures that when that day comes that a letter goes out to our young saviour inviting him to being his magical journey at Hogwarts, he will be as prepared as possible to be once more part of our world. On behalf of the staff of the_ Prophet _, I thank you, whoever you are, for what you did two days ago. May your magic always be with you._ "

* * *

Betty Braithwaite's article on Helena Gibbon's death wound up on Page Five.

When later asked about it, the young and energetic reporter stated that she really didn't mind what had happened to her first big article . . .

* * *

Beckery Hill . . .

"Uncle Moony, what's that?"

Remus perked on hearing Rose's question, and then he smiled. "This is the main daily newspaper of our society, kitten," he explained as he folded up his copy of the _Daily Prophet_ and placed it on the kitchen table in the Reevetor while he and Rose were waiting for dinner; Harry was now with Lilian exploring the Reevewick and meeting up with many of the people who often frequented there.

As the newest member of the Volunteer Constabulary of Her Majesty's Loyal Magical Reevewick of Somerset, Remus now was earning a salary -- fifty galleons a month, paid for from inter-dimensional trade taxes administered by Gringotts on a contract with the Reevewick -- which allowed him to get a subscription to the _Prophet_ and Xenophilius Lovegood's _Quibbler_. The papers -- delivered via portkey from Diagon Alley through Rose Potter's vault as Her Majesty's Magical Shire Reeve (Presumptive) of Somerset -- would allowing the werewolf to keep up with news in "mainstream" wizarding society so he could ensure the Potter siblings were kept up to date about happenings there while they went to a normal school in Glastonbury. " _The Daily Prophet_. A lot of people read it." He pointed to the paper. "There's a big article there today about a letter your uncle Vernon wrote to our people. He said he was sorry for what James forced on him and your aunt Petunia that ended up hurting your brother. A lot of the people at the _Prophet_ have expressed their support over what happened to him two days ago."

Rose hummed as she picked up the paper and stared at the front page for a moment, her green eyes scanning the words as she began to read. Noting that, Remus could only silently whistle in admiration at the incredible spell research Ryûji Hirosaki had done fifty years before that gave Glaston Tore the ability to use his life and magic to save this poor girl from Voldemort's wrath. Not to mention the sheer amount of magical power Glaston himself had that had obviously been transferred to Rose and was enhancing her own magical abilities to a degree that would leave people breathless in just a few years. Hamilton St. John had told him that there had been over TWENTY potential incidents of known or suspected accidental magic attributed to Rose that he was personally aware of since she turned four in March, including the one when she finally learned about Harry on his birthday that led her and Lilian to Little Whinging. _I wonder what Albus was like when he was a child, much less Riddle,_ the werewolf mused as he watched his charge scan the paper.

"Dunderheads."

Remus blinked. "What do you mean, Rose?"

"Oh, it's these people who always call big brother their 'saviour,'" the young girl said as she pointed to the articles on Page Two of the _Prophet_. "Big brother didn't do anything to stop Voldemort when he came. It was all Mom's work. Why can't they try to realise that it was Mom who made sure that creep went down?"

A chuckle. "It's because your mother was normal-born, kitten."

Her nose crinkled. "So what?"

"Well, unfortunately, there are a lot of people out there who can't bring themselves to see that normal-borns like your mother are capable of doing great things with their magic," he stated. "It's just like what people like to think about those like myself or your Aunt Nancy and her friends. We're werewolves . . . " He then smirked. "Sorry. Lunar canine therianthropes, I mean." He sighed. "Because our blood isn't 'pure,' we're not really seen as wizards. Since your mother was born of a pair of normals, her blood certainly wasn't seen as 'pure.' That's when some of those people came up with the term 'mudblood.' Since the blood of normals is seen by people like that as 'dirty,' the blood of normal-borns is seen as equally 'dirty.'"

A snort. "Dunderheads."

He blinked, and then he grinned. "Yeah, kitten." While he was still wracking his head about potential nicknames to use with Harry outside of "cub" -- he really didn't like "Prongslet," which had been a nickname Sirius Black had given Harry when he was a baby -- Remus had decided that Rose's Marauder name would be "Tigress" given her magical potential and her considerable temper, which had been inherited from her mother Lily ("Tiger Lily" as she had been known). "They are that, aren't they?" He then took a deep breath. "I must confess, I actually was surprised to hear about what your father did to your relatives. From what I knew of them, your uncle and aunt weren't very nice people. They actually didn't want your parents to come to their wedding, in fact; it was your mom's parents that insisted they be there."

She considered that. "Do you think Dad made Mom's parents do that?"

Remus hummed. "Possibly. He really didn't like it when your mother spoke of all the times your aunt hurt her, even if it was just with words. Your dad really loved your mother. As much as your uncle loves your aunt." A sigh. "I guess that what happened all those years ago was going to happen one way or another. Petunia was broken-hearted because she wasn't a witch and couldn't go to Hogwarts. Over time, her feelings about your mother's gift turned into jealousy, which wound up making her think your mother was a freak. And when Vernon got involved . . . "

"And Dad."

A nod. "Yes. And your dad, too." A sigh. "Well, it never would come to affect you and you just saved your brother and your relatives from it, too. A good thing, too." Remus then smirked. "Even if many people out there are dunderheads, they're going to be looking up to your brother when he goes to Hogwarts. How would Harry have reacted to it had he stayed with your aunt and uncle and nothing changed?" He then shuddered. "Well, no sense worrying about that now."

"Yeah," Rose said with a nod. "They're still dunderheads, though."

Remus stared at her, and then he laughed . . .

* * *

Hogwarts . . .

"So we got the final student list for this year?" Albus asked.

"And the booklist, too," Minerva said as she handed the headmaster the draft covering letter for the booklist to go out to returning and new students. Preparing that had been exceptionally late this year given the hard search needed for the position of professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts this time around. "The letters for the booklist head out tomorrow morning. All the staff are on standby for the muggleborns."

"Ah, excellent," he noted as he scanned the names of students soon to come in. "Ah, wonderful! I see David Flint's son Marcus will be joining us this year! No doubt, he'll follow his father into Slytherin. Severus should be pleased."

The deputy headmistress nodded. "A neutral family as I recall. Always good when their children arrive. He'll be in a position of responsibility by the time the Malfoys and the Parkinsons send their children here."

Albus nodded. "Yes, I've heard some rather ominous rumblings about young Draco from those who've seen him whenever he's come out with his parents to the levées run by the Ministry and all the prominent families. A virtual twin of his father, I fear. Matthew and Pansy Parkinson might be a pair to watch as well when they come to school; Malcolm and Gruoch Parkinson might have avoided allying with Tom in the last war, but they're still very Dark." He hummed. "Not Lucius' daughter, though."

Minerva blinked. "They have a daughter, too?!" This was news to her.

He nodded. "Yes. Raven Malfoy. She'll be in Rose's year when she comes here. Quite a polite young lady, I remember from the one time I met her at the Ministry during one levée Millicent dragged me into." Albus' eyes twinkled with delight. "Bright and intelligent; actually speaks much more maturely than a girl her age should speak. Also showing signs of considerable magical potential, so I've heard. Quite odd given that for the last few generations, the Malfoys have only had children with average levels of magic." He turned back to scan through the list of names. "It might be interesting when she and Cassiopeia come here, much less Charlotte and Ariel."

"Who are they?!"

"Cassiopeia Lestrange, Charlotte Crabbe and Ariel Goyle."

Minerva turned as Severus walked into the room. He was soon followed by Filius and Poppy. "Ah, good afternoon, all! Are we prepared for the new year?" Albus asked.

"Quite prepared, Albus," the potions master replied as the charms master and the healer nodded in agreement. "I know the booklist is going out. Quite late, I note."

"Unfortunately so, but it was quite difficult to get Albert Runcorn to agree to become the D.A.D.A. teacher," the headmaster noted. "A pity we couldn't find out what happened to his cousin Herodotus, much less Hero's wife Napaeae. He was a very good Auror before he was forced to retire and -- if I recall correctly -- her D.A.D.A. NEWTs were top of the class." He then paused as he scratched his chin. "Perhaps when he is teaching here, someone should ask him about what happened to his family."

The others nodded in understanding; the "curse" – and it was that! -- on the position of D.A.D.A. professor had been ongoing since the early 1960s. Just as Minerva turned to ask something, the door opened to reveal a very muscular and solid-looking man in a formal suit, no different than what he had worn to his office job in the Ministry. "Hello, everyone!" Albert Runcorn -- he had been an Auror, a good investigator of various crimes, for years before he shifted to the administrative side of the D.M.L.E. until Albus headhunted him for the D.A.D.A. post -- called out with a smile as he moved to close the door behind him. "I've got my teaching plans all set up, Albus," he said as he placed a roll of parchment on the headmaster's desk.

"Ah, wonderful, Albert! Ready to teach young minds new things?!"

"It'll be not much of a change from when I helped instruct recruits at Auror school," Albert asserted with a grin, and then he winked at his new boss, his pale blue eyes shining with mirth. "But don't worry about that, Albus. I won't be as harsh on them as Alastor was on me when I went through training."

"A good thing. Much that I hope the Ministry can soon fully rebuild our law enforcement forces from what happened thanks to Voldemort . . . " -- Albus ignored the shudder that raced through some of the people around him on mentioning that name. -- " . . . we should do our civic duty and assist in whatever way we can." He then hummed. "Oh, speaking of which, Albert, we were wondering about your cousin Herodotus and his wife before you came in. Do you have any idea what happened to them?"

Albert made a face as he ran his hand through his black hair. "Actually, I can't answer that, Albus. Much that I do care for them, I haven't really seen either of them, much less their children, since before the war with You-Know-Who ended. I know they have three daughters; their oldest, Achelois, will be coming here when Harry Potter comes here from wherever he is right now. Other than that, I can't say." He then shrugged. "I would be rather a little hesitant to find out, though."

"Why's that?" Filius asked. He remembered Herodotus Runcorn and Napaeae Collins quite well; both had been exceptional students when they attended Hogwarts.

He smirked. "'Albert' is actually my middle name, Filius. My full name is Demaratus Albert Runcorn." A self-depreciating laugh then escaped him. "My family -- and Napaeae's family, the Collinses -- have long had this fascination with ancient Greek history. The elders of both our clans have always bent themselves backwards to find odd names for us to have when we're born. I've always hated that. And it didn't really sit well with my relatives, especially Napaeae's father." He chuckled as he gave Albus a knowing look. "I know that my position is cursed, Albus, so this job might not be as long-lasting as I originally hoped it would be. Are you thinking of asking Hero or Napaeae to take my place should that become necessary?"

"I'm glad that you do understand that point, my boy," Albus said, nodding.

Albert nodded in return. He knew that the headmaster wasn't insulting his teaching credentials by asking about potential replacements. He had been here as a student himself between 1967 and 1974, so he knew what often happened with D.A.D.A. teachers at Hogwarts. "I'll send them an owl as soon as I can."

"Fair enough. And thank you, Albert."

He nodded before heading out of the room. "Well, at least he's not full of himself," Filius noted after the door closed. "Not like some of the other ones."

"True," Albus noted. "You were about to ask something, Minerva?"

"Yes, I was. I didn't know the Lestranges had a daughter. I know there was a child . . . "

The headmaster nodded. "Oh, yes, they did. As you'll recall, she was born in Azkaban despite all pleas -- even mine -- to transport Bellatrix to Saint Mungo's so she could give birth to Cassiopeia in a more healthy setting. I actually had to help administer the birth by keeping the Dementors away with a Patronus from the clinic when it happened." He shuddered as he remembered that April morning in 1982 when he was called to the island prison fortress to help welcome such a lovely child into the world.

"Where is she now?" she wondered.

"She lives under Lucius' and Narcissa's charge in Carlisle alongside my godson Draco and his sister Raven," Severus noted. "It actually shocked everyone when it was revealed that Bellatrix was pregnant with a child. She was badly roughed up by the Aurors when they caught her and her friends at the Longbottoms. Many feared the child would be lost because of that, but Cassiopeia was quite healthy when she was born. As were Raven, Charlotte and Ariel," he then added. "Narcissa Malfoy -- to say anything of Helena Crabbe and Phillipa Goyle -- were not in the best of health after their sons were born in 1980; that was the time of some of the worst fighting between the Death Eaters and the Ministry." A shrug. "Yet all three of them gave birth to very healthy daughters sometime after it all ended. As did Alice Longbottom, I believe."

Minerva nodded. "That's right. I actually watched Augusta and Algeron dance around Diagon Alley a few months ago, as happy as could be!" As everyone stared at her, the transfiguration mistress added, "Grace had just shown her first sign of accidental magic. I've kept in communication with Augusta since that time. At least _twenty_ incidents of accidental magic from Grace to date! It's incredible!"

"Really?"

Eyes locked on Poppy. "What is it?" Albus asked.

The healer sighed as she pulled out a rolled parchment. "Look at that."

Albus took it, and then he unrolled it. He then stared at it before his jaw dropped in shocked disbelief. "This can't be!" he blurted out.

"It is," Poppy affirmed. "I ran the rest five times to make sure of it."

"What is that?" Filius asked.

"Rose Potter's results from the Neuwied Test."

Everyone looked at her, and then they leaned over to gaze on the parchment the healer brought with her. "My word!" Filius breathed out before he stared at Poppy. "She received a score of 205 points?! Albus rated 225 . . . and that was tested two years ago when Johannes brought it here! How in Merlin's name is that possible?!"

"I can't say," Poppy replied, shrugging. "But I do believe that this might be the direct result of what Glaston did for her five years ago."

"Amazing," Albus said. "And given Glaston was best friends to Ryûji Hirosaki -- even went with him to this 'magical world' Ryûji discovered while he was studying here in 1936 -- it may explain something else we were just discussing right now."

"Raven, Cassiopeia, Charlotte, Ariel and Grace, you mean?"

Eyes locked on Severus. "Indeed," the headmaster stated. "Severus, do you think you could prevail on your friends to get blood samples of those girls so Poppy could run them through Johannes' test?" _Oberunsäglicher_ Johannes Neuwied, a senior researcher in the _Abteilung für Mysterien_ of the _Bundesamt für Magische Angelegenheiten_ in Bonn, developed a blood-based magical testing system five years ago to determine one's total magical potential. While many European magical ministries had yet to adopt it, the Neuwied Test had become a hit among various magical governments and populations in the Americas and Asia.

"I believe I can," the potions master noted.

"I'll talk to Augusta about Grace," Minerva volunteered.

"Thank you, Minerva," Albus breathed out. "You know, I've believed for a while now that Harry's years here will be interesting. Having just heard of what Poppy discovered about Harry's sister, I should remind myself of the old Chinese adage: 'May you live in interesting times.' Rose will be as interesting as her brother, I fear."

The others nodded . . .

* * *

Bournemouth, the Longbottom Estate, Saturday 23 August 1986 . . .

"So what does this test actually mean, Minerva?"

Minerva sipped her tea. She had fire-called the matriarch of the Longbottom family the previous afternoon, then apparated over before supper to get the necessary blood sample from Grace Longbottom and got it into Poppy's hands so she could run the Neuwied Test on her host's granddaughter and get the results back as soon as possible. It was now late morning in Dorset, a cloudy day over the south-eastern part of England.

"That's the test the German Unspeakable, Johannes Neuwied, created five years ago to give parents a good idea of overall magical potential in their children before they get their invites to places like Hogwarts and Beauxbâtons," the transfiguration mistress explained. "We just got a very interesting blood sample and Poppy ran it through the test to get a result that comes very close to matching Albus'." She nodded to the parchment in Augusta's hand. "That is also quite close."

Augusta blinked. "What's Albus' reading?" she asked.

"He got a 225. Two years ago."

The Longbottom matriarch gaped. "Merlin's Beard! And Grace got a 201?!"

Minerva nodded, grinning. "Yes."

Silence fell as Augusta took a moment to consider that. She had always been torn when it came to her grandchildren. While Neville -- who, given that most of the Noble and Most Ancient Magical Houses of the British wizarding world were still governed under a version of Salic Law, would be seen as the next patriarch of the Longbottoms of Bournemouth given his father's stay in Saint Mungo's -- had been quite a disappointment so far when it came to accidental magic, Grace was a whole different story.

"So what you're saying is this: A test that accurately records total magical potential now states that my four year-old granddaughter, who has YET to be even TRAINED in magic, has nearly the SAME potential as a man who is 105 years old and a veteran of two magical wars?!" Augusta demanded. "Is that right, Minerva?!"

A nod. "Yes, Augusta. And Grace isn't alone in this."

Silence.

"What do you mean?" Augusta demanded.

Minerva sipped her tea. "Augusta, by all rights, when Alice gave birth to Grace in 1982, she should have turned out to be a squib. That's what happens to people who are affected by long exposure to the Cruciatus; you know that. Yet Grace is showing great potential in magic and she's just past her fourth birthday." She then sighed as she gazed on her host. "You know of Cassiopeia Lestrange, don't you?"

Augusta stiffened for a moment, and then she sighed. "Yes, I do. Much that I would gladly wish any sort of curse on Bellatrix, I wouldn't dream of hurting her child. I actually met Cassi once; it was a levée two months ago." She then smiled. "When she got the chance to get away from her relatives, she took Grace and I into a side room. Raven, Cassi's cousin, was there. And once we were alone, Cassi said that if she had a wand with her, she would swear her life and magic to the service of the House of Longbottom in repayment for what her parents did to Grace's parents."

Silence.

"Oh, my!" Minerva breathed out. "Did you believe her?"

"At first, I didn't. But as I watched her during the levée, I noted that she was doing something I found quite unique." As Minerva sent her a look, the matriarch of the Longbottoms then smiled. "She never used the word 'muggle.'"

More silence.

"Really?" the transfiguration mistress breathed out. "That's odd."

"Even odder was this," Augusta stated. "When Draco -- that's Raven's brother, by the way; a complete clone of his father -- started talking about 'mudbloods' and how he would hate to meet them, both Raven and Cassi looked at him like he had grown a second head." She chuckled. "I asked them about it when I got the chance. Both of them said they HATED the word 'mudblood.' They thought Draco was a total idiot to say something like that without ever _meeting_ a muggleborn." She sipped her tea. "And when I asked her if she would like to meet a muggle, Cassi asked, 'Why do we call them that? It makes them sound like they were monsters.'" As Minerva gaped at her, her host added, "'After all, if normal-born witches come from normals, that means they're human, too. Right?'" She sighed. "If You-Know-Who comes back . . . "

"He might not get either of them to support him," Minerva finished.

"What are you trying to say, Minerva?"

The deputy headmistress sighed. "We may have discovered how Grace -- and possibly Raven, Cassiopeia and two others we know of -- came to be so powerful."

"What do you mean?"

Minerva closed her eyes. "I need a magical oath, first."

Augusta tensed. "Why?"

"Because it also involves what just happened to Harry Potter."

The matriarch of the Longbottoms blinked, and then she drew out her wand, assuming the position one took when taking a magical life-oath. "I, Augusta Lucille Longbottom, do swear on my magic and my life that I will not reveal whatever my good friend, Minerva Mary McGonagall, will reveal to me concerning what just occurred to Harold James Potter and how that currently affects my granddaughter, Grace Augusta Longbottom. This I swear. So mote it be!" After the obligatory flash of magic to "seal the deal," she relaxed. "So what did you just find out?"

"Lily was pregnant with a daughter when You-Know-Who attacked."

Augusta gaped. "Oh, my . . .!"

"The girl survived."

Silence.

"WHAT?!" the older woman hissed out.

"It's true," Minerva said as she pulled something from her robes, handing it over. "Her name is Rose Jamie Potter," she said as Augusta took the picture in hand, and then gaped on seeing what was there. "The people who saved her -- and just saved Harry, not to mention freed Harry's relatives from the after-effects of James' stupid prank -- are also the people who killed Daniel Rosier and Helena Gibbon. Not to mention saved those poor muggleborns in Romney Marsh back in 1979."

A hum. "Really?!" Augusta then breathed out, smiling in approval. Whoever managed to kill Death Eaters were quite alright in her eyes. "Who are they?"

Minerva shook her head. "We've no idea."

"What's wrong with Rose, Auntie Minnie?"

Both women gasped on hearing that concerned voice, and then spun around to the entrance of the recreation room to see a pretty girl with blonde hair and dark brown eyes peeking into the room. "Grace!" Augusta gasped. "What are you doing here?!"

Grace shrugged as she walked inside, closing the door behind her. "I heard Auntie Minnie mention Rose's name and I was really worried, Grandma," she said as she walked over. On seeing the picture in her grandmother's hand, she reached over to take it from Augusta, and then looked at it before grinning. "Oh, wow! Rose and her big brother are living together with Uncle Remus! That's great!"

Minerva gaped. "Grace, how do you know about Rose?"

A shrug. "I dream about her."

Silence.

"Excuse me . . .?" Minerva eeped, her jaw on the floor.

"I dream about her," Grace affirmed with a nod as she handed the picture to her grandmother. "And Raven and Cassi and Ariel and Lotti, too."

Augusta perked. "Who are Ariel and Lotti, young lady?"

Grace shrugged. "Ariel Goyle and Lotti Crabbe, Grandma."

"Vince Crabbe's and Lance Goyle's daughters," Minerva augmented.

Augusta stared at her. "Lucius' associates, you mean?"

Minerva nodded, and then she stared at Grace. "What do you dream of?"

A shrug. "Oh, it's just . . . " Grace then paused as her eyes widened for a moment, her body slightly swaying before she breathed out, "Brother . . . "

Before her grandmother or their guest could react, the young girl gasped as she ran for the door. Minerva and Augusta watched her go, and then raced after her. "BROTHER!" Grace screamed out as she charged down the hallway as fast as four year-old legs could carry her, and then she stopped as she got to the main reception hall, looking up before she bellowed in very righteous anger, " _ **UNCLE ALGIE!**_ "

Minerva and Augusta arrived just as Algeron Wilde -- Augusta's older brother -- jerked before his hands let go of the legs of a gagged and bound Neville Longbottom.

From the _balcony_ of the _second floor._

As the transfiguration mistress yanked out her wand, ready to set up a cushioning charm to catch the falling boy, Grace flung her hand out. Minerva then gaped as a couch nearby suddenly slid across the floor to stop just in time as Neville landed side-first into it, bouncing up and down again a couple more times as his sister ran over to untie and un-gag him. Algeron then leaned over the balcony before he called out, "Just a minute, Grace! Don't untie him . . .!"

Grace's dark eyes swung up to lock on his face. Algernon jerked as those eyes glared accusingly at him, and then he cried out as she thrust up the palm of her right hand at him . . . just as the whole section of balcony he was standing on exploded and sent the poor Unspeakable tumbling to the ground floor, landing in a heap of arms, legs and shattered masonry! As Minerva and Augusta morbidly watched, Grace huffed before she moved to protectively embrace her wide-eyed brother. "You creep!" she spat with as much righteous anger as a four year-old girl could muster before she turned to pull Neville off the couch and began to untie him. "C'mon, Neville. I better hide you someplace safe," she said as she pulled off the gag from her brother's lips, and then she took his hand, walking the still-pale boy away from the reception room.

Minerva and Augusta watched her go, and then the latter sighed. "I think that's twenty-two incidents of accidental magic. Don't you agree, Minerva?"

"Actually, it's twenty-three," Minerva said.

Augusta blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Grace also protected Neville from the masonry."

The older woman considered that, and then she nodded. Minerva then looked over as a moan escaped the wreckage nearby. "Are you alright, Algeron?"

"I'll tell you . . . in a minute . . . my dear . . . "

Minerva shook her head . . .

* * *

**_To be continued . . ._ **   



	11. Meeting The Queen

  
Author's notes: As the staff at Hogwarts gets over the shock of learning how powerful Rose Potter is, Harry is informed of a standing tradition among the Magical Sherrifs: a monthly meeting with the Queen. This meeting, however, would promise to be very interesting . . .  


* * *

Hogwarts . . .

"You mean to say that young Grace WANDLESSLY moved a COUCH to catch her brother?"

"Yes."

"And then she -- also WANDLESSLY! -- shattered solid stone with a shove of her hand?"

"Yes."

"And even created a _Protego_ shield -- also WANDLESSLY! -- to protect Neville from the falling debris?!"

"Yes."

Silence fell for a moment as Albus considered that, and then he paced behind his desk for a moment before turning to gaze on Minerva. "And Grace also confessed that she knew about Rose? And that she dreams -- and has done so for quite some time now -- of Rose? As well as Raven, Cassiopeia, Ariel and Charlotte?"

A nod. "Yes, Albus. Even more so, Grace is aware that Rose is currently at a location that cannot be spoken of. I somehow suspect that whatever magic now protects Rose and Harry also shields Rose's friends from possible prying by others."

The headmaster considered that, and then he breathed out, "My word. Ryûji, what in Merlin's name did you leave us?" He shook his head. "It is now more than a pity that Glaston is dead. To find out something of this nature . . . "

"Some would say it's not a pity, Albus."

He perked. "What do you mean?"

"If he didn't use that spell, none of those girls would be alive, I suspect."

Albus blinked, and then he nodded, his cheeks flaming at his gaffe. "Yes, Minerva, you are quite right about that." He hummed before turning to gaze out his office window at the courtyard between the two main wings of Hogwarts. "And Augusta reported that when she met Cassiopeia and Raven at that levée, she noted that neither of them truly cared for some of the ideas their relatives fought for when they served under Tom?"

"I believe so. Or at least Augusta believes so."

A nod. "We must find a way to protect these girls. Especially the girls related to Tom's followers. Should he ever come back and realise how powerful they are, he will do everything in his power to either make them follow him . . . "

"Or kill them," she grimly finished for him.

A nod. "Unfortunately so . . . "

The door to the office then opened. "Albus."

Albus looked over. "What news, Severus?"

The potions master handed a slip of parchment to the older wizard. Albus took it in hand and looked at it. He then shook his head. "Incredible," he said. At Minerva's look, he added, "Raven is rated at 203, Cassiopeia at 204, and both Ariel and Charlotte are an even 200." He shook his head. "Oh, Ryûji! What did you give us?!"

"A pity we have no way of communicating with him to ask him," Minerva noted. She had been a second year student when the Traveller had been in his NEWT year. "I do remember he did say once to Glaston and some of his other friends that he would leave a book that would detail all the rune work necessary to form an inter-dimensional gateway like what he used to come here in 1931 and return home in 1939."

"I know," Albus affirmed with a nod. "I actually saw him place that book in the restricted section of the library just after the graduation ceremony, before he boarded the Hogwarts Express to London so he could return to his dimension." He shook his head. "Sadly, the book went missing a few years later. Neither Irma or I could ever trace its whereabouts." A sigh. "A pity, too. I was never quite knowledgeable when it came to runes, but the ones I saw Ryûji design were just utter works of magical art."

"Albus, did the Traveller ever give you a clue as to where the dimension gate was located?" Severus then asked. "Anything he might have told you?"

Albus hummed, and then he blinked. "Wait a minute . . . " he breathed out, and then he gaped. "Yes! I think he did! I even have pensieve memories of it!"

All three headed out of his office into the antechamber, where the headmaster kept his personal pensieve and a large cabinet of stored memories vials, protected by shatterproof shield spells that could resist even the most powerful magical attack. As Severus moved to get the pensieve set up, Albus undid the protection spells, and then moved the cabinet around. "Ah, here we are!" he then said as he pulled out one particular memory vial. "Is it ready, Severus?"

"Yes, it is, Albus," the potions master said.

The headmaster walked over, undoing the cap on the vial, and then he gently poured the memory into the pensieve bowl. Instantly, the bowl lit up as steam began to billow over it. "There we are," he then said as he placed the vial somewhere safe; he wanted to retain the memory as best as he could. "Shall we go back to 1939?"

"It's my first trip," Severus advised.

"True, my friend," the headmaster noted.

And with that, all three leaned their heads into the large bowl . . .

** ** **

_The road between Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, Friday 23 June 1939 . . ._

 _"_ Ryûji-kun. _"_

_The young Oriental man with the vibrant purple-red hair cut very short and the beautiful yet very intensive royal blue eyes tensed on hearing that voice call out to him, and then he turned to gaze at the fellow walking towards him from the gate of the school. "_ Dumbledore-sensei, _" he said in his native Nihon-go, and then he switched to nearly accent-less English. "I didn't expect you to be heading to London today, sir."_

_Albus chuckled as he fell in alongside the other man. "Actually, I was asked by Headmaster Dippet to ensure that you made it to wherever you need to go to return home, Ryûji," he stated as he stared fondly at the younger man. "You've risked so much these last seven years -- which I actually know are much more given your summer trips as well -- to learn what you did, so it's only right that we make sure you make it home safe."_

_Ryûji Hirosaki smiled. "Your concern is welcome, though not necessary. And it might be very risky to you, I'm afraid," he said as they walked slowly down towards the train station. "The place I actually used to come in now is too unstable for me to risk transiting back through, so I'll use a different point of departure." He gave the older man an apologetic bow. "Unfortunately, I regret to say that place is now under a Fidelius charm, so I can't reveal where it is, much less escort you there. Those that own the land around it will not allow it, I'm afraid to tell you. My apologies."_

_"Oh, don't apologise, please! I fully understand what happens when one is subject to the power of a Fidelius," the transfiguration teacher said, and then he stared intently at the younger man. "They are quite trustworthy, I hope."_

_"Be assured, sir, they are."_

_A nod. "Excellent."_

_"What will happen to Tom?"_

_A sigh. "I will try to plead again with the Ministry to allow him to stay with a wizarding family, but I strongly doubt I will get anywhere, I fear," Albus confessed. "I do agree with your assessment that Tom may become troublesome -- the accidental magic he demonstrated before he came here at the start of this school year was quite amazing -- but the rules have long been set in stone, I fear."_

_"A great philosopher of your classical era once proclaimed that an unjust law is **no** law," Ryûji warned. "I fear Tom may one day take that idea to heart, then decide to rise up against your society. If that happens . . . "_

_"It's too early to equate a young boy like Tom Riddle to Gellert Grindelwald, I think," the professor warned with a chuckle, though there was a tremor in his voice. He had been wary of Thomas Marvolo Riddle ever since he had first met the lad at Wool's Orphanage. Still, he had much hope. And he was pleased that an observant person like Ryûji had also picked up on it. Many of the people who had attended Hogwarts during this time had taken well to the visitor from another dimension, hanging off his every word and action. A lot of that had very easily been transmitted to others, both in Ravenclaw (Ryûji's house) and among the other houses of Hogwarts. No doubt, if Tom did become troublesome in the future, people would be there and ready to help keep things under control. "Still, there is one last thing I would like to ask you, if I may?"_

_"Certainly."_

_"Why did you come here?"_

_Ryûji blinked, and then he smiled. Albus Dumbledore had asked him that question on many occasions over the last seven years he had been attending Hogwarts. "Remember when I showed you my memories of my visit to the_ Mundus Magicus _?" he then asked._

_Albus perked, and then he nodded. "Yes, that was quite amazing." A pause. "And quite disturbing, too. I can see why you and Glaston both strove to keep what you did during that summer to yourselves. I don't know how people in my society would react if they learned of an entire world full of magical beings." He then gave the younger man a warning look. "And none of them fit our description of 'human.'"_

_"_ Hai, _" Ryûji said in his native language, and then he sighed. "I too feared that, as did Glaston." A pause. "As did the leaders of the various Tribes we met there. As a matter of fact, many of their leaders are just as concerned of what might happen if_ they _contact_ you. _" He waved to the professor -- he had allowed some Western mannerisms to become part of him so he didn't feel he was offending Albus by doing that -- and then he asked, "How will they react to how you treat the magical sentients here? They were happy to see me -- and Glaston -- give them the respect they truly deserve. But are all those of your society cut from the same cloth?"_

_"Sadly, no." Albus then hummed before he gave Ryûji a knowing look. "There is a version of the_ Mundus Magicus _in your dimension, is there not?"_

_A nod. "_ Hai _, there is. The big difference between the_ Mundus Magicus _in my dimension and the one here is this: The worlds in my dimension have been in contact with each other since the time of the Emperor Jimmu."_

_Albus gaped. "Over **twenty-six hundred** years?"_

_"_ Hai. _What is worse, that has caused a great schism in the magical societies of **my** Earth. There are those like yours -- there's an International Confederation of Wizards there, too! -- who adhere to certain ways of doing magic."_

_"Wands, you mean."_

_A nod. "_ Hai. _But there are many other societies -- especially in Japan -- who hold strong ties to the_ Mundus Magicus. _" Ryûji then sighed. "What is worse, the Gellert Grindelwald of my Earth has made an alliance with a great power on the_ Mundus Magicus _. A being calling himself the Mage of the Beginning." He then sighed. "I am very afraid, Professor. An alliance like this could spill out into the normal world . . . " -- Albus knew Ryûji abhorred the word "muggle" -- " . . . and cause problems for people who don't deserve to have that forced on them. And with what's going on in the normal world, both in Europe and in eastern Asia . . . "_

_Albus nodded. "I think I'm beginning to understand the need for you to take such broad and deep travels," he then mused. "Is that all your planet is like?"_

_A shake of the head. "No. There's much more, I fear." Ryûji then smiled as he gave Albus a knowing look. "Did you ever realise that the man who helped me come here in the first place is **five thousand** years old?" he then asked._

_Silence._

_"You're joking," Albus breathed out, his jaw dropping._

_"I wouldn't joke about something like_ that _, Professor," Ryûji stated, and then he sighed. "He even introduced me to someone else. His martial arts student, a woman from Canada. A normal in all respects. Yet she . . . " He paused as he held up an open hand, a galleon coin within it. "She has a device. A device of clearly alien origins. The size of this coin, in fact. Set in a necklace she can wear around her neck, in fact." Ryûji then stared at Albus. "And it gives her the power of a GOD!"_

_More silence._

_"My word . . . "_

_A nod. "_ Hai. _"_

_Albus took a moment to consider what Ryûji just said as they walked into the outskirts of Hogsmeade, slowly joining the other students making their way to the Express for the trip to London King's Cross and their futures. "I do not envy you your future, then," he said as he placed a hand on the younger wizard -- Albus would always think of Ryûji as that, even if the latter had latched onto the term "magi" to describe what he was -- as they continued to walk towards the train._

_"I envy you yours," Ryûji admitted. "You only have magic to deal with. I will deal with much more. Some things . . . " He then sighed. "Well, they'll have to happen. Too much in too many places have been allowed to build up. Too much anger, too much hate, too much fear. It's going to explode. Change will happen." He then stopped before he turned to face the professor. "It will be terrible. But in the end, I think society -- in all its forms -- will go on. I'll do my best to make sure of it, Professor Dumbledore." He then stepped back as Albus lowered his hand. Standing to attention, Ryûji then bowed deeply, which Albus immediately returned._

_"_ Dômo arigatô gozaimashita, Dumbledore-sensei. _"_

_"_ Dô itashimashite, Hirosaki-kun. _" Albus then smiled. "_ Gambatte. _"_

_Ryûji nodded, and then he offered his hand. Albus gave it a very firm squeeze as his other hand patted the young man's shoulder. "Have a safe trip home."_

_"I will. May your life be full and fruitful, Professor."_

_"Yours as well."_

_A nod. Both then pulled back before Ryûji turned, walking towards the Express. Albus watched him go, and then blinked as the younger man stopped. "Albus."_

_The professor perked. "Yes?"_

_Ryûji gazed at him. "In case it's necessary and Glaston can't help you," he then said before he smiled. "Parsley, sage, rosemary, thyme. Please remember that."_

_Albus blinked. "The ingredients to an ancient love potion?"_

_Ryûji smirked. "Learn to watch the outside world, Albus. You might find the lessons out there beyond the borders of Hogwarts just as interesting."_

_He then headed off. Albus watched him go . . ._

** ** **

. . . as three heads pulled away from the pensieve. As the headmaster and two of his house leaders took deep breaths, Minerva then sighed. "I've never forgotten how _handsome_ that man was," she breathed out, a giddy smile on her face.

"He was clearly a Seer of some sort," Severus concluded.

Albus shook his head. "No, he didn't show the power that Sybill Trelawney and Selena Lovegood's young daughter Luna have, though I suspect he might have later developed such abilities." He ignored Minerva's scowl on his mentioning the divination professor. "Ryûji was a very well-prepared man. He had to be when he went off on those interesting summer vacation trips of his."

The potions professor hummed. "I see. Well, the clue is easy to understand."

Minerva perked. "What do you mean?"

Severus smirked. "Minerva, haven't you ever heard of the ballad _Scarborough Fair?_ " he asked. As Albus and Minerva gaped, the raven-haired potions master then added, "Two muggle singers, Paul Simon and Art Garfunkel, did a beautiful rendition of that ballad back in 1968. It's still quite popular on muggle radio today."

Albus hummed. "And there was a magical fair at Scarborough during the time when the muggles held their fair back in the thirteenth and fourteenth centuries," he added. "It was when the muggle fair began to decline in popularity that Diagon Alley became the main marketplace for English wizards." A chuckle. "Ryûji was always a great student of history, even the parts of it Cuthbert Binns never bothered to teach, even when he was still alive." A nod. "Well, let's clean up and get down to the library. We need to find the old location of the magical Scarborough Fair."

"But Albus, Ryûji warned that the dimensional entrance point at the Fair was too unstable to use," Minerva warned. "And that was FORTY-SEVEN years ago! How . . .?!"

Albus grinned. "Fawkes, of course."

The transfiguration professor blinked, and then she nodded . . .

* * *

Malfoy Manor, Sunday 24 August 1986 . . .

"So you're saying this test proves that both my daughter and my niece are almost as powerful as Dumbledore himself, Severus?"

Severus nodded. "That's correct, Narcissa." He then looked at the two other women in the recreation room of the mansion. "Your daughters are the same."

Helena Crabbe and Phillipa Goyle -- Severus could gladly say that their daughters had taken after them while their sons were near-doubles of their fathers, much like Draco was to Lucius -- both gaped at him, and then they smiled, exchanging a delighted look. They had attended Hogwarts at the same time as Narcissa; all had been one year behind Lucius Malfoy and their then-future husbands. Also like Narcissa, the former Helena Bulstrode and Phillipa Ryan had married the elder Vincent Crabbe and Lance Goyle almost right after graduation. Like many pureblood mothers, Narcissa, Helena and Phillipa had expected to only have one child throughout their lifetime -- it was commonplace these days when it came to pureblood families with a considerable history of marrying close cousins -- and had been ecstatic to give birth to such beautiful daughters almost two years after they had given birth to their sons.

"What do you recommend, Severus?" Helena then asked before she sipped her tea.

"I would recommend you do everything to begin preparing your daughters for formal magical studies as soon as possible," the potions master replied. "Get them wands from the crafter in Knockturn. Given how powerful they can be, the chances are there that they should be able to have full control over their magic much sooner than normal, if they don't have it already." He then chuckled. "It turns out that Grace Longbottom, Frank's and Alice's daughter, already appears to have quite solid control over her own magic." At their questioning looks, Severus explained what Minerva had told him the previous day concerning the incident with her brother Neville.

Hearing that, all three women nodded. "It does explain something else about our daughters," Phillipa stated. Like Helena and Narcissa, she was quite beautiful, almost indecently thin when she was compared to her rotund husband. Despite the many differences between the husbands and the wives, Severus knew that Lance did love his wife very much, as Vincent Crabbe loved Helena and Lucius adored Narcissa. The feelings were quite strongly reciprocated. The men's loyalties to their families had always been stronger than their loyalties to the Dark Lord, even when he was still in a body and they were with him. "Ariel is horrendously overprotective of Gregory. She caught Lance about to use a Cruciatus at Gregory because he had broken his pensive. Lance wasn't able to stop the magic, but when it hit her . . . " She shook her head. "She didn't scream or say anything." As Severus gaped at her -- he knew some of the Dark-aligned families weren't above using the Imperius and the Cruciatus when it came to disciplining children; Severus himself thought the concept was loathsome -- the matriarch of the Goyle family then added, "And the look she gave him afterward . . . " Her voice then trailed off. "I doubt he'll ever do that to either of them again."

"Vince tried to do that to Vinnie once," Helena added. "Before he could even say the word, Lotti appeared right before him, glaring right into his eyes. I swear, he must have soiled his pants, it was THAT fierce!" As Narcissa and Phillipa both laughed, the matriarch of the Crabbes took a deep breath. "Who did this, Severus?"

"What do you mean?" he wondered.

"Severus, we know the concepts as much as anyone else. There was simply NO WAY that Cissa, Lippa and I could have a second child after we gave birth to our sons. And Bellatrix and Alice atop that?!" She shook her head. "One bearing a child while locked up in Azkaban, the other nearly comatose in Saint Mungo's after Bellatrix and her relatives put her there! You just told us what Alice's daughter is capable of doing. How is that possible?! There's no way this could have happened . . .!"

Severus sighed as he considered what to say, and then he took a deep breath. There was no harm in admitting this. "We believe the person responsible for saving all your daughters -- as well as one other we're aware of -- was Glaston Tore."

Silence.

"Glaston Tore. Never heard of him," Phillipa admitted.

"Wait!" Narcissa called out. "I have. Wasn't he Ryûji Hirosaki's best friend when he came here to study at Hogwarts back before the war with Grindelwald?"

"He was," Severus said as Helena nodded. "We now know the Traveller created a very powerful, one-time use spell he called 'the Lost Child' spell. It couldn't be tested of course, but it's a spell of ultimate sacrifice. Glaston cast it in saving that other child I mentioned to you in 1981 . . . and obviously, that child wasn't the only beneficiary. In fact, she hadn't been even born yet when the spell was cast. It kept her mother alive -- she had been struck down by the Killing Curse -- so the child could develop naturally and be born. On Saint Patrick's Day in 1982, in fact."

Silence.

"You're saying that Rose is Lily Potter's daughter?!" Narcissa gasped.

Helena's and Phillipa's jaws dropped. Severus looked at her, and then he nodded. No doubt, Raven's mother had learned about an "imaginary dream friend" the girl called "Rose" and had just put it all together. "Yes. We learned this right after Harry Potter disappeared. He's been united with Rose wherever they are living now. Remus Lupin is looking after them, along with another werewolf James and Lily befriended -- Nancy Snagge -- and a small group that Glaston took under his charge. I believe there are others there, including the healer Hamilton St. John -- Poppy Pomfrey was his classmate when he attended Hogwarts back in the 1920s -- so there will be no worries about transmission of lycanthropy."

The women took in that in, nodding. They, like he, were Slytherins when they attended Hogwarts. The ability to analyse what was happening around someone, and then plot ways to take best advantage of it, was something the environment of the Snakes' Den ensured would be developed even in the least intelligent person residing there. Which -- if they were anything like their fathers -- would guarantee that the younger Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle wouldn't be academic stars when they finally came to Hogwarts.

"The Ministry won't like that," Narcissa then warned. "Delores Umbridge is passionately anti-lycan and she's got the Minister's ear. If that ever went public, the Aurors would be tearing the whole country apart trying to find Lily's children and get them away from Remus." While she never really liked the man, Narcissa could admire his many good points. And while she didn't like werewolves -- Fenrir Greyback soured her to all of them in the few times she had met the lycan leader before the Dark Lord fell -- she knew Remus would do his best to raise his late friend's children.

And she was glad for that, truthfully. While she did see herself as socially superior to the muggleborns who now lived among wizards and witches, what Narcissa Malfoy -- and Helena Crabbe and Phillipa Goyle as well, not to mention many of the wives and female relatives of hard-core Death Eaters; people like Bellatrix Lestrange, Alecto Carrow and the late Helena Gibbon were exceptions to this rule -- disapproved of was the influx of Muggle social thinking that came with muggleborns every September to Hogwarts. Wizarding society, despite its antiquity when viewed through the eyes of a newcomer, was quite stable. The Death Eaters had, in the beginning (when they were known as the Knights of Walpurgis), fought to ensure strict controls were put in place concerning the influx of outside social thought on British wizarding society and that muggleborns were indoctrinated in wizarding culture before being given the rights of purebloods. And it was a good idea in the end; Lily Evans, for example, had shown her willingness to accept wizarding cultural and social norms when she attended Hogwarts and later married James Potter. It was only the intransigence of people like Albus Dumbledore -- his willingness to open the doors to anyone without any thorough indoctrination into wizarding society -- that drove the Knights into making all-out war on muggleborns.

And that was a tragedy in the making. Narcissa, Helena and Philippa weren't blind. They knew the number of pureblood births was going down. Their own second children were sheer miracles . . . even more so now with what Severus just revealed to them! If they didn't do something soon, it could easily spell the end of wizarding culture as they knew it. What was worse, Lucius and his friends weren't seeing things that way. They didn't see that in muggleborns -- especially muggleborn witches -- that new blood could be injected into the wizarding world to make it grow stronger. All those people saw in the growing number of muggleborns was a dreadful disease that had to be burned out as quickly and as efficiently as possible. Hence Lucius' support for Helena Gibbon's "sacred" mission -- though Narcissa wouldn't dare speak of that part of it in the open -- and the Carrows' backing of Daniel Rosier the previous year.

Which now begged a question . . .

"Was Glaston affiliated with the people who just killed Helena and killed Daniel last year?" Narcissa then asked as she stared at Severus.

The potions master nodded. "We believe so. Romney Marsh was them, too."

Narcissa nodded. "That explains it," Helena noted.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked.

"Why Lotti doesn't like the words 'muggle' and 'muggleborn.' And don't get her started with 'mudblood,'" Helena explained. "When she heard Vinnie say that, she just glared at him so much that he broke down and cried." She tittered; while she could and did use "mudblood" in private as a curse, she felt herself cultured enough to not use it in public. Purebloods were held to higher standards of behaviour, of course.

"Oh, Drake went through the same thing a couple months ago," Narcissa noted. "We ran into that Korean family that moved here just after the Dark Lord's fall. As pureblood as one could be; they could trace back their ancestry almost four thousand years, in fact! And Drake called their eldest daughter -- Aesup, I believe her name was? -- a 'mudblood.'" She then laughed. "She called him a 'mudbrain' right back!"

Laughter filled the room. "I know of the Muns," Severus stated. Like many in England, he tended to pronounce the family name as "moon" instead of keeping the "oo" sound clipped and short though still deep as it was properly pronounced in Chosôn-mal. "Their eldest son, Yongjang, will start his third year at Hogwarts in September. He's a Ravenclaw. Quite smart . . . " -- Which was expected for the people in THAT house. -- " . . . and competent in his potions. His OWLs and NEWTs should be interesting."

"If he's 'competent' to you, Severus, he's brilliant," Phillipa noted. "Are you thinking of taking him on as an apprentice if you get the chance?"

He smirked. "My standards are much higher than that."

The ladies all nodded, giggling. "So how is Rose, anyway?" Narcissa then asked. "What does she look like, anyway? She must be just four or so, right?"

"All I was able to see is a picture," Severus answered. "She looks like Lily did at that age, though she's forced to wear glasses now." He then smiled. "I suspect Raven, Cassi, Ariel and Lotti will know much more about Rose than I."

The women nodded. "Well, thank Merlin that something else of Lily did survive. And that Harry was saved from James' prank," Narcissa mused. While she had long looked down on Lily Potter due to her mundane origins, she had admired the woman for doing all to conform to the standards of the society that she had become a part of -- understandable given the recent revelations concerning the Dursleys -- and standing up for what she believed in. While she suspected Harry and Rose would gladly oppose what the Malfoys believed in -- again understandable given the Dark Lord's actions against their family -- she could find it in herself to respect them as well. After all, the Potters, like the Malfoys, were a Noble and Most Ancient Magical House, the elite of the wizarding world.

Even if politics sometimes put them on opposite sides even to the point when civil war was unleashed, one always respected fellow blue-bloods.

"Agreed." Severus then took a deep breath. "There is a concern I have."

"Being?" Phillipa asked.

"What happens when the Dark Lord returns," he advised. Seeing the three women tense, the potions master gave them a knowing look. "He will return, ladies. Have no doubt about that. Albus believes it and so do I. And when he does, he will learn very quickly of what potential they possess. That will make them even more precious in his eyes than fighters like Cassi's mother. He will do all he can to get them under his control. And with these bonds they have with the daughters of two well-known Light families . . . " A sigh. "Albus is very concerned about this. Whether or not you agree or disagree with him isn't relevant now. Ensuring Raven, Cassi, Ariel and Lotti -- as well as Grace and Rose -- have good childhoods and the _freedom_ to choose which side they will live on is very important to him. And to all of you as well. Agreed?"

They nodded. "All my husband seems to care when it comes to Lotti is that she would make a very good wife for someone," Helena noted. "He hasn't gone out to seek a potential future husband, though that might change in the future. I would prefer that she has the freedom to choose which person she takes on as a life-mate."

"As would I with Ariel," Phillipa added.

"As would I with Raven and Cassiopeia," Narcissa noted. "I don't think Bella or her husband would really see their daughter as anything more than a potential new fighter to serve the Dark Lord." She shook her head as she remembered some of the bloody battles that had rocked the wizarding world during Voldemort's war.

He nodded. "Then let's stay in contact so that I can keep Albus appraised as to how they are progressing. Minerva is watching over Grace. Remus, Nancy and Healer St. John are watching over Rose." He then smiled. "And when 1993 comes . . . "

They all laughed . . .

* * *

Beckery Hill, Monday 25 August 1986 . . .

"Good morning, Master Harry. How do you feel today?"

Harry smiled as he pushed away the blankets from his bed. "I'm okay, Tamara," he said as he stretched himself, and then he grinned on seeing the large breakfast she had brought to his bedroom, along with the potions Doctor St. John prescribed to him. Reaching over to drink them directly -- he only made a face with a couple of them -- he then drank his orange juice before digging into his bowl of cereal. He then noted the formal suit now sitting on a nearby chair. "What's that, anyway?"

Tamara smiled. "Mistress Rose has an audience with the Queen one Monday every month just after breakfast. If she's at school, she always meets Her Majesty privately on the Sunday before the normal meeting time," she stated as she moved to prepare Harry's suit. "All of Her Majesty's Magical Shire Reeves gather with her that day to provide a report on what is happening. As you are her brother and heir of the head of your house and Master Remus is your guardian, you'll be going with her, Master Hamilton and Mistress Nancy to Balmoral Castle today so that you can be presented to her."

Harry stared at her. "Uncle Moony is my magical guardian?"

"That's right. Master Hamilton is Mistress Rose's guardian and Mistress Nancy is the chief constable of the Reevewick; she would be Mistress Rose's replacement in case something happened to her. Now eat your breakfast. We have to go soon."

She popped out of the room. Harry watched her go, and then he gaped. "I'm gonna meet the Queen . . .?" he whispered before his eyes widened, and then he moved to drink the rest of his juice before digging in to what Bessie had made for him . . .

* * *

London, the Ministry of Magic . . .

"Good morning, Amelia. How are you doing today?"

Amelia Bones perked on hearing that voice, and then she nodded pleasantly as Albus Dumbledore stepped out of the telephone booth that connected the Atrium to the alley beside a pub on Northumberland Avenue close to Whitehall, Downing Street and the Houses of Parliament. "Good morning, Albus. I'm quite fine today," the Chief Auror of the Ministry said with a friendly nod as she followed him past the Fountain of Magical Brethren to the nearby lift landings. "Thank you for not interfering with what happened on Friday. I know you'd be curious as to what befell Ms. Gibbon."

"Have you learned what might have killed her?" Albus asked.

She shook her head. "No, our examination -- like what happened to Daniel Rosier last year, it's actually Cornelius' department that's doing the post-mortem -- hasn't found a damned thing. Whoever did this knew how to cover their tracks." Albus was quick to sense the true feelings Amelia felt concerning the death of Helena Gibbon, though she was far too professional to express them in the open. "Whoever these people are, they can mask themselves very nicely. I'd admire them if I didn't want to see them captured and tried for what they did." She gave him a look. "Good luck."

Albus nodded as the lift arrived and Amelia got inside, pressing for her level. He remained in place as the doors closed and the senior Auror went to work. He then perked on hearing a voice noisily exhale, "Oh, damn! Missed her!"

He turned to look. "What seems to be the problem today?"

The person in question was a woman appearing to be in her twenties, currently in a ladies' business suit, the jacket taken off. She was quick to sense who was speaking to her, and then she smiled. "Professor Dumbledore!" she called out with delight, and then she reached out with her hand. "Caroline Edgecombe. I'm a monitor in the Floo Network Authority, Professor. I graduated from Hogwarts back in 1976, sir."

Albus perked as he took the hand. "Ah! I apologise for not recognising you right away, Caroline! Now, what seems to be the problem today?!"

A sigh. "Well, I wanted to speak to Madame Bones concerning some odd things we've just discovered about the Floo network, but . . . " Here, she shrugged.

"Well, perhaps you can tell me and I'll be more than happy to relay that to Amelia," he offered. "Come along, Caroline. We can take the lift up to Level Six; I don't need to be in the Wizengamot chambers for another hour or so."

She nodded, grateful that someone in authority had taken notice of her. They boarded the next available lift for the upper floors of the Ministry. "Now, my dear, tell me what seems to be so interesting today," Albus said. "I understand the people in the Department of Mysteries have developed some new detection spells for the Ministry to use. Your department was one of the ones that benefitted, I believe."

"Yes, we were," Caroline said, shuddering with anticipation as the lift doors closed and the car began to ascend. "And once we had them in place, we were able to detect what we THINK is a whole separate floo network operating in Britain!"

He gaped. "Really?! That's odd! Have you been able to . . .?!"

She shook her head. "Not really. Our locator spells that we use to try to track down where the floo portals are aren't strong enough to give us an exact location." A sigh. "Most we can do is at least within a kilometre of where the floo portal is. And we don't have the people we need to go out there and find them."

"Indeed . . . "

The lift came to a stop on Level Six. Both stepped out, and then headed into the offices of the Floo Network Authority. One of the wizards there perked on sensing his subordinate return, and then he turned before his eyes widened on seeing who was with Caroline at this time. "Albus! What are you doing here?!"

"Many apologies for intruding on your work, Wilkie, but Caroline here told me about a most interesting discovery your people just made," Albus said as he nodded to Wilkie Twycross. The man in charge of the Floo Network Authority was a seasoned bureaucrat -- he graduated from Hogwarts back in the late 1920s, which made him a peer of Augusta Longbottom, Poppy Pomfrey and Hamilton St. John -- who was an expert in all forms of magical transportation. He taught Apparation classes at Hogwarts for the older students and was good at it. "So what have you been able to find?"

Wilkie waved to a glowing hologram of the British Isles. "Just in time for the Monday Morning Follies, Professor Dumbledore," one of the wizards that were monitoring the map said. "There . . . it's started!"

Albus watched as small circles of light seemed to appear all over the British Isles -- even Northern Ireland -- and then began to form tracers of energy that all merged together at a point in central-eastern Scotland, west of Aberdeen and not seventy-five kilometres east of northeast from Hogwarts itself. "My word!" he breathed out. "And none of these floo points are registered with you, Wilkie?"

"None whatsoever, Albus. At least according to the official Floo registry," the supervisor reported. "But that's not all. Watch what happens in a few minutes."

Albus nodded . . .

* * *

Balmoral Castle . . .

The butler stood to attention as the floo burned to life. "Announcing the presence of Dame Rose Jamie Potter, Her Majesty's Magical Shire Reeve (Presumptive) of the Loyal County of Somerset," he called out as Rose stepped out of the fireplace, followed by the rest of her entourage. "The Dame Rose's brother, Lord Harold James Potter, Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient Magical House of Potter of Taunton Deane. The Dame Rose's guardian, Master Healer and Doctor Major Hamilton Colin St. John, Royal Army Medical Corps, retired. Lord Harold's guardian, Master Remus John Lupin. The Lady Chief Constable of Her Majesty's Loyal Magical Reevewick of Somerset, Lady Auror Nancy Heidi Snagge, retired." He turned and bowed deeply to the new arrivals.

"Welcome to Balmoral, Dame Rose."

Harry and Remus both gaped on seeing who had been awaiting them. "Your Majesty," Rose stated as she and Nancy both curtseyed to the Queen while Hamilton -- who was in a modern military uniform, his medals on his chest and sparkling in the morning light -- saluted. Harry and Remus then caught themselves before both bowed to the lady before them. "We're sorry for intruding on you this day."

The Queen smiled. "Do not apologise to me, Dame Rose. And is this your brother?" she said as she focused her eyes on Harry. "How are you, Harry?"

Harry bolted up, and then he flushed. "Um, I'm f-fine, Your Majesty."

Rose giggled. "Don't mind big brother, ma'am."

"We will try not to, Dame Rose," the Queen assured her, and then she gazed on Remus. "Mister Lupin. Dame Napaeae speaks of you with great fondness. We are more than pleased that both Dame Rose and her brother will be raised by a very good friend of their late parents. We hope also to speak to you about the state of Our magical subjects forced to become lunar therianthropes, how they live to this day."

Remus blinked, and then he deeply bowed as he gently grasped her hand. While he was a werewolf, he was also descent of an ancient pureblood clan -- despite he himself being a half-blood; his mother was normal-born -- that held close ties to both the magical and normal worlds, thus he was familiar with the proper protocol when dealing with the Sovereign. "Your Majesty is too kind. I would be more than pleased to explain all concerning my brother and sister therianthropes at your convenience."

"We are pleased." The Queen then breathed out. "Well, since you're the last one here -- as usual, Rose . . . " -- Rose giggled in embarrassment on hearing that from the older lady. -- " . . . let's get on to the main meeting room, shall we?"

"Okay!" Rose said.

Harry offered his arm to her. Rose took it as they headed down the hallway, staying beside the Queen as Remus, Nancy and Hamilton remained the proper number of paces behind them. "Your brother is quite the gentleman, Rose," the Queen noted.

"He's learning, Grand-auntie!" Rose stated.

The Queen smiled. They soon arrived in a meeting room where a whole group of other people were awaiting them. Remus was quick to spot Napaeae Runcorn, along with her husband and their daughters, in the group. Napaeae was -- as was Rose, along with a considerable group there -- dressed in black hooded cloaks with the insignia of their home counties, the Royal Cypher and the crossed duelling wands of the various Magical Shire Reeves over their hearts. Everyone else -- including Xenophilius Lovegood, now standing beside the publisher's wife Selena (in a cloak with the symbol of the Magical Shire Reeve of Devon over her heart) and a young girl that had to be their daughter Luna; she was the virtual double of Selena Lovegood -- were in quite plain and modern civilians; there wasn't a single wizard's robe or more out-of-date dress in sight. As the herald at the doorway announced the arrival of the Sovereign, everyone there bowed or curtseyed to her as a trumpet blared a fanfare in the background.

"Be at ease," the Queen said as Rose's party made their way to join the others while Rose herself joined the other Shire Reeves to form a school circle before their Sovereign. "We are once again more than pleased that you all can spare your time to join Us and report to Us on the state of Our magical subjects and the many species that call Our Realm their home. Before we begin, Dame Wilma, will you be so kind . . .?"

Wilma Skegness bowed her head. "Of course, Your Majesty."

She drew her wand and aimed it at a corner of the room.

" _Gunjun: Transporto Porta Evanesco!_ "

* * *

**_To be continued . . ._ **   



	12. The Queen Wills It

  
Author's notes: The monthly meetings of the Magical Shire Reeves with the Sovereign allows her to learn all that is going on in the wizarding world. In the first meeting that Harry goes to alongside his sister, information is passed that will allow Albus to finally meet Rose . . .  


* * *

The Ministry . . .

"And there it goes."

Albus' jaw dropped as a whole section of north-eastern Scotland around the area those floo connections had reached out to some minutes before suddenly went totally dark. "What does this mean, Wilkie?" he asked as he stared at Wilkie Twycross.

"It means that as of now, there can be no floo access anywhere in that stretch of territory, Albus," Wilkie stated as he indicated the holographic map. "The very same situation that exists now in that village west of London where Harry Potter once lived. It's not really a problem; no wizards -- at least to our knowledge -- live out there. But if there _were_ people that lived out there, their floo connection would not work." He shook his head in emphasis.

"Is this permanent?" the headmaster asked.

A shake of the head. "No. This goes back to normal -- from what we've seen -- around noon hour every time this happens. Always on a Monday, once per month. We just discovered this when the Unspeakables installed the new detection wards and gave us this map we could use to look over the country back in May. Though in May, June and July, they all seemed to converge at places either in or near London. The floo links there all went off, too!" Wilkie then shook his head. "The most strangest thing, indeed. With our old system, I doubt we would have EVER been able to learn about this." He sighed. "I was going to send Caroline to speak to Amelia about this. All those floo points out there . . . "

Albus nodded. "Don't worry about that, Wilkie. I'll speak to Amelia before I head back to Hogwarts later today about this. I would suggest you don't speak of this to anyone else for the time being," he then proposed.

The other wizard perked. "Why?! If those floo points haven't been properly licensed, that's lost revenue to us! We need to make sure of this!"

A chuckle. "And I applaud your diligence on that point, my friend. But did you not recognise the location of where they all went to?"

"Where did they go, Professor?" Caroline Edgecombe asked.

"Why, none other than Balmoral Castle, my dear."

Silence.

Wilkie gaped. "Merlin! The Queen's summer residence?!"

"Yes," Albus affirmed with a nod. "No doubt, whoever these people are, Her Majesty -- who is in residence at Balmoral at this time and will remain there until the end of September -- no doubt has invited them to have morning tea with her, most likely so they can relay news from our world to her. We ARE still her subjects even if we are very much self-governing these days. You won't deny HER the right to meet with her magical subjects, will you?"

Wilkie instantly stiffened. "Of course not, Albus!"

Albus nodded. "I'm sure if you take a look at your records, you will see that Her Majesty does have floo point access at all her major residences: Buckingham Palace, Windsor Castle, Balmoral Castle, the Palace of Holyroodhouse and Sandringham House. I actually remember visiting her through the floo at Windsor Castle at the invitation of Minister Leach; he was quite close to Her Majesty from what I recall and she wanted to hear my recollections of the war with Grindelwald."

The other wizard gaped at him, and then he nodded. "Well, if the Queen wishes to meet with her magical subjects, who on Earth are we to stop her?"

"A good point. In the meantime, I best be off to the Wizengamot." Albus turned to leave, and then he stopped as he gazed on the holographic map. "Indeed, I should complement the Department of Mysteries on their truly stupendous spell work," he mused aloud. With a nod, he bade farewell to everyone and exited the room.

Wilkie watched him go, and then he sighed. "Mrs. Edgecombe?"

Caroline perked. "Yes, sir?"

"Go through the records. Let's make sure of things, shall we?"

A nod. "Yes, sir!"

With that, she headed off to the records room . . .

* * *

Balmoral Castle . . .

"So it is most likely that the Ministry can now detect floo movement from each of your towers to Our chosen places of residence, Dame Napaeae?"

"I believe so, ma'am," Napaeae Runcorn replied. All of the Magical Sheriffs were standing in a semi-circle around the Queen, with Wilma Skegness at the far right as the senior-most of them and Rose to the far left as the junior-most. "It is legal in the eyes of Your Ministry. With the assistance of Gringotts, we divert tax revenues from the various Reevewicks and pay them to departments in Your Ministry whenever we make use of magical conveniences that are used by all Your magical subjects. There is a great advantage of ensuring the Floo Network Authority -- for example -- has the most advanced, accurate and newest means to detect unauthorised access, especially since constructing such an access point -- all you need are some runes and a good-sized fireplace -- is easy."

"Especially for those such as the so-called 'Lord Voldemort' and his traitorous hooligans, correct?" the Queen asked, a touch of frost in her voice.

A nod. "Yes, ma'am."

"And are all of you capable of detecting this as well?"

"Through our scrying rooms, Your Majesty, it is quite easy," Selena Lovegood stated. "In fact, the system the Floo Network Authority uses to detect unauthorised floo usage uses many of the same runic calculations Ryûji Hirosaki used when he formulated what would be used to power the _Kokujun_ rune stones he spread across the United Kingdom during his sixth summer studying at Hogwarts."

"And as I've said many times before, it was a most wonderful gift Elder Ryûji gave all of Our Realm when he was with us, Dame Selena," the Queen noted. She met Ryûji Hirosaki in 1938, when Armando Dippet brought the Traveller to Buckingham Palace to meet her father King George VI and his mother (nowadays know as Queen Elizabeth, the Queen Mother). "Tell me, Sir Xavier: Can the Ministry tap into the Shield of Our Realm?"

"No, ma'am," Hogan Roper -- Remus had stifled back a laugh when the Queen had addressed him as "Sir Xavier" -- stated, firmly shaking his head. As the Magical Sheriff of London itself -- which covered only the boroughs of modern-day "inner London," including the City of Westminster (where Buckingham Palace was located) -- he was the most frequent direct contact point between the Royal Family and the Magical Shire Reeves as a whole even if Wilma Skegness held the honorary title "Her Majesty's Witch of the Realm" as the senior living member of that group. "The difference between the _Kokujun_ runes and the runes used by Your Ministry is this: What Master Hirosaki created for us was keyed directly into the overall feelings of loyalty the citizens of Your Realm -- ALL the citizens of Your Realm, magical and normal alike -- feel towards Your Realm. And thus, by extension, to yourself (and your late father at the time the rune stones were first laid out) as the Sovereign. It was, after all, a reflection of Elder Hirosaki's own beliefs; the basic tenets of Shintô (as you learned when you met His Imperial Majesty, the Emperor of Japan) declares that all things on this planet, living or non-, are touched with Divine -- and by extension, magical -- power. Thus, the strength of the _Kokujun_ when it is used; Elder Hirosaki's beliefs drive the runes to draw on the magical power within ALL things within range of the rune stones, even the magic in normal people. The runes the Ministry uses, however, are keyed specifically to loyalty to Your Ministry of Magic and to the maintenance of the International Statue of Secrecy. Which, regretfully, does not focus on Your Majesty since the majority of Your magical subjects live separately from Your normal subjects and strive to do all to maintain that separation."

A sigh. "Which I understand quite well, Sir Xavier. And We desire you all to help continue to maintain such a separation. While We believe the time will finally come when such needs of secrecy will be ended, we all must maintain them as too many people -- especially those who might have been victimised in the past by wizards who had, for one reason or another, strayed from what was taught to them at Hogwarts -- will not understand and will certainly not approve of wizards living amongst them."

Nods around the room. "Yes, ma'am," many of the people there muttered.

The Queen then sighed. "Well, is there anything else We should be aware of?"

"There is one interesting thing, Your Majesty."

She nodded. "Yes, Sir Xïshèn?"

Xïshèn Lì, the Magical Sheriff of Yorkshire, politely bowed his head. He was a second-generation British-born Chinese who currently lived in Sheffield with his wife Déhuì Wû and their daughter Sû Lì (both were there today). Xïshèn's parents had migrated to England from China in the wake of the Communist takeover of the mainland in the 1940s, which caused a massive upheaval in the Chinese wizarding community and forced many to flee in the wake of learning of the assistance the-then Soviet People's Commissariat of Magic was giving the government of the People's Republic to subvert them to Zédöng Máo's control. He was the first wizard of Oriental descent to become one of Her Majesty's Magical Shire Reeves; his area of patrol was the largest in the United Kingdom as it encompassed the ancient borders of Yorkshire (now divided in the normal world into separate counties). "As you are aware of, ma'am, the place Master Hirosaki came into our dimension in 1931 is in Scarborough, at the site of the magical Scarborough Fair. I noticed this on Saturday evening. Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape all came to that location and searched around for a while, accompanied by the headmaster's phoenix familiar, Fawkes."

The Queen perked. "Why would Our Chief Warlock do that?"

A shake of the head. "I cannot answer that, ma'am. They did not actually find the point where the dimensional breech is located -- my predecessor as Your Shire Reeve of Yorkshire successfully warded it off from outside investigations when she noted how unstable that area was becoming magically -- but they were quite thorough in their search. I suspect if they choose to repeat it, they will find it." He stared at her. "Would you desire me to assist them in this? Or perhaps contact them and warn them away from the place? No doubt, I believe they desire to contact Master Hirosaki."

The Queen hummed, and then she looked over. "Mister Lupin?"

Remus perked, and then he stood up. "Your Majesty?"

"You were part of the Order of the Phoenix, were you not?" she asked. "The organisation Chief Warlock Dumbledore formed to assist Our Ministry in dealing with Thomas Riddle and his band of traitors, correct?"

He puffed with pride. "That I was, ma'am."

"Very well. Dame Wilma, would it be wise to bring him into the group?"

Wilma sighed. "I would recommend caution when we do that, Your Majesty. Chief Warlock Dumbledore is, as head of the Wizengamot, second only to Your Minister in terms of overall importance in the eyes of Your magical subjects. If it was even suspected the Chief Warlock was straying away from what was seen as acceptable among them . . . "

"Dame Wilma, with all due respect, ma'am, Albus would never DO such a thing!" Remus immediately interjected, and then he jolted before he realised who else just happened to be present at this meeting. "My apologies, Your Majesty," he said, bowing.

The Queen smiled at him. "Do not apologise for defending your friend, Mister Lupin. Especially since, from what I know of Albus Dumbledore, I find myself in full agreement with you. Defend your position, please, Dame Wilma."

"Of course, ma'am." A sigh. "Remus, don't think that I hate or disrespect Albus for what he's done in his life. But you don't realise how many people have come to look on that man in the wake of his dealing with his old lover forty years back. And ESPECIALLY since he took the lead in dealing with that monster Tom Riddle became!" A sigh. "Many of us, believe it or not, have been tempted to ask Albus to be one of us. He would be simply perfect for the job, especially given how he's long developed views concerning relations between the various species we all deal with. But too many people in magical society are too comfortable with the way they look on relations with other beings." She snorted. "'Oh, who cares about the goblins?'" she then said in a snide, arrogant voice as people around her laughed and the Queen smiled. "'They're not human! Why should we acknowledge their beliefs about ownership and all that?! WE are the top dogs on the food chain, not they!'" She shook her head. "Albus would never think of other sentient beings like that. You know that as well as I. But ever since he became Chief Warlock and was put on a pedestal for everyone to worship, he's had to contain himself and play the role. If he shows that he's going to change from it, how will people look on him then?" A tired sigh. "We might as well sell off nearly half of the wizards and witches in Britain to Riddle whenever he finally comes back."

Remus blinked. "I'm sure Albus understands that, Dame Wilma. But if he feels it necessary to contact Elder Hirosaki, we should help him! That's the only reason he would have gone to where Sir Xïshèn said he went. Help the man!"

"The Garden of the Galaxy, Uncle Moony?" Rose asked.

A sigh. "If that is the safest place where he could be contacted, kitten."

The Queen nodded. "Mister Lupin, We will compose a letter for you to hand-carry to Our Chief Warlock. Once he reads that letter, make sure he understands the need to keep the existence of Our Magical Shire Reeves totally secret. Do you understand Us?"

A deep bow. "It will be as you desire, Your Majesty."

* * *

Hogwarts . . .

"A whole group of wizards and witches visiting the Queen?!"

Albus nodded. It was sometime after lunch. "Yes. From all over the country, including Northern Ireland. It was quite impressive to watch when I was in Wilkie's work area." He walked over to sit at his desk. "Right after the Wizengamot meeting, I went back there. Caroline Edgecombe had taken some time to look through the records. It turns out that there are many more floo access points than what is publicly registered with the Authority." He swallowed a lemon drop. "And all of them pay the standard monthly rates for maintenance of those floo locations." A wink. "All of those were marked as being under Fidelius charms. As a matter of fact, they pay a considerable surcharge to the Authority to ensure no questions are asked."

Hearing that, Minerva laughed before she breathed out. "So what happened in the Wizengamot today? I read the letters in the Saturday and Sunday editions of the _Daily Prophet_. Most people who wrote in are saying now that Harry should be left alone until it comes time for him to attend Hogwarts. Did they go along with it?"

A sigh. "There were the understandable exceptions. Both from the radical pureblood members under Lucius' leadership and from those who are the strict legal purists who saw what happened last week as a violation of both the spirit and the letter of the law concerning orphans. Still, the motion to formally acknowledge Harry Potter as being 'temporarily separated from his next-of-kin due to most improper spell usage on said next-of-kin' passed quite handily and Millicent signed it into law right then and there. I doubt we'll have to worry anything more about this until Harry actually does come to Hogwarts." A hum. "By then, I would think Millicent will be out of office and someone else will be in her place. Perhaps that one will be just as flexible . . . "

He then stopped as a whispered non-voice echoed in his mind. Minerva was quick to notice that look on his face; she had seen it often enough. "What?"

Albus blinked. "Remus is here."

Minerva's jaw dropped . . .

* * *

"Remus Lupin! What are ye doin' here?!"

Remus laughed as he took Rubeus Hagrid's hand in his own and gave the part-giant a friendly, firm squeeze. "Hello, Hagrid! I just came to see Albus! How are you?!"

"Oh, as always! As always!" the groundskeeper said with a wave of his hand as he fell in beside the werewolf as both headed past the main gate onto school grounds. "How did ye get through the last full moon?" he then asked, lowering his voice.

Remus sighed. "It was as hard as it's been for some time now," he noted. "But I'm now working for someone who's willing to provide me with free Wolfsbane potion when I need it." He looked at his companion. "You might know of him: Hamilton St. John."

Hagrid blinked, and then he gaped. "Healer St. John?! Why, Poppy went to Hogwarts with him! I heard he . . .!" A laugh. "Well, it's good he survived it at the end! Another stick in the bloody eye of You-Know-Who! Ah! There's Severus!"

Remus looked, and then melted his face into a neutral look. "Snape."

Severus had done the same thing. "Lupin. You look well."

Noting that, Hagrid lumbered on ahead towards the academic side of the castle. As soon as he was out of hearing range, the potions master then relaxed. "How are you, Moony?" he then wondered as he fell in alongside the werewolf. "Was last week rough?"

Remus smiled. "It was, Severus. Thanks for asking. I put myself in the National Forest in Leicestershire. Napaeae Runcorn found me there the morning after the full moon, then got me to someone who was willing to help me: Hamilton St. John." He then perked before reaching into his blazer pocket, drawing out a rolled sheet of parchment for the other man. "Oh, speaking of which, here's a present for you."

Severus took it, and then opened it. One look had his jaw hanging near his knees. "Dear Merlin!" he breathed out. "When did he do this?!"

"Actually, he was working on something similar when the first versions of the Wolfsbane potion officially came out," Remus replied. "Hamilton's version of it was being used by Nancy and her friends where we live. So when Hamilton saw the formula for Wolfsbane, he mixed what he came up with into it . . . " A chuckle. "Nancy and the others -- there are six of them living with him now; seven including myself -- simply swear by the stuff. I'll get to try it next month. Right now, I'm on some healing potions to get me back to full strength before the next full moon."

A low whistle escaped the potions master. "My God . . . this is brilliant." He then blinked. "Though some of these potion combinations are somewhat unique."

"That's because Hamilton gets supplies ordered through the _Mundus Magicus_. He actually was trained there before he began apprenticing at Saint Mungo's."

Silence.

Severus stared wide-eyed at his former schoolmate. "There . . .?"

A nod. "Yes. That's why I'm here, actually."

Severus took that in, and then he nodded . . .

* * *

"The Magical Shire Reeves . . . "

Remus stared at Albus. "You've heard something about them, Albus?"

The headmaster shrugged. "When I was a child, actually. It was an interesting fairy-tale my mother told me once to make me go to sleep. She made it sound like they were enchanted warriors -- as great as the Founders themselves -- that served the Wizards' Council on behalf of the King." He smiled as he gazed on his former pupil. "Well, she was half-right. They did -- and do -- serve the Sovereign."

"And make sure problems that the Ministry can't -- or _won't_ \-- deal with are dealt with, properly and quickly," Remus finished. "Just to advise you of this, Albus: There is an open declaration that was made in Her Majesty's name by Her Majesty's Wizard of the Realm, the senior-ranking of the Magical Shire Reeves serving at the time -- it was Sir Glaston Tore when it was done; this was back around 1972, I heard -- that declares Voldemort and his Death Eaters traitors to the Realm, to be dealt with on sight if they break or seek to break the law and are beyond Ministry control. That declaration has not been rescinded and will not be until Voldemort is truly dead."

"Thus explaining Daniel Rosier and Helena Gibbon," Severus stated.

Remus nodded. He was alone with the three people that had been identified by Xïshèn Lì at the meeting between the Magical Sheriffs and the Queen at Balmoral. The headmaster's office was now layered with a dozen silencing and anti-monitoring charms to ensure no one could hear what happened in here at this time. "Xïshèn Lì was the one who dealt with Rosier. Napaeae Runcorn eliminated Gibbon," he said.

Albus nodded. "A dreadful thing to do, but clearly necessary. And, as you just told us, quite legal since it was approved by Her Majesty and -- unlike the muggles -- we are still directly answerable to the Crown since the Wizards' Council never agreed to the provisions of the Magna Carta in 1215 and when the Ministry of Magic was founded, it still refused to acknowledge the Magna Carta. Because of that, we do not have a properly constituted, elected parliament which could govern in Her Majesty's name. All that really exists of one in our world is the Wizengamot."

"Which -- as The Right Honourable the Lords Magical of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland in Wizengamot assembled -- is all hereditary and not ultimately answerable to the desires of ALL Her Majesty's magical subjects," Remus noted.

"So we must take this oath to Her Majesty before we could even begin to approach this Garden of the Galaxy, correct?" Minerva asked.

A nod. "Yes. Once that happens, you will all then be magically free of any sort of controls that can be placed on you by the Ministry, thus becoming a direct magical servant of the Crown, as I have done. How you choose to live your life after that is your choice; Her Majesty only would desire you to be prepared to serve her at either her request in time of open rebellion or at the request of any of Her Majesty's Shire Reeves whenever there is an emergency." The werewolf then sighed before he turned back to the business at hand. "I have a portkey with me that will take us directly into the bottom floor of the Reevetor at Beckery Hill, where I live now with Harry and Rose. We'll go up to the second floor scrying room so Rose can administer the oath -- she is seen magically as the Shire Reeve of Somerset even if Her Majesty has not formally declared her to be as such due to her youth -- and then we'll show you around so you can see what's there . . . " -- A chuckle -- "Believe me, you have to SEE the Garden to believe it! -- not to mention meet up with a lot of interesting people."

Albus, Minerva and Severus exchanged a look, and then they nodded. Soon enough, all four of them were heading out of the castle. Before they could get to the front gate and be clear of the anti-portkey/apparation wards protecting the school, a voice then called out, "HALT! Remus John Lupin, you are under arrest!"

All four turned to see a half-dozen Aurors storm up from the area close to the Whomping Willow. Behind them was a smiling Albert Runcorn. Albus was quick to recognise the leader of the D.M.L.E. team. "Ah, good afternoon, John," he called out to John Dawlish. "What brings you out here this lovely day?"

"Ministry business, Headmaster," Dawlish stated. "Professor Runcorn contacted us when he spotted the rogue werewolf Remus Lupin on school grounds. We're here to take him off to the Ministry and question him on the disappearance of Harry Potter."

Severus and Minerva both tried not to moan on hearing that declaration. Remus was only shaking his head. Albus had a smile on his face and his eyes were twinkling with their usual mirth. "Well, much that I do admire your diligence to your duties, John, I have to inform you that there is no investigation being run by the Ministry concerning Harry's disappearance. That was decided in the Wizengamot today."

Dawlish blinked, his eyes widening on hearing that. Around him, the other Aurors were quick to tense. "Still, there was a tracking charm placed on Lupin to ensure he stayed away from Harry Potter, Professor," another of the Aurors -- Wayne Proudfoot, a part-Navaho Apache whose father had married a diplomat from the Ministry to the American Department of Magic, then later came with her when she returned to England -- then stated. "That was ordered by the Minister herself. We have to find out how that was removed from him and then have it re-added to him. He cannot be allowed close to Harry Potter, Professor. That is the Minister's orders."

"And those orders are illegal."

Everyone blinked on hearing that voice, and then Albus turned before he smiled. "Why, Napaeae! How good to see you again!" he said as Napaeae Runcorn came up to them.

A nod. "Headmaster, it's good to see you again as well," Napaeae stated before she gazed on the Aurors, reaching under her cloak -- Remus was quick to see that her personal insignia as the Magical Shire Reeve of Cheshire wasn't on it -- to draw out a roll of parchment, sealed with a royal blue silk ribbon and a wax imprint, and then she handed it to Dawlish. "Here you go, John. You better read that."

Dawlish took it, and then he unsnapped the seal to open the parchment. A quick look of it made his jaw drop. "Merlin!" he breathed out before reading aloud:

_To the Aurors of Our Ministry of Magic,_  
This declaration, done per forms prescribed by The Right Honourable the Lords Magical of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland in Wizengamot assembled, declares Our Desire on this, the Twenty-fourth day of August in the Year of Our Lord One Thousand, Nine Hundred and Eighty-six and in the Thirty-fourth Year of Our Reign: **Remus John Lupin** , of Blackpool in the County of Lancashire, a wizard never charged of any crime against any of Our subjects magical and non-magical, has sworn before a competent witness the Loyal Oath to the Crown as mandated in Paragraph (1) of The Magical Pardon and Oath of Loyalty to the Crown Act, enacted 14 March 1703.  
To this end, let it be known from this day forth that any actions carried out by the Aurors of Our Most Loyal Ministry of Magic against Our sworn subject **Remus John Lupin** that was not authorised by either Us or Our Chosen Magistrates Magical will be viewed as an Act of Treason against Us and Our Most Loyal Ministry of Magic.  
 **La Reyne Le Veult**

On pronouncing the ancient phrase which would translate into modern English as "the Queen wills it," all the Aurors froze for a second as a flash of magic washed over them. Noting that, Albus blinked before he whispered, " _La Reyne le veult._ "

" _La Reyne le veult,_ " Napaeae firmly declared.

" _La Reyne le veult,_ " Minerva, Severus and Remus chanted together.

As soon as the light faded, Dawlish blinked before he breathed out. "Well, this seems to be in good order," he declared as he rolled up the parchment before turning to smile pleasantly at Remus. "That was a very gutsy thing you did, Mister Lupin. I'm sorry to have disturbed you today. Do take care of yourself, sir." He then nodded to Albus, and then his friends. "Headmaster Dumbledore. Professors. Mrs. Runcorn."

The Aurors turned and marched off the school grounds, activating their portkeys once they were clear of the wards so they could return to the Ministry of Magic. The others watched them go, and then looked at a slack-jawed Albert Runcorn, who had been utterly gobsmacked on seeing his attempt at putting down -- what he believed to be! -- a dangerous dark creature stopped in its tracks by something he had never HEARD of. Noting that, Napaeae then smirked. "Demaratus," she hissed out, which made him wince as she walked over to glare into his eyes. "Believe me, mister, if I so much as even SMELL that you did this at someone else's prompting, I will make your life a living HELL," she snarled before smiling. "Now get the hell out of my sight."

He quickly retired in considerable disorder for the castle. She watched him go, and then shrugged before walking over to rejoin Remus and his companions. "May I have the pleasure of escorting you to where Rose and Harry are, Napaeae?" Albus asked as he offered his arm, and then smiled. "Pardon me. _Dame_ Napaeae?"

"You may, gallant sir!" she said as she looped her arm around his.

They headed off the grounds and soon vanished . . .

* * *

Beckery Hill, two hours later . . .

"My word. And Ryûji carved all these, Ms. Buckshire?"

"So Nancy told me when I first came here, Headmaster Dumbledore," Elaine Buckshire stated as Albus walked around the base of one of the trilithons that ringed the Garden of the Galaxy. "He actually made use of a Time Turner to get them done before returning to Hogwarts in September that year." Her eyes focused once more on the runes that held Albus' attention. "They're totally different from the runes around the inter-dimensional gateway in Ariadne that is linked to this place, but I believe it's because Elder Ryûji designed this place as a jump-off point not just to our world, but to other dimensions. Including his own."

The headmaster nodded as he spared the Cornu post-graduate student a glance before he turned back to gaze on his runes. "I dare say it is a very good thing that we didn't bring poor Bathsheda here with us today," he mused aloud. "I must confess that I am not as knowledgeable in runes as I should be. If she was here, I swear she would pass out in orgasmic delight on viewing even ONE pillar . . . "

"Grandpapa, don't say silly adult stuff like that!"

Albus winced, and then he gave Rose -- who was sitting on a marble bench nearby, with Severus and Minerva to either side of her, Remus and Harry standing behind them -- an apologetic look. "I do apologise for that, Rose. I mean to say that Bathsheda -- she's our professor of Ancient Runes, Bathsheda Babbling -- would simply die . . . "

"And don't say UNLUCKY stuff like that, Grandpapa!"

Albus winced again as he waved off Rose's angry glare. Seeing this, Elaine laughed on seeing the elderly headmaster being scolded by a four year-old. Napaeae Runcorn had gone into the Reevetor to look for the master rune book Glaston Tore had kept around to pull up all information as to how to use the Garden of the Galaxy to send a message to Ryûji Hirosaki's home dimension. Noting this, Remus chuckled. "Tell me, Severus: Doesn't she remind you a little TOO much of Lily?"

"That she does, Remus," the potions master affirmed with a nod, and then he turned the page of the large photo album that Rose had brought with her. "Merlin!" he then gasped. "Ms. Buckshire, is THIS Ariadne?!" he asked, pointing to one picture.

Elaine walked over to gaze at the picture that had caught his interest, and then she nodded. "Oh, yes. That was taken when Elder Ryûji and Sir Glaston first visited our world back in 1936. I can tell you right now that those peninsulas you see in the background on the seashore are now all built up. Physically, Ariadne is as large as London, counting in the boroughs that are now known as 'Greater London.'"

"And the entire city is a giant school?" Minerva asked.

"Oh, it's not just one school, Professor McGonagall. There are 530 schools that exist in Ariadne. Spanning from basic magical schools for very young lambs to the very special apprentice schools for the highest form of magical mastery study."

"And the city is completely structured to support these schools?" Remus asked.

"Yes," Elaine answered with a nod as she warmed up to her topic. "In essence, Ariadne was formed pretty much as I've heard Hogwarts was founded. In your society, Master Gryffindor, Master Slytherin, Mistress Ravenclaw and Mistress Hufflepuff came together to create a single institution to allow the lambs of your society to come together and learn a set standard of magic in lieu of the apprenticeship system your society followed up to that point." She waved to the Garden of the Galaxy. "On our world, senior mages from all the Tribes made their way to Ariadne over the years -- as it was not a piece of territory claimed by any of the Tribes -- to establish their own schools. Since there was a lot of infighting between the many Tribes, the Great Schoolmasters elected to leave the hatreds and rivalries of their relatives outside of Ariadne. That's why our city is considered neutral territory on the _Mundus Magicus_. And from that, all of the Tribes -- by the time Elder Ryûji and Sir Glaston came to visit our world -- eventually came to accept peaceful relations between each other."

"And thus formed a world government?" Albus asked.

A shake of the head. "More of a world governmental alliance, Headmaster Dumbledore. Like your International Confederation of Wizards," Elaine answered. "The Tribal States have formed two large alliances -- the Northern Federation and the Southern Commonwealth -- but the Tribes, in effect, are countries of their own."

"Are there muggles on your world?" Severus wondered.

"Non-magicals?" A shake of the head. "If there were, they probably died out before recorded history began on our world, Professor. We would be quite wary on the idea of bringing normals from your world to ours. Not to say anything of . . . " -- She bit her lower lip before breathing out. -- " . . . well, let's just say . . . "

Albus blinked. "'Primate supremacists,' shall we say?"

Elaine nodded. "Quite true, Headmaster. And much that I would prefer not to say it as I can sense that the concept is quite loathsome to you, there are many of them in your society, especially in senior leadership positions in your Ministry."

The elderly headmaster nodded. "Hence the decision of your Chief Sorceress at the time, Mistress Fredia Goatherd, to only agree to make the treaty governing contacts between your world and ours -- and by extension, the use of the Garden of the Galaxy -- with only His Majesty King George VI and not our Ministry of Magic or the International Confederation of Wizards, correct? With Glaston as the direct agent of His Majesty -- and after 1952, Her Majesty the Queen -- on our side of the dimensional barrier."

Another nod. "That's correct. That allows the Tribes to make separate and independent agreements -- with the government of Ariadne and the Magical Shire Reeve of Somerset acting as diplomatic intermediaries -- with the equivalents of the Tribes on your world, especially goblins and gnomes. Quite civilised sentient beings they are."

Albus chuckled. "It truly warms my heart to know that there are sentient beings that DO see them as what they truthfully are, Ms. Buckshire. I only hope and pray that as time goes on in my world, more and more of my people will see that as well. Perhaps when they become the majority, direct contact between your governments and our magical governments can then be opened and trade expanded to include all sides."

Elaine smiled. "I hope so, too, Headmaster." Her smile then slipped from her face. "However -- and I'm basing this on my own observations, of course -- I fear that can only happen the day the barriers between magicals and normals finally come down."

He stared at her, and then he sighed. "You may be right, Ms. Buckshire. But we must never loose hope." He then took a deep breath. "In the meantime, Rose, with your permission, I would like to borrow your living room so I can compose my letter to Ryûji and then call Fawkes here so that we can send it off into his dimension."

"I'll take you there, Grandpapa," Harry then offered.

Albus smiled. "Thank you, Harry."

* * *

"Grandpapa?"

Albus looked up from the letter he was writing. Harry was now petting Fawkes, who was trilling happily on having his feathers stroked like that. Bessie was currently serving some light snacks. "Yes, Harry, what is it?"

"Why did you have to leave me with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon?"

A sigh. "The primary reason was that our law states that you, as an orphan, had to go to your nearest relatives when your mother and father died." Albus then rubbed the bridge of his nose. "But there was another reason which was just as important as that. Harry, when Rose and Lilian came to you last Tuesday, did Lilian explain to you what your mother did to keep you safe when Voldemort attacked?"

The younger man frowned. "She said something about special magic wards that were tied to my blood." A shrug. "I really didn't understand it."

"Well, you'll most likely learn this as you live here and take your lessons from Jane." Remus had explained to the headmaster what each of the six now-human looking elves did in the household. "The type of magic your mother used was based on blood magic, which is an extremely powerful type of magic to use." He paused before smiling. "You watch _Star Trek_ , don't you?" On seeing Harry grin and nod, Albus nodded, smiling in return. "Well, it would be as if Scotty could funnel all of the power from the _Enterprise_ 's warp core into her deflector shields. The shields would then be able to withstand all sorts of heavy bombardments, even from a fleet of Klingon battlecruisers or Romulan birds of prey." A sigh. "Of course, there is a problem with doing that as any fan will tell you, Harry. Since the warp core is needed to also power the engines and the weapons systems -- especially after the _Enterprise_ was rebuilt before that incident with V'ger . . . " -- the headmaster was quick to realise on seeing Harry's nod that he had seen the movies, too -- " . . . Captain Kirk would be quite limited in his options of firing back except for photon torpedoes since they're actually missiles and have their own drive systems." As Harry nodded in understanding, Albus turned back to his letter. "Such was the case with the blood-wards your mother set up around you. It needed a very powerful trigger to make them activate -- your mother's love for you and her willingness to die for you -- and a constant source of energy -- the blood of a living family member -- to power them. And since your aunt is your mother's older sister, she would become the warp core of THAT deflector shield system until such time as it is no longer needed. Usually, that would be when you become a legal adult in our world, in eleven years time when you turn seventeen."

Harry hummed as he considered that, and then he nodded. "Wouldn't Rose have be better, Grandpapa? She's my sister. That's closer than being an aunt, right?"

Albus sighed. "Well, if we knew that Rose was alive . . . " He closed his eyes. "I would believe that it would not have been enough, Harry. Rose is almost two years younger than you. Her magical core needs time to grow. Just like yours does. It would hurt her -- and you -- if she was the one who was needed to power those blood-wards." His eyes twinkled. "There was your mother's genius. Indeed, I don't think even Mr. Spock would have done better." He paused before continuing to write on the parchment. "Atop that, we now have to factor in Glaston's sacrifice. Just like your mother's love for you protects you, Glaston's loyalty to his country and his clear concern for your mother and your-then unborn sister now protects Rose. And since you are now living together, the wards protecting you will now merge and grow stronger."

"Indeed they will."

The headmaster perked, and then he turned as someone walked in. "Ah, Hamilton! My, you look quite proper today. I'm sure Her Majesty was most impressed," Albus stated on seeing the healer was still in uniform. "What brings you about here?"

"Look at this."

Hamilton handed Albus a sheet of paper. The latter glanced at it, and then his jaw dropped in surprise before he stared up at the healer. "Is this accurate?!"

"It is," Hamilton said before he nodded thanks as Bessie handed him a glass of juice. "Joanna Spelthorne did the first test on Harry when she examined him at the Dursley home; she fire-called me the result. The reading then was 138, which is normal for a young wizard that has lived for a considerable time among normals. It's quite respectable as you'll know. When I examined him after Remus came here on Wednesday, the reading had jumped up already to 157. I put a monitoring charm on him then to see what would happen. Readings over the weekend were 170 on Friday, 183 on Saturday, 189 on Sunday and 192 on Monday. At that rate, it'll level off at around 195 and stay there until he starts getting some intensive training on going to Hogwarts."

"What is that, Uncle Hamilton?" Harry asked.

A smile. "It's a very good test that we use to determine how much magical potential a person has, Harry," the healer explained. "It's like testing for one's I.Q. Do you know about that?" On seeing Harry nod, Hamilton pointed at him. "Your sister has a rating of 205. I myself am rated at 149. How about yourself, Albus?"

"A rate of 225. That was two years ago," the headmaster reported.

A nod. "Albus here is considered one of the strongest wizards alive today. Many actually say he IS the strongest wizard alive today. That test now says that Rose and you are very close to him in magical potential. And he's over a century old. You're six and Rose is four." Hamilton then chuckled. "I wouldn't want to be in Voldemort's shoes if he ever faced either you or Rose on the battlefield, especially when you two get some training under your belts. You'd leave him in the dust."

Albus gave the healer a warning look, which Hamilton completely ignored. That was understandable; in the times Albus had met Hamilton St. John during his tenure at Saint Mungo's, the healer had often proved himself to be many times more stubborn than Poppy Pomfrey at her worst. Harry considered that, and then he sighed. "I'd have to fight Voldemort, you mean?" he then asked. "He'll come back, right?"

Hearing that, the headmaster winced, his heart aching as one of his worst fears was just realised. Seeing Harry stare pleadingly at him, Albus took a deep breath. He could lie to the young man, but after learning of what Harry had been told of his parents' fate by the Dursleys before the effect of James' prank was lifted off them, he knew Harry would not trust him in the future if he learned of such a blatant lie. And holding off on that truth seemed as bad as lying. Closing his eyes, Albus then nodded. "Yes, Harry. He will come back. And sadly, you will have to fight him. Did Lilian tell you of the prophecy Sybill Trelawney made before you were born?"

Harry nodded. "It could have been me or Grace Longbottom's brother Neville. Why did Voldemort come after me though, Grandpapa?"

A sigh. "I cannot truly say, Harry. Even now, I can't understand how Tom -- that's his real name, Tom Marvolo Riddle, of course -- thinks." On seeing Harry nod, the headmaster added, "Still, part of Sybill's prophecy states _And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal_." He pointed to Harry's forehead. "Your scar, Harry."

Harry took that in, and then he nodded. "Speaking of that scar, Albus, I'm a little concerned about it," Hamilton then said. "There's something dark and almost living inside of it. It's not affecting Harry's magic or health, but I want to keep a very close eye on it. We may have to bring the Unspeakables into this sooner or later, especially those who are experts on how dark magic affects a person over a long period of time." The healer gazed at the headmaster. "Do you know Ian Boot?"

Albus perked. "He's the one with the weretiger wife, if I recall correctly. Charming fellow, indeed. Is he aware of people like Glaston and Napaeae?"

"Hogan Roper patrols old London itself -- the boundaries of each Sheriff's patrol territory these days were the county boundaries as they existed in the 1930s, when Ryûji Hirosaki gave them control over the _Kokujun_ rune network he set up -- and he administered the oath for Ian's whole family." Hamilton then nodded. "I believe he can be trusted to stay quiet. I heard that after Augustus Rockwood was discovered to be one of Voldemort's men, the Unspeakables went through that place like the leaders of MI6 did to their organisation after they learned about Kim Philby."

Albus blinked as confusion crossed his face. "I know MI6 is the muggles' internal security department, but I've never heard of Miss Philby . . . "

Hamilton laughed. " _He_ was a _man_ , Albus!"

Harry giggled as Albus gave the healer a helpless shrug. "Well, that goes to show that I need to pay more attention to muggle society." More laughter filled the room. "Well, I would recommend caution when it comes to bringing in more people to learn about this," Albus then warned as he gazed on Harry. "I'm worried that if news gets out to certain parties, it could wind its way eventually to Voldemort. And he will try to exploit it as best as he can. Are you knowledgeable in Occlumency?"

Hamilton nodded. "Quite fair. Some of the Sheriffs are experts at it. And Elaine is quite good at her own version of it."

"What's Occlumency?" Harry asked.

"It's protecting your mind from outside scanning," Albus said as he pointed to the side of his head. "Think of them as making deflector shields for your brain."

Harry blinked, and then he nodded. "Oh, dear God! And I thought all the elves working for Rose and Harry were bad enough?! Now YOU like that show?!" Hamilton moaned as he painfully rolled his head towards the ceiling, rubbing his eyes. "Whatever happened to simply watching episodes of _Coronation Street_?!"

"Oh, what did happen in the last few episodes?" Albus then asked.

Harry laughed as Hamilton gaped at him . . .

* * *

**_To be continued . . ._ **   



	13. A Visitor From Afar and New Cousins

  
Author's notes: Albus dispatches a letter off to Ryûji Hirosaki's home dimension, getting a response from a Hogwarts alumni from there with terrible news concerning Ryûji's granddaughter Chikage. And time eventually moves on as the Dursleys recover from what James Potter did to them and welcome new life into the world . . .  


* * *

"There it goes . . . "

It was just after nightfall. Everyone watched as the interior of the Garden of the Galaxy lit up like it was high noon, the carved runes on the trilithons blazing with energy as a spiralling vortex of magic formed in the centre of the Garden. On Albus' shoulder was Fawkes, a collar around the phoenix's neck with a tied letter in a metal case (that had been suggested by Elaine) hanging from it. Napaeae and Elaine were both monitoring the strength of the magic inside the Garden. "Alright, I think the gate is opening," the former said. "Are you ready, Fawkes?"

Fawkes trilled with delight and anticipation. "He is more than ready," Albus affirmed with a smile as he reached up to gently pet his familiar's head.

"The gate's open!" Elaine then called out as a string of rune markings on the capstone of the trilithon facing west lit up. "Lord Fawkes!"

With a cry of delight, the phoenix leapt into the air and raced through the portal surrounded by the west trilithon, and then yelped in surprise as he suddenly vanished just as the vortex suddenly exploded in a geyser of power, no different than what Old Faithful did at Yellowstone National Park in Wyoming. People shielded their eyes as the burst of energy blinded them temporarily, and then they blinked as the Garden went dark. Silence fell as they took that in, and then Harry breathed out. "Wow . . .!"

"Grandpapa!"

Heads snapped around, and then people gaped as they watched Albus -- a stunned look frozen on his face -- sink to his knees and then collapse to the ground. "ALBUS!" Severus screamed as people raced to the headmaster's side . . .

* * *

Elsewhere . . .

**_Who are you?_**

Fawkes came to a hover as his eyes locked in on the rapidly-approaching Earth before her. He was caught in an invisible tunnel of energy that was warping him towards the east side of Asia, the Home Islands of Japan looming directly ahead of him. **_I mean no harm,_** the phoenix sang back as he spread his wings wide. **_I seek one of your world that came to mine many years ago. My bonded one needs his help._**

Silence fell as Fawkes felt a mind probe his own.

So ANCIENT . . .

So POWERFUL . . .

And for so long, so LONELY . . .

The phoenix moaned in heartbreaking sorrow on feeling such pain, his song reaching out to caress the soul of the Ancient Traveller he now communicated with. Even if he was but a mere hatchling in comparison to a being that was clearly older than all life on Earth, he still had to try and ease such a cauldron of pain . . .

**_That is not necessary, young phoenix,_** the voice -- clearly female with a touch of a Scottish brogue to it -- seemed to titter. **_Do not fear._**

The tunnel then warped northward slightly, angling away from the great nest on the bay known to those who lived there as "Tôkyô" and towards a smaller nest called "Sendai." As Fawkes allowed the Ancient One to pull him towards her, he was quick to see a glitter of reflected sunlight -- it was approaching sunset on this part of this Earth -- on the east coast of a small peninsula, near a mountain containing the ancient soul magic that was fed and supported by the local animalist belief, called "Shintô" -- the Way of the Spirits -- by its adherents. A beautiful shrine, no doubt.

Yet now lying just north of it . . .

If he could smile, Fawkes would.

Did the people who lived there actually REALISE . . .?

A titter. **_If they do or they don't, it does not matter, young phoenix,_** the Ancient One advised him as that small mountain of glittering crystals loomed before him. **_It is not my place to impose what I know onto their minds._**

**_A wise belief,_** Fawkes cried back as he felt himself drawn into a glowing warp tunnel that took him past the surface of the Ancient One's crystal skin . . .

. . . to land on the outstretched arm of a beautiful woman.

"Hello there, laddie," a voice -- laden with a much stronger brogue than Fawkes had ever heard from Minerva McGonagall -- called out as Fawkes found himself gazing into a pair of deep green eyes on a face framed by hair the same shades as the phoenix's feathers and dotted by small crystals the size of knut coins and made of the same beautiful material that the Ancient Traveller's very body was composed of. "Now what brings a handsome laddie like ye to our wee corner of the Multiverse?"

Fawkes crooned as he leaned over to rub his head on the woman's skin . . .

* * *

Beckery Hill . . .

"Is the Headmaster alright, Healer?"

"I can't say, Elaine. Calm down," Hamilton stated as he ran his wand over Albus' head, the scanning pentagram floating in the air nearby as his free hand darted over it to give him a reading. "Damn! He's bonded to Fawkes!"

"And that means?!" Remus demanded.

The healer sighed. "With Fawkes now in another dimension, it's as if the poor bird went through the Final Burning and died," he said as he stared at the werewolf. Albus had been apparated to Hamilton's clinic in the Reevewick within seconds of his passing out near the Garden. While Minerva and Elaine were comforting a pair of teary-eyed children now hugging their legs, and Remus was pacing around the examination room, Severus and Napaeae had gone into the pharmacy to join Hamilton's elf nurse, Florence, in preparing some potions. "I pray that he gets back here soon . . . "

"Dinnae worry about that, Doctor."

Albus suddenly jolted, a moan escaping him. Gasps filled the room as people registered that voice. Minerva and Remus drew their wands, spinning around to see the woman in the dark tartan hooded cape standing at one corner of the examination room, parts of her skin glistening with silver diamonds of light. Fawkes was perched like a hunting falcon on her outstretched left arm, looking quite proud of himself. "Who are ye?" Minerva demanded, her brogue thick with anger, as Severus and Napaeae walked into the room, their own wands drawn. "Ye cannae be Ryûji . . . "

A sigh. "Calm down, Minerva," the newcomer said, pulling the hood away from her head to reveal a woman in her mid-twenties, her red hair cut tomboyish short and dotted with diamond-like crystals that Minerva swore were buried right into the skin. Her face and the backs of her hand had those same crystals inserted in the skin as well. Her green eyes flashed with a level of intelligence that Minerva would only associate with old wizards and witches like Albus Dumbledore and Griselda Marchbanks. On her arm, Fawkes trilled in reassurance, which made the people around them relax. "Ye were lucky my friend was able tae sense the laddie here come flying intae my dimension. If he had fully passed out of the tunnel formed by yuir Garden on the hill yonder . . . " -- She nodded towards the Reevetor and the Garden beyond it. -- " . . . he would've died once he was cut off from all magical links to this world."

Minerva sighed as she lowered her wand. "My apologies," she said as she slipped the wand back into her robes. "We're concerned about several things that have come to be known to us in our dimension that Ryûji Hirosaki set into motion when he came here to study magic." She then blinked. "Forgive me, but did you go . . .?"

"Ravenclaw, NEWT Class of 1958," the other woman said as she offered her free hand to the transfiguration mistress. "Nicole McTavish, Minerva. You were my transfiguration teacher in the last two years I was there; Albus preceded you."

Minerva shook her hand as the other people relaxed and holstered their wands. "I pray that I -- excuse me, the OTHER me! -- taught you well, Nicole."

"She did." Nicole then allowed Fawkes to fly over to land on the examination bed near Albus' head. Walking over, she gazed intently on him for a moment, and then smiled as she leaned over to slap the back of her hand into his gut.

As Hamilton stared wide-eyed at the visitor from another Earth and many of the others in the room felt their jaws drop in shock, Albus yelped as he bolted up, and then he coughed. "Now, laddie!" Nicole said as she glared at him with eyes that reminded Hamilton, Severus and Napaeae -- who were in viewing range -- of the colour of the Killing Curse. "In th' future, are ye gonna be so bloody daft that ye'll send th' poor laddie there traipsing into other dimensions without protectin' him?!" she demanded as she indicated Fawkes -- who was chirping with laughter -- with a nod.

The headmaster coughed several times as he sent her an admonishing look. "If you were still in school, Mrs. McTavish . . . " Another cough. "I would be docking points from Ravenclaw . . . for such disrespect to a teacher . . . "

"Then I hope ye'd do th' same thing tae Gryffindor for being sae cruel tae such a beautiful animal," Nicole added as she reached into her cape to pull out the metal tube that had contained Albus' letter to Ryûji Hirosaki. "Ryûji got to read this when I called him up to Oshika after Fawkes came, so he knows what's going on here. He's too magically exhausted now to even try to spend time to understand what his friend ended up doing to Rose and the others affected. So what the devil's wrong?"

Albus nodded . . .

* * *

"So it will not hurt her?"

"Nor any of the others that were affected by this," Nicole stated as she manipulated the rings of energy now surrounding Rose's head. The young girl was now floating in mid-air asleep, supported -- from what Albus and the others could tell -- by Nicole's very willpower. "Magic, as ye know, Minerva, is like the muscles of yuir body," she then stated. "Ye need tae exercise it or it'll nae be useful tae ye."

"Wand training?" Remus asked.

Nicole nodded. "Aye. And get her a wand crafted specifically for her, not one of the ones Octavius normally will have in stock." She glanced at Harry for a moment. "I would do the same thing for Harry as well. Even if he didnae get the type of boost Rose here received from Ryûji's friend, he got a lot of power forced on him thanks to Tom Riddle, if the events in yuir universe were anything like what happened in mine. He'll need tae exercise it as well."

Everyone in the living room nodded. "Napaeae, is there anyone affiliated with you that are expert in crafting wands?" Albus asked. "I hesitate on bringing Octavius Ollivander into this at this time. The less Harry is seen in Diagon, the better."

Napaeae nodded. "Yong'il Mun," she stated. "He lives in the Korean part of Kingston-upon-Thames. His eldest son is going to Hogwarts now, I believe; his oldest daughter will be in Harry's year and his youngest daughter will be in Rose's year. He was a wand-crafter at the Kûmshillu School close to Kûmgang-san until he was forced to flee North Korea when the idiots in P'yông'yang wanted to remove all magicals from the country and they fled to the South and elsewhere when the Chinese Ministry of Magic came down to force them into the Yanbian Korean Autonomous Prefecture they have located north of Paektu-san. He still does it from time to time, but he doesn't want to be officially licensed to the Ministry like Ollivander is."

"It would be a wise idea, Albus," Severus noted. "Having a spare wand -- one not traced by the Ministry -- will be of considerable advantage to Harry and Rose."

The headmaster nodded. "A good point."

A trill turned everyone's attention to Fawkes, who was now wiggling with excitement. "Are ye sure, laddie?" Nicole then asked. As the phoenix stared at her, the visitor from another Earth warned, "Ye should know that one of the feathers ye gave Octavius went into Riddle's wand. Do ye want tae put Harry at such a disadvantage?"

Fawkes blinked, and then he trilled as he rose from the table he had stood on, and then vanished in a burst of fire. "What did that mean?" Remus asked.

"Voldemort's want was yew with a phoenix feather from Fawkes," Albus said. "Nicole raised a very important point. If Harry or Rose came into conflict with Tom and their wands locked up in _Priori Incantatem_ , they could be rendered helpless."

Remus blinked, and then he nodded. A second later, a burst of fire heralded Fawkes' return. "Ah, Fawkes! What did you . . .?" Albus began . . .

. . . before a SECOND burst of fire heralded the arrival of ANOTHER phoenix, this one with golden feathers on the back, head and wings and light silver feathers on the chest. Seeing that, everyone gasped as the new arrival seemed to orbit around the room for a minute before she came to land on Harry's shoulder. He cried out in shock and fear as the bird landed, and then blinked as the newcomer trilled a long greeting to the young man before he smiled and reached up for her head. She ducked in immediately to allow him to pet her feathers. "Hi, there!" he said.

Jaws dropped from all around save for Nicole, who was still busy scanning Rose, though she had seen the new phoenix arrive. As people watched this, Fawkes turned and trilled something to Albus. He listened to that, and then perked. "Really?!"

"What is it, Albus?" Minerva asked.

A chuckle escaped the headmaster. "It turns out that our new friend here is Fawkes' very own sister," Albus announced. "She was looking for someone she could bond with herself when he came to visit her and encouraged her to come see Harry."

Harry blinked. "Really?!"

"Yes, my boy! Even better, she'll be more than happy to donate a pair of feathers for you and Rose to have placed in your wands."

The young boy took that in, and then he smiled. "Wicked!" he breathed out, and then turned to stare at the phoenix. "Thank you, Lucy."

People stared at him. "You're naming her 'Lucy?'" Minerva asked.

"No, Auntie Minny," Harry said, shaking his head. "She chose the name," he said as he waved to Lucy, who trilled in affirmation. "She just told me."

The jaws of everyone around them dropped in shock save for Nicole, who could only smile as she moved to disperse the scanning rings around Rose . . .

* * *

"I do appreciate you taking time to come here to help us, Nicole."

"Oh, dinnae thank me, lad," Nicole stated as she and Albus walked slowly back towards the Garden of the Galaxy. Night had fallen over the Somerset Levels, though the lights in the Reevetor and the Reevewick were burning bright. As soon as Rose found out about the new pet in hers and Harry's lives -- she automatically claimed Lucy as "their" phoenix, which the beautiful bird didn't seem to mind -- she ran down into the village below the hill to relay the news to everyone else. "Ye never travelled to other dimensions before, so ye never knew what could happen to ye if ye did so. And many people in yuir society still nae understand the links between magical beings like Fawkes and Lucy to the world they live on." She nodded towards the Garden. "Ye best be careful if -- when it comes time for Harry and Rose to start training in earnest -- they not be _too_ bonded to Lucy if they decide to go to other dimensions."

Albus blinked, and then he hummed. "Tell me, if you can: What of Ryûji?"

A sigh. "He's had a hard time of it these last few years," Nicole stated. "This is 1986 here, right?" At Albus' nod, she shook her head. "Well, there's now a considerable time difference between your dimension and mine. It's 2025 where I come from now." As Albus stared wide-eyed at her, Nicole breathed out, "Earlier this year, a large earthquake -- it was a 9.9 on the Richter scale; it literally broke all the measurement systems the Japanese use for earthquakes -- struck the Kantô basin. Ryûji himself survived, but his granddaughter Chikage is right now at Death's door. She was barely saved when a wizard trained in the ways of the _Mundus Magicus_ , Negi Springfield, nearly killed himself to save his students from the quake and ended up saving many more. Ryûji's busy helping the Kantô Magical Association do something to shore up the shattered and damaged ley lines that normally run through and around Tôkyô."

Albus winced. "Terrible! How bad were the losses?"

"Well over two million in the first five days after the big one hit. That wasn't helped by the dozen or so aftershocks that followed it," Nicole answered as she stopped before stepping under one of the trilithons into the Garden. "But I've hope for all of them, Albus. I have a bright laddie working now on a way of cloning bodies to give Chikage something of a new life for herself." A look of distaste crossed her face. "Technology on my world has now developed to the point where cybernetics -- machines designed to augment human body functions -- have become something of the rage. People turning themselves into cyborgs to be faster, smarter and do more than what they could have done as mere flesh-and-blood humans." A shake of the head. "Still too many people across the planet dinnae realise some of the things wizards and sorcerers came to understand ages ago about the human body." A sigh. "What's worse, we're now at the stage where people are developing their own house elves with a very advanced form of artificial intelligence. 'Cyberdroids' as they're known. That's also become quite popular. And it will impact all the magical and normal communities all over Earth in ways I fear will nae be well liked unless something's done ahead of time about it." A chuckle. "My world is probably as much of a mess now as it was when Ryûji came back from this one after ye finished teaching him what he had to know, Albus."

"He did express hope for the future," he recalled.

"Aye. It's a good thing to do. But he's become quite the cynic these days." Nicole stated. "If the chance comes that Chikage does get back on her feet and elects to go on her own Magical Quest, I'll make sure she willnae reveal tae much about what happened to yuir counterparts in my world back in the 1990s and afterward."

"I thank you for that, Nicole. And please tell Ryûji that I pray that Chikage does make a full recovery." He then perked. "But what happened to . . .?"

"Chikage's mother Jalynda?" she finished for him. At Albus' nod, Nicole took a deep breath. "She rejected any idea of using magic. Can ye believe that?"

The headmaster's eyes widened, and then he sighed. "How terrible."

"Aye. Take care, Albus."

With that, Nicole stepped into the Garden . . . and in a sparkle of light that reminded Albus of the transporter effect on _Star Trek_ , vanished. "Do take care of yourself as well, Nicole," he said before turning to head to the Reevetor . . .

* * *

Over the next year . . .

It was a time of growing stability in the wizarding world of the United Kingdom.

The initial furor over the disappearance of Harry Potter eventually died away as wizards and witches throughout the British Isles returned back to their normal lives. While calls did erupt on occasion on the floor of the Wizengamot to try to find some way of locating the "Boy-Who-Lived-And-Vanished" (as Harry was now pretty much known as), those calls quickly fell on deaf ears thanks to backroom politicking on the part of Albus Dumbledore, assisted by Augusta Longbottom. Often would many of those esteemed elders of wizarding society be invited over for a delightful cup of coffee at one of the private rooms in Cructan's where Albus or Augusta would swear them to secrecy before revealing that they were in infrequent contact with Harry and his guardians (never naming Remus Lupin by name, of course) and that all was well, Harry was having a wonderful childhood and was looking forward to the chance to attend Hogwarts. Of course, none of those who had loudly claimed the "Imperius defence" when they were found to bear a certain tattoo on their left inner arms in the late fall of 1981 after the downfall of the Dark Lord were let in on the secret.

Harry and Rose grew up in a loving household managed pretty much by Remus and Lilian, with the other elves always there to help out as they grew and matured. It didn't take Harry long to catch up to his sister when it came to overall magical knowledge and the two began to train with their new wands -- delivered to them within a week of Napaeae Runcorn delivering Lucy's tail feathers into the eager hands of Yong'il Mun -- as soon as they were brought by a smiling wand-crafter (with the help of Hogan Roper) to the Reevetor on the first Monday in September, just after the Potter siblings returned home from their first day attending school together (they were two years apart in grade, of course) at Millfield Preparatory School near Glastonbury Tor.

When he had fled North Korea, Yong'il brought all his supplies of magical tree planks with him so that, as he rebuilt his private crafting business (while acting to his neighbours as a normal grocery store owner), he could provide future generations of ethnic Korean wizards and witches with wands made from trees actually grown in their ancient and beautiful homeland. In reflection of his desire to thank his new land of residence for opening their doors and allowing his family to move in without much in the way of problems (it was Reginald Spelthorne, as the Magical Sheriff of Surrey, who had helped the Muns settle in; Kingston-upon-Thames was within his patrol zone), he combined the phoenix feathers from Lucy with special wood from Korea.

Harry's wand -- in reflection of the powerful love his late mother felt for him when she had given up her life for his -- was made of the wood of a Korean _aeng_ tree, the variation of cherry wood known throughout the world by its Japanese name, _sakura_. Like in Japan, viewing the cherry blossoms as they bloomed in springtime was a favourite pastime in Korea, despite the tradition having actually been brought over during the years the Land of the Rising Sun had occupied the Land of the Morning Calm. "It is a symbol of renewal, of new life at the coming of spring," a grinning Yong'in explained to Remus when Harry first took his wand and a whole fountain of sparks came out of it as a result. "Even if Harry's life began in the shadow of death, the fact that he is alive and growing is a sign of hope for us all."

Rose's wand -- in reflection of her saviour's service to the Crown and Britain's long history of seafaring -- was made of the wood of a Korean _sonamu_ (pine) tree. Pine had gone into the hull construction of the famous _kôbuksôn_ fighting ships of the navy that protected old Chosôn from invaders from Japan in the 1590s. One of the men who designed the _kôbuksôn_ for the legendary admiral Sunshin Yi was a graduate of the Royal Academy of Magic in Hansông (modern-day Sôul), who gladly used his expertise to ensure that if any Japanese wizards were part of the armadas, they would not find the sailors fighting under Admiral Yi easy meat for a killing curse. "I doubt Voldemort will find Rose easy meat, either," Yong'il said after he and Remus witnessed the shower of sparks that burst from her wand when she held it . . .

* * *

Harry's social life had been all but non-existent when he had lived in Little Whinging. Thanks pretty much to Dudley Dursley and a small group of bullies that he had befriended when they began attending infant school together, anyone that ever tried to make friends with Harry was often chased away. Now that Harry was going to school in Somerset, many kilometres from Surrey -- and now that Dudley himself had been cured of the urges to bully his cousin -- there was simply no way that people such as Piers Polkiss, Dennis Blunt, Gordon Burgess and Malcolm Cairncross could bother him anymore. Of course, Harry soon learned thanks to a letter -- Lilian arranged for a post office box in Glastonbury for the Dursleys to use when they wanted to write their relatives; the letters, for Harry's and Rose's safety, were always addressed to "Harrison and Rose Evans" -- from Dudley that his cousin had turned away from picking on kids weaker than he, turning his energy into protecting those not able to protect themselves.

" _It isn't funny anymore_ ," Dudley wrote Harry sometime after school began. " _I used to laugh a lot when I saw girls cry after I took their lunches. Now it makes me think of how you must have cried. I'm glad I'm not friends with those guys anymore._ "

On reading that, Rose would write back, " _Don't let berks like them run your life, Duds. What do dunderheads like that know about a great guy like you?_ "

Vernon would later write that in the wake of receiving Rose's complement, Dudley really felt good about himself and was becoming a very well-respected young man in the neighbourhood, especially in the eyes of the parents of those children he protected from his former gang friends, who had remained together under Piers' leadership. " _To believe I just blinded myself to all the things my son did to other people,_ " he would confess to Remus in a private letter later. " _I never was like that when I was growing up. Oh, yes, a little tumbling about in the dirt was expected, but not to that level._ "

" _Don't be surprised, Vernon,_ " Remus had written back. " _You're all recovering from years of a curse that made you into what you actually felt you hated the most when you first met James and Sirius at your wedding. It will come with time, but I think that one day, you'll look into the mirror and be pretty impressed by what you see._ "

* * *

School life was much better for Harry now that he was free of the Dursleys. When he first began attending infant school (unlike Dudley, who had been allowed by his parents to go to nursery school a year earlier) at age four, Harry was shown to be quite intelligent and capable of many things once the teachers got the chance to show him what he was doing. For the first term of the 1984-85 school year, he had done much better than his cousin. And while he had been pretty proud of himself when he saw his report card at the start of the Christmas holidays, Harry would wind up spending most of the following days locked in the cupboard under the stairs, only having a meal a day as his relatives punished him for showing their precious Dudley up in front of his friends. "You're a freak!" Vernon had yelled at him after shoving Harry into the cupboard the night after the last day of classes. "Freaks don't deserve high marks in school! You probably lied and cheated in all your classes! Now get in there and stay quiet! We're having company tonight and you'll suffer if you make noise!"

Naturally, as a result of that, Harry toned down his performance in classes.

But now that he was attending Millfield, he didn't need to worry about retarding his performance for the Dursleys' benefit anymore. The teachers -- all of whom had immediately accepted the new student in their classes thanks to Tamara Simmonds' elf magic -- were quick to see that the shy young boy now in the second year of studies was quite smart and willing to learn as much as he could. Harry was a voracious reader, often spending free periods in the library scanning any book that caught his interest. Sensing that he was very much reading above his school level, some of the teachers elected to use Harry as a tutor for those students that were still struggling with the material. This would, atop allowing Harry to learn how to teach others, endear him to many of his peers and prevent him from being given the label of "bookworm."

Of course, there were still the problem kids. Even in a boarding school like Millfield, where discipline from the teachers was more strict than what was normally found in day schools, there were the bullies. Soon to take Dudley's place in Harry's life was one Homer Maclean, a gruff-looking kid in fourth year who liked the idea of intimidating those smaller than himself, usually to make himself feel good (since half the students like Homer at Millfield were boarders, money was controlled and thus, not a popular target for theft). And while Harry had recovered from years of malnutrition while living in Little Whinging, he was still smaller than normal for his age. And because a lot of Harry's classmates liked him -- he was really a friendly person once people got him to open up -- Homer decided that Harry would be his next victim.

Unfortunately, even if Homer did intimidate Harry at first, it was simply more of the same for the latter. And what was worse, this time, Harry had friends to help him, both open and hidden. One of Harry's "open" friends was Donald Hawkhurst, a sixth year student (a day student like Harry who lived in Glastonbury) whose younger sister, Simone, was Harry's classmate and one of his tutorial students when it came to reading and arithmetic. Seeing how happy his little sister was now that Harry was helping her "learn letters and ciphering" (as Donald's father Ronan called it) -- the Hawkhursts had actually been afraid that Simone might be forced to repeat a year if her performance didn't improve -- Donald made it a mission in life to make sure Homer was kept in check. That resulted in a couple interesting accidents the bully suffered which he attributed to "tripping on the dorm building steps when I walked out in the morning." No one believed him, of course, but since Homer didn't want to admit that he had been beaten by an older boy who was protecting the friend of his sister, nothing was done.

Homer DID try to get his vengeance against Harry by attacking Rose once he learned they were siblings. But that turned into a total disaster since Rose -- who had been living in the company of house elves and wizards since birth -- was quite well protected even while out in the normal world. And Lilian Evans, Modesty O'Donnell and Tamara Simmonds always could use their elf-sight to see what was going on with their charge even all the way from Beckery Hill. If Rose herself didn't deal with Homer -- usually with a kick between the legs when no teacher was looking -- Lilian, Modesty or Tamara would unleash some nasty trick that would scare the poor boy senseless, then vanish what she had done before any of the teachers became any wiser. By the time Harry was about to move out of Key Stage One in the summer of 1987 and enter Key Stage Two (otherwise known as Third Year or the first year of junior school), Homer Maclean had ceased to be anything of a major problem in the Potter siblings' lives . . .

* * *

Life in Little Whinging went back to a normal pace for the Dursley family once they had fully adjusted themselves to no longer having Harry Potter living with them. While there were still flashes of guilt felt by Vernon, Petunia and Dudley -- usually when they would look on the mantelpiece over the fireplace and see that they never had any pictures of Harry there -- they soon faded as time went on and they strove to push forward to make their lives better for themselves.

Of course, the wizarding world didn't FULLY leave the Dursleys alone after that incredible week in the summer of 1986. While most wizards soon found out that any attempts at sending letters via post owls wouldn't work thanks to the shield protecting Little Whinging from magical intrusion, some of the smarter of them -- usually those with some connection to the normal world thanks to a normal-born relative -- soon learned of a "really remarkable Muggle system they call the 'Royal Mail!'"

When Reginald Spelthorne had explained to the Dursleys what he had overheard Arthur Weasley talk to his wife Molly about one day at the Leaky Cauldron, Vernon then exclaimed, "We've had the ruddy post since the sixteenth century and personal letter deliveries to homes since the eighteenth! And they're only finding out about this NOW?! How bloody out-of-date are most wizards, for God's sake?!"

"I'm still trying to figure that one out, Vernon," Reginald replied.

And with that, the Dursleys found themselves the recipients of a small amount of fan mail from wizards and witches all over the country. Usually, the letters were, for the most part, quite inoffensive, containing compliments to the Dursleys for "showing such an attitude of forgiveness for what James Potter did to you all" and "coming to care for Harry Potter well enough to let him go and see him properly raised as a wizard." Before anything more dangerous could come in to harm the Dursleys, the Magical Sheriff of Surrey set up an extra set of wards around the Dursley home on Privet Drive that would detect any potentially threatening articles of mail (poisonous potions smeared on pages inside the envelopes, for example), then teleport same to the Reevetor Surrey in Ripley for Reginald to examine. Those letters normally resulted in an anonymous letter being sent to the _Daily Prophet_ from "A Concerned Wizard in Surrey" (many believed it was Albus Dumbledore that wrote those letters; it was actually Reginald Spelthorne) that detailed each threatening letter, the poisons that were found on them and a good idea where said letter had first originated from.

Many across the wizarding world got the hint.

The Dursleys were muggles, yes. But they have very powerful magical friends.

And those friends were clearly and obviously determined that THIS particular family of muggles would be allowed to live in peace.

Soon, much to everyone's relief, the letters finally stopped.

Just in time for Petunia to drop a bombshell on her husband and son . . .

* * *

Alfred William Dursley was welcomed into the world at the Frimley Park Hospital, west of Little Whinging, during the early evening of 12 May 1987. He was a week premature but still healthy according to Doctor Joanna Spelthorne, the Dursleys' new family doctor, who had attended the birth along with Doctor Hamilton St. John, a retired general practitioner, winner of the Military Cross and veteran of World War Two who had also befriended the family in the last year or so. Vernon was there with his wife when Alfred was born. Dudley had been kept waiting for a couple hours while Petunia went through labour, accompanied by Vernon's nephew and niece, Harry and Rose Potter, as well as the Potter siblings' guardians, Remus Lupin and Lilian Evans.

Of course, by the time a giddy Petunia had been wheeled out of the birthing theatre to a recovery room, carrying the sleeping Albert in her arms, the Dursleys had been joined by friends of their family and the Potters. Atop Joanna's husband Reginald, there was an elderly man name Albus Dumbledore, a past-middle aged woman named Minerva McGonagall, a woman of equal age named Dame Wilma Skegness, a young raven-haired man name Severus Snape, a slightly older but more muscular man named Hogan Roper, and a very beautiful young woman named Napaeae Runcorn. As soon as the all-clear was sounded, everyone was invited into Petunia's recovery room and the nurses were made to leave, Albus then set up a privacy charm, and then gazed on the new parents.

After congratulations were exchanged and handshakes, hugs and kisses passed around, Vernon, Petunia and Dudley gazed on Albus. The headmaster had a very big smile on his face. "I have some news for you," he stated.

Petunia blinked, and then she gaped. "He's magical?"

"Yes," Minerva confirmed. "The Roll Book at Hogwarts just recorded his name down." As the Dursleys exchanged a surprised look and Dudley and Harry exchanged a high-five before Rose hugged them both, the transfiguration mistress added, "It was created by Rowena Ravenclaw, one of the founders of our school. It has the power to sense out the birth of every magical child in the United Kingdom." She decided it was best to not mention the problems with Rose Potter's registry. "That means that come the spring of 1998, a letter will be owled to you inviting Albert to come to Hogwarts."

Vernon perked. "But what about the shield around Little Whinging?" he asked. "That would stop a post owl from reaching us. And what about his magical growth?"

"The shield around your town will not affect Alfred in any way, shape or form," Joanna assured them. "But it WILL help cut down on incidents of accidental magic, which are always a bit of a pain to deal with. As long as you make sure he stays healthy, he will be in good shape when it comes time to go to Hogwarts."

As soon as that settled in, Petunia felt tears in her eyes. "It was my dream to go to Hogwarts," she admitted as she gazed on the sleeping Albert. "I never got the chance to live my dream. But he'll live it for me."

"That, my dear, he will," Albus assured her with a nod and a smile . . .

* * *

That night, when she slept in the guest room at 4 Privet Drive, Rose dreamt once again of her five special friends and told them the good news.

The next morning after breakfast -- and after saving poor Neville from yet ANOTHER attempt by Algeron Wilde to provoke an incident of accidental magic! -- Grace Longbottom passed on the news to Augusta. Naturally, the matriarch of the Longbottoms was more than happy that another magical child had been welcomed into the world.

After a quick calculation, Augusta told her granddaughter, "You'll be past your OWL years when young Alfred will come to school. You make very sure that he is well looked after when he comes to the school and gets sorted into Gryffindor."

"But what if he gets sorted elsewhere, Grandma?" Grace asked.

"He will be a Gryffindor," Augusta assured her. "He's the first magical child of a woman who long dreamt of being a witch but never got the chance. I'm more than sure that Rose's aunt will drive Alfred to do his best in everything to prepare him for that day. And Rose and Harry will always be close to him as well. That will pretty much ensure that he will be sorted into Gryffindor when comes his time."

Grace smile as she pulled out her wand -- another creation of Yong'il Mun's, it had been made of Korean _aeng_ wood, but had a core made from a mixture of hair and heartstrings from a magical bear descent from the Great Lady Ungnyô, the mother of Korea's first true king, Tangun-wanggôm -- and made a wave with it. Like it did every time she held the beautifully-crafted device, many sparks flew from the tip.

"I will, Grandma," she vowed before turning back to her spell book . . .

* * *

At their homes, Raven Malfoy, Cassiopeia Lestrange, Ariel Goyle and Charlotte Crabbe wisely kept quiet, though they all rejoiced at the wonderful news from Little Whinging. None of their relatives asked them about the smiles they had . . .

* * *

That day would not prove to be all pleasant for the Dursleys, though.

As Harry, Rose, Remus and Lilian helped set up the nursery in the spare bedroom upstairs at 4 Privet Drive -- Reginald Spelthorne had given all four of them rune charm bracelets that would allow them to work their magic while still allowing the _Kokujun_ shield protecting the whole town to remain in place -- Vernon got a call. He would soon come up to the bedroom, glad to see it was ready for Alfred, who was being nursed by Petunia in the master bedroom and watched over by a very over-protective Dudley. On seeing the tired look on his face, Remus asked, "What is it?"

"Marge is coming," was the answer.

Hearing that, Harry moaned. Marge Dursley, Vernon's older spinster sister. A woman who lived out in the countryside of Surrey and raised bulldogs like her own favourite Ripper, a dog that Harry hated with a passion. "Oh, great!" he breathed out. "Well, this is almost done, so we can get out of here before she arrives."

A shake of the head. "I'm sorry about that, Harry."

"Don't apologise, Vernon," Remus stated. He was feeling under the weather thanks to the full moon expected that evening, but the Wolfsbane potion prescribed to him by Hamilton St. John since he had moved to Beckery Hill the previous August was allowing him to keep control over himself. "Lily told me about her once. You, at least, had the excuse of James' prank to blame for what you did -- pardon me, what you were MADE to do! -- to Harry. What the devil is that woman's excuse?!"

Rose was scowling. "I'd love to try a few curses on her!"

Remus and Lilian were quick to see her fingering her wand. "DOWN, kitten!" the former urged as the latter reached over to pat her shoulder. "Much that in some ways she might deserve it, we do not DO that to normals! Put that away!"

"But Uncle Moony . . .!" Rose whined.

"NO, kitten! Sheathe the claws!" Remus urged.

Rose huffed as she gave him a pout. "Hey, Uncle Remus!" Dudley called out from the doorway to the master bedroom. "Why don't you let Rose zap the dog at least?!"

Rose blinked, and then she cackled, rubbing her hands together in a very good imitation of a mad scientist about to unleash a new horror on the world. Remus moaned, though there was a smile on his face. "Dudley! Don't put ideas into her head!"

Vernon and Harry laughed while Lilian could only shake her head . . .

* * *

The magicals left the Dursley home and walked out of Little Whinging well over an hour before Marge arrived, accompanied as usual by Ripper. Of course, while Marge was more than happy to come by and congratulate her brother on the birth of her new nephew, she seemed a little lost when she noted that Harry Potter no longer lived there. Much to Petunia's and Vernon's annoyance and Dudley's wide-eyed disbelief, Marge readily launched into yet another tirade about the "bad blood" that Petunia's sister had married into and that the Dursleys should not have let Harry go so that he could be properly disciplined and made more useful to society than his "wastrel of a father!"

As she continued to rant, swallowing goblet after goblet of brandy, Petunia was quick to note Vernon looking more and more angry, his face reddening and his teeth almost audibly grating as his fists seemed to clench and unclench.

Just when he seemed ready to explode, though . . .

" . . . this namby-pamby, wishy-washy nonsense about not hitting . . . "

" ** _SHUT UP!_** "

Silence.

Vernon and Petunia stared wide-eyed at Dudley, who had bolted to his feet, his eyes flashing with anger as he glared at a gobsmacked Marge. After a moment as her mind tried to wrap around the idea of her own nephew having just yelled at her for something she normally had said -- and her relatives had often AGREED with! -- about Harry Potter, Vernon's sister then finally sputtered, "D-d-Dudley . . . "

" ** _QUIET!_** " Dudley yelled. " ** _YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HARRY! OR AUNT LILY EITHER!_** " He pointed to the hallway and the cupboard that Harry had been trapped in for five years. " ** _DON'T SAY ANYTHING BAD ABOUT HARRY! DID YOU KNOW AUNT LILY AND UNCLE JAMES WERE_ MURDERED _WHEN HARRY WAS JUST A YEAR OLD?! DID YOU KNOW HARRY HAS A_ SISTER _WHO ALMOST DIED THAT NIGHT, TOO?! AND DID YOU KNOW THAT HARRY'S FAMILY ARE_ RICH _?! THAT UNCLE JAMES AND AUNT LILY DIDN'T_ HAVE _TO WORK?! NO! YOU JUST LOOKED AT HARRY AND DECIDED YOU'D SIC THAT STUPID DOG OF YOURS ON SO YOU COULD GET A BIG LAUGH OUT OF IT! YOU MIGHT THING IT'S OKAY, AUNTIE, BUT I DON'T!_** "

With that, he turned to storm out of the living room, and then he stopped before turning back to point at Ripper, who was seated on the floor beside his mistress, looking a little lost. "You know, you're lucky Rose -- that's Harry's sister -- wasn't here when you came. She'd take a KNIFE to that mutt and then send the corpse to her Korean friend in Kingston!" As Marge gasped in horrified shock and Vernon and Petunia gaped at him, Dudley then smirked. "You wanna know what Koreans do to dogs, Auntie?!" He then made a munching motion with his mouth.

"They EAT them!"

Marge's face went totally white on hearing that, and then she gasped as her heart started to hammer hard in her chest before she collapsed in a dead faint in her chair, the glass of bourbon dropping from her hand to land HARD on Ripper's head! As the poor bulldog started yelping as the alcohol smell assaulted his nose, Dudley turned and stormed up to his bedroom, the door slamming shut behind him.

Much to Petunia's and Vernon's relief, Alfred didn't cry at the noise . . .

* * *

_18 May 1987_  
Aesup Mun,  
116 Malden Road,  
New Malden, Kingston-upon-Thames, London  
Dear Aesup,  
Thanks very much for the nice package of rice cakes with the sweet bean paste you sent to us from that shop in New Malden. They were really, really, really good. Albert (my new baby brother) really liked them, too.  
Please tell your mom that Mom really wants to know the recipe.  
By the way, what are they called again?  
Yours truly,  
Dudley  
P.S. What's the recipe for dog stew in Korea, anyway? We're not going to have it here, but I want to have it around so I can scare my Aunt Marge in case she comes back and starts saying bad things about Harry and his family again.

* * *

_20 May 1987  
Dudley A. Dursley,  
4 Privet Drive,  
Little Whinging, Surrey  
Dear Dudley,  
Mom was really glad to hear that you liked the _ch'apssal-ttôk _(the funny mark over the "o" means that you pronounce it like the "o" in "hot") that we sent you. If your mom won't mind it (I know your mom and dad don't really like being bugged by wizards, but Mom knows how to drive a car), she'll come visit your mom.  
I'll make sure she'll bring over a recipe for _poshin-t'ang _so that you can scare your aunt next time she badmouths Harry and Rose. Harry told me about the time that berk's dog chased him up the tree once at your place. I can't believe that your aunt actually let it happen! What a mudbrain!_  
Cheers!  
Aesup

* * *

_22 May 1987  
Aesup Mun,  
116 Malden Road,  
New Malden, Kingston-upon-Thames, London  
Dear Aesup,  
Wow! Your mom's so cool! She brought over the recipe for _poshin-t'ang _and even taught me how to read Korean letters while she showed Mom how to make_ ch'apssal-ttôk _! Boy, your King Sejong was really a smart guy! Did he get wizards to help him make all those letters? It was a good thing he did, too! Your mom showed me some Chinese letters your people used before you got_ chosôn'gûl _(and yeah, your mom showed me how to write that in both Korean and English). Boy, and folks back in Korea have to remember 1500 of them by the time they get out of junior school? Wow!_  
Anyhow, Aunt Marge called in when your mom was visiting. She sounded really mad because I yelled at her because of what she said about Harry and Aunt Lily when she came to visit after Albert was born. Mom didn't really want to talk to her, but she made me go on the phone. I told her I was sorry for yelling at her but I wasn't sorry for sticking up for Harry. So when Aunt Marge started yelling about him again, I looked at Mom and asked her if we were going to try dog meat stew tonight.  
Boy, did Aunt Marge scream!  
Dad got upset at me later and set me to my room without dessert. But I think deep down, he knows why I did what I did, so I don't mind it.  
Yours sincerely,  
Dudley  
P.S. Why is it your mom calls herself "Aemo Pak?" Mom was wondering why her name's like that if she's married to your dad. Shouldn't she be "Aemo Mun?"

* * *

_25 May 1987_  
Dudley A. Dursley,  
4 Privet Drive,  
Little Whinging, Surrey  
Dear Dudley,  
Mom was sad you were punished for only speaking the truth about Harry and his mom to your aunt Marge. I think she's gonna hex her if she ever runs into her. And believe me, if we get hold of that creepy dog of hers, we'll have a big stew feast!  
Anyhow, Rose floo-called us last night and said that she wanted to start getting people together to celebrate Harry's birthday on 31 July this year since you never could celebrate it because of what Harry's dad did to you guys. If you want to go visit Harry and Rose over where they live now (make sure you ask your mom and dad about it, too, okay?), write back and tell us when you can come down.  
Cheers,  
Aesup  
P.S. Korean women don't change their names when they get married, so Mom will always be "Aemo Pak" instead of "Aemo Mun." Don't ask me why, though.

* * *

**_To be continued . . ._ **   



	14. A Letter Arrives

  
Author's notes: The years pass on and Harry and Rose get new cousins when Vernon and Petunia have twin daughters after their son Alfred. Finally, the summer of 1991 arrives . . . and with it, a certain letter . . .  


* * *

And time still marched on . . .

Harry's first full summer away from Little Whinging was spent at Beckery Hill while he trained hard in magic so that he could catch up to Rose. With Remus Lupin -- who had gained a NEWT mastery in Defence Against the Dark Arts back at Hogwarts -- and Severus Snape -- who was more than glad to lend his own considerable experience to the Potter siblings -- Harry soon was able to engage in duels with Rose using charms and curses right out of the standard first- and second-year D.A.D.A. texts. The Potter siblings were also taught the basics in Occlumency, though their magic still needed time to develop before they could shield themselves from Severus' mind-probes.

Many times would people who either lived at or frequented the Reevewick Somerset see two energetic children -- far younger than would be expected for a wizard and witch of their age in this part of the world -- fight each other on the slopes of Beckery Hill under the shadow of the Reevetor, engaging in bouts that would last until one or the other was tagged out. And then, much to the amusement of everyone else, the two would then put their wands away and engage in normal brother-sister things like rolling their bodies down the hill. Which made Bessie Bunter totally ecstatic when it came to all the times she had to clean their clothes, much less turned the normally stern Clare Phillips into a teary-eyed wreck when she saw the ripped-up landscape after Harry and Rose discovered the wonders of the Reductor Curse . . .

* * *

Beckery Hill, Friday 31 July 1987 . . .

"They actually LIKE it when you rip up the lawn like that?!" Vernon asked Harry when the Dursleys -- who had been given the chance to try out the Floo network for the first time on Harry's birthday when they came with the Mun family to celebrate -- got finished the incredible meal Bessie had made for everyone. Vernon, Petunia and Dudley had been treated to a demonstration of Harry's and Rose's skills with their wands when they had flooed into the Reevetor earlier in the day, after they had been given a full tour of the Reevetor and the Reevewick by their relatives.

Laughter filled the dining room. "They've always been like that, Vernon. Even when they're taught how to act and behave as humanly as possible," Napaeae answered as she held out her goblet so Tommy -- the house elves who worked for the Runcorns (Tommy, also known as "Thomas Drake"), the Ropers (Tanny, also known as "Tabitha Stevens"), the Muns (a handsome lad -- looking like a younger Yong'il Mun -- named Kaesomun, known to outsiders as "Kaesomun Yôn") and Hamilton St. John (Florence, who, when she went out into the normal world, called herself "Florence Verney") had come to help the Potters' elves. She nodded to the redhead seated at the table beside Rose. "I think Lilian is the only one who can truly act as a human being."

"Though there I times I also get the urge to clean, Vernon," Lilian noted.

"She's right about that, Master Vernon," Tamara stated. Except for Bessie (who was busy in the kitchen, of course), the Potter elves were also enjoying the meal. "Every time someone comes through the Garden of the Galaxy, the magical surge that flows through all the wards here makes us all a little . . . " She shrugged.

"Drunk," Remus provided.

"Which is normal," Severus noted. "Every time I reset the wards at my home, all my elves start acting as if they had all dived into a big vat of Pepper-up Potion."

"Do you like being what you are?" Petunia asked Tanny.

The dark-haired elf paused as she poured the older woman some juice. "We were always this way, right from when the first elves were created long before the founding of Hogwarts, Mistress Petunia," Tanny then replied as she moved to refill Dudley's glass. "I personally find the amount of freedom and self-thought that Lilian can show quite frightening to be honest with you." She shrugged. "Was that the way we were created? I can't say. And personally, I don't care. Serving Master Hogan, Mistress Veronica, Master Harold, Mistress Sandra, Mistress Jane, Mistress Lynn and Mistress Anne makes me very happy." She gazed fondly on the Ropers, all of whom were sitting together on one side of the table along with the Muns. The Dursleys were quick to see the smiles on Jane's, Lynn's and Anne's faces when they sensed their servant (and unofficial governess) look their way. "My happiness strengthens my magic and that gives me power I need to serve them even better. We all feel that way, even Lilian."

"It's like a drug, in other words," Vernon noted.

"Pretty much so," Hamilton noted as he gazed on Florence, who smiled in return. "I even researched some ways of trying to help elves evolve into freer beings. The problem I found is that if we try to induce something in them that could break their need to serve, it badly damages their magic." A sigh. "Whoever created them literally created the most perfect slave race imaginable."

"Is there any type of abuse?" Petunia wondered.

"A lot of times," Lilian reported. "As a matter of fact, many of the Magical Sheriffs, if they detect any violent abuse on elves in their areas of patrol, will move to intervene, get them freed of their old masters, and then get them better masters." She closed her eyes. "Before I gained Lily's memories in the months prior to Rose's birth, Sir Glaston said I had been taken away from a very bad home."

The other Potter elves nodded. "Do you remember your life before then?" Severus asked as he gazed with concern at Rose's guardian.

A light smile, and then Lilian tensed on feeling Rose's hand slip into her own. "No. And I'm glad for it, Severus. I was curious at the start, but when Rose was born, all questions about my past had to be set aside. Her needs came first, so I had something I could live for myself." She then closed her eyes. "A pity I never really thought about Harry until Rose found out about him."

"It has happened, my dear. It is now in the past," Albus stated. "Let it remain where it belongs and don't let it haunt you anymore, Lilian."

A nod. "I will try."

"What about presents?!" Aesup Mun -- a raven-haired tomboy with dark brown eyes that seemed to sparkle even more than Albus' did -- then asked.

Everyone stared at her, and then they all laughed. "Okay! Okay! Present for big brother, over here!" Rose then said as she waved her hand.

More laughter filled the hall . . .

* * *

And time still marched on . . .

Harry and Rose enjoyed the rest of the summer of 1987 as they continued to practice magic, learn everything they could about wizarding society and begin to learn Gobbledegook thanks to Erlking. The goblin banker, who always visited the various Reevewicks and Reevetors to ensure their finances -- which benefitted Gringotts as well the various Magical Sheriffs and those who lived under their protection -- were always in top order so no one could be defrauded, had been more than pleased to accept the Potter siblings' request to learn his native language. He even agreed to teach them free of charge, which made him later lament to Cyllarus that if his late mother ever learned he was doing something without being paid, she would curse him to the lowermost mines in the Earth under Gringotts and keep him there for the rest of his years.

That earned him a -- as Remus had come to address it now -- Patented Rose Potter Righteous Rant of Wrath: "Uncle Erlking!" she yelled loud enough to be heard all over Beckery Hill and sharp enough to even make Erlking wince. "Stop saying such horrible things about your mother! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Later on, Erlking would ask Remus, "Does she have goblin blood in her?!"

"I wonder if Sir Glaston had goblin blood in him!" the werewolf mused.

A hum. "A good point, Mister Lupin. A good point."

* * *

As Harry and Rose learned the very harsh and guttural language, they also got a chance in mid-August to visit Gringotts' main English branch in Diagon Alley, where they (with Remus and Hamilton accompanying them as their official magical guardians even if neither were registered as such with the Ministry of Magic) met Erlking's boss, Chief Director -- "Grand-Uncle" to Rose -- Ragnok, the master of all goblins in the United Kingdom. One of the most feared of all his kind, Ragnok was the type of being that even intimidated the most passionate "primate supremacist" like Raven Malfoy's father Lucius (even if the patriarch of the Malfoys of Cumbria would never admit to fearing such a "lowly being" as a goblin even in private).

Which, of course, made Remus and Hamilton gape on seeing the totally gobsmacked look on the elder goblin's face when Harry and Rose both bowed to him and greeted him with the ritual forms . . . and in accented but still quite clear Gobbledegook. "« _Lord War Leader Ragnok, we mere children humble ourselves before thee and bid thee most sincere greetings this beautiful day,_ »" they had chanted together as they clasped their hands together over their hearts, averting their eyes from his face and speaking with their teeth as invisible as possible so as to not insult their host. "« _May your gold always flow, your enemies fall before you and may you feast on their hearts, drink their blood and seize all their gold as war booty to shower over you and yours._ »"

Silence.

More silence.

Still more silence.

And then . . .

"Erlking?"

"Yes, Chief Director Ragnok?" Erlking asked.

"When was your last raise?"

A blink. "Um . . . about twenty years ago, Chief Director."

"And how much was it?"

"Ten galleons an hour, sir."

Ragnok blinked, and then he snorted. "Feh! You're salary will be increased by fifty galleons an hour and a bonus of five hundred thousand galleons will be in your vault today! Any goblin that can teach wizards how to speak like THAT deserves it!"

Now it was Erlking's turn to be gobsmacked, his jaw flapping open and closed as his mind tried not to crash from the praise the chief director just gave him. Seeing that, Harry and Rose exchanged a smile as they reached for each other's hand . . .

* * *

The meeting at Gringotts soon produced the Potter family will, which stated that Harry had automatically inherited his place as Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient Magical House of Potter of Taunton Deane on the death of his father James, but would not be permitted to fully exercise that right until the minimal age allowed by wizarding law (when Harry would being his education at Hogwarts, which was not affected by the oath he had taken a year before in Reevetor Somerset to swear magical fidelity to the Queen).

Until such time, a regent could be elected to take his place when it came to the Potter seat in the Wizengamot. Since Ministry of Magic laws forbade a werewolf from acting as regent of an underage head of house (even if said werewolf was not pretty much free of all Ministry rulings that were set down against his kind since such were in clear contradiction of the laws set by the Parliament of the United Kingdom since the days of the Magna Carta and the Bill of Rights of 1689), those James Potter had listed in his will would have to be consulted. And the list was ultimately useless:

Sirius Black was currently incarcerated in Her Majesty's Prison Azkaban.

Peter Pettigrew was dead.

Franklin Longbottom was currently a permanent resident of the Janus Thickey Ward of Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

Edgar Bones was dead.

Milton Rivers was currently Her Majesty's Magical Shire Reeve for Kent, thus was disqualified to act in any capacity within the Wizengamot.

Hogan Roper was Her Majesty's Magical Shire Reeve for London.

Orion Matthews was Her Majesty's Magical Shire Reeve for the West Midlands.

Brian Spinks, Herodotus Runcorn, Cyrus Greengrass and Malcolm Parkinson, as the current lords of their families, could not hold voting proxy over another seat of equal rank or greater inside the Wizengamot. To do that would then be viewed by their fellow lords -- in polite words -- as being in a conflict-of-interest. This was especially true since the Greengrasses and the Parkinsons were traditionally "Dark" families (though neither of them had allied with Voldemort in the recent war) and the Runcorns and the Spinkses had not made an appearance in the Wizengamot in three centuries.

This would also eliminate the last name on the list: Albus Dumbledore.

The Chief Wizard of the Wizengamot -- like the Speaker in the normal Houses of Parliament -- could only add his vote in cases of a tie. Since Albus was seen as the head of the Noble House of Dumbledore, that would make his being given the Potter proxy questionable (a Noble House ranked three steps below a Noble and Most Ancient House). Under normal circumstances, Albus was not allowed to use his house vote in the Wizengamot.

"So what can I do in this case, Grand-uncle?" Harry asked.

Ragnok smiled. "You are still quite young to consider these things, Harry. Anything you do -- say, for example, ask your sister's godfather to act your voting proxy -- would be blocked immediately. Healer St. John is a muggleborn and -- despite his more than considerable credentials and accomplishments -- would not be seen as fit for the position. Even if you asked him to do that after you start Hogwarts . . . " He shook his head. "No, Harry. You might be better off waiting for a while."

"Until when, Grand-uncle?" Rose asked.

"Until after your brother goes to Hogwarts, Rose," the elder goblin stated. "Keep them guessing. They want fresh meat to feast on so they can continue to play their games and get away with it. Putting down an inexperienced child would make them feel superior, even those who would do it and say they were acting in Harry's 'better interests.'" A snort escaped him. "Don't let them do that to you, Harry."

"They're bullies, you mean," Harry noted.

Ragnok's eyes narrowed. "Yes, Harry. They are that."

* * *

And time still marched on . . .

Harry returned to school in September 1987 in the third year, the first year of Key Stage Two, which would last until he passed his sixth year and would then (were he a normal and not a wizard) move on to Key Stage Three, or "secondary school" as it was often called. As in the previous school year, Harry was soon centred out for his intelligence and was asked by many teachers to help tutor those of his classmates who were having trouble with their material. He remained best friends with Simone Hawkhurst, which earned him a little hazing from his male classmates. After all, girls were very strange and icky things to most boys their age and needed to be kept at a distance. Harry didn't care about their feelings, though he had been confused when Simone's brother Donald, now attending Glastonbury Secondary School in his seventh year, came up to him and said, "Don't break my sister's heart. Okay, Harry?"

Harry personally didn't understand what that meant, so he sought out Remus that evening and asked what it was all about. A blushing werewolf then tried to sputter out an explanation, which eventually got Harry sent over to Hamilton St. John to get a much more clearer explanation. On hearing what he had to say -- which was laden with words of such high complexity even for Harry that it just gave him a headache -- the young third-grader shook his head before he sought Elaine Buckshire at her private apartment near the community hall in Reevewick Somerset. On hearing what Harry had to say, the Cornu university student took a deep breath, muttered something about "idiot men who can't be bothered to give a straight story!", and then she sat Harry down and began to give him the _Mundus Magicus_ version of the tale of the birds and the bees.

Harry was blushing right to his toes for a week afterward.

But at least he came to understand Donald's desire to protect Simone.

After all, he felt the same way about Rose.

In thinking that, Harry hoped that Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle would feel the same way about Rose's friends . . .

* * *

As the year progressed, news came from Little Whinging: Petunia was pregnant again and would be expecting twins this time. Letters flew between Somerset and Surrey as Dudley kept his cousins up-to-date with the news, not just of what his parents were expecting from their soon-to-arrive siblings, but also what was happening with Albert.

Anne Mary and Violet Elizabeth Dursley were born on 24 April 1988, a Sunday. "At least it's a holy day for them to be born, Pet!" Vernon had laughed as he followed his huffing and puffing wife into the birthing theatre at Frimley Park Hospital.

Petunia was not really in the mood to say anything about that; this was going to be very hard for her. Fortunately, both Joanna Spelthorne and Hamilton St. John were there to keep an eye on her and ensure all was well. It eventually came to the necessity of a Caesarean section; one of the twins had been caught in a breech birth and somehow, the umbilical cord had got wrapped around the other twin's neck. As they watched the bright young gynaecologist get to work in freeing Anne and Violet from their mother's womb, both Hamilton and Joanna were thumbing their wands, ready to leap in if something went wrong and get Petunia to Reevewick Somerset so that Florence could be brought into it and a proper magical birth occur. Fortunately for them -- Reginald Spelthorne just HATED to do obliviations! -- the Caesarean section was done correctly and Anne and Violet were soon in their tearfully and madly grinning father's arms while everyone got to work healing Petunia from what had just happened to her . . .

* * *

A day later, Albus Dumbledore discretely visited Petunia's ward room to deliver even more good news. On hearing that her daughters were also due to embrace a special destiny in Scotland in eleven years time, Petunia then asked, "How, Professor?"

"How what, my dear?" Albus wondered as Joanna hurried around to help hasten the healing with some wonderful spells she had learned long ago at Plymouth.

"How is it possible that Albert, Anne and Violet are magical and Dudley isn't?"

A tired sigh. "Most likely, it was because of James' spell on you all that such came to pass," the headmaster stated. "That, I must warn you now, my dear, is just a guess. It would take some research to prove or disprove it." He then closed his eyes as he looked out the window of her room at the surrounding cityscape. "Now I find myself truly regretting not moving to check on you after I left Harry in your care back in 1981. I could have noticed the presence of such curses and charms quite easily. Perhaps . . . " He shook his head before he gazed tiredly at Petunia. "I am a human being, Petunia. Beyond all my power and all my experience, in the end, I am simply a human being. I make mistakes like everyone else does. And with my experience, I fear that my mistakes tend to be far, far more worse than other people's mistakes."

Petunia looked at him, and then she sighed. "Don't blame yourself, Professor. You've always seemed to strive for better things. Lily once told me that no other professor at Hogwarts would have written back to me after I wrote you in her first year, hoping I could attend." She then closed her eyes. "I just pray that as time goes on, there doesn't develop a chasm between Dudley on one side and Albert and the girls on the other side. History does have an ugly way of repeating itself . . . "

"As long as you maintain your bonds with your relatives, Petunia, I believe such will never happen," Albus assured her with a smile . . .

* * *

This time, Marge Dursley didn't come to visit until several days after the birth, long after the Potters and their guardians had returned back to Somerset from helping fix up the second bedroom at 4 Privet Drive to ensure the twins could fit in.

THIS time, Vernon's sister didn't say anything about Harry or his parents, much to Vernon's and Petunia's relief and Dudley's happiness . . .

* * *

The cycle continued as the days, months and years marched on. From September to June, the Potters continued to go to school at Millfield Preparatory, getting good grades and making good impressions with their teachers, learning all sorts of wonderful things, meeting new people, making new friends and living life as two pretty ordinary kids among a group of ordinary kids attending a private school outside the town of Glastonbury. Of course, Harry and Rose knew _neither_ of them were ordinary -- this was pretty much the reason they always strove to NOT invite their friends over to their home on Beckery Hill; whenever people got too inquisitive, Remus quick got in there and did a little memory-alteration to ensure it wouldn't happen again -- but that was their special secret, one that often made them look at each other and giggle, which made their friends stare at them as they tried to figure out the joke.

In July and August, they would remain confined to Beckery Hill as their magical education was pushed forward with speed and diligence. While Remus Lupin and Lilian Evans both wanted their charges to be prepared for what could be facing them when they finally entered the wizarding world full-time, they also knew not to push it too much. Harry and Rose understood what could be facing them in the future. The former to face the man who had tried to kill him when he was a child, had nearly condemned his sister to death before she was even born and still scared so many people that no one dared speak his chosen battle-name. The latter to face the destiny forced on her when a good man sacrificed his life and magic to keep her alive, thus forcing her to prepare to fully step into his place when she became of age and thus become the guardian of all in Somerset, magical and non-magical, from the _Mundus Vetus_ and the _Mundus Magicus_ alike.

And as the years rolled on, Harry and Rose came to make friends that would be with them when they went to Hogwarts finally in 1991 and 1993 respectively. The Runcorn sisters: Achelois, Cassotis and Albunea. The Mun sisters: Aesup, Aemi and Aejang (their older brother Yongjang would graduate from Hogwarts in 1991, the summer before Harry would begin his first year). The sisters of one of Her Majesty's younger Magical Sheriffs: Brianna and Anita Spinks (their brother Jordan, who had started Hogwarts in 1983, left after his OWL year in 1988 when fate forced him to assume the post for Norfolk). The Rivers siblings: Marian and Luke. The Roper sisters: Lynn (who would be a year ahead of Harry), Jane and Anne. And the Matthews siblings: Charles (another one who would be a year ahead of Harry), Camellia, Phil and Lilibet.

And time continued to march on until one day in the summer of 1991 . . .

* * *

Beckery Hill, Wednesday 31 July 1991 . . .

"Big brother! Letter for you!"

Harry looked up from his advanced potions book -- a present from Severus Snape for his tenth birthday the previous summer -- and then he blinked as he walked into the living room to see Rose standing by the window, a very beautiful owl perched on her arm with a letter tied to one of its legs. "Hello, there," Harry said as he drew out his wand and conjured some owl treats in his hand to offer to the beautiful avian. "Was it a rough flight?" he asked as the owl quickly dipped its head and began to eat.

The owl looked up, and hooted a negative before continuing to eat. Finally, it finished, and then offered its leg. "Thank you very kindly," Harry said as he untied the letter from the owl and took it into his hand. "You can go back now; we have our own means of sending a reply to Hogwarts. Please have a safe flight."

Surprised that this human would say something like _that_ to it, the owl fluttered onto his shoulder, gave him a playful nip on the ear, and then soared out of the Reevetor, angling northward towards Scotland. Harry and Rose waved as it went off, and then both looked at the envelope that had just been delivered:

_Mr. H.J. Potter  
The Living Room  
The Tower on the Hill_

"I guess the wards here really are good," Rose said.

"Yeah," Harry replied as he sat down on the couch and moved to open the envelope. Soon enough, two folded sheets of parchment were pulled out, and then unfolded so that the Potter siblings could take a look at the covering letter:

**__**

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin First Class; Grand Sorcerer of the United Kingdom; Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot; Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva M. McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

Harry blinked, and then he felt his eyes tear. "It's the letter."

Rose nodded. "It's the letter." She then looked at him before she smiled and leaned over to draw him into her arms. "We made it, big brother."

He blinked again, and then he laughed. "Y-yeah," he stuttered out before staring at her. "It's gonna be weird," he then said. "We've been together for five years now, but now . . .!" He then stopped before breathing out, "Darn!"

"What?!" she asked.

"Why couldn't we have been born twins?!"

Rose blinked, and then she shrugged. "The prophecy said that only _one_ child was to be born to deal with the Dark Dunderhead," she reminded him. For the last few years, the younger Potter had dreamt up of all sorts of interesting nicknames to give to Voldemort in preparation of her brother and her entering a society where saying the name would elicit a lot of needless screaming and pleas of, "Don't say his name!" "Dark Dunderhead" was Rose's insult for the man THIS month. "Not two."

Harry considered that, and then he laughed. "Yeah, that's true!" he said before standing up. "I better get a reply written up right away," he said as he walked to the stairway to get to their bedroom so he could talk to Remus and Lilian before he would send his reply, and then get letters sent out to other people . . .

* * *

Hogwarts . . .

"So all the booklist letters were able to go out early this year," Severus mused.

"Indeed so," Albus replied. Everyone was enjoying a late lunch in the Great Hall. "We were quite lucky to get Quirinus back, not to mention have him fill in as the D.A.D.A. teacher. I expect we should have a quiet year this year."

Many of the teachers stared at him, most with incredulous looks on their faces. "Albus, haven't you read the _Daily Prophet_ recently?!" Septima Vector demanded. "We KNOW this is the year Harry Potter is scheduled to come to Hogwarts for his first year! I saw the student list; he was there!" She then sipped her tea. "I think with him coming here, things will certainly NOT be quiet, especially since he upped and vanished on us five years ago, without a trace of his whereabouts!"

"Not that people didn't try to track him down even after the Wizengamot called off the search back in '86," Minerva added before sipping her tea.

Severus snorted. "Just like his father," he automatically lamented. "Always wanting to be the centre of attention!" A snort escaped him. "You watch him. He'll be stuck up, arrogant and totally uncaring when it comes to the rules of the school!"

"Now, Severus," Albus chided. "No need to . . . "

A bust of flame then exploded near the ceiling of the Great Hall by the main entrance, causing everyone at the head table to look up in shock. Before they could comprehend what was happening, a squeal of delight heralded the arrival of a very lovely avian, carrying an envelope in her beak and several others tied to her legs. "My word!" Filius Flitwick gasped. "It's a phoenix! Albus, you're not . . .?!"

"That's not Fawkes, Professor!" Rubeus Hagrid warned.

Silence fell as the bird soared down to land on the table right between Minerva and Septima, her head cocked towards the transfiguration mistress. Minerva blinked before she smiled. "Is that for me?" After the phoenix nodded, she reached up to take the envelope from her beak. "Thank you very much. Would you like something to eat?"

As the staff watched spellbound, the phoenix nodded in delight. Minerva moved a platter of bacon over to her, which allowed the beautiful avian to take several slices into her mouth and gobble them down. Albus then pushed over a bowl full of grapes, which the phoenix -- only three people at the table knew the phoenix's name, much less the two people she was currently bonded to -- gladly partook of a whole branch of before she crooned her thanks, lifted herself off the table, and soared away before vanishing in another burst of light and energy from the Great Hall.

"Merlin . . .!" Charity Burbage gasped. "Who owns a phoenix?!"

"Charity, no one OWNS a phoenix," Albus reminded her, his eyes twinkling madly as he sipped his tea. "No doubt, our delightful visitor selected some very lucky lad or lass to bond with and become his or her familiar, just as Fawkes did to me."

"So who is the letter from, Minerva?!" Irma Pince demanded.

Minerva smirked. "Harry Potter."

Silence.

More silence.

Still more silence.

And then . . .

" ** _HARRY POTTER?!_** "

EVERYONE had screamed that one out.

Minerva smiled as she held up the envelope, which read:

_Professor M.M. McGonagall_  
Deputy Headmistress  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Hogsmeade, Perth and Kinross, Scotland 

"Dear Merlin!" Severus exclaimed. "You're actually saying that Harry Potter is bonded with a PHOENIX of all things?! And he uses the poor creature as a POST OWL?!" He then shook his head as he crossed his arms. "Truly, truly . . .!"

"Now, Severus, that's enough!" Minerva growled; she had opened the envelope and extracted the letter -- a piece of muggle lined stationary paper, the sharper-eyed of the professors noticed -- from it. "Here's what it says," she said before reading:

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_  
I pray that this letter finds you and your co-workers well.  
Having received the notice your office sent out concerning an opening to come attend Hogwarts just this very day, please be advised that I humbly accept your kind invitation to attend school there. As I have known the truth of myself for the last five years after I was forced to depart my relatives' home, I have long looked forward to receiving that invitation and hope I will do well when I do come to school.  
There is no need to send out someone to assist me in the obtaining of my supplies in Diagon Alley. For the last five years, I have been cared for by alumni of Hogwarts and am fully aware of what is to happen to me between now and when I board the Hogwarts Express on 1 September 1991 at King's Cross Station in London.  
Again, I pray that this letter finds you and your co-workers well.  
I look forward to classes at Hogwarts this year.  
Yours sincerely,  
Harold J. (Harry) Potter  
P.S. Please excuse Lucy, the phoenix that will bring this letter to you. I do not possess a proper post owl as my guardians advised it would be unwise to have one that could be tracked by those arch-traitors to the wizarding world that were responsible for my parents' deaths in 1981. I will acquire one as soon as I can so that I don't cause undue attention to myself or to those who associate with me. 

Silence.

"A very articulate young man," Filius mused, nodding in approval.

"So polite," Pomona added, also nodding.

"I can't wait for him to come here," Irma said.

Mutters of agreement from around the table. Severus remained silent . . .

* * *

"Professor, are you sure we shouldn't be trying to do something for Harry?"

Albus blinked before he stared at Hagrid. The groundskeeper had caught up to the headmaster near the entrance to his office. "My dear boy, did you not hear Minerva read Harry's letter?" Albus wondered as Minerva and Severus walked up to join them. "He is not totally helpless when it comes to navigating our society even if he has not lived amongst us since he was a baby. Be assured, he'll be quite fine."

A shrug. "Well, still . . . "

"Rubeus, you've every right to be concerned about young Mister Potter. You were the man who rescued him from Godric's Hollow, after all," Minerva noted. "But even if we don't know who it was that took him away from his relatives, Mister Potter did state that they were all Hogwarts alumni and would see to it he is properly prepared."

The half-giant took that in, and then he sighed. "I suppose you're right, Professor." He smiled. "It'll be good to see him again, though. I wonder how he's grown up all these years." He then gazed on Albus. "I'll be heading on down to Gringotts to take care of that problem you wanted me to handle, Professor."

"Thank you, Hagrid," Albus said with a nod.

As Hagrid headed off, Albus waved the two teachers inside. Once the door was closed, the headmaster whispered, " _Kyojun: Officio Impervius!_ " His guests waited for the spell to go into effect, and then they relaxed. "Severus, don't you think you were just pouring it on a little too much back in the Great Hall?" Albus asked.

Severus grinned as he and Minerva took their seats. All three of them had been taught how to use the Shield of the School version of the _Kokujun_ by Napaeae Runcorn's husband Herodotus when he had been teaching here (he had taken his cousin Albert's place as D.A.D.A. teacher for the 1987-88 school year; he would be forced out at the end of the year due to an accident with his magical leg which forced him to seek a replacement at Saint Mungo's). After taking the time to analyse what had been created almost sixty years before, all three had to conclude that the _Kokujun_ had to be one of the best area spell transmission systems ever devised; with it, one didn't need a wand but just had to give a bit of their magic to the nearest rune stone (which, on the grounds of Hogwarts, had been located under one of the bridges connecting the academic and the living wings of the castle). "I have something of a reputation I must keep, Albus. Besides, Remus and I discussed this matter with Harry. If I show any sort of latitude towards Harry -- and when she comes here, Rose -- it will be noted immediately by those of my former companions' children and reported back to them as quickly as possible."

A sigh. "Unfortunately so. With Cornelius now as the Minister for Magic, those allied to Lucius are gaining ground in the Wizengamot when it comes to the legislative agenda." A shake of the head as he conjured up a tea set for his guests to enjoy. "I doubt what recently happened to Lilith Mulciber will deter them."

Minerva and Severus grimly nodded. Not a month before, Lilith Mulciber, the older sister of one of Severus' classmates when he had been attending Hogwarts in the 1970s, had been found dead and crucified in Knockturn Alley, exposed as a Death Eater (one who had not even been suspected as such back the wake of the events of Hallowe'en 1981). Albus and his current guests later learned that Lilith had been contacted by the Carrow siblings to try to finish the mission Daniel Rosier had tried to do seven years earlier. Thanks to Jordan Spinks, she never got anywhere close to any of her targets, including a girl who would be coming to school this year, Hermione Granger. This time, however, the Magical Sheriffs had decided to take it one step further; since the Carrows lived in Norfolk, Jordan managed to get into their home sometime after Lilith's body had been moved to Knockturn and obliviated both Amycus and Alecto of all their memories of the list they managed to get from the Roll Book. No doubt, when Lucius Malfoy learned what happened with his friends, his desire to continue to try to cleanse the "mudbloods" from the wizarding world had died a very quick and painful death; there had only been a minor squawk of protest raised on the floor of the Wizengamot.

But it was only a matter of time, Albus feared . . .

"Have you prepared your parts of the defence for the Stone?" he then asked.

Both teachers nodded. "We should think of using Ryûji's system to assist us in protecting the Stone, Albus," Minerva proposed. "It's far better than any warding system anyone else has ever designed. Even if Filius is not aware of the true nature of what protects the Roll Book here and all of Little Whinging, he's admitted to me several times that it's the best warding system he's ever seen."

He considered that for a moment, and then shook his head. "No, Minerva. The temptation is there, but we must remember that Tom is a very intelligent man. And I fear -- and Nicolas agrees with me -- that he will come directly for the Stone no matter what." A sigh. "Part of the _Kokujun_ 's overall effectiveness is that it IS an unknown system to the average wizard. I think, especially for the sake of all our friends who serve the Queen directly, that the more we keep it secret, the better."

"Agreed," Severus said, nodding. "There are problems in keeping it secret, but I believe unnecessary exposure brings forth a much greater risk." He then smirked at his friends. "So what are you two going to get Harry for his birthday this year?"

Both of the older teachers laughed. "Well, before we think of visiting Harry and Rose, let's see what their plans for today are," Albus mused as he drew out his wand. Once Minerva had taken the letter Harry had sent her out of her robes and placed it on the table, Albus pointed at it with his wand. "Ah, what was the code phrase for this month . . .?" he mused before nodding. "Ah, yes! Dark Dunderhead!"

Severus laughed as the words on the letter instantly changed over:

_Grandpapa, Aunt Minerva and Uncle Severus,_  
Plan for today:  
Harry and I will meet with Aesup, Achelois, Brianna, Marian, Jane and Camellia to go into Diagon to get supplies. Mama will be with us. We're prepared to come full out with what Grandpa Glaston did for me, keeping all the usual stuff hush-hush. Uncle Moony will be busy with Aunt Nancy and the others in the pack as a delegation of representatives from the State of Gom will arrive in the Garden later today to meet with Grand-uncle Ragnok; I should be back there just before then if the crowds aren't too bad. Because of that, Bessie and the others are going to be resting for the first part of today. Lucky thing Uncle Hamilton finally devised that potion elves can take so they don't get too drunk on the power of the Garden.  
Big brother should be back on the Hill by later today for his birthday party.  
Bring lots of presents!  
Love,  
Rose  
P.S. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia will bring the twins to the Hill today when they come with Dudley and Albert; it'll be their first time here. Uncle Hamilton will do the Neuwied Test on Albert and the twins then. 

"You know, if Riddle was still around and heard all of Rose's insults towards him . . . " Minerva muttered to herself, shaking her head.

"Given the amount of training she's got so far -- and WILL receive in the next few years -- I would definitely bet that it will be the Dark Lord himself who will fall short," Severus noted with a smirk as he gazed on his fellow head-of-house.

Minerva and Albus nodded . . .

* * *

London, the Leaky Cauldron . . .

"Good morning," Tom Dodderidge called out as three people walked through the entrance of his tavern from Charing Cross Road. He then blinked as his magical senses quickly picked up on something very odd about the red-haired woman currently accompanying the young boy and the slightly younger girl, both dressed in normal muggle civilians yet wearing hooded cloaks over their heads. "My word! You're a . . .!"

"An elf," Lilian supplied as she bowed her head to him. "I apologise for the disguise, but since my mistress lives mostly among the muggles . . . " -- She tried not to make a face on saying that word. -- " . . . it would be far more intelligent -- and less taxing on the Obliviators -- to look human."

Tom blinked, and then he nodded. "And you do a good job! But I must confess, you look the spit and image of Lily Potter herself! May I ask . . .?"

Lilian chuckled. "Well, believe it or not, there is a reason I look this way, Tom," she said before gazing on the boy. "Harry?"

Tom -- not to mention all the other people who had gathered in the Leaky Cauldron this day -- all froze as eyes locked on the young boy with Lilian as he slipped off his hood to reveal a messy head of black hair, a pair of reading glasses over the eyes the green of the Killing Curse and a very familiar lightning bolt-shaped scar over the right eye. "A pleasure to meet you, Mister Dodderidge," Harry Potter then said as he held out his hand to the elderly bartender. "You were classmates with Ryûji Hirosaki and Glaston Tore back in the 1930s, were you not?"

Tom blinked several times as his mind threatened to totally crash from what he just learned, and then a look of joy crossed his face. "Good Lord . . . bless my soul . . . Harry Potter," he whispered before grasping the outstretched hand. "Welcome back, Mister Potter! Welcome back! It's so good to see you're well!"

A nod. "Even if I don't remember living in the wizarding world full-time -- I was just a baby when I left -- I will say it's good to be back, sir."

"Indeed it is," Tom said as he let go of Harry's hand.

"Do you serve orange juice here?"

"Certainly, dear boy!"

"Two glasses, please? We're meeting friends here."

"Right away, Mister Potter!"

As the bartender got to work, other people quickly came up to shake the hand of the Boy-Who-Lived-And-Vanished. "Doris Crockford, Mister Potter," a white-haired witch said as she grasped his hand. "I can't believe I'm meeting you at last!"

Harry blinked, and then he grinned. "You were two years ahead of Grand-uncle Ryûji and Grandpa Glaston!" he blurted out as he moved to hug the now-totally gobsmacked Doris. "You helped Grand-uncle Ryûji with the _Desidero Infantis_ spell!"

" _Desidero Infantis?!_ " Dedalus Diggle demanded. "What's that?!"

Doris pulled away from Harry as people focused on her. "Oh, it was some insane idea Ryûji and Glaston came up with in their OWL year, just before I did my NEWTs," she confessed. "A sort of 'ultimate sacrifice of magic' spell. I helped them with some charms research, but personally, I thought they were stark raving mad for even thinking up such an insane thing! Imagine it?! A spell you use to literally drain your magic and your life to try to save someone else! Who would ever make use of it!"

"Actually, Grand-aunt Doris, it HAS been used."

Doris blinked, her eyes tearing as her hand floated up to her mouth. "He called me 'grant-aunt' . . . " And then what Harry just said hit her. "WHAT?!" she turned, staring wide-eyed at Harry. "What do you mean that spell was used?!"

Harry smirked before he stared on the crowd around them. "Well, I know you all like to call me the 'boy-who-lived,' right?" As people around him nodded, he moved to his companion and drew off her hood, causing everyone there to gasp in disbelief. "May I present the 'girl-who-lived.' My younger sister, Rose Jamie Potter!"

"Hi, everyone!" Rose said with a friendly smile.

Silence.

More silence.

Still more silence.

And then . . .

"How's that possible . . .?" Dedalus gasped, his jaw now on the floor.

"Well, Mom was four months pregnant with me when the Dark Dunderhead came to our house in Godric's Hollow," Rose explained. Around her, peoples' jaws dropped on hearing her speak of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named with such a ridiculous title. "As soon as he sensed Mom was in danger -- after the Fidelius got broke thanks to that backstabbing berk Sirius Black! -- he apparated there, getting there right in time to see the Pale-Skinned Albino get Dad with the A-K!" On hearing THAT insult, some of the more brave souls there started to laugh while others shook their heads, muttering that the poor girl had to be a little touched in the head to tempt the Fates by insulting the Dark Lord so openly and brazenly. "Since he knew Mom was pregnant with me -- he met up with her before she went under the Fidelius and sensed it -- Grandpa Glaston used the _Desidero Infantis_ to keep Mom alive even after the Slit-Eyed Wombat got her with the A-K." More laughter followed from the crowd. Rose then sighed, looking down, which make everyone quickly sober up. "Grandpa Glaston died because of that, but Mama here . . . " -- She looked over to Lilian. -- " . . . and his other elves took care of Mom where we live now so that she could give birth to me."

"Mom died after Rose was born," Harry added.

Silence fell as people took that in. Sobs then broke out among many of the crowd around them as people immediately took off their hats for a moment's silence. "What a noble sacrifice!" Dedalus then declared as people straightened themselves, though many were still dabbing their eyes with handkerchiefs.

Tom nodded as he placed the glasses of orange juice on the bar for the Potter siblings. "A fine wizard, indeed!" he declared. "I never knew the man myself -- I was a Hufflepuff while Ryûji was in Ravenclaw and Glaston in Gryffindor -- but dear God!" He shook his head. "To do something like that . . .?! A true Gryffindor to the end!"

"You can definitely say that again, Tom!" Rowland King, a former member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team during the 1960s, called out from his corner booth.

"The man deserved the Order of Merlin for that!" Hestia Jones then stated.

"Actually, Hestia, Sir Glaston's sacrifice was recognised by Her Majesty when she learned of what happened and he was posthumously awarded the George Cross. Rose later received the award on Sir Glaston's behalf," Lilian said.

People looked confused. "George Cross? What's that?" Hestia asked.

"The second-highest bravery decoration awarded in the United Kingdom," Lilian explained as she sensed a familiar elf presence approach from down Charing Cross Road, accompanying a familiar witch presence. "It's meant for those civilians who act with unusual valour in a situation during wartime -- and Her Majesty did recognise the Dark Lord's rebellion against Her Ministry as a war -- as well as military personnel who also performed bravely in a non-combat situation."

"Since Grandpa Glaston wasn't a soldier, he couldn't get the Victoria Cross," Rose stated as she reached over to grasp Harry's hand.

" _Oe!_ What's with the convention, Harry?!"

Eyes turned as Aesup Mun walked in, accompanied by Kaesomun. "Hey, Aesup!" Harry called out as the Korean-born witch joined them, her elf falling in beside Lilian. After sharing a hug with his friend, Harry gazed on the owner of the Leaky Cauldron. "Grand-uncle, do you have apple juice? Aesup can't drink pumpkin juice."

Tom blinked, and then he started to cry. "He called me 'grand-uncle' . . .!"

"With your permission, Master Thomas, I'll be pleased to get Mistress' drink," Kaesomun then offered as he gave the bartender a helpful look.

Tom shakily nodded. Kaesomun popped out of sight just as the front door opened again, this time allowing Jane Roper to walk in, accompanied by Tanny. "Hey, guys!"

People watched as Harry and Rose embraced her, and then realisation dawned on many of their faces. "Um, excuse me, ladies . . . but were you . . .?" Dedalus began after Jane pulled away from Rose and reached over to hold Aesup's hand.

Jane beamed. "My dad was one of the ones who helped free Harry and his relatives from that stupid curse Harry's dad put on his uncle and aunt."

"Really?!" Hestia breathed out as Kaesomun popped in with Aesup's apple juice.

"Do you know him?" Doris asked as Rose moved to comfort Tom, who was still weeping at the idea of Harry Potter calling HIM "grand-uncle."

"Same year as Harry's and Rose's parents, Doris," Hestia explained. "A few years after me, in fact. Hogie was really good with charms."

"Damn!" Dedalus gasped. "He comes here every once in a while to have a drink and walk around the Alley! I see him here all the time! I'll buy the man a drink when I see him next! Who else helped out with you and your relatives, Mister Potter?!"

"Aunt Napaeae, Grant-Aunt Wilma and Uncle Reggie, Mister Diggle," Harry replied.

"What about Mom, Harry?"

Harry smirked as Achelois Runcorn and Tommy stepped in. "Everyone was asking about who got rid of Dad's curse that hurt Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, Achelois."

Achelois nodded. "Oh! Can I have some pineapple juice, please?"

Tom was STILL crying. Seeing that, the Runcorn's elf gazed in understanding at the bartender. "With your permission, Master Thomas?"

Another shaky nod from him. As Tommy popped out, Hestia's jaw dropped. "You're Napaeae Runcorn's daughter, aren't you?!" she said as she pointed at Achelois.

Achelois nodded. "That's me! Soon as Brie, Mary and Melli get here, we'll go into the Alley to get our stuff, then head out to go celebrate Harry's birthday!"

Hearing that, many of the people there gaped, and then they cheered before Tom -- who was slowly regaining control of himself -- led them all in a very loud and raucous version of _Happy Birthday_ as more people came over to shake Harry's hand or hug him. Cameras also came out as people got pictures taken of themselves with Harry and Rose. By then, three girls Harry's age came in, they accompanied by very handsome young men that some of the people inside the Leaky Cauldron sensed were also human-shaped house elves. "Brie! Mary! Melli!" Harry called out as Brianna Spinks, Marian Rivers and Camellia Matthews walked up, and then he embraced them in turn.

"Happy birthday, Harry," Brianna declared as she leaned in to kiss him on the lips before backing away as Camellia hugged him. Brianna was a quite mature girl for an eleven year-old, with wavy reddish-blonde hair that trailed down past her shoulders (and was partially held down by a headband), hazel eyes peeking out of her face. "We got all your presents lined up and ready to go when we get back to your place!"

"I know!" Harry said with a laugh as he wrapped one arm around Camellia and the other around Marian. "I could hear Rose cracking the whip all last week!"

"Hey!" Rose yelped.

A roaring laugh echoed through the room as many of the people exchanged happy smiles and looks. All of them could sense it. They were living a moment of history. This was a wonderful day for the wizarding world. Not only had the Boy-Who-Lived-And-Vanished finally returned to where he belonged, he had also come with his very own sister -- who, if Glaston Tore had NOT been there that horrible Hallowe'en evening ten years before, would not even be ALIVE today! -- to introduce her to her native society. And here were a whole group of very bright young witches already flocking around him, having obviously been friends with their saviour for years, helping him keep links with his true home so that, when he did return, he wouldn't be lost amidst them.

"HARRY!"

Everyone jolted on hearing that booming voice, and then spun around to stare at who just walked in from Charing Cross Road. Harry blinked, and then he grinned. "Grand-uncle Rubeus!" he whooped as he moved through the crowd to hug Rubeus Hagrid.

The half-giant blinked, and then his eyes moistened. "Ye . . . Harry . . . ye . . . ye called me . . . 'Gr-grand-u-u-uncle' . . .?" he sputtered before collapsing to his knees and bawling as he nearly crushed Harry with a bone-shattering hug . . .

* * *

**_To be concluded . . ._ **   



	15. A Travellery Comes

  
Author's notes: In the late summer of 1932, a traveller from another dimension named Ryûji Hirosaki came to Hogwarts to learn magic. In the summer of 1991, his granddaughter Chikage begins her Magical Quest, arriving at the Garden of the Galaxy right on Harry's birthday. And the world of wizards will never be the same . . .  


* * *

Diagon Alley, later . . .

"I hope ye didn't mind that, Harry," Hagrid apologised as he led the procession of eight children and seven human-shaped house elves through the magical gateway from the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron into Diagon Alley. It had taken the kids at least a half-hour to extract themselves from the crowd in Tom Dandridge's establishment so they could carry on their shopping. Harry and Rose had their hoods down; they had seen some of the crowd that had flocked around them head into the Alley while they had been consoling a happily-crying Rubeus Hagrid, so they knew the news was going to spread fast. "I don't know if ye know this, but I was the one who flew you out of your parents' place to take you to your aunt's home," he explained as they headed towards Gringotts. "I saw that your mom's body was missing, but never thought much about it afterward; the Aurors showed up just as I got you out of there, so I thought they later found her and buried her with your dad." He then smiled at Rose, reaching over to gently pat her shoulder. "But believe me, I'm glad that Glaston Tore was there for ye, Rose! Never met him or Ryûji Hirosaki, of course; I started Hogwarts in 1939 and they had graduated the summer before. But by Merlin, they were a real pair of good people!"

Rose hummed. "Grand-uncle, weren't you expelled because of what happened when Myrtle O'Neil died in 1942?" she asked. "That business with the Chamber of Secrets?"

Hagrid blinked, and then he nodded, a sad look on his face. "Aye, I was."

"Isn't she a ghost now?" Marian -- a thin girl with hair the red of the sides of a fire engine or a London double-decker bus and dark green eyes -- asked.

Camellia -- she was a silver-haired girl with very pale blue-grey eyes; many often mistook her as an albino -- nodded. "Yeah. They call her 'Moaning Myrtle,'" she answered as they approached Gringotts. "She was in her fifth year, I think."

"A Ravenclaw," Hagrid confirmed as they moved up the stairs. "Very nice girl, too. I remember her. She was a muggleborn, but quite willing to fit in."

Before they could pass the goblins guarding the front doors, Harry and Rose stopped, clasping their hands together as they both bowed respectfully to them. "« _Greetings, noble warriors,_ »" the Potter siblings chanted in perfect Gobbledegook as their companions -- including a wide-eyed Hagrid -- stopped, the girls bowing as they clasped their hands in turn. "« _May all your enemies fall before you and may your victories shower you with gold. May we humble patrons pass and enter?_ »"

The guards both gaped in gobsmacked shock as people around them all stopped to watch this curious event, and then bowed in return. "« _Greetings, Dame Sheriff Potter, Lord Potter,_ »" the one to the Potters' left declared. "« _May you always be victorious against your enemies and may your gold always flow. You may pass._ »"

Harry and Rose straightened themselves. "« _You have our thanks,_ »" the former said as he offered his arm to his sister. "« _Be always vigilant._ »"

Twin toothy smiles responded. "« _So we will, Lord Potter._ »"

They headed in, the others following them. Hagrid pulled up the rear. Unseen by any of them, a small crowd had come in right after them, muttering and pointing at the Potter siblings. "Merlin, Harry!" the groundskeeper gasped, and then he ducked as Aesup shushed him. "When did you two learn Gobbledegook?!" he then hissed.

"Oh, Uncle Erlking taught us over the last few years," Rose answered as they got into the line for the tellers. "He manages Grandpa Glaston's estate since I'm his direct magical descendant because of what happened ten years ago."

Hagrid's jaw hit the floor. "Erlking?!" he exclaimed. Nearby, many people gaped in disbelief on hearing him utter that name. "Why, he's the most . . .!"

Rose froze him with a look. "Grand-uncle Rubeus!" she snarled.

Hagrid ducked her look as he immediately clammed up, waving his hands to ward off whatever Harry's sister was about to unleash on him. "Smart thinking, Mister Hagrid," Camellia stated as she gazed up at him, grinning. "If Rose let go on you, we'd be mopping up what's left of you from here to the Leaky Cauldron."

"Next!" a voice called out.

Harry walked over to the teller who had called out. "« _Congratulations on your promotion and the birth of your son, Senior Teller Nagnok. May your chests always be full of gold and may your enemies all fall before your blade,_ »" he greeted him with bowed head and clasped hands. "« _Apologies for bothering you with my trifle business, but I desire to make a withdraw from my vault. Number 687, please._ »"

The goblin grinned. "« _My eternal thanks for your best wishes, Lord Potter. And may your vaults always be filled with gold and your enemies fall before you,_ »" he greeted him back with a bow of his head. "« _And be assured, your business is never a trifle to those of us here in Gringotts. Your key, if I may?_ »"

"« _Certainly._ »"

The key was handed over. Nagnok inserted it into a box on his desk, and then he nodded. "« _It appears to be in order,_ »" he said before calling out, "Griphook!"

A younger goblin walked over. "Six-eighty-seven," Nagnok ordered in English.

"Of course, Senior Teller," Griphook -- a goblin with balding black hair and dark eyes -- declared before bowing to Harry, waving him to the doorway leading into the mines to the lower levels. "This way please, Lord Potter."

"My thanks, Vault Guide," Harry said as he followed him into the passage, and then he changed to Gobbledegook. "« _A request, if I may, Vault Guide?_ »"

Griphook smiled. "« _You need not worry about your sister's true identity being exposed, Lord Potter. Unlike most wizards, Her Majesty's Magical Shire Reeves and those allied with them -- especially the late Sir Glaston Tore -- have always dealt with us honourably._ »" He then whistled up one of the carts so they could head on down. "« _In your language -- and in case we encounter those wizards who do have knowledge of our language -- we've been firmly instructed to address your noble sister as 'Lady Potter,' which is what she truthfully is in your native society._ »"

They got onto the cart and headed down. Harry whooped -- he just LOVED the cart rides here! -- and Griphook grinned with delight as they raced down to the sixty-eighth level of the mines, where the Potter family vault (as different from the Potter House vault, which was Number 108 near the surface) was located. They soon got to where they had to go. "Oh, man!" Harry called out in English as he disembarked from the cart as Griphook moved to unlock the vault. "Are you making them go faster these days?!"

"We are improving the spells to reduce the friction on the tracks without seeing them derail," the goblin admitted as he opened the vault. "I was on the testing team." Griphook made a slight wince as he gave Harry a knowing look. "I only wound up spending time with the healers twice before we put the system in place. Some of my fellow testers said I was cheating by using cushioning spells when I fell out of the cart."

"Lucky you," Harry said with a laugh as he loaded his money bag with coins.

"Will you be visiting your House vault as well, Lord Potter?"

Harry shook his head. "No, not now. But I will come back before I go to school to get the Family Ring and do the Inheritance Ritual. I'll make arrangements with Uncle Erlking." He then smirked. "Today's my birthday and the day I use to get ready for Hogwarts. I'll worry about the silly stuff later. But thanks anyway."

Griphook nodded. "Happy birthday to you then, Lord Potter. May you . . . "

He then stopped, his ears perking before he looked down and behind him. Harry turned, and then he blinked as he noticed the distracted look on the goblin's face. "Are you okay?!"

"I . . . " Griphook began, and then he shook his head. "I don't know, Lord Potter. I've only been working as a vault guide for a short while, so I don't know what all goes on down here, but I will admit I've NEVER sensed that . . .!"

"Griphook!"

He turned as a cart raced up to them. "Director Erlking!"

"Uncle!" Harry called out as Griphook bowed to Erlking as the latter got out of the cart and walked up to them. "What's going on?! Griphook here . . .!"

"Calm yourself, Harry," Erlking said as he peered down through the stone floor of this level of the vaults for a moment, and then he gasped. "Oh, my . . .!"

"What is it, Director?" Griphook asked.

The director blinked, and then he shook his head. "I can't say, Griphook. But I can feel that's from Vault 767. That hasn't been active in YEARS . . .!"

"That's Grand-uncle Ryûji's old vault!"

Both goblins spun on Harry. "Are you sure of that, Harry?!" Erlking asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah! Grandpa -- well, Grandpa's spirit-imprint in the scrying room at the Reevetor! -- told me that he got that vault opened for Grand-uncle so he could save money from all the part-time jobs he did to support himself and store it there. He even quoted the vault number to Rose and I and said that Grand-uncle Ryûji wanted it kept open just in case any of his descendants came to our universe on their Magical Quests." He then blinked. "Wait a minute . . . " He then snapped his fingers. "Uncle, Rose would have the key to that vault in her own vault!"

Erlking nodded in understanding. "Then we best see your sister, Harry."

* * *

"So what could this mean, Director Erlking?"

Erlking shook his head as Rose handed Griphook the key to Vault 767 so he could open it. Harry, Rose and their friends, along with their elf servants, were standing nearby. Rose had told him that Hagrid had gone down to get something from Vault 713 and said he would meet up with Harry at Cructan's for coffee in a couple of hours. "I can't answer that question, Miss Rivers." He had met the Potter siblings' friends on a visit to Reevetor Somerset on Harry's tenth birthday and found them as accepting of goblins as Harry and Rose were. "I was just a junior teller back then; I didn't have anything to do with setting up new vaults or being a vault guide. Still, to feel such a surge of energy come from a vault the Traveller himself once used . . . "

"It can't open, Director!"

Erlking glared at Griphook. "What do you mean?!"

"The key the Dame Sheriff gave me does fit in, but the vault door will not open, Director," Griphook said as he moved to turn the handle. "The locking charms and all the security charms are all intact. Nothing's missing from this vault. But . . . "

"Wait!"

Everyone watched as Rose reached under her cloak to draw her wand. "Let me try something," she said as she walked up to the vault, and then she aimed her wand at it.

Griphook gasped, his eyes wide. "Dame Sheriff! You'll . . .!"

" _Ginkôjun: Cellarium Alohomora!_ "

The vault suddenly unlocked and began to swing open. Jaws hit the floor as they watched it open, and then Achelois nodded. "Well, that makes sense!"

"What do you mean?" Marian asked.

A shrug. "Ryûji Hirosaki was the man who invented the _Kokujun_ , Mary! You'd expect he WOULD use the spell HE created to protect his valuables!"

Erlking nodded. "A good point, Miss Runcorn . . . "

"Director. You better see this."

Everyone gathered at the entrance to the vault to gaze inside, and then their jaws all dropped on seeing what was inside there. Atop small piles of coin -- the vault was the storage place for a low-interest savings account that Ryûji Hirosaki had obtained for himself back in 1932 that had been steadily collecting interest for all these years -- there was a white pyramid-shaped rune stone, now glowing. Its north and south faces, everyone knew, were marked with the Japanese kanji which was read as _kokujun,_ literally "state shield." The east and west faces would be marked with the katakana (mixed on occasion with kanji indicating directions, the hiragana read _to_ and meaning "and" [such was used for counties united from two smaller entities], and the kanji read as _gun,_ which was the name suffix meaning "county") representing the Japanese way of writing the names of the counties of the United Kingdom. Since Gringotts was in the old County of London, the symbols would be said as _Rondon-gun_ in Nihon-go. And now hovering above the glowing stone . . .

"Who's that?" Harry asked.

The energy over the _Kokujun_ stone was forming into the image of a slender, almost needle-shaped, tower that reached all the way to the vault ceiling. Wrapped around it from the floor around the rune stone were four spiralling rings kept at a distance from the central "tower," wrapping clockwise as they ascended to the ceiling. And bracing around it were ground hoops that faced the cardinal directions, almost reaching halfway up to the ceiling. And in the middle of that image . . .

"It's a girl!" Rose gasped.

_**Welcome her . . .**_

Everyone tensed on hearing that chorus of haunting voices, and then Erlking bowed. Seeing what he was doing, Griphook and the eight human children there did the same thing. "Forgive us, Noble Spirits. But whom do you speak of?" Erlking pleaded.

**_She is our Guardian . . . she wishes to be with you . . . welcome her and let her be with you . . . until it is time for her . . . to return to us . . ._**

"We will . . . "

Harry blinked. Had he just said that?

"We will . . . "

Rose stared at her brother. "Big brother, did I . . .?"

"We will . . . "

That repeated six more times as the other children chanted that vow.

**_We are glad . . . farewell for now . . ._**

And with that, the image of the spiral-framed tower vanished. Everyone blinked, and then Erlking gasped. "Oh, my . . .!" he breathed before quickly straightening and drawing back. "Griphook, secure this vault. Return the key to the Dame Sheriff."

A nod. "Of course, Director."

As Griphook closed and locked the vault, Rose drew out her wand. Once the vault was locked, she called out, " _Ginkôjun: Cellarium Impervius._ "

The vault was secured, and then Griphook returned the key to Rose with a bow and smile. "Truly a remarkable warding system," Erlking said with a shake of his head and an admiring tone in his voice. He did remember the one time he had seen Ryûji Hirosaki. How respectful the Traveller had been to the goblins when he had come to their universe and did business at Gringotts . . . and how disgusted he was on seeing how other wizards had treated them. If what he just heard was real . . .!

"Harry, you and your friends just got started with school shopping, yes?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, Uncle."

A nod as the director waved the children and Griphook with him. "Very well, then. Try to complete it as soon as possible, then come back to the bank. I'll make arrangements to allow you all to travel back to Beckery Hill using our systems. If what I suspect is true, a magical heir of Ryûji Hirosaki might be joining us quite soon and we must prepare for her arrival. I'll talk to the Chief Director about this."

"What should we do if she comes, Director Erlking?" Achelois wondered.

A chuckle as everyone boarded the cart. "Welcome her as your predecessors welcomed Ryûji, Miss Runcorn! I believe we are in for most interesting times."

"And profitable ones, too?" Brianna asked with a grin.

A snort. "But of course, Miss Spinks! What can be better than profit?!"

Everyone laughed as Griphook guided the cart to the surface . . .

* * *

Cructan's . . .

"So did you all get your supplies?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, Grand-uncle. Even our wands."

"Though Mister Ollivander was really weird," Rose added as she moved to give a treat to the beautiful snowy owl that the groundskeeper had purchased for Harry's birthday at Eeylops Owl Emporium. They had both selected her name: Hedwig.

Hagrid blinked. They were all in a private room at Cructan's enjoying coffee and tea. All of the elves had been dispatched home by the children before they got here, which pleased Hagrid a lot; he had been really rattled when he had seen Lilian, heard her speak with Lily Potter's voice and be addressed by Harry and Rose as "Mama."

All of the new students of Hogwarts had trunks with them. They had got those with a built-in Reduction and Enlargement Charms system that would allow the owners to shrink and expand them without needing wands and thus risking accusations of underage magic use outside school. The trunks also came with multiple security locks and Harry had agreed with his friends that he would get them augmented with a _Kokujun_ -powered ward lock once they all got back to Beckery Hill. All their school supplies were loaded into the trunks and the trunks were now shrunk down and in their pockets.

"Harry had a rough time getting his wand," Aesup stated. "I think Mister Ollivander went through two dozen wands before he got one matched up to Harry." She herself had got an 11 1/4 inch pine wand with a core of unicorn tail hair. She had also got an owl, a great grey from Canada which she named "Emille" in tribute to the sound made by the bell of King Sôngdôk of Shilla (currently on display at a national museum in Shilla's old capital, Kyôngju), who had been a patron of Korean magical study.

"What did you get?" Hagrid asked.

"Holly, phoenix tail core, 11 inches," Harry replied. "Turns out that it's a twin to the wand given to the Dark Dunderhead all those years ago."

Hagrid blinked, and then he hummed. "That could be a problem."

"You're convinced he's still alive?" Brianna asked.

A snort. "Oh, believe me, I am! Some say he died that night. Load of codswallop, if ye ask me. Don't think he was even human enough to die that night. Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time." A shake of the head. "Not really sure what to believe 'bout that. There were people who were on his side who came back when it was over, acting like they had been enspelled or something like that . . . "

Rueful chuckles escaped everyone around them as eyes rolled. "'The Imperius defence,'" Rose said with a snort, shaking her head. "The Dark Dingbat's still out there, Grand-uncle. If he was truly gone, all his marks on everyone would've totally vanished." As Hagrid gaped at her, she sighed. "I know some people came back to our side when it was over. People like Professor Snape for example. But there are a lot more who want the stupid dickhead to come back." She sipped her coffee.

"Not as many now as there were back in '81," Achelois mused with an icy smile.

The others nodded. "Oh, ye heard about that, did you?" Hagrid asked, shaking his head. "Stupid people! Minister Fudge stormed over to Professor Dumbledore's office right after they found that woman and demanded to know what was going on!" He shook his head. "Blimey! The professor literally told the man that You-Know-Who's people were going out to kill muggleborns before they could get to school! Couldn't believe that myself, but Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick -- he'll be your charms teacher, by the way -- confirmed it!" A snort. "Fudge didn't!"

"I heard about him," Harry said. "Don't like him."

"Then ye are pretty smart, Harry," Hagrid advised before he drank the rest of his coffee. "Damn! This is pretty good stuff! Wish I could have it at Hogwarts." He then smiled before reaching over to pat Harry's and Rose's shoulders. "It's good to see you again, Harry. And I hope to see you in a couple of years, Rose."

"Safe trip back, Grand-uncle," Harry said.

Hagrid nodded as he headed out of the room. The children remained in place, and then Harry moved to finish his coffee. "Let's get to Gringotts."

The others nodded . . .

* * *

Beckery Hill . . .

"Ah, Ragnok! How are you today?!"

Ragnok grinned as he took Albus' hand in his own and shook it. "I'm quite fine, Albus! You're looking well! Here for Harry's birthday party?"

"Indeed we are," Albus said as he indicated Minerva and Severus with his free hand. It was a considerable delegation from Gringotts that were now standing close to the Garden of the Galaxy. Atop Ragnok and several directors Albus didn't know by name, there was a war party, platoon strength in all, some carrying war banners that normally didn't come out unless they were launching a "rebellion" against the Ministry of Magic. "And yourself, Chief Director?" he wondered. "Why such a large party here today?"

Ragnok smirked. "We're making some treaties with the Gom Nation of the _Mundus Magicus_ , Chief Warlock," he reported. "They like the way our armourers get to play with their materials, which they supply in considerable quantities to us, including materials they give us as gifts for our work. I suspect that there are rebellious clans among the Goms that might challenge their leaders sometime soon, so Nolli -- he's their elected monarch; they run their state like the Holy Roman Empire -- wishes to be ready in case they come at him with fangs barred and steel unsheathed."

"And there's no problem with your views of ownership when it comes to anything that leaves your forges, Chief Director?" Severus asked.

A shake of the head. "It's cloudy in this case, Professor. Were it made by our materials and our hands, then we own them. Believe it or not, the Goms understand that." The look in Ragnok's face was more than familiar to Albus and his companions. All three had known how goblins viewed the continued possession of goblin-made objects such as the Sword of Gryffindor long after the one the device had been made for had died. "But since they elected to provide their own materials to us, our laws become clouded. I suspect they would want us to establish a branch there so they could bank with us in their dimension, thus make the questions of ownership of our work simpler to deal with." A sigh before Ragnok gazed on the Garden. "Of course . . . "

"You would desire your own Garden for your own use," Albus agreed.

A nod. "Yes, Albus. You leaned of this beautiful creation five years ago. What do you think of it now?" Ragnok gazed at him. "Excuse me. I should rephrase that question: How would your _Ministry_ view something like this?"

"As a resource they would wish to seize control of and exploit for their own purposes, no doubt to try to find some way to either conquer the _Mundus Magicus_ so it could become a colony of the Ministry . . . or worse . . . " Albus shook his head. "It was a wise thing for His Majesty the King to have the Garden directly controlled by him through Glaston Tore. And one day soon, Rose Potter." He shuddered. "The power and the potential the Garden presents, if used right, would benefit so many." He waved to the Reevewick, where a group of seven smartly-dressed werewolves were coming towards them. "Hamilton St. John imports materials from Ariadne so he can constantly improve his version of the Wolfsbane potion. Elaine Buckshire is here studying us and allowing us to learn of her world as well. If only . . . " A sigh. "If I could, old friend, I would gladly give you Godric's sword in a public ceremony on the steps of Gringotts as a way of apologising for the years and centuries of constant abuse towards your people and your beliefs. But if I did that . . . " A wry smile crossed his face.

Ragnok grinned. "Don't give up your dreams, Albus. They . . . "

"Chief Director," one of the other goblins called out. "The Garden!"

Everyone turned as runes on the various trilithons lit up brightly as energy began to billow in the patio. A second later, a flash of light then exploded, nearly blinding everyone there before the energy faded, revealing a platoon of grim-looking Goms in full battle dress -- like Roman gladiators of two millennia before -- all around an older man in a formal toga-like dress, a golden wreath-of-laurel crown on his head. On seeing that, Ragnok hissed out a command in Gobbledegook as his own guards snapped to attention and placed their hands on their sheathed swords. He then moved towards the Garden, his back erect and proud as he stared directly at the arriving dignitaries from the _Mundus Magicus._ "Lord Nolli, I presume?" he called out.

The robed Gom stared at him, and then grinned, his fanged teeth glittering in the light of the Garden as he walked past his warriors to clasp the goblin leader's hand. "Chief Director Ragnok. We meet at last, sir. Your Tribe has done us many boons these last few years. I was more than pleased to accept your invitation here."

"And I was more than glad to give it to you, Lord Nolli," Ragnok said as he beckoned the Gom lord out of the Garden, his troops following. "I only but wish I could have received you at my office, but sadly, the humans on this world . . . "

A booming laugh. "Do not apologise, my friend! The naked apes that spit on and laugh at your Tribe's ways will wake up to reality sooner or later." Nolli then smiled as he looked down at Ragnok. "They may need to be pushed from time to time. Know that if you feel it necessary, we will be at your side, Chief Director. That I vow."

Ragnok nodded. "Your vow, I accept, sir."

As Albus and his friends watched, Ragnok then escorted Nolli over so that he could meet his junior directors and inspect the guard of honour. Remus and his pack had, by then, come up to join them. "Tell me, Remus: What has Ms. Buckshire explained to you about these people?" the headmaster then asked as he gazed on Harry's guardian.

"Like dealing with a pack of wild lunar feline therianthropes who don't take their potions, Albus," Remus noted. "I told you of what Hamilton said about Ian Boot's wife, didn't it?" After seeing Albus nod, the werewolf continued, "They're all like that. Their magic is raw and tailored for sheer brute force. Like the way the Soviets trained their wizards and witches before the fall of the Berlin Wall. If Greyback and his pack ever got caught by a patrol of Goms, I wouldn't give Fenrir any chances. They'd be ripped apart and eaten. _Literally!_ " he then added with a grimace.

"Not that Greyback wouldn't deserve it," Nancy Skaggs added as she rubbed the place on her cheek where the rogue lycan leader had infected her.

"They're cannibals?" Minerva asked, a shocked look on her face.

"Yes, but it's only used in rituals," Remus replied. "They grew away from hunting members of other tribes on their world for food when everyone began settling down and created farms and towns over three thousand years ago. But some of the Tribes -- the Goms among them -- still believe that in consuming the flesh of your foe, you inherit their magic." A chuckle. "That's what makes them so feared on their world."

"I doubt anyone who tries to launch a fight with them ever do it a second time," Severus stated as he crossed his arms.

Nancy smirked. "They don't, Sev- . . . "

"Grandpapa!"

Everyone turned as Rose jogged down towards them, Harry and their friends right behind her. "Oh, hello, everyone!" Albus called out, and then he tensed on seeing the look of fright on their faces. "Whatever is the matter, Rose?!"

Rose stopped before him, panting. "I'm sorry, Grandpapa! But Mama and the other elves just started acting like they once did when the Garden turned on! And it's really, really, really bad! I've never seen them like **THIS** before!"

Albus tensed. "Didn't they take . . .?!"

Harry nodded. "They did, Grandpapa! But Uncle Hamilton's potion only works for one time whenever the Garden's used! Someone's coming here NOW!"

The headmaster took that in, and then he stared at the Garden. Before he could figure out what to do, a voice then called out, "Chief Director!"

Ragnok tensed, and then looked over as Erlking ran down from the Reevetor. "Who is that, Chief Director?" Nolli wondered as a tense look crossed the goblin's face.

"One of my senior directors, who should have BEEN here when you came! I do apologise for that, Lord," Ragnok said as Erlking came up to him. "« _You better have a very good explanation for your tardiness, Erlking!_ »" he then snarled in Gobbledegook.

A deep bow. "« _Forgive me, Chief Director, for my terrible indiscretion, but there is a good reason for it,_ »" Erlking replied. "« _Vault 767 is active again!_ »"

Ragnok blinked. "« _WHAT?! WHEN?!_ »"

"« _Just three hours ago, Chief Director!_ »" Erlking said. "« _An energy like I've never sensed before began to emanate from the Traveller's vault. Dame Sheriff Potter had the key to Vault 767 in her vault as the Traveller so arranged with Sir Glaston Tore in 1939 before he returned home. I just learned of all this myself from the Lore Masters at their offices; that's why I'm so late coming here!_ »" He took a deep breath before continuing, "« _When we opened it -- it was even protected by the Traveller's own ward spells! -- many spirits from his dimension called out to us!_ »"

The chief goblin of Britain gaped. "« _And . . .?_ »"

"« _CHIEF DIRECTOR!_ »" one of the goblin guards screamed out. "« _THE GARDEN!_ »"

Ragnok spun around, and then gaped as all the runes on the trilithons of the Garden of the Galaxy suddenly lit up like thousands of noonday suns as a geyser of energy exploded from the patio and billowed heavenward . . .

* * *

London, the Ministry of Magic . . .

"Director Bones!"

Amelia looked up from her desk. "What is it?!"

A panting Auror took a deep breath. "Forgive me, ma'am!" he apologised before pointing out the door of her office. "But all our magical detection sensors just went WILD a minute ago! A Class Ten magical event's happening somewhere right now!"

"Where?!" she demanded, her face paling, as she got up and followed him out of her office to the main work area. "Any information as to what it is?!" she added.

And her question was understandable. A "magical event" was the D.M.L.E. code phrase for something that defied normal analysis. It was classified on a scale from 1 to 10, rated according to the exponential total level of power unleashed. Class 1 events would be the energy output equivalent of the use of an Unforgivable. A Class 10 was at a scale that could, if it was directed in something like a Reductor Curse, equal the energy output of the most horrid explosive device the muggles had ever made:

A thermonuclear bomb.

"We can't localise it, Director!" Kingsley Shacklebolt -- who was the chief of the watch in the monitor room this time of day -- said as people stared at the holographic map of the British Isles hovering over the front of the room. "Our sensors can't take this!"

Amelia looked, and then she grimaced. "Can we learn what it is?!"

"Nothing in the record scrolls, Director," John Dawlish -- he was the junior watch supervisor today -- said with a shake of his head. "Nearest that this is coming to was what happened five years ago. That Class Four event we couldn't trace down."

She glared at him, which made the younger man wince. "There's a difference between a Class Four and a Class Ten, John!" Amelia snarled.

"Yes, ma'am, but the suddenness of this event and what Auror Dawlish is speaking of is EXACTLY the same!" Kingsley stated. "One moment, there's nothing at all. The next, our systems are within seconds of totally burning out!"

"Wait!" one of the monitor wizards cried out.

Everyone watched as the map of the British Isles -- which was now sparkling all over with pulsing dots of light -- suddenly light up brightly for a second before the hologram finally faded. A second later, everyone was staring at a blank wall.

"My God!" Dawlish gasped. "What happened?!"

* * *

Beckery Hill . . .

"« _WARRIORS! RING THE GARDEN!_ »" Ragnok yelled out.

"What is happening?!" Nolli demanded.

The chief director of Gringotts in Britain sighed. "Forgive me, Lord Nolli," he said as the warriors all took up defensive positions around the Garden, each one taking post before the portals of each of the trilithons on the western side of the patio; there was not enough goblins to cover all of the seventy-two archways there. "But Director Erlking here just informed me that we possibly may be soon expecting a visit from Ryûji Hirosaki's home dimension! If this is that person, we will welcome her with open arms. But if it is someone more dangerous, we must stand on guard!"

Hearing that, the Gom leader grinned. "And we will help you!" He turned to his own honour guard. "WARRIORS! SUPPORT YOUR WAR-BRETHEREN! RING THE GARDEN!"

Instantly, the bear-like humanoids in their armour split up, drawing their swords -- all goblin-forged steel, Ragnok noted with pride -- and moved into position to cover their host's warriors at the Garden. By then, Albus, the Potters and everyone else had come over to join them as the energy within the Garden began to form into the semi-solid shape of an impossibly high slender tower encased from all sides by clockwise-turning spiral rings that seemed to eat up a good portion of the sky over the Somerset Levels. "Ragnok! What is happening?!" Albus demanded.

"It appears we may soon have another Traveller come to us, Albus," Ragnok said as his eyes turned up to gaze on the image covering the sky over his head. "By all the Fates! If this is an image of the place where this girl's coming from . . .!"

All of the wizards save the children looked gobsmacked. "A Traveller?!" Severus gasped as many of them immediately drew their wands.

"Yes, Professor," Erlking said. "The spirits from this whatever-this-is that we're seeing right now called out through Ryûji Hirosaki's own vault at Gringotts and told us someone was coming! It just happened hours . . .!" He then gaped. "Oh, my."

Albus blinked, and then looked over just as Nancy screamed out, "Rose! Harry! What are you two doing?! Get away from there!"

"Kitten! Cub! Get back here!" Remus yelled.

Instantly, seven werewolves leapt forward to try to grasp the eight young children -- all with wands drawn and determined looks on their faces -- now marching in line-of-review towards the western gateway of the Garden at a brisk pace. "WAIT!" Erlking cried out. "STOP, ALL OF YOU! THEY'VE ALL SWORN OATHS TO . . .!"

He then winced as a line of runes atop the western trilithon of the Garden then glowed bright as a bolt of energy lashed out to impact the ground right at Nancy's and Remus' feet, causing both of them to collapse into the dirt and their pack-mates to stumble all over them. Seeing this, Albus winced before his eyes widened. "Oh, my!" he gasped before turning to Erlking. "What oath did you mean . . .?!"

"ALBUS!" Severus screamed out.

The headmaster's head snapped over . . .

. . . just as a bolt of energy crashed down from on high to impact the centre of the patio, lighting up the whole inside of the Garden and making everyone gazing upon it blink several times. Almost just as quickly, the light began to fade, though the centre of the Garden was inundated with a ball of energy. As Albus shook his head to clear his vision, he then blinked before looking up. "Oh, dear . . . "

"What?!" Minerva demanded as she gazed on him, and then looked up. "Merlin!"

Others looked up. "Where did the tower go?!" Nolli demanded.

"No doubt, the gateway to the Traveller's world has been severed," Ragnok said.

"CHIEF DIRECTOR!"

The goblin leader spun around, as did everyone else . . .

. . . as they watched the energy in the middle of the Garden fade out, revealing a human girl Harry Potter's height, draped in a snow-white hooded cape that went to the ground and completely obscured her face, not to mention other details of her body and clothing, from all outside view. A more detailed look revealed that the cape wasn't totally white; stylised red crucifixes were embossed on the fabric where the girl's shoulders were located. Before anyone could formulate a question, say ANYTHING about what they had just seen, Rose Potter walked onto the patio, with Harry at her side and their friends right behind them, as they approached the girl now standing there. Their wands were drawn, but held to their sides in a non-threatening way.

Silence fell over the scene as the Potter siblings and their friends gazed on the newcomer, and then a pair of arms in a black button suit jacket came out from under the cape to pull the hood away from the newcomer's head. On seeing the face there, Minerva gasped, her eyes wide. "Oh, my word! Who is . . .?!"

"Chikage Hirosaki, I believe," Albus finished for his friend.

Minerva and Severus stared wide-eyed at the headmaster, their jaws dropped in shock. Before they, much less anyone else near them, could blurt out a question . . .

"Which one of you is the Magical Shire Reeve for this place?"

The acoustics of the Garden of the Galaxy carried that soft yet steely voice over all of Beckery Hill. The voice was laden with age, showing an abnormal level of maturity for someone who was clearly the same age as Harry and his future schoolmates. It was also devoid of any accent hinting at her land of birth; even to the end, Ryûji Hirosaki's voice was touched with the soft, flowing cadence of his native Nihon-go even when he spoke words that would be considered high form at Oxford.

The one speaking those words was Harry's height, slender but without any hint of baby fat on her. Her hair and eyes were the same shade as what Ryûji possessed: A lavender-purple shade in the former that seemed to fade to a deep chestnut in shadows; royal blue in the latter, with depths that seemed almost eternal. Her hair was long and currently tied in a bun on the back of her head, bangs of hair forming a wild halo from it. Her current dress was formal: A white button shirt, red tie with a white cross on it, a grey waistcoat, and black blazer over an ankle-length skirt with a split in the sides to her knees, laced boots over her feet. In a most curious dichotomy concerning how old she might be, the bun in her hair was decorated by two cartoonish bunny-head barrettes.

"I am," Rose then replied.

The newcomer stared at her for a moment as a slender eyebrow arched. "Indeed?" she mused. "Have they lowered the standards? Grandfather told me that you had to have at least five years of magical training under your belt before assuming such a post. Has Hogwarts lowered the age of admission since he was here?"

Rose blinked, and then she sighed. "Grandpa Glaston's dead. He used the _Sôsetsu-shi_ ten years ago -- which I was still in my mother's womb -- to save me from the man who came to murder her, her husband and my brother." She waved to Harry.

The newcomer took that in as she gazed on Harry, and then her eyes narrowed for a moment before she walked up, her hand reaching to his forehead. "I see," she then breathed out, a thin smile touching her lips. "One of Grandfather's jokes."

"What do you mean?" Harry wondered.

She stared into his eyes, and then her smile turned wry. "He teleports me back thirty-nine years into the past and across the dimensional barriers, arranging for me to meet a child with a Mark of Destiny on him . . . " -- She indicated Harry's scar, and then her eyes focused on Rose. -- " . . . and another child forced to become the guardian of this Earth's only working gateway to the remainder of the Multiverse well before her time." A shake of her head before an icy, brittle laugh escaped her. "He wanted me to gain experience on my Quest. I think I shall gain it in spades."

"Are you mad at him?" Rose asked.

The older girl blinked, and then she shook her head. "No. We all have the power to become masters of our own destinies, a power that grows as we mature. But there are some things Fate doesn't allow us to control." She then blinked before she glanced past Rose to see the crowd of goblins and Goms at the line of the trilithons ringing the Garden. "Am I interrupting something?" she asked.

A cackle. "No, fair Traveller, you certainly are not," Ragnok said as he walked past the ring of warriors facing into the Garden, Albus and Nolli at his sides. "We were hosting Lord Nolli and his delegation, which just arrived from the _Mundus Magicus_ to negotiate new trade treaties between our Tribes. Chief Warlock Dumbledore and his friends are here to celebrate young Harry Potter's birthday today."

"I trust the journey was not difficult, Miss Hirosaki?" Albus said.

A shake of the head. "No, Professor. When one is assisted by the spirits of almost five million people killed in a massive earthquake -- and its ugly aftermath in ALL its delightful complexities -- traversing between dimensions is not difficult." She then took a deep breath before bowing. "I am Chikage Hirosaki, daughter of Atsuo Minakami and Jalynda Hirosaki, granddaughter of Ryûji Hirosaki and Yukiko Yukijô."

She gazed on him. "A humble traveller, seeking knowledge."

Everyone stared at her, and then a whoop escaped Achelois Runcorn as Jane Roper and Camellia Matthews howled with delight before everyone rushed over to greet her. Others began to cheer and clap their hands as a small crowd streamed towards the Garden from the Reevewick, curious looks on all their faces as they walked over to determine what was happening. Watching this, Albus could only smile as he watched Harry and Rose embrace Chikage -- they soon joined by their friends -- and then he looked to the heavens, a light smile crossing his face. "Many thanks, Nicole," he whispered . . .

  
**_The End . . . For Now_ **

**** **** ****

**WRITER'S NOTES:**

1) As many have done, especially in the wake of the release of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows,_ this story is the beginning of my own outtake of the seven years Harry attended Hogwarts, encompassing as much of what had been revealed in those books while creating my own story based on it. Therefore, this story will be followed by seven others (I hope!) that will parallel each of the seven books.

2) You'll no doubt notice right away two things about this story. The primary one is that this is a crossover (as you will see in the title blurb just after the scene when Ryûji Hirosaki and Tom Riddle parted ways in 1939). However, even if we're having characters from _Sister Princess_ (for those not in the know, _SisPri_ is a dating simulation game created in 1999 which transitioned to anime in 2001) and including ideas from _Mahô Sensei Negima_ (a manga series that began in 2003 and is still ongoing, with anime series created from it) and the other series listed in the title blurb, this will be primarily set in the _Harry Potter_ universe and should be seen as that.

3) There are four _Harry Potter_ fan-fiction stories that heavily influenced me when I began to conceptualise this series during the time I was on sick leave from work in the autumn of 2009 (in that, I also mean the stories I hope to do that will follow this one). They are as follows (with where they can be found as of November 2009):

Steve Jester's _Royal Prerogative_  
http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4507443/1/Royal_Prerogative

Seel'vor's _The Real Us_  
http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4605681/1/The_Real_Us

pstibbons' _I'd Rather Be A Mudblood Than A Mudbrain_  
http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3598345/1/Id_rather_be_a_Mudblood_than_a_Mudbrain

Jeconais' _White Knight, Grey Queen_  
http://jeconais.fanficauthors.net/White_Knight_Grey_Queen/index.php

Of course, there are a ton of other fanfic authors and stories out there that also may have provided inspiration for this story and its planned sequels. If I missed anyone that certainly belonged to the above-mentioned list, I do humbly apologise.

4) Corresponding with that, you'll probably want to ask the question: "What about (add person's name here)?" This will be most likely true when it comes to two characters that played a primary role in the fanfic stories I mentioned above: Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson. All I can say now is "Please be patient!" Though I am back to work (as I write this) -- thus I **won't** be able to crank out the next story quickly (I do work at a call centre where I sit in front of a computer eight hours a day, five days a week, and it does get pretty draining after a while) -- I **will** try to get to work on the next story, which will cover the 1991-92 school year for Harry and friends with the Philosopher's Stone (and since I'm Canadian and quite proud of that fact, I will use that title in lieu of "Sorcerer's Stone"), soon enough.

5) One note about the other series mentioned here: If you wish to understand more about _Sister Princess_ or _Mahô Sensei Negima_ for example, please consult Wikipedia at http://en.wikipedia.org/. It is the BEST Net-based resource of information possible and it will give you a ton of links to where you can get even MORE information.

6) Finally, accompanying these notes will be a character list; followed by a spell guide; a guide to terms introduced here; a pronunciation guide; translations for the Japanese, German and Korean terms in the story text; as well as a source guide for where each character came from. But to tell you ahead of time about Harry's female friends in this story: Achelois Runcorn, Aesup Mun, Brianna Spinks, Camellia Matthews, Jane Roper and Marian Rivers (and yes, they will be the modern "Icemaidens" of the title of this series) are my versions of six people listed in JKR's class list shown in the BBC TV special _Harry Potter And Me_ , broadcast on 28 December 2001 (this, by the way, is where we get characters like Wayne Hopkins and Tracey Davis). Since the characters of Runcorn, Moon, Spinks, Matthews, Roper and Rivers didn't have their gender, given names or houses listed there, I gave them my interpretation (which I went crazy on when it came to Aesup since "Moon" is the most common Romanisation of the Korean family name "Mun," meaning "gate"). I hope you'll like them.

Enjoy and have fun!


	16. Character Guide

  
Author's notes: A character guide, terms list, spell list, translation guide and source code list for all the characters in the story.  


* * *

_Harry Potter and the Icemaidens  
 **DRAMATIS PERSONAE, TERMS, SPELL/MAGIC LIST & FOREIGN LANGUAGE TERMS**_

**WRITER'S NOTES:** This is a list of all characters that appear/are mentioned in this story, along with the spells that are noted in this story and a quick list of translations for the Japanese, German and Korean words that appear in the story. Names are listed in alphabetical order, family name first (if the character has one name, said name will be listed as if it was a family name). A person's job/inherited title is always given in brackets after the name, as well as whatever awards (like the Order of Merlin) they have been given (the only exception being the Magical Shire Reeves, whose names are **always** preceded by "Sir" or "Dame." Also given there will be a person's nickname(s) or (for married women) maiden names. Where all the characters come from will be indicated by a code at the end of every entry in italicised parentheses (for ease of searching, characters from the _Harry Potter_ books will be indicated with the first book in the series they appeared in, even if not mentioned by name). Please note that all entries are listed per character situation as known to society up to 31 July 1991. Series codes will be listed at the end.

**** **** ****

**CHARACTERS:**

 ** _BAGNOLD, Millicent Charisa (Minister)_**  
She served as the Minister for Magic from 1980 to 1990. She had the unenviable task of guiding the wizarding world in recovering from the damage Voldemort's insurrection unleashed. Millicent attended Hogwarts from 1925 to 1932 (Hufflepuff). As much a hard-liner as her chief law-enforcement officer, the senior Barty Crouch, Millicent was (despite her being a decent person) willing to do much that ended up hurting many people. She agreed with Barty when it came to where Bellatrix Lestrange would give birth to her daughter. Millicent also forced Remus Lupin to stay away from Harry Potter by threatening his death because he was a werewolf; a threat made hollow in 1986 when Remus took his oath to the Sovereign and was allowed to go to Beckery Hill. _(PS)_

**_BÁTHORY, Kamila Júlia_**  
She is the leader of a coven of vampires who currently live at Beckery Hill. Like many living there, she is another unofficial "aunt" to Rose Potter. Kamila fled to England from Hungary before the Grindelwald War (the magical side of World War Two), where she found refuge thanks to Glaston Tore. _(TI)_

**_BESSIE_** \- see **_BUNTER, Elizabeth Charlene_**

**_BLACK, Sirius Orion (_** also known as **PADFOOT)**  
He was James Potter's best friend. He was once the heir of the Noble and Most Ancient Magical House of Black of Grimmauld until he was banished from the family for his anti-Dark viewpoints. He would be declared a Magical Ward of the Crown by Calvin Hobbes to ensure the leaders of his family could not use their family magics against him in the future; something Sirius would never know. He attended Hogwarts from 1971 to 1978 (Gryffindor), became part of the Marauders and learned how to become an animagus (he can transform into a dog, hence his Marauder nickname). He served as an Auror after graduation. Was made Harry Potter's godfather, but was later accused of betraying the Potters to Voldemort in 1981. He was caught by the D.M.L.E. and sent to Azkaban without trial in the wake of the death of Peter Pettigrew. _(PA)_

**_BONES, Amelia Susan (Chief Auror_** ; later **Director)**  
The Chief Auror of the Ministry of Magic during the last years of the Bagnold Ministry; she was promoted to take Barty Crouch's place as Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in 1990. Amelia attended Hogwarts from 1948 to 1955 (Hufflepuff); she joined the Aurors after graduation. On Millicent Bagnold's behalf, she had two monitoring devices in her office: One tied to Harry Potter and the other to Remus Lupin. Both were destroyed in 1986 when Harry and Remus took their magical loyalty oaths to the Crown. Amelia was present when the D.M.L.E. magical event sensors registered a Class 10 phenomenon (an event with the power of an H-bomb) that turned out to be the energy produced when Chikage Hirosaki arrived at the Garden of the Galaxy in 1991. _(OP)_

**_BONES, Stanley Edgar_**  
A member of the Order of the Phoenix, he was killed in early 1981 by the Death Eaters. He attended Hogwarts from 1959 to 1966 (Hufflepuff) alongside his twin brother Wilson; Edgar and Wilson are Amelia Bones' brothers. A friend of James Potter as he was one of the few listed in James' will to become Harry Potter's magical guardian and could also assume voter proxy for the Potter family seat in the Wizengamot. _(OP)_

**_BRAITHWAITE, Elizabeth Natalia (Betty)_**  
She is a reporter at the _Daily Prophet_. She did the article on Helena Gibbon's death, which wound up relegated to Page 5 of that particular edition when the news of what had happened at the Dursleys (a follow-on story to Harry Potter's disappearance) broke out in the magical world. She attended Hogwarts from 1975 to 1982 (Gryffindor). _(DH)_

**_BUCKSHIRE, Elaine Drusilla_**  
A native of the _Mundus Magicus_ (she is a Cornu, a race of therianthropes who bear skull-mounted curved horns similar to what can be found on American bighorn sheep), she came to Beckery Hill through the Garden of the Galaxy in 1983 to study the magical beings of Earth (known to all of those of her world as the _Mundus Vetus_ or the "normal world"). A graduate of general magical studies in one of the many schools at the Magical Academic City of Ariadne, she was, in 1986, working on her graduate thesis in interspecies relations. To help in her studies, she worked as a waitress at the community hall in Beckery Hill. She met Remus Lupin when he came to Beckery Hill, shocking him by her appearance and her beauty, which grabbed his attention. She was there when Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape came to the Garden when they sought to contact Ryûji Hirosaki after they came to fully comprehend the power of the _Desidero Infantis_ and were given help by the Magical Shire Reeves. _(TI/MSN)_

**_BUNTER, Elizabeth Charlene (Bessie)_**  
She was one of Glaston Tore's house elves, the resident cook. Like her sister elves, she later saw Rose Potter as her mistress in the wake of Glaston's death. She endured the _Aelf Evolutio,_ transforming her into a very pretty woman, though she wears glasses. She was driven to tears after she cooked Harry Potter's first meal at Beckery Hill when he actually moved to clear the dishes. She later showed her joy when Rose and Harry began magical training in earnest, usually ending up with dirty and torn clothes after they tried to blast each other with curses, then began tumbling all over the hill as they did all sorts of normal brother-sister things. _(TI)_

**_BURBAGE, Charity Lynda (Professor)_**  
She has been Professor of Muggle Studies at Hogwarts since 1990; before, she had gone out into the normal world to study it first-hand. She attended Hogwarts from 1962 to 1969 (Hufflepuff). She was there in the Great Hall when Lucy delivered Harry Potter's response letter to his invite to Hogwarts in 1991. _(DH)_

**_BURKE, Mason Vance_**  
He attended Hogwarts from 1970 to 1977 (Slytherin), and then joined the Death Eaters. He was at Godric's Hollow when Voldemort attacked the Potters; he was later killed by Napaeae Runcorn when Glaston Tore used the _Desidero Infantis_ spell to save the life of Lily Potter's unborn daughter. _(TI)_

**_BURKE, Steven Cuthbert (Steve) (Auror_** , retired; later **Constable)**  
He is one of the werewolves at Beckery Hill. He attended Hogwarts from 1970 to 1977 (Gryffindor). He joined the Ministry of Magic as an Auror on graduation, but was transformed into a werewolf for being a blood-traitor by Fenrir Greyback in 1980. Was brought to Beckery Hill by Nancy Snagge and became part of her pack in 1981. He still maintains connections with his cousins in Godric's Hollow to this day. An "uncle" to Rose Potter, it was he who accidentally blurted out that Rose had a brother ("the Ultimate Taboo of the Reevewick") when she saw him with a Harry Potter doll (that he had bought as a birthday present for his niece in 1986). He was, in effect, the direct cause of Rose's first true (and quite spectacular) show of accidental magic. _(TI)_

**_CARROW, Alecto Suzanna_**  
A Death Eater, she avoided Azkaban via the "Imperius defence." She attended Hogwarts from 1966 to 1973 (Slytherin). Along with her older brother Amycus, she urged Helena Gibbon to go out and murder normal-born children before they could attend Hogwarts. That quest rebounded on the Death Eaters as a whole in 1986 when Helena was caught and executed by Napaeae Runcorn, her body crucified and left in Knockturn Alley as a warning. The Carrows tried it again in 1991. This time, Lilith Mulciber was killed by Jordan Spinks, and then he snuck into the Carrows' home in Norfolk and obliviated them of what knowledge they gained from the Hogwarts Roll Book. _(HBP)_

**_CARROW, Amycus Darien_**  
A Death Eater and Alecto's older brother, he avoided Azkaban via the "Imperius defence." He attended Hogwarts from 1964 to 1971 (Slytherin). Twice after Voldemort's fall, he and Alecto arranged to have normal-borns killed before they could attend Hogwarts. Both of those attempts failed thanks to the Magical Sheriffs. _(HBP)_

**_CHESHIRE_** \- see **_RUNCORN, Dame Napaeae Agave_**

**_CLARE_** \- see **_PHILLIPS, Clare Sarah_**

**_CRABBE, Cameron Charlotte (Lotti)_**  
She is the daughter of the elder Vincent Crabbe and his wife Helena, born in 1982. Eventually came to use her middle name. She was discovered to be one of the OTHER beneficiaries of the _Desidero Infantis_ unleashed by Glaston Tore in 1981 at Godric's Hollow. Very overprotective of her brother, the junior Vincent Crabbe; she once stared down her father when he tried to use the Cruciatus to punish his son. Also does not like using the word "muggle," much less all the related terms (especially "mudblood"). _(TI)_

**_CRABBE, Vincent Jordan, Junior_**  
He is the son and heir of the elder Vincent Crabbe and his wife Helena, older brother of Charlotte, born in 1980. He often finds himself often being protected by his sister (especially from his father), though she will scold him whenever he starts using the world "mudblood" in her hearing range. _(PS)_

**_CRABBE, Vincent Jordan, Senior (Lord)_**  
He is the father of the younger Vincent Crabbe and his sister, Charlotte. He attended Hogwarts from 1965 to 1972 (Slytherin). A Death Eater, he used the "Imperius Defence" to stay clear of Azkaban. Despite his feelings for normal-borns, he does love his children and his wife, though he is a strict father. His one attempt at using the Cruciatus to punish his son, though, was immediately stopped when Charlotte glared at him. _(GF)_

**_CRABBE, Helena Cassiopeia (Lady) (_** née **BULSTRODE)**  
She is the mother of the younger Vincent Crabbe and his sister, Charlotte. She attended Hogwarts from 1966 to 1973 (Slytherin). While not as passionate as her husband when it comes to blood-purity issues, she does see herself as markedly superior to normal-borns. Was very pleased to give birth to Charlotte, and then became ecstatic when she learned how powerful her daughter potentially was thanks to Severus Snape. _(TI)_

**_CROCKFORD, Doris Eleanor_**  
She is a witch who was passing through Diagon Alley when Harry and Rose Potter came to the Leaky Cauldron for the first time in the summer of 1991. She attended Hogwarts from 1930 to 1937 (Slytherin). In her NEWT year, she helped Ryûji Hirosaki and Glaston Tore work on charms research which would later go into the *Desidero Infantis* spell, a line of research she felt was totally insane. In 1991, she was proven how effective said spell was. She was also driven to tears when Harry and Rose called her "grand-aunt." _(PS)_

**_CROUCH, Bartemius Hercules, Junior (Barty)_**  
He is the son of the senior Barty Crouch. He attended Hogwarts from 1973 to 1980 (Hufflepuff). Later becoming a Death Eater, he was caught with the Lestranges at the Longbottom mansion in 1981 after Frank and Alice Longbottom were both tortured. Despite pleas of mercy to his father, the younger Barty was sentenced to life at Azkaban prison alongside Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan. _(GF)_

**_CROUCH, Bartemius Hercules, Senior (Barty) (Director)_**  
The father to Barty Crouch Junior, he was the Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement up to 1990, when he was replaced by Amelia Bones. He attended Hogwarts from 1929 to 1936 (Ravenclaw). A hard-liner when he was in charge of the Ministry's Auror forces, he willingly ordered his fighters to use all power to defeat the Death Eaters, even the Unforgivable Curses. He is regarded as a passionate observer of the law as he readily demonstrated when he helped sentence his own son to life imprisonment in Azkaban. He also was determined, in vengeance over the fact that Alice Longbottom's daughter Grace might have been born a squib due to Bellatrix Lestrange's actions that Bellatrix would be forced to give birth to her own daughter Cassiopeia in Azkaban. Fortunately, thanks to Glaston Tore and Albus Dumbledore, Cassiopeia and Grace later showed tremendous talent in magic and escaped what their mothers' fates might have provoked. _(GF)_

**_CRUCTAN, Allana Georgina (_** née **EDWARDS)**  
She is Henry Cructan's wife, who helps out at his coffee shop in Diagon Alley. She chased Rita Skeeter out of there after Nancy Snagge used the _Kokujun_ on her. She attended Hogwarts from 1964 to 1971 (Hufflepuff). It was she who learned of Tim Hortons coffee when she and Henry went to Canada on their honeymoon. _(TI)_

**_CRUCTAN, Henry Edward_**  
He is the proprietor of Diagon Alley's newest coffee shop (opened in 1982), where he has come to introduce the wizarding world to the joys of Tim Hortons. He attended Hogwarts from 1963 to 1970 (Hufflepuff). He is aware of the existence of the Magical Sheriffs; his coffee shop, located close to Gringotts, has a _Kokujun_ ward stone within it. _(TI)_

**_CUFFE, Barnabas Horace_**  
He is the editor-in-chief of the _Daily Prophet_. He published Vernon Dursley's letter to the wizarding world in 1986 in the wake of Harry Potter's disappearance. Passionately anti-Death Eater and a potential admirer of the Magical Sheriffs (if he knew of their existence); he has a son (Ulysses) and normal-born daughter-in-law (Katharine) who live in Romney Marsh. He attended Hogwarts from 1940 to 1947 (Ravenclaw). _(HBP)_

**_CYLLARUS_**  
He is the head stallion of the herd of centaurs at Beckery Hill and Hylonome's mate. A master at divination, he predicted when Rose Potter would be born. He was readily adopted by Rose as an "uncle." _(TI)_

**_DAWLISH, John James (Auror)_**  
An Auror of the Ministry of Magic; he lead the D.M.L.E. team that was called to Hogwarts in 1986 to arrest Remus Lupin for "escaping" being tracked by the Ministry so he could be made to stay away from Harry Potter. Fortunately for all (save Albert Runcorn, who was the one who called the Aurors in), Napaeae Runcorn obtained a Magical Writ from the Queen declaring Remus her "sworn subject." After openly reading the magically-charged phrase _la Reyne le veult,_ John accepted the letter and took his men back to the Ministry (much to Albert's shock). He was on monitor duty in the Ministry in 1991 when Chikage Hirosaki arrived. John attended Hogwarts from 1966 to 1973 (Hufflepuff). _(OP)_

**_DIGGLE, Dedalus David_**  
He was a member of the Order of the Phoenix during the war with Voldemort. He attended Hogwarts from 1963 to 1970 (Hufflepuff). He was at the Leaky Cauldron in 1991 when Harry and Rose Potter came there so the former could do his school shopping. He learned from Jane Roper that her father Hogan (whom Dedalus knew from seeing the man in the Alley from time to time) was one of the wizards who freed Harry and his relatives from James Potter's curse in 1986. Dedalus vowed to buy Hogan a drink the next time he saw the Magical Sheriff of London in the Alley. _(PS)_

**_DODDERIDGE, Thomas James (Tom)_**  
He is the owner of the Leaky Cauldron that connects Diagon Alley with Charing Cross Road in London. A peer of Ryûji Hirosaki and Glaston Tore, he attended Hogwarts from 1932 to 1939 (Hufflepuff). He was at his bar in 1991 when Harry and Rose Potter arrived to begin his school shopping, the former returning to the mainstream wizarding world for the first time since he was a baby and the latter making her first appearance there. Tom was driven to tears when the Potter siblings called him "grand-uncle." _(PS)_

**_DRAKE, Thomas Francis (Tommy)_**  
The Runcorn family's house elf, one subjected to the _Aelf Evolutio_ and now appears to be a handsome teenage boy in public. Napaeae's daughters love him very much. Tommy also loves to help his mistress deal with Death Eaters; he despises them for what they do to innocent children. He was there in 1981 to send the bodies of six of Voldemort's soldiers into the Atlantic Ocean and a waiting colony of sea krakens after Napaeae killed them with the _Morsmordre Avada Kedavra_. Five years later, he arranged to have Helena Gibbon's body found crucified in Knockturn Alley after Napaeae caught and killed her to save the lives of several normal-born children. _(TI)_

**_His Royal Highness, THE DUKE OF EDINBURGH_**  
He has been the Queen's husband since 1947, born a relative of both the Greek and Danish royal families and is descent of one of the more ancient royal houses of Europe. Like his wife, he is seen as a squib in mainstream magical society. In his wife's company, he attended Lily Potter's funeral in 1982 at Godric's Hollow. _(R)_

**_DUMBLEDORE, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian, M.O.(I) (Professor_** ; later **Headmaster)**  
The Headmaster of Hogwarts since 1956, he was Professor of Transfiguration before that. He attended Hogwarts from 1892 to 1899 (Gryffindor). Was part of the war effort against his former lover, Gellert Grindelwald, during the period of the Second World War. He also formed the Order of the Phoenix during the 1970s to help the Ministry of Magic deal with the Death Eaters and Voldemort. Was declared Grand Sorcerer of the United Kingdom, made Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and elected as a Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards due to his work against Grindelwald and later Voldemort. Albus is currently seen as one of the most powerful wizards alive today. He is a very open-minded man who is sadly forced by his fame to keep much of his true opinions and beliefs to himself, though he still does his best to make the lives of others better. He is pretty much seen by the Magical Sheriffs as "the Greatest Magical Shire Reeve that never was." _(PS)_

**_DUMFRIES, Sir John Robert Bruce, Kt_**  
He has been H.M.M.S.R. Bute since 1954. He attended Hogwarts 1947 to 1954 (Hufflepuff). He played _Amazing Grace_ at Lily Potter's funeral in 1982. _(TI)_

**_DURSLEY, Alfred William_**  
He is Dudley Dursley's younger brother and Vernon and Petunia's second son, born in 1987. Barring accidents, Alfred will begin attending Hogwarts starting in 1998. _(TI)_

**_DURSLEY, Anne Mary_**  
She is Dudley and Alfred Dursley's sister and Vernon and Petunia's daughter, born in 1988 as a set of twins (with Violet). Barring accidents, Anne will begin attending Hogwarts in 1999. _(TI)_

**_DURSLEY, Dudley Alfred (Duds/Dudders)_**  
He is Vernon and Petunia's eldest son, born in 1980. He was affected by James Potter's prank on his parents to abuse Harry Potter as often as he wanted. When said spell was lifted thanks to Rose Potter in 1986, he felt very guilty over it and was happy that Harry was then able to live with his sister in Beckery Hill. He became a very well-respected young man in Little Whinging in the wake of that, renouncing his bullying ways and what friends he had beforehand. He even yelled at his aunt Marge when she started insulting Harry and the Potters in Dudley's presence. He became pen-pals with Aesup Mun. Tragically, while his younger siblings Alfred, Anne and Violet were born magical, he would forever remain normal. He doesn't mind it, though. _(PS)_

**_DURSLEY, Marjorie Helena (Marge)_**  
She is Vernon Dursley's older sister, a breeder of bulldogs. She never liked Harry Potter or his parents and made no bones about it whenever she came to Little Whinging to visit her relatives. In 1987, however, when she came to visit in the wake of her nephew Albert's birth, she found out Harry had moved out. She became verbally abusive of him and his mother Lily, but was screamed at by Dudley (who shocked her even more when he threatened to have Ripper, Marge's favourite bulldog, sent to the Mun family so they could have _poshin-t'ang_ ). Marge remained quiet when she visited next year after the birth of her twin nieces, Anne and Violet. _(PS)_

**_DURSLEY, Petunia Margaret (_** née **EVANS)**  
She is Harry and Rose Potter's maternal aunt. Lily Potter's older sister by two years, a normal who wanted to go to Hogwarts when her sister started, but could not due to her not having magic. Resentment and jealousy resulted, which estranged Petunia to the others in her family. Matters worsened when Petunia married Vernon Dursley in 1978; an enchanted lamp was given to her and her husband by James Potter, which turned her jealousy into blind hatred of all things magical. That badly affected Harry in the five years he was forced to live in Little Whinging in the Dursley, but the spell was finally broken in 1986 thanks to Rose Potter. Nowadays very repentant over her actions when it came to her nephew, Petunia is moving to make things more comfortable for her family. While she knows she can never be magical, her second son Albert and twin daughters Anne and Violet are all confirmed as destined for Hogwarts when they turn eleven. _(PS)_

**_DURSLEY, Vernon Lawrence_**  
He is Petunia Dursley's husband and Harry Potter's maternal uncle. When he learned of the wizarding world while courting Petunia, Vernon was disgusted (as a working man, he felt wand-waving to be lazy). He was also influenced by his feelings for Petunia. In 1978, his distrust of the magical world was magnified to sheer hatred thanks to a prank played on him and his wife by James Potter on their wedding day. That eventually came to badly hurt Harry Potter when he was delivered to the Dursleys in 1981, but the spell would be broken five years later thanks to Rose Potter's desire to be with her brother. Feeling guilty over what he had been made to do to his nephew, Vernon later wrote an open letter to the wizarding world apologising for what had happened to Harry. That earned him much respect from most wizards. He later learned that his second son Alfred and daughters Anne and Violet were magical. _(PS)_

**_DURSLEY, Violet Elizabeth_**  
She is Dudley and Alfred Dursley's sister and Vernon and Petunia's daughter, born in 1988 as a set of twins (with Anne). Barring accidents, Violet will begin attending Hogwarts in 1999. _(TI)_

**_EDGECOMBE, Caroline Juliana (_** née **HOPKIRK)**  
She is an official at the Floo Network Authority. She attended Hogwarts from 1969 to 1976 (Ravenclaw). When her department got upgraded magical detection spells, they learned of a possible second floo network (the one used by the Magical Shire Reeves). She got Albus Dumbledore to witness what happened during the monthly meeting on Mondays (the "Monday Morning Follies," as the F.N.A. staff nicknamed it) between the Magical Sheriffs and the Queen at whatever place of residence she was occupying (Balmoral Castle in August 1986). She later learned all those floo portals were paid for, along with surcharges that would ensure the location of those portals remained secret. _(OP)_

**_EMILLE_**  
She is Aesup Mun's post owl, a great grey owl from Canada. _(TI)_

**_ERLKING (Director)_**  
He is a goblin, one of the senior managers at Gringotts' Diagon Alley branch. He is Ragnok's liaison with the Magical Shire Reeves of the United Kingdom; it is Erlking who directly manages all accounts used by the Magical Sheriffs and their friends. He also deals with loan foreclosures, which makes him particularly hated among mainstream wizards. Rose Potter adopted him as an honorary uncle (as did Harry later); he later instructed the Potter siblings on Gobbledegook. He was the first to realise Chikage Hirosaki was coming; he was at the Garden of the Galaxy when she arrived in the summer of 1991. _(TI)_

**_EVANS, Lilian Elizabeth_**  
She is a house elf rescued by Glaston Tore in 1981 from abusive masters and forced through the _Aelf Evolutio_ to become his sixth household servant. She shocked him by becoming a dead ringer for Lily Potter; she was re-named "Lilian" in Lily's honour (she does not remember her past life as her mind was damaged when she was rescued and Glaston obliviated what was left so she could start afresh). Lilian was at Lily's side when the latter was at Beckery Hill during her pregnancy with Rose; she received copies of Lily's memories during that time to prepare her to become Rose's surrogate mother when Lily died in 1982. Lilian is addressed as "Mama" by Rose (also by Harry when he came to live with them in 1986). Unlike her sister elves at the Reevetor, Lilian does not address Rose or Harry with the titles "Mistress" or "Master" and addresses Lily's relatives and friends (like Severus Snape) without titles. _(TI)_

**_FALCON_** \- see **_MATTHEWS, Diana Venus_**

**_FAWKES_**  
He is Albus Dumbledore's phoenix familiar. He was used to transport a letter to Ryûji Hirosaki's home dimension in 1986 after Albus and his friends discovered the true effects of the _Desidero Infantis_ spell and how it had affected people like Rose Potter. He was prevented from dying thanks to the severing of his magical bonds to his home planet thanks to the intervention of Nicole McTavish. _(PS)_

**_FIGG, Arabella Doreen_**  
The squib daughter of a pureblood family whose parents later fought for Voldemort, Arabella was born in 1940. She was abandoned to the normal world after failing to get her Hogwarts letter, but Arabella learned how to survive among normals and eventually married a normal. He was killed by the Death Eaters, which prompted her to join the Order of the Phoenix in the 1970s. She got a measure of revenge on her parents; they were two of a dozen of Voldemort's warriors who fell at Romney Marsh thanks to the Magical Sheriffs in 1979. Albus Dumbledore asked her to watch over Harry Potter while he lived in Little Whinging, which she did by offering to babysit him for the Dursleys. She did try to warn Albus of the abuse Harry was suffering, but her warnings were ignored. In 1986, she learned of the Magical Sheriffs and Harry's sister Rose; Arabella later became true friends with Petunia Dursley and they both suggested that Remus Lupin go live with the Potter siblings in Beckery Hill. _(PS)_

**_FLITWICK, Filius Wicket (Professor)_**  
He has been Professor of Charms and head of Ravenclaw at Hogwarts since 1962. He attended Hogwarts from 1946 to 1953 (Ravenclaw). Before he became a teacher, he was a master dueller on the professional circuit. Though many purebloods do not like him due to his obvious part-goblin ancestry, he is quite the terror with a wand. He helped the D.M.L.E. examine the aftermath of the Romney Marsh massacre, which was where he first sensed the power of the _Kokujun_. In 1986, he became one of the first to learn that Harry Potter was no longer in Little Whinging. Filius personally experienced the power of the _Kokujun_ when he, at Minerva McGonagall's request, discovered that no wizard could magically travel into Little Whinging. He later tried to copy the _Kokujun_ 's power to help protect the Roll Book after learning of the Death Eaters' attempts at using information in that book to murder normal-born wizards and witches before they could come to Hogwarts. _(PS)_

**_FLORENCE_** \- see **_VERNEY, Florence Parthenope_**

**_FLUME, Ian Charlemagne (Auror_** , retired; later **Constable)**  
He is a werewolf who was relocated to Beckery Hill in 1982 by Nancy Snagge. He was a former Auror who attended Hogwarts from 1972 to 1978 (Ravenclaw), and was later targeted by Fenrir Greyback to punish him for his "blood treason." A friend of Remus Lupin due to their shared lycanthropy, he was more than pleased when he came to be with the Potter siblings. _(TI)_

**_FUDGE, Cornelius Oswald (Junior Minister_** ; later **Minister)**  
He was the Junior Minister in charge of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes at the time of Voldemort's fall in 1981 (he served from 1964 to 1990), when he became Minister for Magic after Millicent Bagnold retired. He attended Hogwarts from 1926 to 1933 (Hufflepuff). He became the centre of attention to those who pleaded the "Imperius defence" in the wake of Voldemort's fall; they hoped his malleability would help them press their own agenda. Unfortunately, despite the "murder" of Helena Gibbon and the disappearance of Harry Potter in 1986, Cornelius could not mount a successful attempt at seeing Millicent sacked, thus was forced to wait until she elected to step down to take her place. Harry and Rose Potter both know of Cornelius and do not like him. _(PS)_

**_GERRARD, David Stanley (Chief Supervisor)_**  
The Chief of the Force Major Investigation Team of the Cheshire Constabulary, a friend of Napaeae Runcorn's (she often volunteers her services as a Special Constable, a part-time member of the force). He is aware that she is a witch and is often glad that she is around to provide "special" help when it comes to sensitive cases. _(TI)_

**_GIBBON, Helena Dorothy_**  
A Death Eater, one who escaped Azkaban via the "Imperius defence," Marcus Gibbon's older sister. She attended Hogwarts from 1966 to 1973 (Slytherin). In 1986, was asked by Lucius Malfoy to hunt down and kill normal-born children before they could begin magical training in Hogwarts. She teleported to Neston to track down Orla Quirke, but was caught by Napaeae Runcorn, who then proceeded to torture and kill her using the _Morsmordre Crucio_ and then the _Morsmordre Avada Kedavra_. To make an example of her, her body was crucified and left in Knockturn Alley. Her death might have made front-page news on the _Daily Prophet_ hadn't Vernon Dursley's letter to the wizarding world caused quite a furor in the wizarding world concerning what happened to Harry Potter. _(TI)_

**_GIBBON, Marcus Matthew_**  
A Death Eater, one who escaped Azkaban via the "Imperius defence," Helena Gibbon's younger brother. He attended Hogwarts from 1968 to 1975 (Slytherin). He was devastated when Helena was killed in 1986, her body left crucified in Knockturn Alley. _(HBP)_

**_GOYLE, Gregory Alexander_**  
He is the son of Lance and Phillipa Goyle, older brother of Ariel, born in 1980. Like the younger Vincent Crabbe when it came to his sister Charlotte, Gregory often finds himself protected by his own sister (especially from his father), though she will scold him whenever he starts using the world "mudblood" in her hearing range. _(PS)_

**_GOYLE, Lance David (Lord)_**  
He is the father of Gregory and Ariel Goyle. He attended Hogwarts from 1965 to 1972 (Slytherin). A Death Eater, he made use of the "Imperius Defence" to stay clear of Azkaban. Despite his feelings for normal-borns, he loves his children and his wife, though he is a very strict father. His one attempt at using the Cruciatus to punish his son, though, nearly hurt his daughter when she stepped into the path of the beam, but her magical strength protected her. He has not done that again to either of his children. _(GF)_

**_GOYLE, Phillipa Reagan (Lady) (_** née **RYAN) (Lippa)**  
She is the mother of Gregory and Ariel Goyle. She attended Hogwarts from 1966 to 1973 (Slytherin). While not as passionate as her husband when it comes to blood-purity issues, she sees herself as markedly superior to normal-borns. Was very pleased to give birth to Ariel, and then became ecstatic when she learned how powerful Ariel potentially was. _(OP)_

**_GOYLE, Rio Ariel_**  
She is the daughter of Lance and Phillipa Goyle, born in 1982. Eventually came to use her middle name. She was discovered to be one of the OTHER beneficiaries of the _Desidero Infantis_ unleashed by Glaston Tore in 1981 at Godric's Hollow. Very overprotective of her brother Gregory; she actually took a Cruciatus meant for her brother when her father tried to punish him for a destroyed pensieve. Also does not like using the word "muggle," much less all the related terms (especially "mudblood"). _(TI)_

**_GREENGRASS, Cyrus Jordan (Lord)_**  
The current head of the Greengrass family, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass' father. He attended Hogwarts from 1969 to 1976 (Slytherin). Was a friend of the Potter family; Cyrus was listed in the will of James Potter as a person who could act as a potential candidate to be given guardianship of Harry Potter and be given voting proxy over the Potter seat in the Wizengamot. He was disqualified when he took up the Greengrass seat there. _(TI)_

**_GRIPHOOK_**  
A worker at Gringotts in Diagon Alley; ranked as a vault guide. He guided Harry Potter to his family vault the day Harry came to do his school shopping. He also discovered that the vault that was opened for Ryûji Hirosaki in the 1930s was emanating a strange power later discovered by Erlking to be an attempt at communication from a mass group of spirits from the Traveller's home dimension, warning them ahead of time that Chikage Hirosaki was coming and would require friends when she arrived (which Harry, his sister Rose and six other girls vowed to do). _(PS)_

**_GULCH, Zamira Gaia_**  
A former Unspeakable and bestselling author of the popular homecare guide _Practical Household Magic_ ; she also writes a help column for the _Daily Prophet_. An accredited Charms Mistress, she attended Hogwarts from 1948 to 1955 (Hufflepuff). She did a detailed analysis on the charms and curses that were revealed to have hurt the Dursley family (and by extension Harry Potter) in 1986 for the _Prophet_. _(DPN)_

**_HAGRID, Rubeus Thorn_**  
He is the half-giant groundskeeper and Keeper of the Keys at Hogwarts. Attended Hogwarts from 1939 (Gryffindor) until his expulsion thanks to the first opening of the Chamber of Secrets by Tom Riddle in the modern era in 1942, when Myrtle O'Neil (later to be known as "Moaning Myrtle") was killed by Salazar Slytherin's basilisk. He was the man who rescued the orphaned (as everyone then believed) Harry Potter in 1981 from the wreckage of his family cottage in Godric's Hollow, bringing him to Little Whinging. He went to Diagon Alley in 1991 to obtain the Philosopher's Stone from Gringotts at Albus Dumbledore's request, where he ran into Harry Potter and -- much to his total shock! -- Harry's sister Rose. Harry drove Hagrid literally to tears when he called the older man "Grand-uncle." Hagrid got the Potter siblings' post owl for Harry's birthday, which Harry and Rose both elected to call "Hedwig." _(PS)_

**_HAWKHURST, Donald Norton_**  
He was a sixth year normal student at Millfield Preparatory School in Glastonbury when Harry Potter was in second year. He protected Harry from Homer Maclean because Harry served as a reading and arithmetic tutor to Donald's sister Simone. _(TI)_

**_HAWKHURST, Simone Lynn_**  
She was a second year student at Millfield Preparatory School in Glastonbury when Harry Potter first began attending there. A normal, she became Harry's best friend during his time going there. Harry helped Simone learn her "letters and ciphering." _(TI)_

**_HEDWIG_**  
She is Harry and Rose Potter's post owl, a white snowy female. _(PS)_

**_HIROSAKI, Chikage_**  
She is Ryûji Hirosaki's granddaughter. Chikage nearly died in an earthquake in the year 2025 on her Earth. She would remain comatose for five years (as Nicole McTavish would report to Albus Dumbledore when she came to visit the wizarding world in 1986), but eventually recovered and travelled from her world in the summer of 1991, where she arrived at the Garden of the Galaxy near Beckery Hill to be greeted by Harry and Rose Potter, along with several friends and delegates from both Gringotts and the Gom Nation of the _Mundus Magicus_. On arriving, she declared herself as "a humble traveller, seeking knowledge." _(SP)_

**_HIROSAKI, Ryûji (Elder) (_** also known as **The TRAVELLER)**  
He is the maternal grandfather of Chikage Hirosaki; the first known person from a parallel dimension to come to the wizarding world. He attended Hogwarts from 1932 to 1939 (Ravenclaw), gaining the highest amount of OWL and NEWT scores with above Outstanding grades acquired by one person to that point. Best friends with Glaston Tore. He created the _Kokujun_ ward stone-based spell-transmission system for use by the Magical Sheriffs of the United Kingdom. He also developed the _Desidero Infantis_ magic-and-life draining self-sacrifice child-saving spell to help unborn/newborn children survive the Killing Curse and/or the Cruciatus Curse. He and Glaston discovered the _Mundus Magicus_ (the Magical World) in 1936. Nicole McTavish told Albus Dumbledore (in 1986) that Ryûji's daughter Jalynda had refused to study magic when she got the chance and that Jalynda's daughter Chikage was in a coma (around the year 2025 in Ryûji's home dimension) thanks to a terrible earthquake. Chikage later recovered, and then commenced her own Magical Quest five years later, arriving in the summer of 1991 at Beckery Hill. _(TI/SP)_

**_HOBBES, Sir Calvin Thomas, Kt_**  
He was H.M.M.S.R. London from 1922 to 1979, Hogan Roper's predecessor. He also was declared Her Majesty's Wizard of the Realm from 1954 to 1979. He is now retired. He attended Hogwarts from 1915 to 1922 (Ravenclaw). Just before he finally retired from his post, Calvin used his power to declare Sirius Black and his cousin, Andromeda Tonks, as Magical Wards of the Crown to shield them from any possible attack on either of them by the heads of their family. This could potentially allow Sirius to claim headship of the House of Black in the future (and thus re-admit Andromeda into the clan) since his mother, Walburga, died in 1985. _(TI)_

**_HUNTER_** \- see **_ROPER, Veronica Elizabeth_**

**_HYLONOME_**  
She is the head mare of the herd of centaurs at Beckery Hill and Cyllarus' mate. Like he, she is a master at divination and an expert in wizarding history. She was readily adopted by Rose Potter as an "aunt." _(TI)_

**_JANE_** \- see **_PORTER, Jane Gay_**

**_JONES, Hestia Ingrid_**  
A witch who was in the Leaky Cauldron in the summer of 1991 when Harry and Rose Potter came there so the former could do his school shopping. She attended Hogwarts from 1967 to 1974 (Hufflepuff) and knew Hogan Roper as well as James and Lily Potter. _(OP)_

**_JUGSON, Lancelot Troy_**  
A younger member of the Death Eaters, he attended Hogwarts from 1973 to 1980 (Hufflepuff). Like many others, he avoided Azkaban via the "Imperius defence." He was at a meeting of his peers in 1986 discussing options concerning the normal-borns they wanted to eliminate in the wake of Helena Gibbon's death. _(OP)_

**_KAESOMUN_** \- **_see YÔN, Kaesomun_**

**_KIDDELL, Catharine Donna (Auror_** , retired; later **Constable)**  
A werewolf relocated to Beckery Hill in 1982 by Nancy Snagge. She was a former Auror who attended Hogwarts from 1971 to 1977 (Hufflepuff). She was targeted by Fenrir Greyback as a blood-traitor. A friend of Remus Lupin due to their shared lycanthropy, she was more than pleased when he came to be with the Potter siblings. _(TI)_

**_KING, Rowland Jeremiah Horace_**  
He is an active Quidditch player who won a school award at Hogwarts in 1969. He attended Hogwarts from 1964 to 1971 (Gryffindor). Rowland was in the Leaky Cauldron when Harry and Rose Potter came there so the former could do his school shopping in 1991. _(PS)_

**_KIRK, Sir Seamus Brian, Kt_**  
He has been H.M.M.S.R. Fermanagh since 1963. He attended Hogwarts from 1959 to 1963 (Slytherin). He made arrangements with the Irish Magical Sheriffs for support in case Voldemort did not die in 1981 and the Magical Shire Reeves were ordered to use the _Kokujun_ to slaughter the Death Eaters and then disband the Ministry of Magic and the Wizengamot. _(TI)_

**_LESTRANGE, Bellatrix Hester (Bella) (_** née **BLACK)**  
She is Cassiopeia Lestrange's mother. She attended Hogwarts from 1962 to 1969 (Slytherin). The most infamous of the Death Eaters, she was in part responsible for practically orphaning Neville and Grace Longbottom in 1981 when she helped torture their parents Frank and Alice into insanity in the wake of the Dark Lord's fall. Sentenced to life in Azkaban, she was later forced to give birth to Cassiopeia there, though Albus Dumbledore was present to keep the Dementors away with a Patronus charm. Much to the headmaster's delight, Bellatrix was grateful to him for protecting her daughter. _(GF)_

**_LESTRANGE, Cassiopeia Ursula (Cassi)_**  
She is the daughter of Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange, born in Azkaban in 1982. Her birth at the island prison, in close range to the Dementors, was arranged in hopes of making her a squib. It didn't work partially thanks to Albus Dumbledore's use of a Patronus to keep them at bay. It was later discovered that Cassi was one of the OTHER beneficiaries of the _Desidero Infantis_ unleashed by Glaston Tore in 1981 at Godric's Hollow. Like her cousin Raven Malfoy and best friends Ariel Goyle and Lotti Crabbe, does not like using the word "muggle," much less all the related terms (especially "mudblood"). Has also shown that she is very ashamed of what her parents did. _(TI)_

**_LESTRANGE, Rabastan William_**  
Cassiopeia Lestrange's paternal uncle. He attended Hogwarts from 1963 to 1970 (Slytherin). He was, in part, responsible for practically orphaning Neville and Grace Longbottom in 1981 when he helped torture their parents Frank and Alice into insanity in the wake of the Dark Lord's fall. Along with his brother and sister-in-law, he was sentenced to life in Azkaban. _(GF)_

**_LESTRANGE, Rodolphus Charles_**  
He is Cassiopeia Lestrange's father. He attended Hogwarts from 1961 to 1968 (Slytherin). He was, in part, responsible for practically orphaning Neville and Grace Longbottom in 1981 when he helped torture their parents Frank and Alice into insanity in the wake of the Dark Lord's fall. Sentenced to life in Azkaban, he was not present at the medical station when Cassiopeia was born. _(GF)_

**_LÌ, Sû_**  
She is the daughter of Xïshèn Lì and Déhuì Wû, born in 1980. _(HP &M)_

**_LÌ, Sir Xïshèn, Kt_**  
He has been H.M.M.S.R. Yorkshire since 1971. He attended Hogwarts from 1963 to 1970 (Ravenclaw). A second-generation British-born Chinese, he is tasked to watch over the place where Ryûji Hirosaki first breached into the wizarding world, at the site of the magical version of Scarborough Fair. He detected Albus Dumbledore's attempt at trying to dispatch Fawkes to Ryûji's home dimension in 1986 and reported same to the Queen at a meeting of her Magical Shire Reeves at Balmoral Castle; this eventually led to Albus, Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape learning of the Magical Sheriffs and later getting the chance to meet Rose Potter. It was later revealed that he was the man who killed Daniel Rosier in 1985. _(TI)_

**_LILIAN_** \- see **_EVANS, Lilian Elizabeth_**

**_LONGBOTTOM, Alice Mary (Lady) (_** née **LUCAS)**  
She is Neville and Grace Longbottom's mother. She attended Hogwarts from 1969 to 1976 (Ravenclaw). Became an Auror and fought against the Death Eaters alongside her husband. She was tortured into a near-coma thanks to Bellatrix Lestrange alongside Frank in 1981; ending up in Saint Mungo's as a result. She gave birth to Grace in 1982 while in Saint Mungo's, but she was not even aware that she had birthed a child. _(GF)_

**_LONGBOTTOM, Augusta Lucille (_** née **WILDE)**  
She is Frank Longbottom's mother, Neville and Grace Longbottom's grandmother. Augusta was forced to raise Neville (and later Grace) due to her son and daughter-in-law being forced into Saint Mungo's thanks to the Lestranges in 1981. She is very good friends with Minerva McGonagall. She attended Hogwarts from 1927 to 1934 (Gryffindor). Was concerned about the lack of accidental magic from Neville, but was very pleased to see Grace's magic develop so early. Augusta has also befriended Cassiopeia Lestrange and Raven Malfoy. _(PS)_

**_LONGBOTTOM, Franklin Raymond (Frank) (Lord)_**  
He is Neville and Grace Longbottom's father. He attended Hogwarts from 1968 to 1975 (Hufflepuff). Became an Auror and fought against the Death Eaters during the 1970s. Was tortured into a near-coma thanks to Bellatrix Lestrange and her family after Voldemort's downfall in 1981 thanks to Harry Potter; he was sent to Saint Mungo's, where he remains to this day. He never knew that he had also fathered a daughter. _(GF)_

**_LONGBOTTOM, Grace Augusta_**  
She is Frank and Alice Longbottom's daughter, born in 1982. Could have been born a squib thanks to Alice's torture by Bellatrix Lestrange into a near-coma while Grace was still in her mother's womb, but thanks to Glaston Tore and his actions in 1981 at Godric's Hollow, she became a magical powerhouse that had nearly the same potential at age **four** as Albus Dumbledore did at **105** years old! She used it, too; when she became old enough, she became VERY overprotective of her brother Neville from her grand-uncle's many attempts at forcing him to display accidental magic (Algeron Wilde suffered a lot of lumps because of that, including having a stone balcony blasted out from under his feet in 1986 when he tried to drop Neville from the second floor to the ground!). _(TI)_

**_LONGBOTTOM, Neville John_**  
He is Frank and Alice Longbottom's son, born in 1980. He could have become the subject of the prophecy made by Sybill Trelawney made just before his birth, but escaped Voldemort's wrath when he went after Harry Potter. The Death Eaters came after his family anyway; thanks to Bellatrix Lestrange and her family, his parents were tortured into near-comas thanks to overexposure to the Cruciatus Curse. He was raised by his paternal grandmother Augusta and has often been the subject of near-fatal accidents at the hands of his paternal grand-uncle Algeron Wilde to provoke an incident of accidental magic. _(PS)_

**_LOVEGOOD, Luna Selena_**  
She is Xenophilius and Selena Lovegood's daughter, born in 1981. _(GF)_

**_LOVEGOOD, Dame Selena Miranda, Dm (_** née **HITCHENS)**  
She was H.M.M.S.R. Devon from 1977 to 1990 (when she died), Luna Lovegood's mother. She attended Hogwarts from 1970 to 1977 (Ravenclaw). She married Xenophilius Lovegood, the owner/editor of _The Quibbler. (OP)_

**_LOVEGOOD, Xenophilius Lucifer_**  
He is the husband (now widower) of Selena Lovegood, Luna's father. He is the owner/editor of _The Quibbler._ He is aware of the Magical Shire Reeves (he was married to one; Selena died in 1990) and keeps silent about them in his news magazine. He attended Hogwarts from 1966 to 1973 (Ravenclaw). _(GF)_

**_LUCY_**  
She is a phoenix, Fawkes' sister and the Potter siblings' familiar. She looks like her brother save for more golden and silver plumage. She provided tail feathers for Harry and Rose so they could have wand cores that would not make their wands be brothers to Voldemort's (whose yew wand has a tail feather from Fawkes). She also delivered Harry's return letter to Hogwarts in 1991 when he received his official invite to the school. _(TI)_

**_LUPIN, Remus John (Constable) (_** also known as **MOONY)**  
He was one of James Potter's best friends. Remus became a werewolf when he was six thanks to Fenrir Greyback. He attended Hogwarts from 1971 to 1978 (Gryffindor); he had to get special permission to attend due to his "monthly furry problem." After graduation, he served in the Order of the Phoenix against the Death Eaters. Was forbidden by Millicent Bagnold from coming close to Harry Potter after the latter was orphaned; he even had a tracking charm placed on him to ensure compliance. In 1986, however, Remus was tracked down by Napaeae Runcorn and allowed to reunite with Harry (and learn about Harry's sister Rose) at Beckery Hill. Thanks to his taking the loyalty oath to the Sovereign, the charm forced on him by the Ministry was shattered, eliminating any legal challenge to his being with Harry and Rose (special decrees of the Minister for Magic have no weight of magical law once a magical oath to the Queen is taken before a Magical Sheriff). He is Harry's magical guardian and surrogate godfather. _(PA)_

**_MACLEAN, Homer Lane_**  
A normal, who was in Grade Four at Millfield Preparatory School in Glastonbury when Harry Potter was in Grade Two and Rose Potter was in Reception Year (kindergarten age). A bully, he tried to pick on Harry and Rose, but found them both quite hard to intimidate (mostly thanks to the help of the Potter siblings' elf friends). _(TI)_

**_MACNAIR, Walden Horace_**  
He was one of the first generation of Death Eaters; currently serving as the official executioner of condemned magical creatures at the Ministry of Magic. Like so many others, he escaped Azkaban thanks to the "Imperius defence." He attended Hogwarts from 1952 to 1957 (Slytherin). After Daniel Rosier's death, he tried to probe around as to what had killed his friend, but never learned anything from the Unspeakables or the D.M.L.E. _(PA)_

**_MALFOY, Draco Abraxas (Drake)_**  
He is Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy's son, Raven's older brother, born in 1980. Is seen pretty much as a clone of his father both in looks and in attitude; he often puts down anyone that he sees as lower in stature than he and gladly insults normal-borns as "mudbloods." He got to experience that type of insult in return in 1986 when he met Aesup Mun. Raven also rides Draco about his attitudes, but she does care very much for him as he does for her. _(PS)_

**_MALFOY, Lucius Aleister (Lord)_**  
He is Draco and Raven Malfoy's father, Cassiopeia Lestrange's uncle. He attended Hogwarts from 1965 to 1972 (Slytherin). Voldemort's chief financial supporter and one of his aides-de-camp during the Purification War, Lucius avoided Azkaban by pleading the "Imperius defence." In the wake of the fall of the Dark Lord, gladly began spending money to gain his family seat in the Wizengamot and a seat on Hogwarts' Board of Governors. He used that to launch a secret campaign to eliminate normal-borns before they could come to Hogwarts, but such was deterred (unbeknownst to him) by the Magical Shire Reeves, who executed three Death Eaters in 1985, 1986 and 1991 before they could harm anyone. Despite his leanings, he does love and care for his wife, children and ward. _(PS)_

**_MALFOY, Narcissa Irma (Cissa) (Lady) (_** née **BLACK)**  
She is Draco and Raven Malfoy's mother, Cassiopeia Lestrange's aunt. She attended Hogwarts from 1966 to 1973 (Slytherin). While a supporter of pureblood supremacy, she privately does NOT agree with her husband Lucius' desire to see all the normal-borns wiped out from Britain; she fundamentally understands that fresh blood is now needed to be pumped into wizarding society to save it from eventual extinction. What she would like to see happen is for normal-borns to be as indoctrinated in wizarding culture and society as possible; she admired Lily Evans for willingly accepting such traditions long before she married James Potter. Despite their difference of opinions, she and Lucius do love each other very much and dote on their children and niece. _(PS)_

**_MALFOY, Raven Chandra_**  
She is the daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's sister, born in 1982. She was discovered to be one of the OTHER beneficiaries of the _Desidero Infantis_ unleashed by Glaston Tore in 1981 at Godric's Hollow. Like her cousin Cassiopeia Lestrange and her friends Lotti Crabbe and Ariel Goyle, does not like using the word "muggle," much less all the related terms (especially "mudblood"). It was the strange mental bond between the six magical "heiresses" of Glaston Tore that later confirmed to Narcissa that Lily Potter had a daughter, Rose, after Severus Snape revealed to her about what Glaston had done to save the life of an unborn child. _(TI)_

**_MALKIN, Darlene Brigit (Madame)_**  
She is the proprietor of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions in Diagon Alley. She attended Hogwarts from 1930 to 1937 (Hufflepuff). Up-to-date on fashions in the normal world; she provided Severus Snape with a two-piece suit so he could visit the Dursleys in Little Whinging and not attract any outside attention. _(PS)_

**_MATTHEWS, Camellia Rosa (Melli)_**  
She is Orion and Diana Matthews' second-oldest child and oldest daughter, born just after the New Year in 1980. Given her father's position as the Magical Shire Reeve of the West Midlands, Camellia was one of the few in "mainstream" magical society to learn of (and befriend) Rose Potter during the period before the presumptive Magical Sheriff of Somerset united with her brother Harry in 1986. Camellia became good friends with Harry in the wake of that. She met with the Potter siblings at Diagon Alley in 1991 so they could do their Hogwarts shopping. She would later be at the Garden of the Galaxy when Chikage Hirosaki arrived from her home dimension. Camellia is often seen as an albino due to her silver hair and pale blue-grey eyes. _(TI/HP &M)_

**_MATTHEWS, Diana Venus (_** née **FAULKNER) (** also known as **FALCON)**  
Orion Matthews' wife, Camellia Matthews' mother. She attended Hogwarts from 1971 to 1978 (Hufflepuff). She helped form the Icemaidens with Napaeae Collins, Veronica Kelly and Corrine Stuart as an "anti-Marauder" team of pranksters that preyed on the Gryffindors. _(TI)_

**_MATTHEWS, Sir Orion Scott, Kt_**  
He has been H.M.M.S.R. West Midlands since 1975, Camellia Matthews' father. He attended Hogwarts from 1970 to 1975 (Slytherin); left in his OWL year to become a Magical Sheriff. Was a friend of the Potter family; Orion was listed in the will of James Potter as a potential candidate to be given guardianship of Harry Potter and be given voting proxy over the Potter seat in the Wizengamot. He was disqualified when he became H.M.M.S.R. West Midlands. _(TI)_

**_McGONAGALL, Minerva Mary (Professor)_**  
She has been Professor of Transfiguration at Hogwarts since 1956, and is also deputy headmistress of the school. She attended Hogwarts from 1937 to 1944 (Gryffindor), she was a year before Tom Riddle and five years behind Ryûji Hirosaki (whom she remembers fondly as a very handsome man) and Glaston Tore. She disapproved of Harry Potter's placement at the Dursleys after he was orphaned, but could not fight wizarding law. She, along with Severus Snape, became one of Albus Dumbledore's confidants when it came to the continued problems with the Death Eaters post-1981 and the possibility of Voldemort's return. She was very happy to learn of Rose Potter's existence (Rose, of course, adopted her as an "auntie") and helped Augusta Longbottom understand what was happening to her granddaughter Grace when the professor learned of Glaston Tore's sacrifice. _(PS)_

**_McTAVISH, Nicole Carol Elizabeth (Dame)_**  
The matriarch of the Clan McTavish of Killiecrankie on the Earth where Ryûji Hirosaki and his granddaughter Chikage hail. She is bonded to a very ancient crystalline entity that, in 1986, sensed Fawkes trying to penetrate into her universe (there, in the year 2025) with the help of the Garden of the Galaxy. Nicole saved Fawkes from dying, and then came to Beckery Hill to help deal with the aftermath of the _Desidero Infantis_ unleashed by Glaston Tore; it was her suggestion that got Rose Potter (and Harry Potter) to begin wand training long before they were to go to Hogwarts. Nicole herself attended the Hogwarts in her dimension from 1951 to 1958 (Ravenclaw). _(TSY)_

**_MODESTY_** \- see **_O'DONNELL, Modesty Blaise_**

**_MOONY_** \- see **_LUPIN, Remus John_**

**_MULCIBER, Lilith Isabella_**  
She was a Death Eater, the older sister to a former classmate of Severus Snape's, Horton Mulciber (arrested and sentenced to Azkaban in 1981), and the daughter of one of Voldemort's original allies, Vincent Mulciber (who avoided Azkaban with the "Imperius defence"). Lilith attended Hogwarts from 1969 to 1976 (Slytherin). She maintained a low profile in the years after the Dark Lord's fall, but was asked in 1991 to hunt down and kill muggleborns by the Carrow siblings (a mission originally given to Daniel Rosier). Lilith suffered the same fate as Daniel; she was caught and killed by Jordan Spinks at the start of the summer of 1991, her body then crucified and left in Knockturn Alley. _(TI)_

**_MULPEPPER, Wendy Jillian (Auror_** , retired; later **Constable)**  
A werewolf relocated to Beckery Hill in 1982 by Nancy Snagge. She was a former Auror who attended Hogwarts from 1970 to 1976 (Slytherin); she was later targeted by Fenrir Greyback for being a blood-traitor. A friend of Remus Lupin due to their shared illness, she was more than pleased when he came to be with the Potter siblings. _(TI)_

**_MUN, Aesup_**  
The oldest daughter and second-oldest child of Yong'il Mun and Aemo Pak, born in North Korea in 1980, but was raised for the most part in the Korean section of Kingston-upon-Thames in London. Fluently bilingual, she is quite proud of her family's heritage, which dates back four millennia to the time of Tangun-wanggôm (in the eyes of British wizarding society, the Muns would be technically seen as the social equal to any Noble and Most Ancient Magical House). She gladly introduced Draco Malfoy to the term "mudbrain" when they first met in 1986 after he mistakenly called her a "mudblood." She has grown-up pretty much in the normal world (as have her siblings) and is comfortable with either normals or magicals. She became a friend of Harry Potter's after he moved to Beckery Hill to be with his sister Rose, when they were given homemade wands by Aesup's father. She later befriended Dudley Dursley; they became pen-pals. Aesup later met up with Harry at Diagon Alley, when they did their shopping for Hogwarts in 1991. She was at the Garden of the Galaxy when Chikage Hirosaki arrived from her home dimension. Her name can sometimes be romanised as "Ae-soup Moon." _(TI/HP &M)_

**_MUN, Yong'il_**  
He is Aesup Mun's father. A wand-crafter from North Korea, he was forced to flee to Britain in 1982 when the Communists tried to force all magicals from their lands with help from the Chinese. He crafted personalised wands for Harry Potter, Rose Potter and Grace Longbottom using wood from his native land (which he brought over from Korea) and either phoenix feathers (from Lucy, Harry's and Rose's phoenix) or other materials. He attended the now-closed Kûmshillu Magical School near Kûmgang-san from 1954 to 1960. His name can sometimes be romanised as "Yong-il Moon." _(TI)_

**_NAGNOK_**  
A teller at Gringotts who was the one who received Harry Potter when he came to the bank to get money to do his school shopping in 1991. Harry congratulated him on his promotion to the rank of senior teller and the birth of his son . . . in fluent Gobbledegook! _(TI)_

**_NEUWIED, Johannes Hermann (Oberunsäglicher)_**  
A member of the West German Department of Mysteries in Bonn, he is the inventor of the Neuwied Test, which rates total magical potential through various blood-based tests. _(TI)_

**_NOLLI (Lord)_**  
He is the elected king of the Gom Nation on the _Mundus Magicus_. He came through the Garden of the Galaxy in 1991 to conduct various treaty negotiations with Chief Director Ragnok of Gringotts. His arrival just preceded Chikage Hirosaki's by minutes. _(TI/MSN)_

**_O'DONNELL, Modesty Blaise_**  
One of the house elves who served Glaston Tore when he was alive, then later came to serve Rose Potter. Like all of Glaston's elves, she has endured the _Aelf Evolutio_ , which allows her to disguise herself as a human being while allowing her to retain her elf magic. She normally served as the driver for Rose (and later Harry) when the Potter siblings attended Millfield Preparatory School in Glastonbury. The car she drives is a 1929 model supercharged Bentley 4 1/2 Litre Blower roadster, which she maintains in perfect working order. _(TI)_

**_OLLIVANDER, Octavius Adam_**  
He is the proprietor of Ollivander's Wand Shop in Diagon Alley. Almost EVERYONE who has attended Hogwarts in nearly the last century has obtained their wands through him. He attended Hogwarts from 1905 to 1912 (Ravenclaw); upon his graduation, he apprenticed with his father for five years before taking over the shop full-time. Possesses a photographic memory; he often can recall previous customers by the wands they purchased. _(PS)_

**_PADFOOT_** \- see **_BLACK, Sirius Orion_**

**_PAK, Aemo_**  
She is Yong'il Mun's wife and Aesup's mother (in Korean naming tradition, married women continue to use their maiden names). A witch who attended the now-closed Kûmshillu Magical School in North Korea from 1957 to 1963, she fled with her husband and children to England in 1982. She introduced Petunia Dursley to _ch'apssal-ttôk_ in 1987 after Petunia's son Alfred was born. She also brought Dudley Dursley a recipe for _poshin-t'ang_ he could use to scare his aunt Marge. Her name can sometimes be romanised as "Ae-moe Park." _(TI)_

**_PARKINSON, Malcolm Albert (Lord)_**  
He is the head of the Parkinson family, Pansy and Matthew Parkinson's father. He attended Hogwarts from 1971 to 1978 (Ravenclaw). Was a friend of the Potter family; Malcolm was listed in the will of James Potter as a potential candidate to be given guardianship of Harry Potter and be given voting proxy over the Potter seat in the Wizengamot. He was disqualified when he took up the Parkinson seat there. _(TI)_

**_PEAKES, Sir Glanmore James, K.G., M.O.(III)_**  
He was T.M.M.S.R. (later H.M.M.S.R.) Somerset from 1693 to 1761 (when he died), the first Magical Shire Reeve assigned to that county. Born in 1677 in Godric's Hollow, he attended Hogwarts from 1688-93 (Gryffindor), graduating at what would now be seen as his OWL year. He is credited with the death of the Sea Serpent of Cromer in 1699, though people in mainstream wizarding society do not know he was assisted by his lover, Elena Peach, the Magical Sheriff of Norfolk. Harry Potter encountered a picture of Sir Glanmore hanging at the entrance to the community hall at Beckery Hill in 1986. He also has a portrait hanging at Hogwarts and a hallway there is named in his honour, though his service to the Crown is not known to the majority of the wizarding world of Britain. _(FWC)_

**_PETTIGREW, Peter Richard, M.O.(I) (_** also known as **WORMTAIL)**  
He was a friend of the Potters. He attended Hogwarts from 1971 to 1978 (Gryffindor), where he became one of the Marauders and learned how to be an animagus. He was killed in 1981 by Sirius Black in his hometown of Birmingham after the deaths of James and Lily. He was one of the people listed in James' will as a candidate to be Harry Potter's magical guardian and assume voter proxy for the Potter family seat in the Wizengamot. _(PS)_

**_PHILLIPS, Clare Sarah_**  
One of the house elves who served Glaston Tore when he was alive, then later came to serve Rose Potter. Like all of Glaston's elves, she has endured the _Aelf Evolutio_ which allows her to disguise herself as a human being while allowing her to retain her elf magic. She serves as the groundskeeper around the Reevetor. A normally stern woman, she can be made to collapse in tears whenever she has to clean something up in her area of responsibility. That began to be seen when Rose and her brother Harry began training with their wands after 1986, often ripping up the soil and sod around the Reevetor with Reductor Curses. _(TI)_

**_PINCE, Irma Griselda (Madame)_**  
She has been the head librarian at Hogwarts since 1935. She attended Hogwarts from 1928 to 1935 (Ravenclaw). She was there when Ryûji Hirosaki deposited a book into the restricted section which contained his runes and arithmancy calculations for dimensional crossing (a book Albus Dumbledore later learned had disappeared under mysterious circumstances). She was in the Great Hall at Hogwarts in 1991 when Lucy delivered Harry Potter's reply to his Hogwarts invite to a mostly-stunned staff. _(PS)_

**_POMFREY, Poppy Esmeralda (Healer)_**  
A magical healer, she has been Hogwarts' in-house medical caregiver since 1936. She attended Hogwarts from 1921 to 1928 (Hufflepuff); she was a peer of Hamilton St. John, though she never went to a normal medical school to train as a doctor like he did before he served in the Second World War. She discovered Rose Potter's level of magical strength thanks to the Neuwied Test in 1986 when Harry's sister was finally registered in the Hogwarts Roll Book. In the wake of that, she also (with the help of Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall) used the same test to learn of the magical potential of the other witches born in 1982 who benefitted from Glaston Tore's use of the _Desidero Infantis_ : Raven Malfoy, Cassiopeia Lestrange, Grace Longbottom, Ariel Goyle and Charlotte Crabbe. _(PS)_

**_POPOV, Leonid Ivanovich_**  
He was a Soviet cosmonaut on the _Salyut 6_ space station, who was in orbit over Britain at the time of the attack by Voldemort on the Potters on Hallowe'en 1981. As he looked down on the British Isles, he saw the energy wave of Glaston Tore's _Desidero Infantis_ spell washing over the United Kingdom as his station passed far overhead. He was later convinced by his co-pilot that it had been an illusion. _(R)_

**_PORTER, Jane Gay_**  
One of the house elves who served Glaston Tore when he was alive, then later came to serve Rose Potter. Like all of Glaston's elves, she has endured the _Aelf Evolutio_ which allows her to disguise herself as a human being while allowing her to retain her elf magic. She serves as Rose's teacher in all things magical; she later did the same thing for Harry Potter when he came to Beckery Hill in 1986 to live alongside his sister. In human form, she is a very beautiful woman. _(TI)_

**_POTAGE, Leonard Nathaniel (Auror_** , retired; later **Constable)**  
A werewolf relocated to Beckery Hill in 1982 by Nancy Snagge. He was a former Auror who attended Hogwarts from 1971 to 1977 (Hufflepuff). He was later targeted by Fenrir Greyback as a blood-traitor. A friend of Remus Lupin due to their shared lycanthropy, he was more than pleased when he came to be with the Potter siblings. _(TI)_

**_POTTER, Harold James (Harry)_**  
He is James and Lily Potter's son, born in 1980. Unknown to him for years, he was the subject of a prophecy made by Sybill Trelawney just before his birth that predicted him to have "the power the Dark Lord knows not" which would help him defeat Voldemort. That made him a target for the Dark Lord, who attacked his family cottage on Hallowe'en of 1981. He survived thanks to blood-wards applied to him by his mother (who later died to ensure they were activated) and would be hailed as the "Boy-Who-Lived" by the wizarding world despite the fact that it ultimately was because of the sacrifice of his mother that he became the first person ever to survive a direct hit from a Killing Curse. He was raised in abusive conditions by his mother's relatives until 1986, when he was found by his then-unknown sister Rose, then taken to Beckery Hill to live with her (thus later earning him the moniker "Boy-Who-Lived-And-Vanished"). Received his Hogwarts invite in 1991, but by then had many magical friends and had enjoyed a happy, normal childhood. He was at the Garden of the Galaxy alongside his sister and several friends when Chikage Hirosaki arrived late in the day on his birthday from her home dimension. _(PS)_

**_POTTER, James William (Lord) (_** also known as **PRONGS)**  
He was Harry and Rose Potter's father. He attended Hogwarts from 1971 to 1978 (Gryffindor). Helped found the team of pranksters known as the Marauders; learned to be an animagus; he could transform into a stag (hence his nickname). Out of his desire to protect his then-fiancée Lily Evans, James would magically prank Lily's sister Petunia and her brother-in-law Vernon Dursley via an enchanted lamp, a prank that would turn the Dursley' fear of magic to vicious hatred. Said prank would later have terrible repercussions on James' son. After Hogwarts, James worked as an Auror and became part of the Order of the Phoenix. Was forced to go into hiding due to the prophecy made by Sybill Trelawney, but was betrayed (supposedly by Sirius Black) and killed by Voldemort in 1981 when he came to Godric's Hollow to kill Harry. James died never knowing his wife was pregnant with his second child, Rose. _(PS)_

**_POTTER, Lily Elizabeth, G.C. (Lady) (_** née **EVANS) (** also known as **TIGER LILY)**  
She was Harry and Rose Potter's mother. She attended Hogwarts from 1971 to 1978 (Gryffindor). Was very close friends with Severus Snape until her sixth year, then began to date and would later marry James Potter. Though she was not a Marauder, she was given the nickname "Tiger Lily" and made an honorary member of the group. After graduation, she joined the Order of the Phoenix to help support the war effort against Voldemort. Was forced to go into hiding due to the prophecy made by Sybill Trelawney, but was betrayed and would have died by Voldemort's hand in 1981. She was temporarily spared thanks to the sacrifice of Glaston Tore, who came to Godric's Hollow to save Lily's then-unborn daughter. She would die in Hamilton St. John's clinic after Rose's birth in 1982 and was posthumously awarded the George Cross by the Queen for her actions against Voldemort (as a normal-born, she didn't get the recognition from the Ministry of Magic due to her sacrifice). _(PS)_

**_POTTER, Dame Rose Jamie, Dm (_** also known as **TIGRESS)**  
She is James and Lily Potter's daughter and Harry's younger sister, born on Saint Patrick's Day 1982. H.M.M.S.R. Somerset (Presumptive) since birth; she will be declared H.M.M.S.R. Somerset (Apparent) on her eleventh birthday in 1993 and officially take the position in 1998 (Napaeae Runcorn acts as the Acting Magical Sheriff of Somerset). She is the first witch or wizard to be **born** into the position as one of the Crown's personal warriors of magic. The direct beneficiary of the _Desidero Infantis_ spell unleashed by Glaston Tore to save her (while still in her mother's womb) when Voldemort attacked Godric's Hallow in 1981. Due to what happened in that incident, Rose was given Glaston's magical power; by the time she turned four, that gift had given her nearly the same potential as Albus Dumbledore possessed at 105 years of age! Very friendly, but possessing a temper (hence Remus Lupin's Marauder-inspired nickname for her). She gladly adopts anyone older than her, regardless of race, as "uncles" and "aunts." Is cared for by Lilian Evans; Hamilton St. John and Nancy Snagge are her godparents. She united with Harry in 1986 when she rescued him (and her mother's relatives) from a curse forced on them by her father. Her existence was unknown to mainstream wizarding society until Harry revealed her in 1991, giving her the nickname "Girl-Who-Lived." Rose doesn't like everyone's hero-worshipping of her brother. She was at the Garden of the Galaxy when Chikage Hirosaki arrived on her brother's birthday in 1991. _(TI)_

**_PRINCESS_** \- see **_RIVERS, Corrine Lisa_**

**_PRONGS_** \- see **_POTTER, James William_**

**_PROUDFOOT, Wayne George (Auror)_**  
A part-native American (his father was a Navaho shaman), part-English member of the Auror Corps who was with John Dawlish when a group was called up to Hogwarts in 1986 to arrest Remus Lupin. He attended Hogwarts from 1968 to 1975 (Ravenclaw). _(HBP)_

**_Her Majesty, QUEEN ELIZABETH II_**  
She is the Sovereign and head-of-state of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, having ruled since 1952. Is legally and magically also the sovereign of Britain's wizarding population, where she has great power over their lives (but chooses not to exercise such, allowing Her Ministry of Magic to govern the wizards and witches of Britain out of respect to their desires to remain as separated as possible from the normal world). Is fully aware of events in the magical world thanks to the Magical Shire Reeves; it is the Queen who has the power to appoint new Magical Shire Reeves when necessary. She has a meeting with all of Her Magical Sheriffs once per month (usually the last Monday in a month), though since Rose Potter began attending school, she meets with the Queen privately the Sunday before the general meeting with Rose's peers. _(R)_

**_QUIRKE, Jenna Nathalie (_** née **HOLMES)**  
She is Orla Quirke's mother. _(TI)_

**_QUIRKE, Orla Brandy_**  
A three year-old child in 1986 who was one of Helena Gibbon's targets when she went out to kill normal-born wizards and witches before they could attend Hogwarts. She was witness to Napaeae Runcorn's fight with Helena (her sight could penetrate the magical field Napaeae set up to cover her actions from the normals), but before she could hide after Napaeae spotted her, the Magical Sheriff of Cheshire obliviated her. _(GF)_

**_RAGNOK (Chief Director)_**  
He is the overall leader of the British tribe of goblins and chief director of Gringotts' London (Diagon Alley) branch. Ragnok is seen by the Queen as her political equal (though such, thanks to prevalent attitudes towards goblins by wizards, is not always acknowledged by Her Majesty's Ministry of Magic). Is a friend of Albus Dumbledore and (much to his total shock) was adopted by Rose Potter as an honorary "grand-uncle." In return, Ragnok declared Rose a "True Goblin Friend." He was at the Garden of the Galaxy hosting a delegation from the Gom Nation (which had just arrived from the Mundus Magicus) when Chikage Hirosaki arrived from her home dimension in 1991. _(OP)_

**_RIDDLE, Thomas Marvolo (Tom) (_** also known as **Lord VOLDEMORT)**  
First-year student at Hogwarts in Ryûji Hirosaki's NEWT year, he attended Hogwarts from 1938 to 1945 (Slytherin). He was born of a normal father and squib mother; he is the last known living direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin. Formed the Knights of Walpurgis in the 1950s as a way of re-affirming pureblood dominance of the wizarding world, said organisation transforming in the 1970s into the Death Eaters, through which Riddle launched an insurrection against the British Ministry of Magic that would end up killing hundreds of people and causing massive devastation across the country. He was on the verge of victory when he learned of a prophecy predicting his downfall in 1980 thanks to Severus Snape. The Dark Lord would fall thanks to a rebounded Killing Curse against Harry Potter in 1981, though he is believed by some to be alive though currently disembodied. Few know of Tom Riddle's connection to Voldemort. _(PS)_

**_RIVERS, Corrine Lisa (_** née **STUART) (** also known as **PRINCESS)**  
Milton Rivers' wife, Marian Rivers' mother. She attended Hogwarts from 1971 to 1978 (Hufflepuff). She helped form the Icemaidens with Napaeae Collins, Veronica Kelly and Diana Faulkner as an "anti-Marauder" team of pranksters that preyed primarily on the Gryffindors. _(TI)_

**_RIVERS, Marian Katharine (Mary)_**  
Milton and Corrine Rivers' firstborn child, born on Christmas Day in 1979, the day after Jane Roper was born. Thanks to her father being the Magical Shire Reeve of Kent and Napaeae Runcorn (classmate of her mother's at Hogwarts) being the Shire Reeve of Cheshire, Marian befriended Rose Potter in the years before the latter united with her brother in 1986. Harry and Marian became friends in the wake of his move to Beckery Hill. They met up with several other friends at Diagon Alley in 1991 when they went to do their Hogwarts shopping. She was at the Garden of the Galaxy when Chikage Hirosaki arrived later that day from her home dimension. _(TI/HP &M)_

**_RIVERS, Sir Milton Bruce, Kt_**  
Corrine Rivers' wife, Marian Rivers' father. He has served as H.M.M.S.R. Kent since 1976. He attended Hogwarts from 1968 to 1975 (Hufflepuff). A friend of James Potter, he was one of the people who was listed in James' will to become Harry Potter's magical guardian and could also assume voter proxy for the Potter family seat in the Wizengamot. He was disqualified as such when he was sworn in as one of the Magical Sheriffs of the Realm. _(TI)_

**_ROPER, Skye Jane_**  
Xavier Roper's second-oldest daughter, born on Christmas Eve day in 1979, the day before Marian Rivers was born. She became a friend to Rose Potter thanks to her father's connection to her. Like her father, Jane prefers her middle name. She, in the wake of her father's going to Little Whinging in 1986 to see Harry Potter reunited with her sister, went there and helped console Dudley Dursley over what he had been forced to do to his own cousin. She became friends with Harry in the wake of that and, in 1991, met with Harry at Diagon Alley when both got their Hogwarts invites so they could do their school shopping. She was at the Garden of the Galaxy when Chikage Hirosaki arrived later that day from her home dimension. _(TI/HP &M)_

**_ROPER, Veronica Elizabeth (Ronnie) (_** née **KELLY) (** also known as **HUNTER)**  
She is Hogan Roper's wife and Jane Roper's mother. She attended Hogwarts from 1971 to 1978 (Slytherin). She helped form the Icemaidens with Napaeae Collins, Corrine Stuart and Diana Faulkner as an "anti-Marauder" team of pranksters that preyed primarily on the Gryffindors. _(TI)_

**_ROPER, Sir Xavier Hogan, Kt (Hogie)_**  
Jane Roper's father, he has been H.M.M.S.R. London since 1979. He attended Hogwarts from 1971 to 1978 (Hufflepuff). As his daughter would later, Hogan prefers to be called by his middle name. He is often the direct point of contact between the Sovereign and Her Magical Shire Reeves whenever the Queen needs to be informed of something. A very good man with charms, he also helped deal with the problem with the Dursleys when Rose Potter went out to unite at last with her brother Harry in 1986. Hogan can often be found wandering around Diagon Alley, as noted by Dedalus Diggle in 1991. Was a friend of the Potter family; Hogan was listed in the will of James Potter as a potential candidate to be given guardianship of Harry and voting proxy over the Potter seat in the Wizengamot until Harry would become of eligible age in 1991. He was disqualified when he became H.M.M.S.R. London. _(TI)_

**_ROSIER, Daniel Victor_**  
One of the first of the Death Eaters; he joined Voldemort in the 1950s. He attended Hogwarts from 1948 to 1955 (Slytherin) and fathered a son who would also join up with the Dark Lord, Severus Snape's former housemate Evan Rosier, who was killed in 1981 by Alastor Moody. He escaped Azkaban via the "Imperius defence" only to be later killed by Xïshèn Lì in 1985 when he went out (at the prompting of Amycus and Alecto Carrow) to kill normal-borns before they could go to Hogwarts. His body was crucified and left for all to see in Knockturn Alley as an example to what would happen to others who walked his path. _(HBP)_

**_ROWLE, Thorfinn Odin_**  
A Death Eater, one who avoided Azkaban via the "Imperius defence." He was there at Malfoy Manor in 1986 when the news came in of Helena Gibbon's death and crucifixion. He attended Hogwarts from 1967 to 1974 (Ravenclaw). _(HBP)_

**_RUNCIE, Robert Alexander Kennedy (The Right Reverend)_**  
The Archbishop of Canterbury and administrative head of the Church of England at the time of Voldemort's fall (he served as such from 1980 to 1991). He was at Buckingham Palace in 1982 when Hogan Roper reported the birth of Rose Potter and the death of Lily Potter to the Queen. He would later officiate at Lily's funeral in Godric's Hollow. On his retirement, was made a peer in the House of Lords. _(R)_

**_RUNCORN, Achelois Hypate_**  
She is Napaeae Runcorn's oldest daughter, born 1980. Thanks to her mother's connections to Rose Potter, Achelois became a friend of the Magical Sheriff (Presumptive) of Somerset. She came to Little Whinging in 1986 after her mother went there to help Reginald Spelthorne deal with the aftermath of James Potter's wedding day prank on the Dursleys which hurt Harry Potter so much. Achelois soon became close friends with Harry and, in 1991 after she got her Hogwarts invitation, joined him in Diagon Alley so they could go shopping for school supplies. She was at the Garden of the Galaxy when Chikage Hirosaki arrived later that day from her home dimension. Like her mother, is very accepting of all magical beings and personally despises all the racism in mainstream wizarding society. She also introduced Remus Lupin to the term "mudbrain." _(TI/HP &M)_

**_RUNCORN, Albunea Io_**  
Napaeae Runcorn's second-oldest daughter, one of a set of twins (with Cassotis), born 1981. She was there when Remus Lupin was brought to the Runcorn home in Halton after he underwent a full moon in 1986. _(TI)_

**_RUNCORN, Cassotis Europa_**  
Napaeae Runcorn's third-oldest daughter, one of a set of twins (with Albunea), born 1981. She was there when Remus Lupin was brought to the Runcorn home in Halton after he underwent a full moon in 1986. _(TI)_

**_RUNCORN, Demaratus Albert (Professor)_**  
Cousin of Herodotus Runcorn, D.A.D.A. teacher at Hogwarts for the 1986-87 school year. A former Auror who worked a spell at their training school, he knew going in that his job might be a short-lived one; he attended Hogwarts from 1967 to 1974 (Slytherin). He didn't get along with his relatives due to their considerable fascination with Greek history (and their habit for using names from that time to name children); he prefers his middle name as a result and has little to do with his family. He also tried to get Remus Lupin arrested when the werewolf came to Hogwarts, but that was stymied thanks to his cousin-in-law Napaeae, who carried a magical writ from the Queen that stopped the Aurors in their tracks. _(DH)_

**_RUNCORN, Herodotus Xenophon (Hero) (Auror Sergeant_** , retired; later **Professor)**  
He is Napaeae Runcorn's husband and Achelois', Albunea's and Cassotis' father. He attended Hogwarts from 1966 to 1973 (Ravenclaw), then joined the Aurors (his father was at that time serving as H.M.M.S.R. Cheshire, so Hero became one of the few in "mainstream" wizarding society to know of the Magical Sheriffs). He was blinded and have one leg lost in a battle with Death Eaters in 1978, but was saved by Napaeae Collins in her first mission as his own father's successor as Magical Sheriff of Cheshire. He lived in retirement at their home in Halton before he was asked by Albus Dumbledore to serve as D.A.D.A. professor for the 1987-88 school years. A friend of James Potter, he was one of the ones listed in James' will to become Harry Potter's magical guardian and assume voter proxy for the Potter seat in the Wizengamot. He might have been able to take it, but Herodotus knows from past experience that part of the Ministry is totally inept and bigoted, so he boycotts any meetings he is invited to as head of the Noble and Most Ancient Magical House of Runcorn. _(TI)_

**_RUNCORN, Dame Napaeae Agave, Dm (Nappy/Chessy) (_** née **COLLINS) (** also known as **CHESHIRE)**  
H.M.M.S.R. Cheshire since 1978 and Acting H.M.M.S.R. Somerset since 1981, mother of Achelois, Albunea and Cassotis. She attended Hogwarts from 1971 to 1978 (Slytherin), forming an "anti-Marauder" team of pranksters called "the Icemaidens" (her Icemaiden name comes from a trick she taught herself: To use invisibility charms to make herself vanish save for her mouth). She became the Shire Reeve of Cheshire and was responsible for hunting down a Death Eater that killed the daughter of a Gurkha staff-sergeant, where she won a magical kukri as a result. One of the most passionate of Her Majesty's personal magical knights, she gladly took over watching Somerset in the wake of Glaston Tore's death. Though not Rose Potter's godmother, Napaeae was adopted as an "aunt" by the younger girl. Napaeae hunted down Death Eater Helena Gibbon and killed her in 1986, making sure her body was left crucified in Knockturn Alley to ensure those of Voldemort's allies got the message to leave normal-borns alone. _(TI)_

**_SAVINYKH, Viktor Petrovich_**  
He was a Soviet cosmonaut on the _Salyut 6_ space station who was in orbit over Britain at the time of the attack by Voldemort on the Potters on Hallowe'en 1981. _(R)_

**_ST. JOHN, Hamilton Colin, M.C. (Major/Doctor/Healer)_**  
Magical healer who once worked at Saint Mungo's and an accredited doctor from Oxford, he attended Hogwarts from 1921 to 1928 (Ravenclaw), a peer of Poppy Pomfrey. He served in World War Two as a member of the Royal Army Medical Corps in a British Eighth Army hospital, winning the Military Cross for his actions during the war. He became the second person after Glaston Tore to visit the _Mundus Magicus_ in 1946, studied magical medicine in Ariadne until 1951, when he began apprenticing at Saint Mungo's. Due to his normal-born origins and his skill as a healer, he became a prime target for the Death Eaters, who never got him. He later quit Saint Mungo's due to their unwillingness to allow him to treat werewolf Nancy Snagge, then took up Glaston's invitation to become the resident healer at Beckery Hill. Was the healer present when Rose Potter was born, is Rose's godfather. _(TI)_

**_SHAKLEBOLT, Kingsley Damian (Auror Sergeant)_**  
He is a member of the Aurors of the Ministry of Magic. He attended Hogwarts from 1974 to 1981 (Ravenclaw). A very intelligent man, he might have fit into the Order of the Phoenix hadn't Voldemort fallen just after his graduation. He led the investigations team into the crucifixion of Helena Gibbon in Knockturn Alley in 1986. He also was the D.M.L.E. watch shift supervisor in 1991 when Chikage Hirosaki arrived at the Garden of the Galaxy; he, along with his co-workers, witnessed the results of a Class 10 magical event burn out the sensors at their watch room at the Ministry. _(OP)_

**_SIMMONDS, Tamara Bathsheba_**  
One of Glaston Tore's house elves, she was exposed to the _Aelf Evolutio_ and now pretty much lives her life as a human being, though she was bound to Glaston as her master, a bond that later shifted to Rose Potter when Glaston died. She currently serves as Rose's "social secretary" and personal clerk. She helped get Harry Potter hooked on _Star Trek_ the very night that Harry moved to Beckery Hill. She also saw to it that when Harry moved to Beckery Hill from Little Whinging, his school records were shifted to Millfield Preparatory School without anyone questioning it. _(TI)_

**_SKADTHI_**  
She is a giantess who often comes to visit Beckery Hill. Rose Potter considers her an unofficial aunt. Harry Potter met her in 1986 after he was united with his sister. Skadthi has the magical ability to shrink herself down from her normal six metre height to a near-human 2.5 meters, which she normally does so she doesn't end up scaring the "little people." She currently is lovers with another giant, Zthrymr (he carved a pair of ice mammoth tusks into daggers to give to her), and has agreed to share him with a friend, Freyja. Skadthi is very close friends with Hylonome. _(TI)_

**_SKEETER, Rita Lorraine_**  
She is a reporter for the _Daily Prophet_ , a woman who takes sensationalism to whole new heights. She is also an illegal animagus; she can transform herself into a blue beetle, which she takes advantage of to spy on people to get her story. Unfortunately, when she spotted Nancy Snagge meet with Albus Dumbledore in Diagon Alley one day, she also got a chance to sample the power of the _Kokujun_ when Nancy used it to make sure she couldn't spy on her conversation (which revealed Rose Potter's existence) with Albus. She attended Hogwarts from 1962 to 1968 (Ravenclaw). _(GF)_

**_SKEGNESS, Dame Wilma Francine, Dm_**  
She has served as H.M.M.S.R. Lincolnshire since 1939. She attended Hogwarts (Slytherin) from 1932 to 1939. Was the one who learned of Sybill Trelawney's prophecy concerning the downfall of Voldemort for the Shire Reeves as a group. In the wake of Glaston Tore's death, she assumed the honorary post of Her Majesty's Witch of the Realm. She helped Reginald Spelthorne deal with the after-effects of the curses and charms that James Potter unleashed on the Dursleys that hurt Harry Potter so much. Rose Potter looks on Wilma as an unofficial grand-aunt. _(TI)_

**_SMUDGLEY, Andrew Nicholas (Andy)_**  
He is a reporter for the _Daily Prophet_. He did the article that contained Vernon Dursley's open letter to the wizarding world in 1986. He attended Hogwarts from 1961 to 1968 (Hufflepuff). _(PS)_

**_SNAGGE, Nancy Heidi (Auror_** , retired; later **Chief Constable)**  
She is Rose Potter's godmother. She attended Hogwarts from 1970 to 1977 (Hufflepuff). She was a friend of James and Lily Potter's. An Auror, she was turned into a werewolf thanks to Fenrir Greyback in 1979, then was treated by Hamilton St. John at Saint Mungo's; it was the hospital's refusal to help with her treatment that made him quit and go into private practice. Nancy was helped by the Potters until Glaston Tore brought her to Beckery Hill and made her the Chief Constable of Reevewick Somerset (Beckery-Under-the-Hill). She is seen as the pack leader of a group of six werewolves living there; which expanded to seven when Remus Lupin joined them in 1986. She always escorts Rose to meetings with the Queen and is very overprotective of her late friend's daughter. _(TI)_

**_SNAPE, Severus Tobias (Professor)_**  
An accredited Potions Master, he has served as Professor of Potions at Hogwarts since 1981. He attended Hogwarts from 1971 to 1978 (Slytherin). Was best friends with Lily Potter, but insulted her in sixth year and she renounced her friendship with him, which broke his heart. He joined the Death Eaters shortly after graduation; it was he that overheard part of Sybill Trelawney's prophecy that predicted Voldemort's fall. His time with the Death Eaters left a bad impression with him, but it was Voldemort's determination to kill Lily Potter and her son that fully made him defect and join the Order of the Phoenix, spying on the Death Eaters until the Dark Lord fell. He cares for Harry Potter and came to like Rose very much (pretty much since she loves using the word "dunderhead" all the time, which makes him laugh), but knows he will have to act as if he hated Harry because his actions would be watched by the children of his old comrades in the Death Eaters and reported back to their parents. He is solidly in the service of the Light. _(PS)_

**_SPELTHORNE, Joanna Kimberley (Jo) (Doctor/Healer) (_** née **CHILTON)**  
Reginald Spelthorne's wife, an American witch who attended the Salem Witch's Institute from 1963 to 1970, then apprenticed as a healer at Plymouth Magical Hospital in Massachusetts while also getting her MD from Harvard Medical School. She later met, then married, Reginald Spelthorne, then set up her own normal/magical private practice in Ripley after migrating to England. She helped the Dursleys recover from James Potter's magical prank in 1986, and then she became their new family doctor. She attended the births of Vernon's and Petunia's children Alfred in 1987, then Anne and Violet in 1989. _(TI)_

**_SPELTHORNE, Sir Reginald Ebert, Kt (Reggie)_**  
He has been H.M.M.S.R. Surrey since 1974. He attended Hogwarts from 1962 to 1969 (Gryffindor). A normal-born, he married an American witch healer/doctor. It was he who, when he was called by Rose Potter to 4 Privet Drive in 1986, discovered James Potter's prank on the Dursley family in 1986 and rescued them from it, thus ensuring Harry would be allowed to go to Beckery Hill to live with his sister. Reginald also set up a null-magic ward using the Kokujun around Little Whinging to ensure the Dursleys would be left alone; he also ensured that any attacks on the Dursleys through poisoned letters was stopped. _(TI)_

**_SPINKS, Brian Wilson_**  
He is Brianna and Jordan Spinks' father. A friend of James Potter; he was one of the people listed in James' will to become Harry Potter's magical guardian and assume voter proxy for the Potter family seat in the Wizengamot. He might have been able to take it, but Brian feels that part of the Ministry is hopelessly inept and bigoted, so he boycotts any meetings he is invited to as the current head of the Noble House of Spinks. _(TI)_

**_SPINKS, Brianna Chloe (Brie)_**  
She is Brian and Sarah Spinks' eldest daughter and the younger sister of Jordan Spinks, born in 1979. She befriended Rose Potter thanks to her older brother being a Magical Shire Reeve, then befriended Rose's brother Harry after he moved to Beckery Hill from Little Whinging in 1986. She met up with the Potter siblings and several other friends at the Leaky Cauldron on Harry's birthday in 1991 so they could do their Hogwarts shopping. She, along with her friends, was at the Garden of the Galaxy when Chikage Hirosaki arrived later that day from her home dimension. _(TI/HP &M)_

**_SPINKS, Sir Jordan Mark, Kt_**  
He has served as H.M.M.S.R. Norfolk since 1988, the elder son of Brian and Sarah Spinks, older brother of Brianna Spinks. He attended Hogwarts from 1983 to 1988 (Gryffindor), leaving after his OWL year to ascend to the post of Magical Sheriff in his home county. He was the one who hunted down and killed Lilith Mulciber in 1991 when she tried to carry out the mission Daniel Rosier tried to do in 1985 at the behest of the Carrow siblings. He also obliviated Alecto and Amycus to ensure they would forget the names of the normal-borns that had once been given to Daniel. _(TI)_

**_SPROUT, Pomona Miriam (Professor)_**  
She has served as Professor of Herbology and head of Hufflepuff at Hogwarts since 1969. She attended Hogwarts from 1942 to 1949 (Hufflepuff). She was let in on the secret of Rose Potter's existence in 1986, right after Albus Dumbledore learned of her. She predicted that given that Rose was Lily's daughter, the younger Potter might be a potential Charms Mistress. _(PS)_

**_STEVENS, Tabitha Samantha (Tanny)_**  
She is the Ropers' house elf. Like those elves who serve the Runcorns, Muns, the Potters and Hamilton St. John, she has undergone _Aelf Evolutio_ to allow her to act and appear as a human. In public, she serves as the governess to the younger generation of Ropers. _(TI)_

**_TAMARA_** \- see **_SIMMONDS, Tamara Bathsheba_**

**_TANNY_** \- see **_STEVENS, Tabitha Samantha_**

**_TIGER LILY_** \- see **_POTTER, Lily Elizabeth_**

**_TIGRESS_** \- see **_POTTER, Dame Rose Jamie_**

**_TOMMY_** \- see **_DRAKE, Thomas Francis_**

**_TONKS, Andromeda Esmeralda (Dromeda) (_** née **BLACK)**  
She is the younger sister of Bellatrix Lestrange and older sister to Narcissa Malfoy. She attended Hogwarts from 1964 to 1971 (Ravenclaw). Fell in love with a normal-born wizard, Theodore Tonks, and married him against her family's wishes. She was disowned, but (unknown to her, much less her relatives) was declared a Magical Ward of the Crown by Calvin Hobbes to ensure the Black family magics could not be used against her by her aunt Walburga. This means that, since Walburga and her husband Orion are dead and Sirius Black is their only living son (thus current heir to the headship of the Noble and Most Ancient Magical House of Black of Grimmauld), Andromeda, her husband and daughter Nymphadora could potentially be readmitted to the clan. _(OP)_

**_TORE, Sir Glaston Bernard, G.C., Kt_**  
He was H.M.M.S.R. Somerset from 1939 to 1981, he attended Hogwarts from 1932 to 1939 (Gryffindor). Was Her Majesty's Wizard of the Realm from 1979 after Calvin Hobbes' retirement to Glaston's death two years later. Best friends with Ryûji Hirosaki when the Traveller came to Hogwarts. He was credited as co-discoverer of the _Mundus Magicus_ with Ryûji. He assumed the post of Magical Sheriff of Somerset in the wake of the retirement of his mother. His fate was totally unknown to almost all in the wizarding world until well after his death. Sacrificed his life via the _Desidero Infantis_ spell he used on Lily Potter in 1981 to save Lily's unborn child from Voldemort's Killing Curse. Due to Glaston not officially releasing his control over the _Kokujun_ network in Somerset before he died, his power (and magically, his position) was passed on to Rose Potter. Glaston was posthumously awarded the George Cross by the Queen for his sacrifice. _(TI)_

**_The TRAVELLER_** \- see **_HIROSAKI, Ryûji_**

**_TRELAWNEY, Sybill Patricia (Professor)_**  
She is a Seer who became Professor of Divination at Hogwarts in 1979. She made the prophecy in 1980 that predicted the downfall of Voldemort. Attended Hogwarts from 1964 to 1971 (Slytherin). _(PA)_

**_TWYCROSS, Wilkinson Winchester (Wilkie) (Director)_**  
He is the current director of the Floo Network Authority. He was in the office one day in the summer of 1986 when his staff discovered the Magical Sheriffs' private floo network thanks to new detection spells given to them by the Unspeakables. He attended Hogwarts from 1920 to 1927 (Ravenclaw). He also volunteers to teach Apparation lessons at Hogwarts. _(HBP)_

**_VECTOR, Septima Heidi (Professor)_**  
She has been Professor of Arithmancy at Hogwarts since 1982. She attended Hogwarts from 1969 to 1976 (Slytherin). She was present in the Great Hall when Lucy delivered Harry Potter's reply letter to his Hogwarts invitation in 1991. _(PA)_

**_VERNEY, Florence Parthenope_**  
Hamilton St. John's house elf nursing assistant. One of the many elves that have experienced the _Aelf Evolutio_ and now very much likes as a human being in Beckery Hill even if she is still bound to Hamilton as her master. She is very good at making potions for Hamilton's patients; he encourages her to improve her skills all the time. _(TI)_

**_Lord VOLDEMORT_** \- see **_RIDDLE, Thomas Marvolo_**

**_WILDE, Algernon Stuart (Algie) (Master Unspeakable)_**  
Augusta Longbottom's brother, a senior member of the Department of Mysteries. Ever since the birth of his great-nephew Neville, Algeron has tried many times to provoke accidental magic from the boy, usually by putting him into life-threatening situations. His grand-niece Grace often gets in the way and saves her brother, much to Algernon's suffering as he learned in an incident in 1986 when Grace blasted the second-floor balcony he was standing on from the main floor of the Longbottom home. He attended Hogwarts from 1924 to 1931 (Gryffindor). _(PS)_

**_WORMTAIL_** \- see **_PETTIGREW, Peter Richard_**

**_WÛ, Déhuì_**  
She is the wife of Xïshèn Lì and mother of Sû Lì. She attended Hogwarts from 1965 to 1972 (Ravenclaw). She, like her husband, is also a second-generation British-born Chinese. _(TI)_

**_YÔN, Kaesomun_**  
The Mun family house elf. He has endured _Aelf Evolutio_ and now behaves and looks like a human being around others, though he is still bound by house elf magic to his master and his family. He appears very much like a younger version of Yong'il Mun. His name can often be romanised as "Kaysohmoon Youn." _(TI)_

**** **** ****

**TERMS:**

 ** _The GARDEN OF THE GALAXY_**  
A magical gateway to other dimensions and worlds, this modern version of Stonehenge is located east of Beckery Hill near Glastonbury. Constructed by Ryûji Hirosaki in the summer of 1938 (with help of a Time Turner) and then presented to King George VI the following summer (as a gift to the wizarding society that allowed him to train there) before Ryûji returned to his home dimension, the physical Garden is a set of 72 marble trilithons standing in a circle around a stone patio. Each trilithon is seven metres tall and three metres wide; the diameter of the patio is over ninety metres wide. The rune work of the Garden is very complex and detailed. While capable of allowing anyone to travel between Earth and any dimension conceivable, the Garden is these days used to keep a bridge between Earth (known also as the _Mundus Vetus_ or Normal World) and the _Mundus Magicus_ (the Magical World). It sees much traffic, especially since Gringotts commenced forging many trade agreements with various Tribes of the _Mundus Magicus_. Management of the Garden always falls to the Magical Shire Reeve of Somerset on behalf of the Crown.

**_G.C. - GEORGE CROSS_**  
The second highest bravery decoration in the British honours system. Only the Victoria Cross (post-nominals: **V.C.** ) is higher. It is awarded to civilians who are involved in selfless acts of bravery in wartime/insurrection or to soldiers who are involved in a selfless act of bravery in a non-wartime/insurrection situation. In overall ranking, the George Cross takes precedence over the Order of Merlin First Class.

**_H.M.M.S.R. - HIS/HER MAJESTY'S MAGICAL SHIRE REEVE_**  
Popularly known as "Magical Sheriffs" due to their filling the same role as appointed wizard warriors in classical times that served the Crown and the Wizards' Council, they are specially-appointed wizard/witch who is personally selected to patrol his/her home county on behalf of the Sovereign. S/He is NOT answerable to the Ministry of Magic or the Wizengamot; the magical oaths they take to serve the Crown so they can become one guarantee that. Basic scholastic requirement is to have passed OWL (fifth) year at Hogwarts or another equivalent magical institute. Also must be completely without prejudice of any sort towards any magical species. For example, it is common among the Magical Sheriffs and all those who are allied to them to use the term "normal" in lieu of "muggle."

**_HIS/HER MAJESTY'S WIZARD/WITCH OF THE REALM_**  
The title bestowed to the senior serving Magical Shire Reeve of the United Kingdom. The position does not have any legal power, but in meetings with the Sovereign, his/her Wizard/Witch of the Realm traditionally stands at the far right of the row of Magical Shire Reeves (to the far left of the Sovereign), and then casts the necessary spells to avoid detection or interruption of the meeting.

**_IMPERIUS DEFENCE_**  
A legal precedent made in late 1981 when many of Voldemort's supporters, having been caught by the Ministry of Magic in the wake of the Dark Lord's fall, confessed that they had been subjected to the Imperius Curse and forced to act as Death Eaters. While there were those in the Wizengamot who wanted this tested out to prove the true guilt or innocence of people such as Lucius Malfoy, the liberal use of money in under-the-table campaign contributions to the coffers of some of those inherited leaders of wizarding society saw to it that the "Imperius defence" became a legitimate reason for the accused to escape life imprisonment in Azkaban. Unfortunately for some of those who used this argument to escape prison sentences, the Magical Shire Reeves are under standing orders from the Queen to prosecute and execute any Death Eater that is caught breaking either normal law or legislated Wizengamot laws outside Ministry control or influence (as Helena Gibbon learned much to her cost in 1986 thanks to Napaeae Runcorn).

**_K.G. - KNIGHT OF THE ORDER OF THE GARTER_**  
The Most Noble Order of the Garter is the United Kingdom's oldest order of chivalry; it was founded in 1348 by King Edward III. It was the civilian award normally given to the modern Magical Shire Reeves in the early days of their service to the Sovereign for acts of exemplary service to the Crown and the Kingdom. A female winner of this award would get the post-nominals **L.G.** (Lady of the Order of the Garter).

**_Kt - KNIGHT BACHELOR_**  
The title bestowed to someone who is knighted by the Sovereign, but who is **not** made a member of one of the Orders of Chivalry. This rank is the most ancient form of knighthood to be used in the United Kingdom, preceding the creation of the Order of the Garter by several centuries. This is the social rank level possessed by any Magical Shire Reeve that has not been recognised for a special award or distinction (as Glaston Tore was posthumously). As with any knight in any of the Orders of Chivalry, one formally addresses a Knight Bachelor with the title "Sir" followed by their first given name, i.e. "Sir Xavier" for Hogan Roper. While in the normal world, women promoted to this type of rank are actually appointed as Dame Commanders in the Order of the British Empire ( **D.B.E.** ), among the Magical Shire Reeves, an equivalent rank is given to witches in that position: "Dame Bacheloress" (post-nominals: **Dm** , formally addressed with "Dame" followed by the first given name of the one so recognised, i.e. "Dame Napaeae" for Napaeae Runcorn). Of course, if a knighthood in one of the Orders of Chivalry (the Order of Merlin does not apply as there are no knights in it) is bestowed on the wearer, the "Kt"/ "Dm" post-nominals are dropped.

**_M.C. - MILITARY CROSS_**  
A military award once given just for officers (it would be expanded to all ranks in 1993) for actions of exemplary bravery in wartime. It is the third-tier bravery decoration in the military after the Victoria Cross and the Conspicuous Gallantry Cross (post-nominals: **C.G.C.** ). It would be the equivalent of the Order of Merlin Third Class.

**_M.O.(I) - ORDER OF MERLIN, FIRST CLASS_**  
Highest grade of the Order of Merlin; usually awarded for very great achievement or selfless acts of bravery. Would be seen as equal to the Victoria Cross or George Cross, but since the Order of Merlin covers both acts of bravery and acts that bring enhancement to wizarding society, is seen as lesser in statue than the V.C. or G.C.

**_M.O.(II) - ORDER OF MERLIN, SECOND CLASS_**  
The middle grade of the Order of Merlin; usually awarded for great achievement or acts of selfless bravery. The equivalent of the Conspicuous Gallantry Cross in the British military, but would be ranked lower than the C.G.C. in the overall ranking due to the dual nature of the Order of Merlin (as an award of bravery and a social achievement award).

**_M.O.(III) - ORDER OF MERLIN, THIRD CLASS_**  
Lowest grade of the Order of Merlin; usually awarded for remarkable achievement or an act of considerable bravery. Would be seen as equal to the Military Cross, but would be ranked lower than the M.C. due to the Order of Merlin being a combination gallantry and social achievement order in the wizarding world.

**MUNDUS MAGICUS _\- THE MAGICAL WORLD_**  
This is a Class-M world approximately the size of Venus which orbits the Sun between the orbits of the Earth and Mars, though due to its very nature, it actually lies within a pocket dimension that effectively screens it from any known scientific or magical means of detection from Earth. Life on this world developed in a much more diverse way than what happened on Earth; on this world, many mammalian animal species evolved into hominoid form and became fully sentient. As seen in the very name of this world, the natives of this land are **all** capable of welding magic. However, natives of the _Mundus Magicus_ like Elaine Buckshire do not bond themselves to wands as most Earth wizards and witches are want to do (magical theory taught there is based on pure energy manipulation without the need of a physical medium). Ryûji Hirosaki and Glaston Tore first visited the _Mundus Magicus_ in 1936 (Earth date), where they spent the summer in Ariadne, the Magical Academic City located in the southern hemisphere, learning the basics of their magic. The Garden of the Galaxy at Beckery Hill was created, in part, to forge a permanent gateway between that world and Earth (natives of the _Mundus Magicus_ give Earth the name _Mundus Vetus_ , the "Normal World"). The "Tribes" of the _Mundus Magicus_ exist in their own nation-states, though two large multinational alliances exist: The Northern Federation and the Southern Commonwealth (Ariadne is seen as independent). In the wake of first contact between the worlds, the Tribes on the _Mundus Magicus_ have come to forge economic ties with various magical species of Earth, especially the goblins and gnomes ( _It should also be noted that a version of the_ Mundus Magicus _also exists in Ryûji and Chikage Hirosaki's home dimension. However, history there was much different; the earliest contact between that Magical World and that Earth was well over 2600 years ago, which resulted in a considerable "schism" developing among the magic-users of Ryûji's Earth_ ).

**_T.M.M.S.R. - THEIR MAJESTIES' MAGICAL SHIRE REEVE_**  
The short-form title given to a Magical Sheriff when there are co-monarchs, as was the case at the time of King William III and Queen Mary II from 1689 to 1694, when Her Majesty passed away and His Majesty ruled alone until 1702.

**** **** ****

**SPELLS AND OTHER MAGIC:**

 ** _AELF EVOLUTIO_**  
( _Elf Evolution_ )  
This is a mixed charms and potions regime that gives house elves the power to transform themselves into simon-pure human beings (but allow them to retain their elf powers). The _Aelf Evolutio_ does not break a house elf's need to have a master or mistress to bond him/herself with magically as that is deeply engrained in their genetic code and trying to remove that would kill them. Developed by Ryûji Hirosaki, it is often used by the Magical Shire Reeves and those affiliated with them, especially for those who live among normals and don't want to bother with constant Obliviations.

**_ANIMAGUS REVELIO_**  
( _Reveal the Animagus_ )  
This is a spell that reverses any animagus transformations. Used via the _Kokujun_ system, it would reverse the transformations of all animagi within range of a ward stone.

**_CELLARIUM ALOHOMORA_**  
( _Unlock the Vault_ )  
The spell used with the _Kokujun_ system to unseal a vault such as Ryûji Hirosaki's own personal vault in Gringotts.

**_CELLARIUM IMPERVIUS_**  
( _Make Invulnerable the Vault_ )  
This is the counter-spell to _Cellarium Alohomora_ , which seals a bank vault.

**_DESIDERO INFANTIS_**  
( _Lost Child_ )  
The ultimate spell of self-sacrifice, meant to be used to save an unborn or newly-born child. This spell allows the caster to project all his/her magical power and life-force energy into a pregnant woman (especially if said pregnant woman has just struck by either the Killing Curse or the Cruciatus Curse). As was proven the only time it was used (in 1981 by Glaston Tore on Lily Potter), the _Desidero Infantis_ does not save the mother's life if the mother was struck by the Killing Curse. The actual word used to cast the spell is the Japanese translation of "lost child," _Sôsetsu-shi_.

**_DUCTOR LIBERTAS_**  
( _Freedom of Leadership_ )  
The spell used by a Magical Shire Reeve to release control of his/her section of the _Kokujun_ network in preparation of passing the position on to a successor or in case the Magical Sheriff in question feels s/he will soon die. Once this spell is used, any Magical Shire Reeve can then make use of the freed section of the network. This spell does not, however, magically acknowledge that the Magical Sheriff in question has been removed from his/her position; a second spell, _Ductor Retier_ (Retire from Leadership) is needed to magically "remove" the incumbent from having any ability to use the _Kokujun_ at the _Gunjun_ level.

**_FIDELIUS EVANESCO_**  
( _Erase the Fidelius_ )  
The spell used through the _Kokujun_ network that can eliminate all Fidelius Charms. A Magical Sheriff MUST have a Magical Writ from the Queen to use this spell.

**_GINKÔJUN_**  
( _Shield of the Bank_ )  
A local variation of the _Kokujun_ meant to protect a financial institution such as Gringotts. Ryûji Hirosaki had set up a ward stone in his vault at Gringotts (Vault 767) to protect whatever funds he had left behind for his prodigy to use when they (starting with his granddaughter Chikage in 1991) began their own Magical Quests.

**_GUNJUN_**  
( _Shield of the County_ )  
This is the county-wide application of the _Kokujun_ system, which is directly controlled by each of Her Majesty's Magical Shire Reeves. The most powerful expression of the system at this time (though, theoretically, the system could be used throughout the United Kingdom). A Magical Sheriff must, when using the system, always call out " _Gunjun_ " before unleashing a spell through the system to affect everyone within the whole county.

**_KOKUJUN_**  
( _Shield of the Realm_ )  
A ward stone-based spell transmission system created by Ryûji Hirosaki in 1938 and given to the Crown for the use of His Majesty's Magical Shire Reeves as a whole as a way of paying back the wizarding world for their allowing him to study at Hogwarts from 1932 to 1939. The system is directly powered by the magical ley lines in the British Isles and can (through people's love of their country) tap into the magical energy that exists in all things, even normal people. Because of it, it is seen as the most powerful spell transmission system ever created and thus, all is done to ensure the Ministry of Magic or the general wizarding population does not learn of its existence. Only the Magical Sheriffs of the United Kingdom can make full use of the _Kokujun_ at the county ( _Gunjun_ ) level, but others who have sworn oaths to the Crown can be taught how to use smaller-range applications such as the _Kyojun_ , _Kôhiitenjun_ and _Ginkôjun_.

**_KÔHIITENJUN_**  
( _Shield of the Coffee House_ )  
A small application of the _Kokujun_ that protects coffee houses such as Cructan's in Diagon Alley. Rita Skeeter found that out the hard way thanks to Nancy Snagge.

**_KYOJUN_**  
( _Shield of the School_ )  
This is an application of the _Kokujun_ when it applies to protecting a school such as Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall learned how to use this version of the system thanks to Herodotus Runcorn in 1987.

**_LA REYNE LE VEULT_**  
( _The Queen Wills It_ )  
A phrase that is normally used when the Queen grants Her Royal Assent to public or private bills passed into law by Parliament, save for supply (government spending and appropriation for public works) bills. Within the wizarding world (where it is backed by the power of the _Kokujun_ ), this phrase (when spoken aloud) will force all British wizards and witches in hearing range to adhere to what their Sovereign demands. When the Sovereign is a man, the phrase is **Le Roy Le Veult** ("The King Wills It"). This phrase protected Remus Lupin from arrest in 1986; it was the official public acknowledgment of his taking a magical oath of loyalty to the Crown, thus freeing him from random ministerial decrees (but not legally-passed laws of the Wizengamot save for when they contravene basic human rights).

**_MORSMORDRE AVADA KEDAVRA_**  
( _Death to the Dark Mark_ )  
An application of the Killing Curse directly used against the Dark Mark normally branded on the left forearm of any Death Eater. Since the Dark Mark is linked directly to the wearer's magical core, killing the Dark Mark would essentially kill the Death Eater affected by this spell, but it is not an instantaneous death. As the Dark Mark is a semi-living expression of magic, it can be destroyed by the Killing Curse.

**_MORSMORDRE CRUCIO_**  
( _Cruciatus the Dark Mark_ )  
An application of the Cruciatus Curse used directly against the Dark Mark, which would hurt the target just as badly as a direct Cruciatus as the Dark Mark is fused to a person's magical core when it is applied. Often used as a standard attack by the Magical Shire Reeves against a Death Eater, especially when it's a target-rich environment. A vicious spell when used with the _Kokujun_ ; when attacked, a target's Dark Mark is twisted and mutilated due to the overall power driving the _Morsmordre Crucio_.

**_OFFICIO IMPERVIUS_**  
( _Make Invulnerable the Office_ )  
A shield spell powered by the _Kokujun_ system that can render an office totally invulnerable to penetration by any known magical means.

**_SÔSETSU-SHI_**  
( _Lost Child_ )  
The spoken incantation used to launch the _Desidero Infantis_ spell. Used in tribute to Ryûji Hirosaki, who invented the concepts behind it.

**_TRANSPORTO PORTA EVANESCO_**  
( _Vanish Portal Transportation_ )  
A spell used to temporarily shut down floo portals. When used with the _Gunjun_ level of the _Kokujun_ , it shuts down all floo access in any county in the United Kingdom. This spell was used to assist in the total null-magic field surrounding Little Whinging that Reginald Spelthorne erected after Harry Potter united with his sister Rose.

**** **** ****

**PRONOUNCIATION GUIDE:**

 **NOTE:** Some of these pronunciations are approximate.

Achelois = AH-CHEH-LOY  
Aemo = AY-MOH  
Aesup = AY-SOUP (with a shorter "ou" sound)  
Agave = AH-GAH-VEY  
Albunea = AL-BOO-NEE-AH  
Cassotis = KAH-SOH-TIS  
Chikage = CHEE-KAH-GAY  
Demaratus = DEE-MAR-A-TUHS  
Emille = EH-MIL-LAY  
Europa = YOU-ROH-PAH  
Herodotus = HEE-ROH-DOH-TIS  
Hirosaki = HEE-ROH-SAH-KEE  
Hypate = HI-PAH-TEY  
Io = EYE-OH  
Kaesomun = KAY-SOH-MOON  
Mun = MOON (but with a shorter "oo" sound)  
Napaeae = NAH-PAY-YAY  
Pak = PAHK  
Ryûji = RYOU-GEE (the "you" is the same as the second-person pronoun, said with a slightly longer "ou" sound)  
Tangun-wanggôm = TAN-GOON-WANG-GAHM (with a shorter "oo" sound and the "ah" sounding like "o" in "hot")  
Ungnyô = OONG-NYAH (with a shorter "oo" sound and the "ah" sounding like "o" in "hot")  
Yôn = YAWN (but with more of an "ou" sound)  
Yong'il = YOHNG-ILL

**** **** ****

**TRANSLATIONS OF JAPANESE WORDS AND PHRASES:**

 ** _Dô itashimashite_** . . . You're welcome

**_Dômo arigatô gozaimashita_** . . . I thank you very much ( _very formal phrase_ )

**_Gambatte_** . . . Do your best

**_Hai_** . . . Yes ( _can also be used to actually mean "no"_ )

**_-kun_** . . . Name suffix title often used between friends, or by a senior to a junior

**_Nihon-go_** . . . Japanese language

**_-san_** . . . Name suffix title that takes the same role as "mister," "missus" or "miss"

**_Sayonara_** . . . Good-bye

**_-sempai_** . . . Name suffix title used by a junior student to an older student

**_-sensei_** . . . Name suffix title used to address a teacher

**** **** ****

**TRANSLATIONS OF GERMAN WORDS AND PHRASES:**

 ** _Abteilung für Mysterien_** . . . Department of Mysteries

**_Bundesamt für Magische Angelegenheiten_** . . . Federal Ministry of Magical Affairs ( _the German version of the British Ministry of Magic_ )

**_Oberunsäglicher_** . . . Senior Unspeakable ( _government rank title_ )

**** **** ****

**TRANSLATIONS OF KOREAN WORDS AND PHRASES:**

 ** _ch'apssal-ttôk_** . . . sticky rice cake

**_Chosôn'gûl_** . . . Script of Chosôn ( _the official name of the alphabet used for the Korean language in North Korea; in the South, it's ** _han'gûl_**_ [Script of the Han])

**_Chosôn-mal_** . . . Language of Chosôn ( _the official name of the Korean language in North Korea; in the South, it's ** _Han'gug-ô_**_ [Language of the Han Nation])

**_Hansông_** . . . City on the Han ( _the name given to the city which these days is called ** _Sôul_**_ [normally Romanised as **_Seoul_** ] during the Paekche and Chosôn eras of Korean history)

**_kôbuksôn_** . . . Turtle ship ( _a class of warship made in the sixteenth century that had an armoured roof over the weather deck to prevent archers or boarders from harming the crew_ )

**_Kûmgang-san_** . . . Diamond Mountain

**_Oe!_** . . . Hey!

**_Paektu-san_** . . . White-Headed Mountain ( _the highest mountain in Korea, on the border with China, where it is called ** _Chángbái-shän_**_ [Long White Mountain])

**_poshin-t'ang_** . . . dog meat soup

**** **** ****

**SOURCE MATERIAL:**

 **NOTE:** If there is a second source material listed after the entry "TI," it means the character has been influenced in some way, shape or form by what was listed afterward.

_(DH)  
Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

_(DPN)  
Daily Prophet Newsletters_ (newsletters of the Official Harry Potter Fan Club)

_(FWC)_  
Famous Wizard Card (cards issued with video games based on the novels)

_(GF)  
Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

_(HBP)  
Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

_(HP &M)  
Harry Potter and Me_ (BBC Christmas TV special in 2001)

_(MSN)_  
Character from _Mahô Sensei Negima_

_(OP)  
Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

_(PA)  
Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

_(PS)  
Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

_(R)_  
A real person brought into this story

_(SP)_  
Character from _Sister Princess_

_(TI)_  
Character created for this story

_(TSY)_  
Character from the fanfic series _Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year ___

____

**** **** ****


End file.
